Not Just Another Love Story
by othx3BRUCAS
Summary: Majors vary, but everybody in Duke's senior class lives, laughs, and loves just the same. They may be given wild chances or lose everything they know, but all have to discover who they are before venturing into the real world - with or without each other.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Well here goes nothing guys. My first fic! Please please please review and of course, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Let me settle this once and for all. I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of the movies or TV shows I might make a reference to. I don't own any song lyrics I might add in and I don't even own the laptop I'm typing on.

**NOT JUST ANOTHER LOVE STORY**

**prologue – n. a preface or introductory part of a novel**

"Brooke, I really don't understand what the big deal is!" Peyton Sawyer practically yelled into her phone.

"The big deal? Okay, Goldilocks, picture this. A romantic walk, some yummy food, and then hot sex. Sounds good right?"

"Mhmm…" Peyton grumbled. She knew exactly what came next in the bubbly brunette's story because it was the same every weekend. The only thing different was the guy.

"Then he just left! I mean, I'm all for a one night thing but I thought…ugh, I don't know what I thought, best friend." Brooke felt bad she had troubled Peyton with another one of her whore-er stories. "P. Sawyer, you're such a trooper, no wonder you're my bestest friend. Once we're back at school I promise I am taking you on the shopping spree of your life!"

"Just what I've always wanted!" Peyton sarcastically moaned from the other end of the line.

"Oh don't get moody with me, Peyton Marie Sawyer! It's summer so just enjoy it, ok?" Brooke worried about Peyton who was covered head to toe in issues. A summer off-campus was just what Dr. Phil ordered for these kinds of things but no one could really help Peyton except…

Brooke shook the thought from her head. Peyton was Peyton and that was that. No man – not even _the_ man – would make her happier.

"Fine, B. Davis. I'll go off and party until I collapse but you have to promise our next weekly phone call isn't going to be a duplicate of all the others."

"You drive a hard bargain but I think I can do that. These last two weeks I'm gonna start packing for school. You know me, I sure am gonna need all the time I can get"

Peyton just laughed thinking of Brooke's extensive wardrobe, makeup bags, and shoe collection she had insisted must be taken home for the summer and couldn't be left in the apartment the girls shared at Duke University. "Okay Brooke, talk to you later love." Peyton clicked her phone shut.

"So what's her story this week?"

"Baby, does it matter? No," Peyton answered her own question. "_We_ matter. So let's just get back to where we left off." Peyton said seductively as she pulled the muscular body on top of her own.

"You know, I'm really glad we connected again, Peyton. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Peyton whispered as she forced her lips onto her once again boyfriend's lush mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skills raised his hand up and slapped the ball away from his one on one opponent.

"Dawg, I don't know who softened your ass up but I don't give a shit either."

"And why is that, Skills?" Lucas huffed as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Because now I can whip you in a game of ball, my man." That was true. Lucas Scott, along with his half-brother Nathan, were basketball prodigies and if you could beat either of them, something was up.

"Look, 'dawg'," Luke mimicked as he made a lay up. "I'm not soft. Spending time with Mom and Lily just made me…more loving."

"Ight. Whatever you wanna say. But uh, I ain't soft either if ya know what I mean."

Lucas pivoted on the Rivercourt and saw Skills' beautiful blonde girlfriend, Bevin Mirskey. The high school sweethearts we're still going strong and even shared an apartment back at Duke. How Bevin managed to get accepted was beyond everyone's wildest guesses, but it had happened and the two were as in love as ever.

"Well, catch you later Skills." Luke passed the ball back to his friend and walked back to his mother Karen's house, happy to be seeing his family for only the second time all year.

Lucas walked inside to the sounds of Barney, his 3-year-old sister napping on the couch. _Where's the damn remote?_ Luke thought. All he wanted to do was turn off the horrid dinosaur and spend some time with his mom.

"Mom? Mom, hey, I'm home." No answer. Luke frantically searched the tiny house for his equally tiny mother. All he found was a note.

It read:

Luke,

Out for a drink with an old friend. Pay the babysitter and let her leave once you get home.

Mom

Babysitter? The house was empty of any sort of intelligent life form as far as he could tell. But it struck him as he saw the unconscious redhead that intelligent was the key word.

Rachel Gettina. The classic slut. Most likely to become a prostitute type person. Not a babysitter.

"Rachel?" Lucas gently shook his fellow Tree Hill High alumni. "Rachel, it's me, Lucas Scott." Rachel's eyes fluttered open.

"Lucas!" She embraced the man she had once dated. "Of course I remember you, McFoxy." Luke nearly cringed at the mention of Rachel's old nickname for him. Unwillingly she let go of the blonde and stood up. "I guess I can leave now but call me. We can go out for a drink before you go back to Duke." Just as quickly as Rachel started talking, she stopped and strutted out of the bedroom better known as her forte. She winked as she picked up her pay and left.

"Wow" was all Luke could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan?! Baby, wake up!" Haley James Scott ferociously shook her new husband awake. It was 2:00pm but the newlyweds were still tired from a wild night and slept in.

"Hales," Nathan muttered, turning over on his naked back. "What is it?"

"There's a creepy noise coming from outside the window! Go see what it is!" Haley nudged him which forced Nathan to put on his boxers and go see what the noise irritating his wife was.

He went outside and saw the not-so-pretty sight of the neighbors making love on the back porch. Chuckling, he went inside and let Haley know there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Oh," Haley responded. She felt silly for worrying. "Can you hold me anyway?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Always and forever," he said as he lay back down next to Haley and wrapped her in his arms. It felt good to be so in love like they were. It was the kind of love that couldn't be stopped.

"You know, maybe we should follow their lead," Nathan suggested as he nodded toward Deb Scott's neighbors.

"Nathan," Haley giggled as she playfully slapped his chest. But she couldn't let go. "We're never gonna get out of bed at this rate!"

"What's wrong with that?" This time, the twinkle was in the loving eyes of a brown haired boy.

"Nothing," she stated simply. "Nothing at all."


	2. Desire

**desire – v. to wish or long for**

"Tutor Girl!" Brooke shrieked as she saw her friend for the first time in three months. Haley turned around, practically spilling her coffee as she did so.

"Shit," Haley whispered to herself. She switched the coffee from her left hand to her right and stuck her left hand into her pocket. No one knew about her and Nathan yet; not even their closest friends.

Nathan and Haley had been dating since freshman year and this summer the time was as good as any to elope…

_Nathan grabbed Haley's backside as they made out on his mother's couch. Deb wasn't going to be home all summer so Nathan was taking advantage of that._

_Slowly his hand crept up Haley's shirt and he unhooked her bra. As soon as she noticed the lack of support she pushed Nathan away._

_"Nathan, please!" she begged. And he knew what for. Haley was waiting for marriage and as much as Nathan respected that, he couldn't wait to caress her naked body._

_Nathan Scott loved Haley James with his whole heart. All he wanted to do was make her happy and never let her go. His heart burned for her like a raging fire. He knew after three years that he could spend an eternity with her. Haley was the most beautiful girl Nathan had ever met. Sure, he'd been in a lot of relationships but he never felt the connection that he felt with Haley before._

_Haley's feelings for her boyfriend were no different. She knew Nathan was the only one for her and she never wanted to lose him. What she wanted to lose was The Big V. But Haley had promised herself she would wait until she had a ring on her left hand._

_It was like he read her mind…_

_"Haley, baby, I love you so much and you know that, right?" Haley nodded. _Uh-oh, _she thought._ Was that a break-up line?

_"Then marry me, Hales. I want to spend my life loving you, holding you, and protecting you. Only you Haley. You complete my life and there's nothing I want more than to spend it with you. It's not about sex with me, baby. It's about family, and you're my family now."_

Haley smiled as she fondly remembered that magical night.

"Brooke! How was your summer?" Haley embraced her friend in a tight squeeze. After a summer apart, the two buddies had a lot to catch up on.

"Pretty good; why don't I get a coffee and we can sit down and talk? I missed you Tutor Girl!" Without waiting to see if Haley could stay to chat, Brooke bought a Vanilla Chai Coffee and skipped to the table where Haley was sitting.

"So how was Tree Hill? Nothing wrong with spending your summer in a mansion with that hot boyfriend of yours if you ask me." Haley almost spit out her coffee at the word _boyfriend_. Did Brooke have to keep reminding her of the secret she'd been keeping all summer?

"Yeah, Brooke, it was pretty great. We just did the usual summer stuff. Went swimming, hung out at the beach." _Got married, _Haley added silently in her head. She hated keeping things from Brooke but she and Nathan weren't ready for the biggest gossip girl on campus to spread their good news. "What'd you do?"

"Oh you know," Brooke sighed. "Take out, make out, it ends up a big fake out." Haley laughed and realized how much she missed her school friends. After a little more small talk the girls hugged and said goodbye until the next day when Brooke was taking both Haley and her other best friend Peyton shopping for senior year. To Brooke, nothing was more important than looking good and being surrounded by people that also looked good. The friends giggled and hugged eachother one last time before walking their separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan?" Haley yelled when she arrived back at their apartment. Where was he? Finally, she found him sitting in front of the bedroom TV playing PlayStation. Haley clicked the power button and stood directly in front of the flat screen.

"Baby…" Nathan said as he stood up and walked over to his wife. "What was that for?"

"That," Haley responded, "Was because we need to talk." Nathan picked up Haley in his arms and swooped her onto the bed.

"About what?"

"About when we're going to tell people we're married! Classes haven't even started yet and I already bumped into Brooke and have plans with her and Peyton tomorrow! I can't hide my ring for long." Haley sighed, worried that Nathan would just laugh at her for being a worrywart.

Instead he kissed her lips ever so lightly, told her to just tell them, and turned back on his video games.

"Nathan!" Haley stood up and tackled her husband playfully. He tackled back and soon they were ripping off each other's clothes.

"No, Nathan! Damn it, we have to talk about this."

"Man, for a minute there I thought I was off the hook. Look, baby, just tell them you have some great news and you wanted to tell them both at the same time. It's that simple. Show them the ring, let them buy us a gift or two and there ya go." Nathan shrugged like this was easier than making instant mac & cheese.

Haley contemplated how the girls would react and realized it couldn't end up that bad after all.

"Fine. Now where were we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Nathan and Haley were enjoying themselves, Brooke was walking back to her shared apartment. Peyton hadn't gotten there yet so she would have the night all to herself…

"Sorry," Brooke stuttered as she walked straight into another pedestrian. Her head was somewhere else and she wasn't paying any attention. For all she knew she already passed the apartment complex where she lived.

Brooke looked up and saw who she had bumped into.

"Luke."

"Hey Brooke. Um, how was your summer?"

"Good, how about yours?" Brooke put on the most confident face she could. She hadn't expected to see Lucas around much this year, let alone the first day she arrived back to school.

"Not bad, just caught up with an old friend." Lucas' mind drifted off…

_"Well Rachel, I never should've doubted you. This sure is a night to remember." Luke checked out his surroundings one last time. A lit up dance floor, hundreds of drinks, and the most elite group of people in Tree Hill were what the Striped Zebra had to offer. Rachel had brought him there to hang out for the night, but she had a lot more planned for them._

_"You doubted me? Nobody doubts Rachel Gettina and gets away with it." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him back to her SUV. Things were just getting started._

_Rachel sat in the driver's seat, looking straight ahead, but she didn't start the car. _

_"Rachel, I think you have to put the keys in the ignition if you want to drive." Luke quietly laughed as he went to grab the keys out of Rachel's hands but as he did so she lunged at him. She sexily bit his lip and ran her perfectly manicured fingers through Luke's blonde hair._

_"I missed you, McFoxy," she whispered directly into his ear. Lucas was stunned by her actions and couldn't resist. His heart told him to stop, that there was another girl at Duke his heart still beat for, but his mind just told his heart to shut the hell up._

_He pulled Rachel's shirt off as she did the same to his. They tumbled into the backseat and repeated their actions from only four years ago._

"Um, Luke, I said I'll see you later." Brooke waved her hand in front of his precious face.

"Oh, sure. Bye." Lucas longed to reach out to her and stop her from walking away. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for everything that had happened the year before. But he couldn't do that. Not his desire, or even Brooke's, could make up for the prior years actions.


	3. Disclose

**disclose – v. to reveal**

"Peyton, I've never seen you so happy," Haley noticed. The usually moody and broody Peyton Sawyer clearly had something – or someone – on her mind.

"Yeah P. Sawyer. So who is it?" Brooke asked as she browsed through the size four jeans.

"Oh guys come on! Can't we just shop at your expense," Peyton said as she pointed to Brooke. "And be girls?" Peyton picked up a lace bra and threw it slingshot style at Haley for good measure.

"Well you know, a guy could make you happy, Peyton. Not to change the subject –"

"Please do!" Peyton interrupted.

_It's now or never_ Haley thought._ Just tell them. I can't do it! Yes, yes, I can! Do it for Nathan!_

"For Nathan," Haley said to no one in particular. "Well, um, you guys know how happy Nathan and I make each other so well…" Haley stuck out her left hand and flashed a huge diamond ring.

Brooke was the first to react. "Tutor Wife!" She jumped up and down as she grabbed Haley to hug her. "That's amazing! Aw, congrats. Wait; you're not…"

"No Brooke, I'm not pregnant. We're just in love," Haley sighed. She hadn't doubted Brooke would ask her.

"Well that changes everything! We're skipping the mall and going straight to the spa!" Brooke beamed as if she was the one who just announced marriage.

"So, um, Peyton," Haley cleared her throat. Peyton hadn't moved a muscle since Haley revealed her wedding ring.

"It's great Hales, really. I'm glad you two found each other so young and can just be happy together." _Yeah,_ Peyton thought _If only it were that easy for all of us._

"Well girls! What are we waiting for? Screw Peyton's happiness; today is about Haley James Scott!" Brooke whipped out of her many credit cards and grabbed her friends' hands. "You can tell us all about how good he is in bed."

"Brooke," Peyton laughed while slapping the brunette's flat stomach. She gave Haley eyes that said "Same old Brooke."

"Well…" Haley started. The three girls erupted into a fit of 4th grade giggles and laughed all the way to the spa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only the first day of practice, and already you could practically smell the testosterone. The Duke Blue Devils had been running to nowhere for hours just to get back in perfect condition. It was important to be in tiptop shape so they could get to the playoffs then win the championship.

"Take five men!" The famous Coach Krzyzewski hollered from the sidelines. His starting five were barely breathing and that sure wasn't a good sign.

"So Nate, what's up with the necklace?" Luke asked as he guzzled down Gatorade. Nathan looked down and saw that he was wearing the chain that had his wedding ring on it. His jersey was covering the ring, but not for long. As he was starting to come up with some lame excuse about his mom buying it for him, Coach K. interrupted.

"Shirts vs. Skins you weenies! Get out there and play like this is a real game." Nathan jogged onto the court to the shirts side.

"Yo Nate! You're on our team, man!" Skills yelled from the other side of the court. _Oh great, _Nathan thought._ This should be good._ He confidently walked to the other side and took his jersey off to reveal perfect abs and a wedding ring.

"What the –" Luke couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I know, man. I should've told you but Hales and I didn't know how."

"Nathan, that's awesome, bro." The team ran over to Nathan and gave him congratulatory man hugs.

"Alright, ladies! That's enough. Start the game; Nate come over her for a minute." While the other players began the scrimmage, Nathan walked over to his coach.

"What's up Coach K.?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Your grade point average, I hope. You barely passed chemistry last year and now you go off and get married? What are you thinking, Nate?"

"I'm thinking that I should've told you before practices started. I'm thinking that I married my tutor so you should calm down. But mainly I'm thinking about Haley, my beautiful wife. Coach, you don't have to understand this but I love Haley more than you love coaching here at Duke. But don't worry. I'm still gonna have my head in the game."

Coach K took a good look at the wedding ring, then at Nathan's face. "Alright Nate, now get out there and show me what you got."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley barely stood up as she walked into the apartment. The drinks at the spa had more alcohol in them then Brooke let on, and Haley had downed about six. Her tiny body never held alcohol very well.

"Nathan?" she whispered. She held onto a table for support. "Nathan, are you home?" Sure he was home but no way had he heard Haley whispering for him. She banged on the table with the very little amount of strength she had.

Nathan came out of the bedroom and peered around the corner to find Haley trying to stand up.

"Baby!" He rushed over to her and picked her up like a small child. "What happened?"

"Spa…drinks…too many…garbage pale!" Before Nathan could react Haley vomited all over him and passed out.

"Hales? Baby, you okay?" Nathan just shook his head. Haley wasn't much of a drinker but anything could happen when she was someplace with Brooke and Peyton. He cleaned her up and tucked her abed. Now to clean himself off. He threw his tee shirt into the washing machine and took a shower.

When he got out Haley was on the edge of the bed getting up.

"Haley, are you insane? Lay down; you're drunk." He pushed her onto her back and threw a light blanket on her.

"Sorry." Haley managed to croak. "Are you mad?"

Nathan was dumbfounded. How could he be mad at Haley for this? It was most likely Brooke's fault so if anything he should've gone over to her place and screamed.

"Of course not. Now go to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Haley weakly nodded and fell into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that was fun Brooke. I missed hanging out with you." Peyton said. Brooke was on the other side of the living room painting, while Peyton was in the kitchen unpacking some new things. The two had agreed that the apartment brought back too many bad memories and they should change it up.

"Yeah, P. Sawyer. I know what you mean. But you and I both know you wouldn't have had so much fun if you weren't thinking of a certain somebody all day. So just spill."

Peyton knew this was coming. Even though Brooke let her off the hook earlier it was just the two of them now and Peyton's nosy friend wanted to know the latest.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone just yet. If word gets around to Lucas that I have a new boyfriend who knows what kind of drama will unfold."

Brooke's palms got sweaty at the mention of _his_ name. He might've been one of the star players on the Blue Devils, but Brooke preferred to hear about him the least amount as possible. It was especially awkward to talk about him with Peyton in this apartment. The same apartment where –

"Brooke? Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Oh," Brooke snapped back into reality. "Yeah."

"It's –" The doorbell interrupted Peyton's discloser. She put down the new oven mitt and went to open the door. When she did, she got a huge kiss from familiar lips. "Jake."


	4. Ecstacy

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys and thanks for reading! Short update for the morning but I hope I'll have another chapter up by the end of the day! Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

**ecstasy – n. rapturous delight**

"Well, well, P. Sawyer. I had this insane dream that Jake Jagielski showed up at our door last night," Brooke said from the vanity where she was doing her hair. "You two made out and he barely acknowledged my existence then I had to sleep on the couch because I was too afraid of what was going on in the bedroom. Oh wait, that wasn't a dream, was it?" Brooke turned her head and gave Peyton one of her ever famous glares.

Slowly, a smile crept across Peyton's face and she covered it up with the sheet. "Yeah, it might've gone something like that," she confessed. She hadn't seen Jake in a week and him showing up at her doorstep had been nothing less than amazing. He had given Brooke a meek wave as he held Peyton's love handles, completely comfortable with PDA.

"Well Peyton, even though I never would've guessed you two would've gotten back together after all this, I'm happy for you." Brooke stood up and smoothed out her new shirt. "So, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast. Get your ass out there after you put some clothes on!" Brooke grabbed the first piece of clothing she could and chucked it at Peyton who was still mostly naked under the covers. The blonde just laughed and smiled, because no emotion besides ecstasy would come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley rubbed her temples as she slowly got out of bed with a hangover that would make Lindsay Lohan jealous. There was a hot cup of coffee waiting by her bedside, and Nathan was in the living room waiting for her to wake up so they could take a shower.

Haley took a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue and shuffled to the couch,

"Hey, baby," she said, giving Nathan a lingering kiss. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime. I'd do anything for you, wifey." Haley smiled whenever she heard his voice say that. Married life was amazing.

"Race you to the shower!" Haley put down her coffee and zoomed into the bathroom, but non-hung over Nathan picked her up by the waist to move her aside and beat her there.

"No fair!" Haley groaned like a little kid. "But I guess it's only right that I give you a reward." She raised her eyebrows and slid her fingers between Nathan's waist and the elastic of his boxers. At the same time Nathan slid Haley's nightshirt off. "Oh Nathan," Haley moaned.

"Come here," he whispered. He held her body close to his for a second before giving into temptation and kissing her neck. The couple stumbled into the shower and turned the water to hot, even though Nathan was pretty sure he needed it to be the exact opposite of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Luke!" Skills called out to Lucas from outside Lucas' door.

"Skills, do you know what time it is?" Luke got out of bed and unlocked his door. The sun was barely up and after a hard first day of practice, he was looking forward to sleeping in.

"Dawg, this is important!" Skills sat down on a chair in the corner as Luke pulled on a sweatshirt.

"What? Did T-Pain coin the word 'dawg' and now you can't use it?" Lucas laughed as his own joke but stopped when he noticed Skills was being serious for the first time in the 20 years they had known each other.

"It's Bev. She follows me everywhere! And she calls me every ten minutes when I'm not home just to see how I'm doing. Not that I don't love her man, but something funky's going on." Skills took a deep breath.

"Skills! You had to wake me up for that? Maybe she's just feeling detached from you or something. Make her a nice dinner and…you know." Luke eyed the bed and nodded toward Skills.

"But that's just it, dawg! She won't do it anymore; one night she just stopped. We'll be making out on the couch for hours but when its time for bed she'll just stop!"

"PMS?" Luke suggested. Skills frowned. Whatever was up with his girlfriend had been going on a little long to be PMS.

"Maybe, just maybe, I should talk to her about it," Skills said.

"You couldn't have figured that out on your own?" Luke beat his pillow against his head then whipped it at Skills. "Get out of here so I can go back to bed, man!"

"Ight, bye man." Skills shut the door and left his friend to go back to his wet dream about that certain girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bevin! Get in here; we need to talk." Skills sat down on the couch and waited for Bev to get out of the bedroom.

"Hey baby! Where'd you go? I missed you!" She placed a kiss on Skills' cheek and cuddled up next to him.

"Bevin! I'm a man! A strong man!" Skills bellowed. He wanted to make it known that he was in control here and she needed to lay off a bit.

"You got that right, baby." She felt Skills' muscle and kissed it. This wasn't exactly what he had planned.

"What's up with you Bevin?" Skills came right out and asked the question he'd been wanting to know the answer to for about a month. Her behavior was different in those four weeks than it had been for the four years they were dating.

"Well, not much. I'm probably going to buy my books later. What about you?"

Typical Bevin. "No, I mean why've you been all…clingy and shit lately? And mood swings! Baby, I've never seen anyone go from so angry to so happy in such a short amount of time like you did the other day."

Bevin's smile quickly changed into a scowl and she stood up from the couch. "So you don't want to live together anymore? 'Cause I'm always around? Skills, you're so ridiculous!" She stormed into the bedroom and locked the door.

"Baby, what? No!" Skills followed her and pounded on the bedroom door. He could here her muffled cries. This was going to be a lot harder than Skills had thought.


	5. Forgive

Author's Note: Thanks again for the great reviews everyone; some of you are catching on (; For anyone who was wondering about the Brucas/Breyton tention with Lucas this is the chapter for you! Enjoy, and review

**forgive – v. to cease to feel resentment against**

LATER THAT DAY

Students walked in and out of the building where you could purchase last minute books. Classes were starting the next day and the sound of number two pencils being sharpened was in the air.

Brooke looked down at her list of which books she still had to buy. Chemistry and Psychology. She memorized them and went up to the desk, hoping to get out of there and hit the mall ASAP.

"Ehem."

A middle aged blonde woman turned around from behind the desk.

"Name?" she said in a voice that made it known she was a smoker.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke fluffed her hair. This was where her charm came in handy. She should've been in the back of the line since she just got there but no way was she waiting behind 100 other college procrastinators.

"Sure sweetie; what do you need?" Brooke told the nice woman and left with a smile on her face. Easier than finding Juicy Couture on sale.

"So I see that Brooke Davis charm still works wonders." Brooke stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey. What's up Luke?"

"Not much. Just waiting in line like normal people."

Brooke tried not to get mad but it was hard when he randomly jabbed her like that.

"Well it was nice chatting with you, but I have better things to do." She clutched her books a little tighter and stomped away.

"Brooke, wait!" Lucas got out of line and ran after her. When he caught up to her he put his hand on her shoulder like he used to but she shrugged it off.

"Now's not a good time," Brooke explained. Why wouldn't he just let her be? She didn't need this. Not now and not ever for that matter.

"It's never going to be a good time, is it?" He looked directly into Brooke's piercing eyes. So beautiful and vulnerable.

"Not really Luke; not really." Brooke was getting aggravated with Lucas. _How can he think I'll ever want to talk to him again?_ she wondered.

"I'm sorry! I know it might not mean much now but you have to believe that I feel terrible about it. Especially just running away after it happened. I should've called you this summer to apologize but I was just scared!"

"Psh, scared? Is that the best you can think of?" Brooke lifted her noise in the air and left Luke behind.

_Great._ he thought_. Not only did she blow me off, now I have to go to the back of the line._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Peyton!" Brooke set her books and bags down on the coffee table and marched into the girls' bedroom. She was out all day but now she was ready for some girl talk about what happened that morning.

"Oh God! My eyes! I'm sorry!" Brooke slammed the door and fell backwards. She really should've gotten into the habit of knocking when the door was shut. Brooke went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to munch on while she waited for Peyton to come out.

About ten minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom in a shirt that looked vaguely familiar. Where had she seen that shirt already?

"Brooke! My God! I had no idea you were coming home. I would've asked him to leave." Peyton fell on the couch feely guilty about Brooke finding her in bed again, and equally guilty of who it was with.

"No worries, P. Sawyer. You know I love Jake and all."

"Um, Brooke. Come here." A look of concern washed over Peyton's face.

"What's wrong buddy?" Brooke sat down and rubbed Peyton's back. She had gone into a fit of hysterics and was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"You know how after last year we said that we'd be able to forgive each other for anything? Even if it was worse than…well you know."

Brooke remembered. The two had made a pact that no matter what happened they would always get through it and remain best friends.

"Of course I do! Now what's wrong?"

"Brooke, I'm so sorry! Please don't tell Jake and please just…forgive me! I don't know what got into us!"

"Peyton, I don't get it." Brooke was becoming more confused by the minute. Then it clicked. She stood up and looked Peyton in the eyes. "That wasn't Jake, was it Peyton?"

The blonde just covered her tear stained face with her hands. Why couldn't she have controlled her emotions better?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! My God Brooke, you have no idea."

"Peyton, it's fine. You're just gonna have to talk to Jake about this. I'm sure you two will work it out."

"Brooke, you don't get it. I'm going to have to talk to_ you_ about it too."

A huge lump formed in Brooke's throat. Memories of the past year came flooding back as history repeated itself.

_Brooke always had a crush on Lucas Scott. But junior year it was escalading into love. Every night she'd come home and tell Peyton stories of something silly he did or five reasons why she loved him more that day than the day before._

"_B. Davis, you know I'm trying to hook you two up!" Peyton would remind her. And it was true. Constantly she tried to get Luke to ask out her best friend but he was too busy with basketball to consider a serious relationship._

_That night, overcome with lust, Brooke walked straight up to Lucas and kissed him. She confessed to all her feelings for him and how she'd always wanted to go out with him._

_He kissed her back and fulfilled Brooke's fantasy of asking her out. She gave him a long kiss on his neck and skipped giddily to her friend Haley's dorm room._

_Haley was Lucas's best friend and one of Brooke's good friends as well. She knew Brooke had a thing for Lucas and would be thrilled to find out there was finally something going on. Brooke spent the night at Haley's, almost forgetting that Peyton deserved to know the good news too. She snuck out of Haley's room, careful not to wake Haley or her roommate._

"_P. Sawyer!" she whisper screamed as she unlocked the door. In ordinary Peyton fashion, the blonde was still asleep. Brooke smiled like someone was taking her picture and opened the door to the bedroom._

"Again? Peyton, how could you?" Brooke's eyes filled with tears almost immediately.

"He just showed up. Just like last time. I'm sorry Brooke. Please." Peyton also started crying and looked up at Brooke. How could this be happening again?

"_Guess what P.?" Brooke yelled as she flung the door back. The sight she saw made her fall to her knees._

"_Brooke!" Peyton cried._

"_Peyton, how…how dare you!" Brooke's voice trembled. Peyton knew how much Brooke loved Lucas. How could she find the nerve to sleep with him?_

"Peyton." Brooke said. This was terrible. Not only had she betrayed her best friend once again, but Jake was sure to find out and would be furious. Thousands of thoughts raced through Brooke's mind. _Why had he practically begged for forgiveness from me if he wanted her back? Was Peyton at fault here or had he pressured her? Did they use protection? What am I going to eat for dinner?_

"It's okay," Brooke whispered.

Peyton's eyes grew wide and she screamed out in anger. "No! It's not okay Brooke. How can you say that?"

"_Oh God. Brooke. I'm so sorry! Please don't go." Peyton followed Brooke into the living room in her birthday suit. Who cared if Brooke saw her naked? Anything was better than losing her best friend._

"_He asked _me_ out. He kissed _me. I_ was going to have sex with him tonight! You hear me, Peyton? Yeah, he came over last night by mistake I bet. That's how much he wanted me. He wanted me Peyton! How could you? How could he?"_

_Brooke fell to the ground crying just as Lucas came from the bedroom. He approached her with caution like he was petting a stray dog. "Brooke…"_

"_NO!" she screamed. "Stay away!" She scrambled across the kitchen floor and got as far away from the two traitors as possible._

"_Hoes over bros! Don't you remember?" Brooke yelled in Peyton's direction. Hoes over bros was their motto from high school. Buds over studs, chicks over dicks. Three different sayings but they all meant the same thing. Your girlfriends always come before your boyfriends._

"_I know. It didn't mean anything. You have to believe me!" By now Peyton was also on the floor. Why had this happened?_

"_This friendship is over. And if I never see either one of you for the rest of my life that'll be just fine!" Brooke jumped up suddenly and stormed out of the apartment for good._

"I can say that," Brooke responded, "Because you're my best friend. And if it didn't mean anything it's fine. I don't have feelings for him anymore and whatever you two do is between you two. I won't tell Jake but promise me that you will."

Peyton nodded. She was more than thankful that Brooke was being so understanding.

"Besides, we just decorated the apartment all over again." Peyton smiled a little at Brooke's comment. But it was still so hard for to grasp that she was yet again forgiven when Lucas couldn't be.

"Luke came over looking for _you._ He sat down right here and poured his heart out and we both got swept away in the moment. But it's not him that I love. I never did love him. I love Jake."

"I know P." Brooke hugged Peyton. "Hoes over bros?" She stuck her fist out.

"Hoes over bros."


	6. Perfect

**perfect – adj. entirely without any flaws**

"Wakey, wakey!" Nathan said as he shook Haley awake. "Time for school!"

"Nathan!" Haley was never ready to go back to classes even though she was one of the smartest of the seniors. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." He placed a kiss on her cheek and started to get dressed. "Now hurry up or we won't have time for breakfast." Breakfast. Haley hadn't eaten breakfast in three years. Living in a dorm full of college girls was crazy, and there was definitely not time to eat in the mornings.

She slipped on new jeans and a tank top then waltzed into the kitchen. Sitting on the island were fluffy pancakes, fresh strawberries, bacon burnt to a crisp just like she loved, and hash browns. Her heart melted at the sweet gesture.

"Aw, Nathan! This is so nice." He leaned in for a kiss but Haley ran over to the breakfast assortment.

"What do you want, baby?" He grabbed two plates and waited for his wife to place her order. Instead, she took the plates from him and put them back down.

"I want some Nathan." She leaned across the island and gave him a passionate kiss. Nathan walked around to her and sat her up on a stool. He stood in front of Haley as she wrapped her legs around him. This was more like it.

"But," she said, pulling away, "we're going to be late if we do this now."

"You worry too much Hales. I got a surprise motive of transportation."

Haley wondered what it could be but not for long. Nathan slung her over his shoulders.

"Nathan!" She laughed and pounded on his back. He laid her down on the couch and unzipped her new jeans.

Haley could get used to this every morning for sure but she didn't want to be late on the first day. She was a class-a nerd but Nathan loved that about her too.

"Nathan." She sat up and put her jeans back on. "Let's just eat and go."

"Aw man!" He laughed his way back to breakfast. When they were done eating they walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and there was a brand new motorcycle outside.

"Nathan! What the hell?"

"Surprise!" He clipped a helmet onto his head then Haley's and off they went to the first class of the year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew we we're going to be late the second you said that damn shirt didn't fit!" Brooke hissed at Bevin. She and Peyton had swung by Skevin's apartment to pick up Bev since the girls were all in the same class and Bevin wasn't really talking to Skills.

"Sorry! I probably did the wash wrong," Bevin said with apologetic eyes.

"It's fine, right Brooke? Now let's just get in there and find some seats before we end up next to some creepy stalker." Peyton opened the door and it made a loud creaking noise.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join us. If it isn't the infamous trio," Professor Burke announced. Nick Burke was the girls' chemistry teacher the prior year, and the four formed an odd friendship over the semesters.

"Yes. It is; and we're better than ever. Just not at chemistry," Brooke joked.

Professor Burke chuckled and pointed up to a few seats in the last row. Brooke whacked Bevin's stomach.

"This is what happens when you get to class last!" she said.

"Sorry. Take it easy, Brooke." Bevin rubbed her tummy and climbed up the stairs with her other two friends.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peyton said what the other two were thinking. By terrible luck and timing the girls were seated next to Lucas, Skills, Nathan, and Haley. Nathan and Haley weren't the problem. It was Lucas who Peyton and Brooke were trying to avoid and Skills that Bevin had exploded on just a day earlier.

They sat down as quickly as they could and started copying the notes on the board.

"Pst, baby!" Bevin whispered down the row. She paper-footballed a note to Skills. It simply said sorry. No way was she getting away with this. Skills wrote back "What's been wrong with you lately?" The two passed the note back and forth for almost the whole class and the only thing accomplished was them pissing off their friends.

Peyton and Brooke walked out of the room talking as did Nathan and Haley and Lucas and Skills. Bevin sat in her seat all alone and sad. Why was her baby leaving class without her? For the past three years she would link her arm into his and drag him out of class.

Bevin stood up and yelled "Yo Skills!" She walked down the stairs to the floor of the classroom, falling a good amount of times on the way. Skills was standing alone waiting for her.

"I said I was sorry! You were supposed to say it's okay!"

"Babe, it don't work like that with me. I wanna know what's up."

Bevin took a deep breath. It was time.

"I love you Skills," she started.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase, Bev."

"I need to know that you love me too."

"Of course I love you. Now spit it out girl!"

"I'm three months pregnant."

Skills almost fell to the floor. What? Pregnant? How?

"I should've told you but I thought that…well actually I don't really think but I'm pretty sure I was just scared."

Skills patted his girlfriend's stomach and smiled. She knew that meant he was a-okay with having a child.

"Oh! Thank you baby! I thought you might not want to have this kid."

"Of course I do. Now can we get a move on so you're not late?"

"Um, Skills. Did you hear me? I'm already pregnant."

Skills chuckled. Bevin might have been a total ditz but he loved her anyway. He just hoped it wasn't hereditary.

"I meant for class, babe. I gotta drop you off before I go to practice."

"Oh. I knew that." Bevin stuck her arm out and Skills linked his with it. Perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: so? how'd you guys all like this chapter? keep reviewing please! and also, dont worry. nothing is going to happen to just randomly happen.. everything will come back eventually


	7. Stress

Author's Note: I hope you guys are loving this! I really appreciate the reviews and remember guys, the story isnt even close to over yet so theres still time for a lot of things to happen. feel free to leave suggestions in your reviews even though i have most of my ideas already it might be nice to see what you guys want in this fic. also, im wondering if you like that im doing a lot of skevin scenes or no? please let me know in your reviews! and ok, enough rambling .. heres the next chapter!

**stress – n. physical or emotional tension**

LATER THAT DAY

Brooke whispered her plan into Peyton's ear. From there it was like a game of telephone down their lunch table at the campus cafe, going onto Bevin, Skills, and then Lucas. Brooke, always the festive one, wanted to throw Nathan and Haley a wedding party since none of their friends got to be at the ceremony.

Everyone loved her idea of renting out a local club and partying all night long with the newlyweds. It was Monday, which gave Brooke and the gang all week to get things sorted out.

"What's going on? Tell me too you guys!" Haley said through a mouth full of turkey.

"No can do Tutor Wife," Brooke shrugged. This party was going to be a surprise and Haley was going to like it no matter what.

Across from Brooke sat Skills, who was nudging Bevin's side. "Tell them," he commanded her through gritted teeth. She nodded then stood up.

"Ehem," Bevin cleared her throat. She picked up her water glass and clinked on it with a knife.

"Bev, you've got our attention, you can stop now," Peyton pointed out.

"Oh, right. Well if Brooke won't tell something than I will," Bevin blushed. She wanted this important news to come out just right. She started shaking then jumped up and down and screamed, "We're pregnant!"

Her friends sat speechless, thinking maybe since it was Bevin she was just joking around. But when everyone looked at Skills for confirmation he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. The girls got up and hugged Bevin while the guys congratulated Skills.

"But there's more," Skills said.

"Baby, it's not twins. There's not more."

The gang laughed at what was a typical Bevin comment.

"No, I mean there's more news." Bevin looked confused – or for her normal – and sat back down.

"Bev, we've been dating for a pretty long time now, haven't we?"

Bevin grunted as she swallowed a mouthful of canned corn, her latest craving, and held up four fingers to represent four years together.

"And we live together. And love each other." Everyone ate their lunch, not thinking much of Skills professing his love for Bevin as she kept nodding.

"And a baby? That's pretty whack. But anyway, I love you and I know I always will." Just then, Skills popped open a black velvet container. "I've had this ring for years. But now I'm ready and hell, you better be too! So marry me Bev."

Food fell out of Brooke's mouth and Haley and Nathan stopped mid-kiss. Nobody expected this.

Bevin grabbed her stomach and practically fell over. Skills dropped the ring on the ground.

"Baby! What's wrong?" Actual concern was in Skills's eyes and everyone else looked over.

"Ouch!" Tears sprung into Bevin's eyes as she held onto the table for dear life. "It's hurting me!"

"Bevin! The baby's kicking!" Haley exclaimed. Skills sighed with relief, happy that his girlfriend and child were okay.

"It kicks hard! Yes," Bevin said.

"It kicks hard, yes?" Lucas questioned.

"Yes!" Skills yelled. "She said yes!"

There was another round of hugs and drinks were ordered for everyone but Bevin, who was content with a ring on her finger, a baby in her stomach, and corn in her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day of classes was officially over, and Peyton was already done with homework. She wanted it finished as soon as possible so that she could draw one of her famous sketches for Bevin and Skills.

As she colored with her black marker she overheard Brooke's phone conversation from the living room.

"I'm sure her phone is just dead or something…what do you expect me to do?...that's a good idea…okay…yeah…bye." Brooke's footsteps got closer and she threw her CRZR onto Peyton's lap.

"It's Jake. He said he tried calling you but it went to voicemail." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton, who she knew had purposely ignored Jake's calls.

She took a deep breath and picked up Brooke's phone. "Hey Jake. Sorry, my phone wasn't working."

"Oh, that's okay. Um, what's up?"

What's up? A simple question. All Peyton had to do was say nothing but her hands started sweating and she clammed up.

"Peyton, babe? Can you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Nothing, what about you?"

"Nothing going on here either. I just got back from practice. Do you wanna come over and have dinner or something?"

Or something. That could mean watch a movie or talk. But Peyton once again got nervous. What if somehow he found out about her and Lucas? Brooke swore to bury it as did Peyton. What about Lucas? She hadn't talked to him since yesterday when it happened and she didn't plan on it. Him and Jake were friends; what if Lucas was telling Jake about it and didn't know Peyton and Jake were dating?

"You know what? I'm actually just gonna chill here tonight. How about lunch next week?"

"Next week? Peyton, I know you're busy but I'm on the Blue Devils and I have a daughter but I still make time for us. I bet you can do the same."

"Sorry Jake. Love you." Peyton shut the phone closed. Damn it. How could she be such an idiot?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley scrambled to open the door to the apartment with three grocery bags in each hand. Not only had she finished all her work for the day but she made time to go grocery shopping!

When she finally got into the apartment, she was ready to tell Nathan all about a funny cashier, but he was laying on the couch napping. She quietly put the groceries away then cuddled up next to him. Within seconds, Haley's body was wet. What was going on?

She looked down at Nathan's chest and noticed he was sweating terribly and his breathing was slow.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed as she started CPR.

Her husband wouldn't wake up and his breathing was getting even more spaced. Haley ran to grab her phone and call 911.

They arrived shortly and found a panicked Haley holding Nathan's hand. The paramedics revived Nathan but rushed him to the hospital because they weren't sure how long he would stay conscious.

"I have to come to!" Haley whipped her purse onto her shoulder and ran down the steps but the ambulance had left without her! _Damn it_, she thought. _Hadn't enough happened in these few days back at school?_

Without thinking, she put on her motorcycle helmet. She saw Nathan start this thing up this morning; how hard could it be? The bike stuttered a bit but eventually Haley got moving and maneuvered her way to the hospital, afraid of what she would hear next.


	8. Sadness

**sadness – n. affected by unhappiness **

"We're sorry Mrs. Scott. But it turns out your husband was worse off then we thought. We couldn't save him."

Tears streamed down Haley's face as her whole body shook violently. Lucas was at her side to comfort her as he shed his own tears. The whole gang walked into the room and cried for their lost friend and for his widow. Chocolate milk poured from their eyes – wait, what?

Haley blinked a few times to moisten her contacts and looked up.

"Baby, I said do you want a sip of my chocolate milk?"

"Oh God! Nathan!" She sat up next to him in bed and the prior nights events came back to her. Nathan hadn't been breathing. She drove that damn motorcycle to the hospital, practically killing herself on the way there. Nathan's lungs were damaged from a car accident years ago, and finally the repercussions were catching up with him.

Haley cried when she realized that Nathan had woken up while she was taking a nap. She sobbed into his chest, so relieved that she hadn't lost him.

"Shh, Haley, it's all okay now." Surprisingly, she was more worried then he was. Nathan had been checked into the hospital many times in his life, and it was never a big deal.

"Oh, Nathan! I thought you weren't going to make it. You were sweating so much and you couldn't even hear me and – OH GOD!" Haley continued to cry into Nathan's solid body as he kissed her forehead.

"Baby, I know you don't want to, but you have to go to class."

"No! I can't leave you Nathan! Last time I left you fell asleep and almost died!"

Nathan wiped the tears from Haley's face with his thumb.

"It's okay now. You have to go. Coach K. knows already but I want you to go tell Luke, Jake, and Skills yourself. Please baby?"

The tears continued to pour from Haley's eyes. She knew Nathan was okay and that she should tell his best friends first but she still didn't want to leave him.

"Okay. Can I come back at lunch time?"

Nathan nodded. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke barely got through her first class. Usually Haley was there chatting away to keep her awake, but nobody could get a hold of her or Nathan.

In between classes, Brooke was writing down ideas for the party. Everything was coming along rather well, and all her friends were pitching in. Even Lucas. Her mind often sidetracked to him. She kept telling herself that she didn't love him anymore. It was clearly over between the two but a part of her just wanted to hold on to hope. They never really had a chance together and Brooke thought it could be a beautiful thing.

"Hey Tigger," Haley mumbled as she sat down on a bench next to Brooke.

"Holy shit, Haley! Do you realize that you've been out of contact since last night? I've been trying to call you to ask about – stuff." Brooke looked at Haley and waited for an answer.

Haley went on to explain everything that happened for the second time that day. First she told the boys together. She had been able to hold her composure and held the tears back but with Brooke they openly flowed.

"Tutor Widow," Brooke said under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying out a new nickname for you." Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulders and they walked off to their next class together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time came and left and Nathan was alone in his hospital room. It was odd of Haley not to be somewhere when she said she was going to so naturally, Nathan started to worry. He called Haley's cell but she didn't pick up. His heart rate started going up because of the stress, and before he knew what was happening sweat was pouring from his whole body, he was shaking like an earthquake, and doctors were running into his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Haley's friends had offered their sympathy throughout the day and told her to tell Nathan get well soon. She got home exhausted from the day's events. She plopped her backpack onto the ground and got a nice cold water from the fridge. Only when her phone beeped did it trigger the thought that she forgot to see Nathan at lunch!

She got on the bike once again and sped all the way to the hospital.

Fretfully, she rode up the elevator and dashed into his room.

"Nathan! My God, I'm so sorry! Don't hate me!"

But when she stopped to take a breath she noticed Nathan wasn't in this room. In fact it was completely empty and looked ready for a new patient. She peered into all the nearby rooms to check if she had walked into the wrong one in panic, but Nathan was nowhere to be found.

"I see her!" A doctor ran over to Haley and tapped her shoulder. "Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes," Haley croaked.

"Come with me; there's something you need to know and I'm very sorry I have to tell you this…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Nobody hate me BUT im going away so this is the last update for the week. Sorry it was so short; when I get back i'll try to update right away. As always thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!


	9. Peace

Author's Note: Thanks for waiting everyone! School starts for me now so the chapters might take a little longer but be patient and stay with me guys! A few chapters ago I asked how everyone was feeling about the Skevin scenes and only one dedicated fan told me they liked it so anyone else please let me know! So without further ado heres chapter 9!

**peace – n. mutual harmony between people**

"Thanks for making time for me, Ms. Sawyer. I understand you're a very busy person," Jake said in his best serious voice.

"Why, I am. But the important people get squeezed in. Consider yourself lucky." Peyton winked at Jake and played with baby Jenny. Jenny was all Jake's, and even though sometimes she ruined his social life he loved her very much. Her mother had abandoned her at birth and now Jake was living in a special building at Duke for single parents.

"Here," Jake offered. "Let me take the little rascal from you." He lifted Jenny off Peyton's lap as she giggled wildly. Jake set the baby down in her crib and sure enough, she drifted off to sleep.

"So do you want something to eat?" Jake asked as he walked over to the cabinets. "We've got ice cream!"

"Oh, you know me too well. I can't resist good vanilla bean ice cream," Peyton retorted with wide eyes.

"Actually babe, it's chocolate." When Peyton stared Jake down with hawk eyes he let out his laughter and pulled a brand new pint of vanilla bean out of the freezer. Peyton walked over to Jake and took it from him. She peeled off the cap and started eating it with her fingers.

"Peyton, slow down!"

"But it's so good! Want a taste?" Without waiting for an answer, Peyton smeared the ice cream onto Jake's lips. Could he have looked any sillier?

"Oh yeah, that isn't bad," Jake said. He pried the ice cream container out of his girlfriend's tiny fingers and stuck his whole hand in. Then he proceeded to smudge it all into Peyton's mouth.

"Oh no you didn't!" She mumbled, trying to swallow.

"Oh yes I did!" Jake cracked up at the sight of Peyton with her mouth stuffed. Even though she looked quite ridiculous, she also looked adorable. Every second he spent with Peyton was memorable and amazing. The blonde was perfect for him and she even loved Jenny like her own.

"What?" Peyton asked when she noticed Jake was staring at her. "Do I look that stupid?"

"No," Jake replied, shaking his head. "You're actually looking really hot right now."

"Oh am I?" Peyton's eyebrows went up drastically. Last night she hadn't thought she'd be seeing him for a while, but thank goodness she came to her senses and made plans with Jake for the next night. Things were about to get good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke paced back and forth in her living room trying to settle some last minute details for that weekend's party. It was only Wednesday, but already she had almost everything sorted out.

"What do you think, red or white whine for the toasts?"

"Brooke!" Bevin moaned from the couch. "I don't think it matters."

"Of course not; you're too busy planning your own wedding! But in the mean time, help me out here!" Brooke was getting stressed out. Planning a party was exhausting enough, but now she was helping Bevin too and worrying about Haley who hadn't shown up for any classes that day. Brooke had tried to call her numerous times but she never picked up.

"Red. It looks classier," Brooke decided for herself. She scribbled that and some other notes down onto her clipboard then fell into the comfy sofa. "Life is so cruel sometimes Bev."

"Yeah, but sometimes you get pregnant with the man you loves baby and then he proposes to you!" The newly engaged Bevin closed her eyes and bounced up and down. Her life was coming along just fine which was more than Brooke could say about hers.

"I'm so happy for you! You'll make a great mom." Brooke hugged Bevin for good measure. "So what am I ordering us for dinner, assuming you're crashing here tonight?" The Blue Devils were practicing all through the night since their first game was in exactly a week and Peyton was going to stay at Jake's place and watch Jenny for him.

"Chinese food."

Brooke knew better than to disobey a pregnant woman so she found a menu under the kitchen sink and handed it to Bevin. Within seconds Bev had circled at least half the items on the menu.

Brooke laughed a little but stopped when she noticed Bevin's angry face starting to surface. She dialed the number to the Chinese restaurant, placed the order, then turned on the TV so her and her friend could watch America's Next Top Model as they waited for dinner to be delivered.

Less than fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. "Yes! Chicken and lo mien here I come!" Bevin sing-songed as she skipped to the door.

But when she opened the door it wasn't the Chinese delivery man although he did seem to be squinting…

"Oh. Luke, hey. Hasn't practiced started yet?"

"Nah; I'm on my way there now. Is Brooke home?"

Bevin spun around to face Brooke. "Someone's here and it's not the damn delivery man so hurry up before I pound his face in!" She stomped back to the couch, clearly disappointed that her food wasn't here yet.

"Okay," Brooke said as she got up. "So who do think is going to get eliminated tonight? I really hope it's Jas –" Brooke stopped short when she noticed who was waiting for her at the door. "lene. I'll be right in, Bev."

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, pushing Lucas outside and shutting the door behind them.

"Well I just talked to the manager at Tric and she said everything's set for us on Saturday."

"Oh. That's good." Brooke felt a twinge of disappointment that all Luke wanted to tell her pertained to the party. "So have you talked to Haley at all today?"

"Actually I haven't been able to get a hold of her and no one's at their apartment." Luke's eyes filled with concern because he had a great notion that something went wrong with Nathan.

"Oh. Well hopefully she's in classes tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for stopping by Luke." Brooke turned to walk back inside but Lucas stopped her.

"What are we, Brooke? Are we friends again?" Lucas asked.

All the life seemed to be sucked out of Brooke as the question she anticipated was finally asked. _We have been getting along well these past few days. Maybe it's time I just forgive him like I forgave Peyton twice._ Brooke thought.

"Yeah. It's best if we just forget everything. So I guess that would make us friends," Brooke said, smiling. She knew it was the right thing to do.

"Brooke Davis?" an oriental man asked after climbing up the stairs.

"Well that's our dinner. See you tomorrow Luke." Brooke waved good-bye to Lucas and paid for the Chinese. When she unloaded the four bags inside, there was an extra pint of white rice.

"Hey Brooke!" Bevin called from the couch. "Jaslene just got sent home!"

_Wow._ Brooke thought. _This night is turning out pretty damn good after all._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Unfortunately, Haley's night wasn't turning out so well. She trudged back into her dark apartment at 2:00am alone. Tears were still trickling from her eyes like they had been since the doctor brought her into his office the day before.

_"Mrs. Scott, your husband's condition…it's not what we first diagnosed it as."_

_"Oh, well mistakes happen," Haley said._

_"Yes, that they do, but this mistake is a bit more fatal than most."_

_Haley couldn't even speak. She just wanted to know where Nathan was and to see him._

_"You see, his symptoms brought us to believe his lungs failed. But his lungs failing were just another symptom."_

_"Symptom of what?" Haley asked impatiently. But she understood none of what she heard next. She was a student at Duke, not med school. All the big words and doctoral information just made her mood worse. In between her day dream of her and Nathan walking down a beach she heard the words "grand mal seizures," "heavy antibiotics," and "we'll do the best we can."_

_"What if the best you can is not good enough?" Haley could barely get out the words. Just this morning she thought Nathan was going to be coming home in a few days and now she was being told that might never happen!_

_"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Scott, but there is a chance that Nathan won't make it." At that, the doctor stood up and left Haley alone. She sat in the office for hours hoping that maybe they had everything all wrong. Some other Nathan was in the hospital dying. Not her Nathan. She didn't even know where her Nathan was! She had to get out of there…_

Haley opened up a cabinet and found a bottle of wine. It was quite odd that the two would have wine in their apartment but she didn't argue. In about ten minutes she had downed practically the whole bottle.

_Bad idea,_ Haley realized. The room was spinning all around her as she stumbled into bed. "Nathan, can you –" Haley burst into tears when she heard herself saying that. This time when she had to much alcohol nobody was there to save her. Instead, it was Nathan who needed the saving.


	10. Happy

Author's Note: Man, I just love writing these notes ( Thanks for the reviews everyone and please, spread the word about this fic! I want as many readers as possible. So thanks as always to the dedicated readers who review every chapter, it seriously makes writing this worth my time.. you know who you are. And a special thanks to Kristen who deals with my sudden outbursts of ideas or complaing about how the story isnt working out even though you all would disagree. Sorry for the rambling and without further ado ...

**happy – adj. delighted, pleased, or glad**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Congrats on your first win baby!" Bevin hollered as she ran up to Skills on the court. The first basketball game was over after a grueling 42 minutes and the Blue Devils came out on top.

"I didn't know you were here!" Skills shouted over the crowd. The fans were still going crazy.

"Yeah, I came with Brooke and Peyton!" She looked over Skills's shoulder and saw Peyton kissing Jake and Brooke going up to Lucas. Although Bevin was dumb at times, she was smart enough to know that Brooke still wanted Lucas. For the past week they had been friends and Lucas was a shoulder for Brooke to cry on when stress was too much for her to handle on her own. The night the party was supposed to be Brooke had stayed over at Luke's place. She worked so hard at that party and was devastated when it had to be canceled due to the fact that the guest of honor wouldn't be there.

"I'll see ya later, gotta go to the locker room," Skills told Bevin as Luke tugged him away. When Skills was out of the way Bevin saw Brooke standing alone.

"Brooke!" She waved and made her way over. "Was that Lucas you were talking to?" Bevin tickled Brooke's tummy in a little kid fashion.

"Um, yes. Bevin we've been talking like that all week."

"I know. I just…um…" Bevin stopped and pointed at Peyton. "So what's up with her and Jake?"

"Way to change the subject, Bev," Brooke laughed. "They're doing really great." Brooke knew that was true but in the back of her mind she kept wondering why guilt hadn't forced Peyton to tell Jake about her and Lucas.

"She's been staying at his place a lot."

Brooke didn't have to be reminded about that. Most nights she was alone in a king size bed and although her complaints were at a minimum sometimes it got lonely. Out of the past seven days Peyton hadn't stepped foot in the apartment for about four of them.

"Well tonight should be fun. You know, the six of us going out." Brooke bit her tongue. How badly she wanted to say eight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley put another load of laundry in. She felt somewhat blessed to have a washer and dryer right in her apartment. That meant no going down into stinky basements for an hour to make sure no one looked through her things.

Haley laughed a bit at the thought of some perv finding her Scooby Doo bra. What? It was the only one in her size and the price was amazing! That was the first time Haley smiled in what was possibly the hardest week of her life.

Suddenly, a quiet grunt came from the living room. Haley threw the clothes into a basket and rushed to see what was going on.

"Nathan! Don't move!" Haley bolted into the kitchen to find the directions the doctor left with her. What was she supposed to do when he first woke up? Right, give him the little purple pill and water to wash it down.

"Nathan, I said don't move!" He was attempting to sit up and face the kitchen where his wife had ran off to.

"Haley." Nathan whispered. For the past week Nathan had been unconscious. The doctors said it wouldn't help to keep him in the hospital and that he might wake up faster if he was someplace familar. The only thing Haley had to do was hold him down during his seizures. It broke her heart to see Nathan like this, but she would do anything to have her husband back.

"Nathan, it's okay. You're home now," Haley said as she forced the pill down his throat. She sat at the edge of the couch rubbing his legs.

"This isn't heaven?" Nathan mumbled.

"No, you're okay Nathan. You aren't going to die." Haley said her last sentence with confidence. Halfway through the week when the doctor came to check up on him, she said Nathan was going to make it through.

"I'm hungry. Do we have any Goldfish?" Nathan weakly said.

"Is there ever a time when we _don't_ have Goldfish?" Haley walked into the kitchen to fetch the cheddar crackers. She already felt better after Nathan being awake for a mere five minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No wonder the party was gonna be here; it rocks!" Lucas yelled over the pumping bass. The gang was doing some hardcore dancing to Pink's latest hit.

"Sure does dawg!" Skills said while grabbing Bevin's butt which was the next best thing to the sex they couldn't have. The doctor said it would be okay but Bevin's growing stomach made it uncomfortable.

Peyton and Jake were so close they were practically one. There was no tension and for the night they were just two in love college students doing some dirty dancing.

Then there was Brooke and Lucas. The jam-packed club had pushed them together and they were all over each other. Brooke's arm was around Lucas's neck and her other hung by her side. The two grinded to the rhythm and every now and then Luke would lean in and kiss her neck.

But they were just friends.

"Alright guys! That's the latest from Pink," the deejay announced over the mike. "Now we're gonna get a little funkier!" A dance mix blared from the speakers and couples soon ruled the floor. Everyone was low to the ground and on top of each other.

Brooke wanted to gasp when Luke started moving his hand up her leg. Did friends do this kind of stuff? Brooke did the impossible and moved her body even closer to Luke.

"Hey, look at them two," Skills whispered to Bevin. Sure enough there was Lucas and Brooke basically having sex with clothes on. Bevin slapped Peyton's ass and made her look over and Peyton nudged Jake. Soon they were all watching their friends like some people watch soap operas. Waiting intently to see what would happen next.

"Do friends do this?" Luke said into Brooke's ear, nibbling it as he pulled back.

"Sure they do, this is just fun, right?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, just for fun." Secretly, they both wished it was more.


	11. Sexy

Author's Note: So I probably dont have to do one of these before every chapter but it seems like I do anyway. Thanks again to the readers .. this fic has so many hits its insane! Double thanks to the reviewers. Btw, I accept anonymous reviews too so even if you dont have a fanfic account you can still review this story and it would make my day if you did! In fact, this chapter is dedicated to BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE. Dont know your name love(post it in your next review), but you review every single chapter and that means alot (: Okay, so I'm done with the rambling, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!

**sexy – adj. sexually interesting or exciting**

"Jesus, calm down Haley," Nathan said as he watched his wife get ready for classes. It had been two weeks since he woke up and he was finally back to his normal schedule. Except basketball. He went to practices but he had to take it easy and when it was game time he had to sit on the bench.

"But I'm so happy!" Haley grabbed her denim jacket off the kitchen table and spun around. Not only had the doctor cleared Nathan of seizures but he was back to his normal self. And the cherry on the chocolate frosted cake was that it was safe to have sex again.

"Tonight, okay? I promise; but until then please. Just chill out a little bit," Nathan smirked. Haley was getting on his nerves a little but it was good for his ego to know that she missed them making love.

"Fine," Haley sighed. She kissed Nathan forcefully and skipped out the door.

"Tutor Wife, what was that about?" Brooke was leaning against the railing outside Nathan and Haley's apartment.

"Brooke! You heard the whole thing?"

"Could be. Okay who am I kidding; of course I did! Now spill."

As the girls walked to their class Haley told Brooke that tonight Nathan and she were having sex for the first time in a month.

"Aw, cute. He might be a little rusty though."

"Brooke!" Haley hit Brooke's arm in a playful way and the brunette shrugged it off.

"Just saying. Maybe you should spice it up."

"And let me guess, you know just how I should do this."

"Yes, and I'm totally going to help you!"

"Can't we just get to class?" Haley rolled her eyes. Brooke and sex wouldn't equal anything less than wild and crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Nate!" Skills yelled from behind.

"Skills." Nathan turned around on the sidewalk and gave his pal a high five.

"How's that wife of yours these days? Haven't seen her skinny ass in a week or so."

"She's great. What about your fiancé?"

A wide grin spread across Skills's face. Bevin made him happier than playing street ball back at the Rivercourt in Tree Hill.

"She's good. Getting fatter by the day. Man, I've seen pregnant people before but she's growing too much!"

Nathan just laughed. Leave it to Skills to think that wasn't normal. His joker friend could get so serious when he was worried about someone he loved.

"Don't even worry man. So if she's pregnant…"

"Yeah man, yeah. We can have sex but she won't. Says her stomach hurts and then the kid'll kick and all that lame shit."

"Real understanding, Skills."

"Whatever," Skills shook his head. "So now I asked about Hales, but what about you man?"

"Getting better. I mean my game still sucks a hell of a lot more than it should but you know, all in good time." Nathan shrugged like not being on the team for a while was no big deal.

"Skills, Nate!" The two turned around and there was Lucas running toward them, literature books in hand.

"What up dawg?" Skills asked as he helped Luke get situated. Things were falling out of his backpack and slipping from his hands too.

"What the hell is that Luke?" Nathan questioned. He could see candles with matches, a cookbook, a box of utensils, and a box for a new shirt.

"Just some stuff I need for dinner tonight. This is the first Friday night I'm actually free and I just wanted to do something nice."

Nathan and Skills looked at each other and then at Luke.

"For Brooke?" They said simultaneously.

Of course it was for Brooke. He screwed up with her pretty bad last year and once again about a month ago. Friendship was great, but he yearned to have that first date with her. All summer he thought about her and how much she meant to him. Junior year they were good friends and when Brooke confessed her love for Lucas he couldn't have been happier. Except, he thought at the time, with Peyton. How wrong he was. Now was his chance to win Brooke back and show her how sorry he was.

"Whatever," Skills added. "Let's just get your ass to lit. before you fall over and get lost under all that crap."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours and harsh classes later, Nathan dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment. But no matter how tired he was he promised Haley tonight was the night, so he went inside to rest. On the coffee table there was a note from Haley that said she was out with Brooke and would be back later. Nathan thought nothing of it. Only if he knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this, Tutor Whore?"

"Brooke! Do you even realize what you just called me?" Haley moaned. She was off campus at a lingerie store that Brooke spent so much money in she practically owned it. Brooke was holding up a skimpy bra that had edible straps.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. At least try it on!"

Haley pushed some lingerie down on a rack to try to find something a little tasteful. No way would she even try on something like her friend had in mind.

"What about this?" Brooke turned around and saw Haley holding up a knee length top with sleeves.

"What the hell? Haley! No! Don't you even get the point of why I brought you here?"

"To make me feel like a slut?"

"No, to make you feel sexy and hot." Brooke tossed a pair of underwear at her friend. "What about those?" What she was suggesting was that Haley wear something a little less conservative and something a little more well, Brooke. Was there really something wrong with a lot of lace and not a lot of anything else?

"Oh, maybe."

Brooke's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"No!" Haley screamed.

"Shut up Tutor Mouth, we don't want to get kicked out."

"No, but you're asking to get kicked in the shin!" Haley made a motion like she was going to hurt her and Brooke stepped back.

"Down, girl, down." Brooke grabbed onto another rack of bras and night wear and searched for something a little less slutty than what she had in mind. Haley could be as stubborn as she wanted but both girls were leaving with some new lingerie…Haley, one piece. Brooke, multiple.

As the duo continued to look for something suitable Haley asked, "So what are your big plans for tonight?"

"Me?" Brooke smiled. "Lucas is just coming over to watch a movie while Peyton's out with Jake." _But it better end up as a hell of a lot more than that otherwise I'm wasting daddy's money on all these new things_, Brooke thought.

Haley knew Brooke like the back of a textbook so it was easy for her to tell Brooke was still in love with Lucas. And Lucas was Haley's best friend so she also could tell that he still loved Brooke back.

"Tutor Wife!" Brooke exclaimed as she held up her discovery.

"Brooke, that's perfect! It even matches the color of the scent."

"Okay, I heard the perfect part but you lost me when you went insane."

"You know, those…" Haley looked around skeptically. "Body oils."

"You say "body oils" like everyone in here would be skeeved out if they heard you." Poor Haley. So embarrassed and innocent.

"Well do you get it now, Brooke?"

"Oh yeah, the pink is for strawberries. Gotcha."

"Good, now can we get out of here before someone sees us?"

"Haley, do you even know what kind of store we've been in for the last 45 minutes? It's totally normal to want to impress your man. I mean look at that bimbo over there."

Brooke discreetly pointed toward a red head who was picking up about every bra and pair of panties in her size. Including a very hot red polka dot corset with matching English cut briefs._ I'll have to come back and get that sometime._ Brooke added a mental note into her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get out of here so I can "impress" Nathan and you can watch Lucas watch a movie?"

Brooke's face went flabbergasted then back to normal. Of course Haley knew she was still in love with Lucas. Haley knew everything. That is, after all, why her nick name had the word "tutor" in it.

"Fine. You caught me. I still love Lucas just like you'll always love Nathan. Haley, it's just impossible for me to _not _love him. He's perfect for me and I'll pardon him any mistakes he's made if only we could be happy together."

"That was really deep Brooke. And you even called me Haley."

"I'll call you freaking Jesus with boobs if I can have Lucas."

Haley could sense Brooke getting upset that she wasn't with Lucas.

"Come on hon, let's get out of here and we can stop at Starbucks on the way back."

"Your treat?"

"My treat."


	12. Love

Author's Note : Thanks again for being patient everyone! Means a lot, and thanks to the continuous and the new reviewers. This chapter goes out to OTK, my most amazing friend and favorite kinda brucaser (:

**love – n. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection**

LATER THAT NIGHT

Brooke waltzed into her apartment with bags in hand. She'd go fix her hair and makeup – after being with Haley for so long she was sure to look a little down – then put on one of her new ensembles underneath a tight skirt and low cut top.

"Why the hell won't the light switch work?" Brooke asked herself. She kept turning it on and off but the room remained pitch black.

"Because I unplugged all the lights," a voice said. With that, candles starting being lit throughout the dining area and kitchen.

"Lucas?"

"Come here, Brooke," he said as he stood at the oven.

"Oh my God, Luke! What's all this for?" There was a hot meal being cooked and faint jazz was playing in the background. And was the table even set properly?

"It's for us. Brooke Davis, will you go on this date with me?" He took a spoonful of soup out of a pot and held it close to Brooke's lips. She simply opened her mouth.

"This is really sweet, Luke. Thank you." She embraced Lucas in a bear hug. It felt so good to be held by him.

"Okay," he said letting her go. "How about you go get ready and when you get back out here I promise the most delicious dinner you've ever had."

Brooke nodded and grabbed her bags by the door.

"What's in there?" Luke questioned.

"You'll see," Brooke said. "Maybe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that lip gloss…?" Haley rummaged through her cosmetic bag. Nathan was relaxing on the stoop so she had some time to get ready. But the way Brooke told her to do things, it would have been better if Nathan went on a trip to China for a while.

"Aha!" She said once she found it. After a double swipe and pucker, she went to open the front door and get Nathan to come back in. Haley was wearing a denim mini skirt and an off the shoulders top that revealed the sexy straps of her new bra. Perfect.

"Nathan," she whispered, opening up the door. He stood up off the plastic chair and grabbed Haley's waist.

"You, look hot." He kissed her on the lips causing a great big smile to spread across her face.

"There's some food inside, if you want to eat." _If_ he wanted to eat. She sure as hell didn't. He was looking fine in his dark jeans and red polo t-shirt and all Haley wanted to do was take them off.

"Do you?" he asked her.

Haley shook her head.

"No, not really." She took his hand and walked backward inside.

"Mmm, that smells good though," Nathan said once inside the aroma filled apartment.

"Then let's have some," Haley said a little disappointed. Patience was a virtue that she had but not when it came to sex with her husband.

She hastily unwrapped two lobster tails from tin foil along with melting butter packets and fresh cut green beans. Lobster was one of Nathan's favorites and green beans were one of Haley's.

"So I see you splurged on dinner?"

"Actually, you splurged on dinner. I'm not the one with the job after all," Haley responded. She had some money saved up for things like a new car or other long term investments but when it came to romantic dinners it came out of Nathan's paycheck from Hot & Twisted, a pretzel store at the mall that he had shifts at on weekends.

"Haha, either way, it's really nice Hales." Nathan got out plates and silverware to set the table. Within minutes a fancy atmosphere held place where they usually did their homework.

"Dig in," Haley said before sitting down.

"No, no. Allow me." Nathan pulled out Haley's chair in a true gentleman fashion.

"Mmm, the lobster is great babe; did you try it yet?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, I always eat the green beans first."

"Well I insist you try it," Nathan proposed as he jabbed a piece of lobster meat on his fork and brought it to Haley's mouth.

"You're right. That is good," Haley agreed, scooting her chair a little closer to Nathan's. The two made small talk in between feeding eachother the delectable meal and moving in closer to eachother.

"Oh Nathan," Haley finally whispered once the food was eaten.

"I want you Haley," he whispered back. Nathan pulled her onto his lap and gazed deeply into her eyes before pressing his lips against hers. "Come on."

"Nathan!" Haley giggled when he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He lowered her body onto the bed with one arm.

"What…" Haley felt around with her hands. Purple wild flowers were scattered across the bed. "Oh my gosh. Nathan –" But she was cut off by his lips. He pulled apart for one brief moment so Haley could take his shirt off.

When she was done Nathan did the same to her with wide eyes. "That's new." He was referring to the low pink lace bra she bought earlier that day.

"You like it?" _Please God let him like it,_ she thought.

"No," he shook his head and scared Haley for a moment. "I love it."

With a sigh of relief Haley tilted her head forward as Nathan crept under her to unhook her bra using his tongue.

"I love you Haley," Nathan huskily whispered into her ear as he surfaced.

"I love you too Nathan." She reached her hand to the night table and grabbed the body oils.

"Strawberry daiquiri?" He questioned. "Brooke?"

"Maybe," Haley winked. She handed the bottle to Nathan and shrugged in an innocent slut way. He poured a little onto Haley's flat stomach then licked it right off. He kept pouring little bits, higher and higher each time until he reached her breasts. At that point Haley whacked the bottle from Nathan's hands, much to his surprise.

"I'd say screw the body oils," Haley said. "But I'd get jealous. So instead how about…forget about those. Would you just make love to me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so if I said those were the freaking best meatballs I've ever tasted would you let it go straight to your head?" Brooke asked. When she came out of the bathroom an hour before a traditional Italian meal was waiting for her.

"No, because it was my mom's recipe. But compliment the chicken soup all you want since I whipped that up myself."

"Well then, I loved the soup. It was ah-mazing," Brooke laughed. She was snuggled into Luke's chest as they talked through _Must Love Dogs. _His romantic evening was going just as planned.

"I really missed this…pretty girl."

Brooke averted her eyes to Luke's. The only time he ever called her pretty girl was when he was joking around with her about how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. Only this time Brooke could tell he wasn't joking.

"Me too, Luke, me too." Brooke leaned up and gently kissed Lucas.

"What, that's it?" he asked when she pulled away.

"Not if you're lucky," Brooke commented.

"You know Brooke, I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and I think that's obvious."

"Lucas, you don't have to do this," Brooke interrupted.

"Yes, yes I do. We never really talked about it and that's one of the things I'm not proud of. Running away from your mistakes in life isn't going to get you anywhere. Especially not closer to the girl you love."

"Luke…" Brooke whisper screamed in shock.

"It's true. I love you Brooke Davis and I guess I always have. I was just too afraid to admit it to myself or anyone else after what I did to hurt you. This summer I had a lot of time to think and in that time I should've called you, Brooke. I'm sorry I didn't and I'm sorry for, well, everything. I know you forgave me and we're friends but I can't be your friend Brooke. I want to mean the world to you like you do to me. I want to know that you fall asleep at night thinking of me and that, that you love me too."

"Lucas." Brooke sat up straight and stared ahead.

"Say something, anything Brooke," Luke begged.

"I love you too," Brooke said in her mouse voice.

"Did you say-"

"Yeah Luke. I said it. I love you too."

"Brooke!" Luke enveloped her in a huge hug and kissed her forehead. "God I was hoping you'd say that."

"So boyfriend," Brooke started. Then she noticed a smile growing across Lucas's face. "What?"

"Nothing, it just feels good to here you call me boyfriend."

"Feels good to say it. Now," Brooke exclaimed, standing up. "How about I show you what was in that bag earlier?"


	13. Panic

Author's Note: Nice job waiting everyone! Keep the reveiws coming, please and thank you. Hope you enjoy...

**panic – n. a sudden overwhelming fear**

The sun peeked through from underneath Jake's towel curtain. It was only 8:00am but Jenny had been up all night coughing.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jake said when he noticed Peyton fumbling out of bed.

"Good morning." Peyton walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss. "What time is it?"

"It's still early; sorry. I don't think Jenny's feeling well." He motioned to his daughter who was lying down in her crib. Her face was red and even though Jake had given her medicine, she was coughing up a storm.

"Here," Peyton said picking up Jenny. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" She bounced the baby lightly on her knee and for a second Jenny stopped coughing. But she stopped so she could throw up on Peyton.

"Oh God. Sorry Peyt." Jake searched through Jenny's draw to find a towel. He tossed it at Peyton then took Jenny into his arms.

"I'm thinking she should go to the doctor," Peyton suggested while wiping up her pajama shirt.

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea. I can't have her sick on Monday when I leave."

"What? Where are you going?"

"The game's out of town this week. We'll be gone Monday and Tuesday."

"Aw," Peyton crept up behind Jake who was searching for the pediatrician's number. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Not if you come with me," Jake said.

"Yeah right," Peyton jokingly hit her boyfriend. "Me and a bunch of smelly basketball players?"

"Well of course Haley's coming. And probably Bevin."

Peyton thought for a moment how fun it would be to get away from school for a couple of days and just hang out with her girls. Except Brooke, but if her plan for last night that she explained in detail to Peyton had worked, she'd end up coming along too.

"Okay, sure."

"Great," Jake responded. "Now let's take this cutie to the doctor before the morning rush." He grabbed his car keys and starting walking out the door.

"Jake, you're wearing you boxers and I'm in pajamas."

"Oh. Right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some night last night, huh?" Nathan asked as Haley rolled over onto him.

"Oh! You're awake," Haley said.

"Of course I am; I've been up for hours."

"Doing what?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Nathan," Haley smiled. His sweetness never ceased to amaze her.

"Come on," Nathan said as he pulled Haley up out of bed. "Let's go out to breakfast."

"That sounds really great baby, but don't you have to be at work at 10?" Haley asked as she shuffled to the closet. She knew Nathan would come up with something so she might as well start getting ready now.

"Yeah, but if we eat at the mall, Hot & Twisted is right there."

"And what," Haley ventured to ask, "Do you propose we eat there?"

"There's a mini IHOP," Nathan yelled from behind the bathroom door.

Haley laughed a little before agreeing to have breakfast at the mall.

"That actually works out well since I'm meeting the girls there to go shopping with Bev for maternity clothes. But does this mean we have to take that horrid motorcycle?"

"What's wrong with my bike?" Nathan asked coming out from the bathroom.

"Someone could get killed!"

"People get killed in cars too Haley, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Ugh, nothing," Haley whined. She grabbed her purse and went down to the parking lot, ready for another ride on The Beast, but when the couple got down there it was gone.

"Nathan…"

"Crap! I left it at the gym yesterday."

"I think there's some Eggos upstairs," Haley added, lingering on the word upstairs.

"Sounds good to me; race ya there!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bev, that is the world's ugliest shirt. Put it down," Brooke scolded from across the store. She strutted over to her friend who was admiring a floral top.

"But I like it Brooke!" she whined.

"Brooke…" Haley warned. For an hour all Brooke had done was mock any clothes Bevin liked. Haley was the only one there to stick up for her since Peyton had bailed last minute because Jenny was under the weather.

"Geez; you can get it. Just stop being so temperamental."

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"I'm four months pregnant! What do you except?" Bevin hid her face in the flowing top and started to cry. Pregnancies were supposed to make women glow and be happy. But for the past months all she had been was moody and hungry. Chances were she was gaining more than just baby weight.

"There, there Bevin. Brooke was just suggesting you get something else." Haley walked over to her friend and wrapped her tiny arms around her then gave Brooke a glare and stuck her tongue out.

Brooke took Haley's hint and apologized. The three had a group hug then left to go to another maternity store. If the past hour had been a sign of things to come, it was going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why we're here?" Jake questioned as Peyton took his hand and led him into the empty gym.

"Because you can practice your jump shots like Coach told you to and I can draw as I take care of little Jenn Jenn over here."

The couple had just finished lunch and Peyton surprised Jake by walking him to the gym. Even if they both had separate things to be doing, Peyton wanted to be near Jake when she did them.

"Fine, but keep a close eye on her. You know the doctor said not to leave her unwatched."

"I know Jake. I was there, remember?" Peyton knew Jake was just worried about leaving Jenny under the eye of anyone but himself. Rest assured Peyton wouldn't let anything go wrong with Jenny, who she loved like her own daughter.

Jake did a warm up jog while Peyton started a sketch up on the bleachers. It was the perfect arrangement, the perfect couple.

After a few more hours of black markers and basketballs, Jenny started to cry hysterically.

"Shh, baby girl don't cry. What's wrong?" Peyton tried to give more medicine to the baby but she wouldn't accept it. She didn't need to be changed and none of her toys would satisfy her. In the mean time her face was getting redder.

"Jake!" Peyton called. He immediately ran up the bleachers, skipping steps.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"I don't know; I can't get her to stop."

Jake tried to calm down his baby and make her feel better to no avail.

"We have to get her to the emergency room Peyt." Jake picked up the tiny baby from her stroller and rushed out of the gym.

"Jake!" Peyton yelled from behind. She jumped off the bleachers, leaving all her art supplies behind. "We don't have a car!"

"Nathan's motorcycle; come on."

"Are you insane?" Peyton screamed. There was nothing safe about a baby on a fast moving Harley.

"Peyton!" Jake yelled. "This is my baby! We have to get her to the hospital now! NOW!"

Peyton had never seen Jake so upset so she hopped on the back and put a helmet on Jenny.

"Jake, what're you waiting for?"

"There's only two helmets."

"You take it Jake," Peyton offered.

"Damn it, Peyton! You wear it and don't argue with me! We have to hurry." Jenny's screams were getting louder and her coughing more hoarse.

"Okay." She strapped the helmet onto her head as Jake gave the bike a kick start. They were off.


	14. Survive

**survive – v. to remain alive after the occurrence of some event**

"So I'd say despite this morning's problem we had a very successful day, eh ladies?" Brooke said. In the back seat Haley sat next to bags and bags of clothes.

"Hell yes!" Bevin exclaimed. After she shed tears, Brooke lightened up and offered to pay for any clothes at all that Bevin wanted.

The car stopped at a red light and Haley noticed Nathan's motorcycle pulling up behind them.

"Oh my God! It's Jake, Peyton, and Jenny!" She stuck her face out the window and screamed back to her friends.

"What the hell are you guys thinking!"

"Haley, tell them we'll give them a ride. That's not safe. Even Bevin won't be stupid enough to do that with her baby," Brooke said, getting a weird look from her pregnant friend who wasn't sure whether to say thank you or not.

The groups pulled over on the side of the road and Jake quickly explained what was going on while everyone listened with worried faces.

"Well come on, get in!" Haley motioned for the car, turning her back on the road.

"HALEY!" Everyone yelled. Bevin courageously jumped forward and pushed her friend out of the way of an SUV skidding off the road. Jake dove onto Peyton who was holding Jenny and knocked them out of the way.

"BEVIN!" Brooke screamed. There was a terrible screeching noise and glass shattered everywhere.

"BEV!" Haley got up from where she was lying on the ground and dashed over to her friend who was screaming bloody murder.

Blood was pouring from Bevin's forehead that had collided with the windshield and her body was limply sprawled back-up across the hood of the truck.

"Oh God!" Jake rushed to the car and flopped Bevin over as all the girls looked on.

"I'm gonna be sick," Haley said, kneeling over to throw up.

"I'm calling 911!" Brooke cried. Tears were streaming down her face as well as the other girls and Jenny.

"Brooke, tell them we need two ambulances," Peyton muffled through her sobs. Jenny had fallen silent in her arms and Peyton couldn't feel a heartbeat. "Oh God, Jake!"

Jake fell to the ground next to Peyton and Jenny.

"No! No! Jenny, get up! Nap time's over!" Jake screamed. Brooke could barely hear the operator over his shrill cries.

"They're on the way," Brooke sobbed. "Oh Bev." She grabbed onto her friend's cold hand. "You're gonna make it sweetie, I promise." Brooke then checked for Bevin's present heartbeat.

"The baby," Haley whispered. "Guys! Her baby!"

"Oh my God!" Peyton screamed.

"The way she hit the car…" Haley cried. "The baby…probably won't-"

"Don't talk like that!" Jake yelled from the grass. "Everyone's going to be alright!"

The gang fell silent as they waited for the paramedics. But suddenly Bevin woke up for a moment and screamed.

"Skills!" she shouted before passing out again.

"Shit! Did anyone call him?" Brooke asked. Everyone shook their heads.

Just as she was going to start dialing the ambulances arrived.

"Peyton, you go with Jake," Haley ordered, taking charge. "Brooke and I are riding with Bevin. We'll see you at the hospital."

Everyone climbed into their separate vehicles and Jenny's sped away first, the sirens loud and eerie.

The paramedics pried Bevin off the SUV which was crumpled in, the driver stuck. They called for backup as they rolled Bevin into the ambulance.

Brooke took her phone out of her purse, ready to call Skills.

"I'm sorry miss, no cell phones allowed."

"No, you don't understand. I have to tell her fiancé."

"If they're related I could call him for you, but…"

"He's the father of her child," Haley butted in.

"Wait a minute," one of the paramedics said. "She's pregnant?"

"Four months," Haley nodded.

More wires were suddenly being connected to Bevin's fragile body and she was injected with more needles than Brooke could count but no one found the time to call Skills.

Within minutes, they arrived at the hospital and rushed inside. Brooke and Haley ran next to Bevin's stretcher, each holding one of her hands.

"Are you related to Ms. Mirskey?" a doctor asked as Bevin was being pushed into surgery.

"No," Brooke cried. "But she's our best friend and her fiancé isn't here and she needs us."

"Please?" Haley begged.

"Alright, put on some scrubs and get in there."

"Thank you so much!" Brooke and Haley yelled. They put on the sad, blue clothing.

"You okay Hales?" Brooke said.

"Not really, you?"

"Hell no, but let's get in there." Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and they pushed the door to the operating room open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton fumbled with her cell phone in the waiting room. She had to call Skills since nobody else had bothered to.

"Yo?" Skills answered. "Hello?" he asked when Peyton remained silent.

"Skills, it's Bevin. There was an accident and…" Peyton's throat clogged at the thought that Bevin and Skills could lose their baby just like Jake could.

"What the hell? Peyton, we're on the way." Skills clicked his phone shut and ran to his car.

"Man, where're you going so fast?" Lucas asked from the couch in Skills and Bevin's apartment where he and Nathan were watching TV.

"Come on bros, we gotta go. There was an accident."

"Is Brooke okay?" Luke asked with concern in his eyes.

"What about Haley?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know the details dawgs. Just get your asses off the couch and hurry up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton!" Lucas screamed as he ran through the sliding hospital doors.

"Oh Luke," she sobbed into his shirt.

"Where's everyone?" he asked her.

"Where the hell is Bevin?" Skills yelled.

"In surgery with Brooke and Haley," she cried.

"Brooke?" Luke gasped.

"Haley?" Nathan's eyes popped

"No, they're fine. Bevin's having surgery and Haley and Brooke are in there with her since Skills wasn't here."

"What happened?" Skills bawled.

"A drunk driver skidded off the road. Bevin jumped to push Haley out of the way and then she got hit instead."

Without another word Skills found a doctor and left to see Bevin.

"Peyton," Lucas inquired. "Where's Jake and Jenny?"

Peyton's cries grew louder and the tears flooded faster. It broke her heart that Jenny might not be okay. _It was just a cough!_ Peyton thought. _She has to be okay, she just has to be._

"Jenny's sick. We don't know what's wrong with her and her heartbeat stopped and now Jake's with her and a doctor but they wouldn't let me come too because I'm not Jenny's mom and I don't know what's going on guys!" Peyton bawled. Nathan walked over and hugged her.

"What the hell? No, we're gonna do something about that."

"Lucas," Peyton protested. But he was already off to find Jenny's doctor while Nathan stayed to comfort Peyton.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where Jake and Jenny Jagielski are?"

"Sorry sir, family only."

"That is Jenny's mother," Lucas said, pointing to where Peyton was crying.

"We have already been informed she is not. Nice try sir." The doctor scurried off down the hall but Lucas ran after him.

"Hey! Jenny's biological mother isn't in the picture and Peyton is all she has. That girl in there has been there for Jenny when nobody else could be and she's been raising her with Jake. Jenny loves Peyton more than anyone besides her dad, and if that doesn't qualify her as a parent than I don't think anything does."

The doctor hesitated before giving Luke the information about Jenny's room.

"Peyton!" Lucas thrust a piece of paper with Jenny's room number into Peyton's hand. "Go."

"Thank you. God, thank you Lucas." She gave her friend a hug and ran off down the hall to find her boyfriend and baby.

Lucas nodded and then he and Nathan walked to find Bevin's operating room. They had to see their girls. Peyton said they were okay and as much as the guys trusted her, they wanted to see Brooke and Haley for themselves to confirm that.

Once they got into the room above Bevin's operating table Lucas knocked gently on the glass. Haley, Brooke, and Skills turned around and gave Luke a meek wave. Haley pushed her friend towards the door. Brooke hadn't told anyone yet, but it was obvious her and Lucas were now together. Even though Nathan was up there waiting too, Haley didn't want to leave Bevin's side.

"Thank you," Brooke whispered as she walked up to Luke.

"Lucas," she cried.

He rushed over to her and picked up her chin.

"It's okay pretty girl. It's gonna be fine."

Brooke nuzzled her head underneath Luke's as he wrapped his strong arms around her body.

The day had started off so fun, a regular shopping spree. How had it ended up this bad? Poor baby Jenny hadn't been breathing last time she heard, and now there might not be any breath for baby Skevin. And what about Bevin? How would she be able to handle it if the baby didn't make it? Or worse, what if _she_ didn't make it? And the ultimate question; who will survive and what will be left of them?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note : Nobody kill me , please oh please. Hope this was worth the wait guys, keep the reviews coming.


	15. Goodbye

**good-bye – n. a farewell**

LATER THAT NIGHT

Darkness seemed to follow Peyton like bees follow bright colors. She had been a troubled child, punk and disorderly, and even after that phase of her life displeasure was still to come. First it was her mother's death, and then finding out that wasn't exactly her mother after all. The trouble with Ellie was typical and just when the two were getting along, Peyton's next mother died. Not long after that she was shot in the leg and traumatized for life at the Tree Hill High school shooting. And from there it was pretty much downhill with her friends and the man she wanted as her boyfriend.

Now this. Peyton could play it over and over again in her mind. The high pitched screeches from the tires, Bevin's bubbly voice screaming out in agony. The SUV colliding with the young girl's body and Jake knocking her and Jenny over to save them. Then Jenny, feeble Jenny, ceasing to breathe.

Sitting in an armchair in the corner of Jenny's room, she wanted nothing but for the little angel to wake up. She _needed _for her to wake up. So did Jake.

He was resting in Jenny's tiny bed and holding her close to his heart, the spot where she always was. Raising Jenny on his own had been a hard task but now he had Peyton to help him out. Jake was providing a good life for his daughter and Peyton was assisting him in that. None of them deserved this. Especially not Jenny.

She was always such a good baby, quiet and giggly, any parent's dream. She would sit in her crib and play with her key mobile for endless hours while her father watched on. Never once had she gotten very sick or bothersome until now. This wasn't like Jenny at all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski?" The doctor said, silently creeping into the room.

"How's our baby?" Jake stood up and asked. There was no explanation for the way Peyton's face looked when Jake called Jenny _their_ baby and didn't correct the doctor for thinking they were married.

"Yeah," Peyton whispered as she sat down next to Jake and grabbed his hand. "How's our Jenny?"

"Well there's a lot of medical mumbo jumbo I could try to make you understand about what's happening, but I don't think it's worth the hassle. Unfortunately, there's only one way to tell you what's going to happen. But before I do, just know we did everything in our power to save your baby girl but…I'm so sorry, we can't."

Jake stormed to the doctor and grabbed onto his white coat.

"What the hell do you mean by you can't?" His face was red with anger and his precious eyes were tearing up. Peyton grasped onto the hospital bed for support. How could this really happen?

"Just that," the doctor said. "I'm very sorry, really. You should say your good-byes. She'll be leaving any minute." With that, the doctor turned around and left.

"Jake," Peyton cried, rushing to her boyfriend's side. Tears were pouring down both of their cheeks. Anger filled the room along with sadness and disbelief. A simple cough had turned out to be so much more.

"Oh God, Peyton. What am I gonna do?" He sat down on the chair Peyton had been resting on and buried his head in his hands. "My baby is going to die. My poor baby Jenny." With one swift motion he stood up and threw an end table against the wall.

"Jake!" Peyton wailed. "Stop it, just stop. You're scaring me."

"Well I'm freaking scared too so now what?" He pushed Peyton into the wall as he went to Jenny's side.

"Ahh!" Peyton moaned as she fell against the wall.

"Jenny is about to die Peyton."

"I know," she gasped for air and grabbed her shoulder where Jake had pushed her. "Help," she mumbled.

Jake turned around and saw Peyton on the floor.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry baby!" He rushed over to her and kissed the sore spot on her shoulder. "I didn't mean it. Really, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. I get it. Can we just say good-bye?" Jake nodded and picked up Peyton. They made their way to Jenny's bedside then collapsed in tears next to her.

"Baby girl," Jake started. "For years you've been the light of my life. It didn't matter if it was us against the world because we would win. Every. Single. Time." He paused to wipe a tear away. "And now suddenly you're being taken away from me. It makes no sense Jenny bear, no sense at all. And it's just not fair. You're my pride and joy, my greatest treasure. It's too hard to lose you. I'm sorry for any times I might have gotten mad at you if you annoyed me crying in the night. I'd stay up for a year straight, hell ten years straight, coaxing you if only you could stay with me. I'm never going to forget these three years we spent together because no doubt they were the best of my life. I wouldn't give them back for anything, except you. I'm gonna think about you every day and I'll miss you. I'll miss you more than anyone could ever understand because I fought for you. I risked everything to have you baby, and…it just wasn't enough. So watch over me, okay? Make sure daddy does good. And when daddy gets up to heaven, and sees your beautiful face, he's going to run to you and hug you like you've never been hugged. And I look forward to that day, Jenny, I really do. I love you baby." He squeezed his child so hard Peyton thought she might explode right then and there.

"Jenny," Peyton began her good-bye. "I love you so much. Before I met you and daddy, I was a cold person. Nobody could make me be happy or love but you two came along. Daddy opened me up and then introduced me to you and my whole world became brighter. Whenever you smiled, I would smile too. And that cute little giggle of yours would make me feel so warm and good inside. For years I couldn't be reached by anyone but all it took was for you, a magical, beautiful, little baby girl, to change me. And for that, thank you. Because maybe if you hadn't come along and been your adorable little loving self, I would still be a loner girl who was lost in her artwork. You saved my life Jenny, and I wish to God that I could save yours. I'm sorry baby girl. This shouldn't be happening but since it is you just gotta know how much your daddy and I love you. It really would've been awesome to be your mommy one day." Peyton choked on a tear. "I'll miss ya baby girl. And I'll always love you. Promise."

The couple lay down on either side of Jenny and silently cried with eachother as the most innocent, loving, happy baby slipped away.


	16. Madness

Author's Note: Sorry for a bit of a wait, been busy lately. Credit to Colbie Caillat for the lyrics from her amazing song, Capri, out now on her album Coco.(Play the song while you're listening to this to set the mood) Hope this satisfies. Here's to all the Skevin lovers out there...

**madness – n. frenzy, rage, insanity**

SAME TIME THAT NIGHT…

"I think that means she's gonna wake up today."

"No, I'm pretty sure he said something about a Fendi bag."

"A Fendi bag? He was talking about her blood pressure."

"I think we should trust the smart one on this."

"I take it your wife's the smart one dawg?"

The five friends were crowded into Bevin's tiny hospital room once her surgery had ended. The doctor just explained something to them, but clearly, nobody understood it.

"He said," Haley repeated. "That her blood pressure is back to normal."

"Fendi!" Brooke whined.

"You're both wrong," Luke stated. "He definitely said something about her waking up."

"I think Haley's right." Nathan shrugged.

"We know. But that could have something to do with she's your wife and you won't be getting none if you don't agree with her."

"Ew, Skills!" Haley stuck her tongue out and slapped her pal. "So not necessary."

"So who wants to go ask the doctor what's going on?" Luke asked.

_She's got a baby inside_

"I will," Skills said. He stood up and left the room to find the doctor that moments before stood before the group with a smile on her face. That had to be good at least. But it didn't seem like things had gone that well. Sure, the surgery had been successful but the six hour procedure left Bevin's body weaker than before and she had to fight for her life and for the life of her child.

_And holds her belly tight_

"Can I have a milkshake?" came a weak voice from the other side of the room.

"What the hell!" Brooke screamed. "No way, she shouldn't be awake yet. That's not possible."

"Told ya so," Luke gloated.

_All through the night_

"No, no, no, no! It's only been like six hours!"

"Everyone wakes up at a different speed, Brooke," Haley informed her.

_Just so she knows_

"Great." She knelt down next to Haley and whispered in her ear. "He is not going to let me forget this when we're making out tonight."

"But once you're in bed it's all good?" Haley whispered back. Brooke didn't even have to think before nodding ferociously.

"I want a milkshake," Bevin cried from her bed.

_She's sleeping so_

"Oh sweetie," Haley and Brooke both said as they rushed to her side.

"Nathan's gonna get you one, right Nathan?" Haley said.

"What? Why not Lucas?"

_Safely to keep_

"Because," Brooke stepped in. "He's finding Skills and the doctor for us."

"Fine." The boys waved to Bevin as they sighed and left.

"How you feeling Bev?" Haley asked softly as she stroked her friend's hand.

_Her growing_

"Like a truck crashed into me," she joked.

"Oh, it's good to have you back with us babe." Brooke embraced her friend lightly as not to bruise her more than she already was.

"It's funny, all this."

_And oh when she'll open her eyes_

"Funny? Bevin, funny was when you thought it was better to have the fifth draft pick instead of third. Okay it wasn't funny at the time…but anyway. _This _is not funny."

"No, it's just can you really picture me being the one to try and save someone? Usually I'd running and screaming. And this is so serious but that's just not me."

"We know, but you have to be now, okay?" Haley said. "The doctor's gonna come back with Skills and probably tell you how the baby is."

_There'll be no suprise_

The three girls gulped obnoxiously but no one paid matter to it. Bevin was going to be okay with the use of crutches, a cast to her wrist and leg, and physical therapy. But the moment of truth would be when the baby's heartbeat would echo through the room. Or wouldn't.

"Ms. Mirskey," the doctor bellowed as he entered the room, trailed by Skills and Lucas. Her friends went back to their seats in the corner of the room and whispered with eachother so Skills and Bevin could listen intently to the doctor.

"Can all of Ms. Mirskey's friends leave the room for a moment? We have to do some standard procedures to see how the baby is coming and it's a bit private."

_So beautifully_

"No," Bevin said. "I want Brooke and Haley to stay. Sorry Nate, Luke."

"Don't worry about it." Nathan simply flapped his hand in the air. Not like him or Lucas wanted to see this anyway.

After some simple tests, which all turned out well considering Bevin's condition, it was time to find the heartbeat.

"Bev, we can go if you want," Haley offered.

"Okay, thanks you two." The girls hugged Bevin one last time before walking into the hallway to their men.

"How is she?" Lucas asked first, grabbing onto Brooke's shoulders.

_Just like her mother_

"They said she's looking pretty good considering what she's been through in the last twenty four hours. But they can't be sure about mini Skevin until they hear the heartbeat."

"You're doing good pretty girl," Lucas said as he brushed his fingers through Brooke's hair.

"What about you?" Nathan asked Haley. Instead of a simple "I'm fine" or "I've been better" she broke down in tears.

"Hales," Nathan soothed her.

_That's carrying_

"It could've been me Nathan. It should've been me. What if she loses the baby?"

"Hey, don't talk like that. It's gonna be fine."

"God," Haley wiped her tears. "Sorry, it's just so hard to think that could have been me, you know?"

"And it could've been me too, Hales. Four weeks ago. But I didn't die and Bevin isn't going to either."

_Oh Capri_

At that moment the doctor walked out from Bevin's room.

"Oh my God," Brooke whispered to herself. She stuck her hand out on both sides. Haley grabbed one and Lucas the other, then Nathan grabbed Haley's other hand. The four marched into the room together and tried to prepare themselves for anything.

_She's beauty_

When they got inside Bevin was crying into Skills's chest.

"So?" Brooke shrugged. She squeezed her hands a little tighter, awaiting the news.

"Just call me mommy," Bevin sobbed.

_Baby inside she's loving_

The group rushed over to their friend and hugged her and Skills with joy.

"Listen, I think we're gonna head out," Nathan said. "It's getting late and I gotta rest up for that big game on Monday. You gonna be able to make it?" he asked Skills and Bevin.

_Oh Capri_

"Yeah dawg. Bev gets out tomorrow night so I'll be up there for sure. Dunno about her though. Probably not a good idea to sit in the bus for that long."

"She can ride with us," Brooke offered. "I mean, I was going with Peyton in her car originally so…yeah."

_She's beauty_

"That's cool," Bevin said.

"I'll ride with you too," Haley said. "If that's okay?" She turned to Nathan and he nodded.

"Sure, it'll be another girls outing. I just hope it doesn't turn out like our last one." Brooke laughed.

_There is an angel growing, peacefully_

"Well we're gonna go stop by Jenny's room for a minute then go so I'll see you tomorrow." Haley hugged Bevin and Skills one last time before leaving.

"You know, we should probably get going to," Brooke said referring to her and Lucas. "We have…things to do at home."

"Oh, right, things." Luke nodded.

"That's cool man and Brooke, catch ya later."

_Oh Capri_

"Bye Skills, Bevin. Feel better baby."

"Let's catch up with them," Brooke said when she saw Nathan and Haley getting onto the elevator.

Brooke ran to stick her arm out in front of the closing door and she and Lucas stepped in. Nobody had heard from Peyton or Jake since she left for Jenny's room that afternoon so nobody knew what to expect. When the bell dinged, indicating they had reached the children's floor, they once again all held hands and found Jenny's room.

_Sweet baby_

"P. Sawyer," Brooke knocked on the door.

"Brooke!" She ran to her friend, puffy eyes and all. "And Haley, Lucas, and Nathan; what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were just on our way home and we thought we'd stop in to see how it's going. You okay P.?" Brooke asked.

"I will be. But how's Bevin?"

_And things will be hard at times_

"She's gonna be fine and the baby made it too. Now what about little Jenny?"

"Jenny…" Peyton looked up to the ceiling then started crying again.

"What? Peyton…" Haley asked.

"Jenny didn't make it," Peyton bawled with gravitas.

_But I've learned to try_

"Oh my gosh, Peyton, I'm so sorry." Haley and Brooke both grabbed their friend in a huge hug as her tears fell onto their shoulders. Brooke made a motion to Lucas and Nathan to tell them to come over too.

"Where's Jake?" Lucas asked, squeezing Peyton.

_Just listening, patiently_

"With a doctor," Peyton sniffled. She broke the group hug to wipe her tears and her nose. "I'll tell him you guys were here. But if you were going home, then just go. I'd rather be alone right now."

"P. Sawyer, you call me if you need anything at all okay?"

_Oh, Capri_

"Yeah, me too Peyton. I'm always here for you," Haley added in her soothing voice.

"Thanks," Peyton nodded. "See you guys later."

_Sweet baby_

"Wow," Haley whispered in the hallway as her eyes watered up.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Nathan put a comforting arm around his crying wife's shoulder. She was so emotional and kind; her poor heart just couldn't take much more.

_Oh Capri_

"Let's just go home," Lucas said. They all got into Lucas's car and drove away. Away from the sadness that filled the rooms in the hospital. Away from the death of their friend's daughter. Away from the tears that poured from mourner's eyes. Away from the madness that was their life.

_She's beauty_

_Baby inside she's loving_

_Oh Capri_

_You're beauty_

_Just like your mother_

_That's carrying...Oh Capri_


	17. Stranger

Author's Note: Ello all! Broke 100 reviews with that last chapter and I'm super happy about that. Thanks to all the reviewers and you lurkers(I know you're out there, I'm watching my stats page ;) Anyway, guess there's not much else to say. As always, enjoy. (I really need to come up with something else to say at the end of these notes...)

**stranger – n.** **one who is neither a friend nor an acquaintance**

WEDNESDAY

"So has he at least called?" Brooke asked. It had been four days since the accident to end all accidents. The team had gone and come back from their away game, but there was no word from Jake. After Jenny's funeral on Sunday night, he left town but wouldn't say where he was going.

"No," Peyton cried. "And it really sucks. All of this sucks."

"I know, I know." Brooke rubbed her friends back. They were in Jake's room cleaning out all of Jenny's things before he came back. The last thing they wanted was for him to freak out when he saw it all there and leave again.

"Listen Peyt, I don't want to upset you but last time Jake left and you got really upset…" Brooke left the sentence hanging.

"I'm not going to do it again Brooke. That was the high school me and I'm better than that now."

"Good, I'm just looking out for ya buddy. Now how about we go home and grab some lunch?"

"Sounds good B. Davis," Peyton agreed. Together they trudged through the November cold back to their apartment. For the past few days Peyton had actually been sleeping in their bed which meant Lucas couldn't. But Brooke would do anything for her best friend, even sacrifice sex with her hot new boyfriend.

"B. Davis, I'm supposed to be the one in mourning. What's wrong with you?" Peyton asked when she noticed Brooke was being oddly quiet on their walk home.

"Nothin', just thinking."

"About Lucas?" Peyton ventured.

"What else?" Brooke responded.

"I'm really happy for you two. After everything it's great that you found eachother."

"Yeah."

"Brooke Penelope Davis, what the hell is wrong? You should be giddy and in that new couple stage."

"It's just...no it's nothing."

"Brooke?"

"Okay, it's you Peyton."

"What?" Peyton laughed for the first time in days.

"Why didn't you tell Jake about you and Lucas?"

Peyton did her signature wimp shrug.

"I'm an idiot."

"Peyton, I love Lucas."

"I know you do Brooke."

"But I'm not going to feel like this relationship is working until Jake knows the truth about you and him."

"So what does that mean?" Peyton asked, stopping in her tracks.

"When Jake comes back do you think you could tell him?"

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled. "Jenny just died and you expect me to tell Jake about me and Luke? How can you be so selfish?"

"You're right; I'm sorry. Would it be alright if I told him instead?"

"How dare you Brooke! He's so vulnerable right now and you'd risk making him more upset just so you'd feel better about you're relationship with Lucas?"

"Peyton!" Brooke called as Peyton turned around and stormed away.

"I'll see you later Brooke," she screamed in disgust.

"Peyton don't do this!"

"Do what? Be angry at you for thinking it'd be okay to kill Jake's feelings? Oh wait, that already happened! You just wanted to make it worse!" With that, Peyton stormed back to Jake's room and left Brooke standing in her dust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley?" Brooke yelled, walking into Nathan and Haley's apartment. It was their lunch hour and she was sure they'd be home.

"Nathan, you here?" After her argument with Peyton, Brooke was looking for a friend to talk to about it. Bevin would go four months pregnant on her and Lucas was out of the question.

"Guys?" she called, searching the apartment.

_They must be in the bedroom_, Brooke thought without realizing what she was doing.

"Brooke!" Haley yelped from under the sheets.

"Shit," Nathan muttered.

"Oh God; sorry!" Brooke yelled as she slammed the door. Memories came flooding back.

_"B. Davis, you know I'm trying to hook you two up!"_

_Peyton, how…how dare you!" _

_"Hoes over bros! Don't you remember?"_

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked, rushing to her friend's side. Brooke nodded weakly before passing out.

"Nathan, get ice for me please?" Haley half said half asked.

"You realize you're in my shirt and I'm totally naked?"

"Yes; oh. Just hurry up!"

Nathan hopped out of bed and put on boxers then got Haley ice wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks baby." Haley held the cold ice to Brooke's head in an attempt to wake her up. About ten minutes later the brunette regained consciousness.

"Brooke, what happened?" Haley asked when her friend's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, I skipped lunch. I was probably just lightheaded. Sorry."

"It's okay. Why'd you come over here?"

Why did Brooke come over? At the thought she became wheezy again. How could she explain she was feeling insecure about her relationship because Lucas slept with her best friend, twice?

"I just wanted to see how you guys are holding up. Fine I see."

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"No, really. I should've knocked," Brooke shrugged. "I guess I'll go to my afternoon classes for a change. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Haley waved Brooke out of the apartment and watched as the brunette slumped away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm," Brooke sighed as she flopped onto Lucas's bed next to him. In his hands he had Call of the Wild by Jack London. No matter how many times he had read this great novel it never got old.

When Lucas didn't look up from the pages Brooke sighed louder.

"Yes Pretty Girl?" he finally acknowledged.

"Oh nothing," she sing songed sadly.

"Brooke…"

"Okay fine, quit forcing me to tell you!" Brooke spit out. "Peyton and I had a fight and it was kinda about you."

Luke's attention was grabbed as he set down his book on the nightstand in between his and his roommate's bed.

"How did I get dragged into girl drama?"

"Mostly the in the girl part."

"Ooo," Luke cringed. His two one-night-stands with Peyton were just that. He never wanted to relive the hardships they brought between his love and him.

"Yeah, so I asked her to tell Jake when he gets back."

"Brooke!" Luke scolded. "Jenny just died; I hardly think he's ready for another earth shattering announcement."

"Earth shattering? Oh, so the sex was that good?" Brooke stood up with her hands on her hips.

"What? That's not what I meant!"

Brooke let out a deep breath and fell back onto the bed.

"I know. God, I'm sorry. I've just never been so in love with anyone and it scares me to think you might still have feelings for Peyton."

"Brooke." Lucas slid towards Brooke on the bed and met her lips with his. "I never had feelings for Peyton. Just you. And I know it's the same for Peyton with Jake. What she and I did…it was a mistake and it didn't mean anything."

"I know that's what you two say but if sex doesn't mean something then shouldn't she be able to tell Jake she slept with someone else while she was in love with him?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Brooke, you're right. So I have to tell you some-"

"Oh sorry! Am I interrupting?" Lucas's roommate stumbled into the room with a miniature microphone and laptop in hand.

"Lips, right?" Brooke asked as she went to shake his hand.

"Mouth, actually." Mouth stuck out a sweaty palm and hastily shook Brooke's hand.

"Well, I guess I should probably go to class today. Call me later, okay Luke?" Brooke picked up her sweater off the bed and kissed Lucas. "Nice to meet you Mouth."

"You too," Mouth replied and she left their room.

"Dude, she is smokin'!" He exclaimed once Brooke was out the door.

Lucas just nodded.

"But I can't believe she would stay with you after you told her about Rachel!"

"Mouth," Lucas explained. "I never told her."

The spiky haired boy laughed under his breath. He was never popular or even friends with people from the in crowd during high school. He would watch from afar as Brooke and her gang made their away around Tree Hill High as he sat, usually alone, at lunch. Maybe he didn't know Brooke but he knew that she was a beautiful girl who would be crushed to find out the truth about her boyfriend's shady past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Peyton was sorting through the last of Jenny's toys she heard a key turning in the door.

"Jake?" She rushed to the door to swing it open but saw a familiar face on a pregnant body.

"Do I know you?" the alleged stranger asked.

"I think," Peyton retorted. "That's my line."

"My bad," the girl rolled her eyes. "I already know who you are anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You're the girl who's screwing my baby's father."

The room seemed to be spinning as the familiar stranger said those words. _No,_ Peyton thought. _Jenny's mom is out of the picture. How on earth could she know where to find Jake?_

"Hello? Scrawny bitch?" Jenny's mom waved her hand in front of Peyton's blank face.

"Who the hell are you?" Peyton muttered.

"Don't you remember me, _Peyton_?"

Consciously, Peyton knew who this was but the message was not being sent to right part of her brain so she shook her head.

"Oh come on. We had so many fun times together in high school. Well, they were fun for me." The girl shrugged, causing her leather jacket to rise.

"Just tell me who the hell you are," Peyton commanded.

"Rachel," the red head stated. "Rachel Gettina."


	18. Hate

Author's Note: Well well well, it's been two weeks and there's something I can't seem to figure out. If I have twenty something author alerts.. then another twenty something favorites then why less than ten reviews a chapter? Hmm, makes me curious. So while you guys read I'll either figure this out or kill a cat. And I really like cats so I hope it's not the latter.

**hate – n. to dislike intensely or passionately**

"Peyton?" Brooke yelled to the living room area where she had just heard the door slam shut. No answer. Slowly, she crept out of bed and grabbed a heavy textbook. Tiptoeing toward the front door, she wished Lucas was staying over but he had to go home since Peyton – even after their argument – was supposed to be back for dinner.

"Is that you?" she whispered. As she rounded the corner there was a dark figure lying on the couch. With the little bit of common sense she had, Brooke could tell it was a male but not Lucas for sure.

"Skills?" Brooke questioned. "Nathan?" Hesitantly, Brooke said the last name of any boy who should be in her apartment. "Jake?"

Jake spun around on the couch to face Brooke. She was stunned to see his usually hairless face covered with stubble and puffy bags under his sad eyes. It was obvious his three days away were much needed but maybe hadn't served their purpose.

"Is Peyton home?" Jake mumbled.

"Maybe you could find out for yourself if your ass wasn't stuck on my couch." Brooke tapped her foot impatiently on the fading carpet. It was 3:30am on a Thursday and the last thing she needed was for someone to wake her up during her beauty rest. Okay, so really she just needed to sleep off the beer, but same difference.

Jake's tired expression changed to aggravated. Brooke sighed. Just like she knew better than to mess with a pregnant woman, she knew not to mess with an emotionally unstable person. This lesson brought to you by Peyton Sawyer TV Station, where the darker the high school days, the better!

"She's not here. My best guess is either at your place or at a bar drowning her sorrows." Brooke slumped into the kitchen before going back to bed and poured a shot of whiskey for Jake. "Cheers," she said. "To bitterness."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Brooke dreamt about Lucas, he was thinking of her too. Even though the sun wasn't up yet he was. Lucas sat up in bed clad only in boxers and a white undershirt. In his hands was Call of the Wild but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was drifting to unknown places where relationships weren't complicated and love was enough.

To tell, or not to tell Brooke about Rachel. For the past month or so he had completely forgotten about anything to do with her until the subject of one night stands came up with Brooke. _Think fast,_ he said in his head when there was a light knock on the door. He snuggled out of bed to turn the doorknob but much to his surprise it wasn't Brooke or even Nathan.

"Jake; what the hell man?" Luke slid into the hallway to have a quiet conversation with his friend.

"Do you believe in hell Luke?" Jake asked simply.

"Jake…"

"Just answer the question Luke."

"Well if Jimmy and Keith are in the same place, I can't figure out what kind of place that would be. But Jenny? Man, she's there too now. Everyone is together."

Lucas's answer was met with dead silence and Jake glared at the floor.

"I can't find Peyton," he whispered to his feet.

"Try her place? Your place?"

Jake nodded indicating she was neither where she should be or where she would be.

"Just go home. Sleep. Call her in the morning. This wasn't easy on her either Jake. Especially when you just deserted her."

"Don't," Jake said grabbing Lucas's undershirt. "Blame that on me."

Lucas put up his hands defensively and pried Jake off of him.

"Man, just go home. You could really use the sleep I bet."

"I can't go home for good Luke. Jenny's things-"

"Peyton and Brooke cleaned it all up this afternoon or yesterday afternoon actually; she missed ya Jake."

"I missed her too."

"Then do her right and find her when the sun is up. But get out of here before you wake somebody." Lucas slid back into his room without saying goodbye and left Jake dumbfounded. Even without Jenny's things that room still held all his memories of her. He would have to find somewhere else to crash for the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Answer that."

"No, you answer it. I'm tired."

"And I'm not?"

"Of course you're not."

"Don't be lazy."

"Don't be rude."

"Don't be hormonal."

"Don't be a jackass!" Bevin moaned from her side of the bed and turned over so Skills could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ight, the jackass is getting it." Skills walked silently to the door. Who the hell would be ringing their bell at this hour in the morning? He opened it a crack and saw Jake standing with a single pillow and blanket.

"Ight," Skills began. "You disappear for three days then just show up and expect us to let ya crash on our couch? That's whack man."

"Skills." Jake's tone warned that if he didn't get inside within the next thirty seconds there would be problems.

"Fine dawg," Skills said as he let Jake in. "But if you snore I'm kicking your scrawny ass outside. And Bev's alarm goes off in three freakin' hours so get to sleep so you have the energy to get the hell out of here in the morning."

"Thanks Skills," Jake said seriously.

"Anytime man."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke waltzed into the kitchen at lunch time hoping to grab a quick bite before going back to class. When she got to the table there was a note from Peyton. It said:

Now it's my turn to run. Don't come looking for me and make sure nobody else does either.

-P. Sawyer

_Crap,_ Brooke thought. She whipped her phone out and dialed Peyton's number. She was met with a monotone voicemail message and sixty seconds after the beep.

"Peyton, where the hell are you? You better not be looking for Jake! He came home P.; so should you!"

"Brooke?" a sleepy looking Jake said, shutting the ajar door.

"Jake, hi," Brooke waved nervously. She snapped her phone shut and slid it smoothly into her pocket.

"Where's Peyton, Brooke?"

"Honestly," Brooke confessed. "I don't know. I'm sure she'll be back in a few days though."

"I don't have a few days. I need to talk to her now."

"Well I'm no Peyton," Brooke said, winking. "But I've got a minute if you need to talk."

Jake sighed heavily as if getting ready to recite Romeo and Juliet, the non-spark notes version.

"I know why Peyton left."

"Why?" Brooke questioned.

"Jenny's mom," Jake said through a mist of tears. "Is here. I saw her outside the café."

"Okay, but how would Peyton know that?"

"Trust me, Rachel makes her presence known."

Brooke dropped the lettuce she was using for her salad.

"Rachel? Like Rachel Gettina, Rachel?"

"The one and only."

"So my high school nemesis/your baby's mother/Lucas's ex-girlfriend is here?"

Jake nodded slowly.

"Well," Brooke groaned. "Get ready for all hell to break lose."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew through Peyton's hair as she cruised in her convertible down the highway. She was miles from nothing and farther away from civilization then she had ever been in her life. Destination? Nowhere. All Peyton wanted to do was drive away from her life. Sure, she could go find Jake but that would mean dealing with him and probably Rachel.

Various thoughts bounced through her pretty head as the sun set in the distance. _How could Rachel just show up now after Jenny dies? I didn't deserve that shit bomb dropped on me like that! And she's pregnant! About the same size as Bevin…OH MY GOD! It has to be Jake's next child. Damn it, it just has to be. How could I be so naïve not to realize the only reason he wanted me around was to take care of Jenny? Now she's gone so he just got up and left. And he didn't even call! Calm down, Peyton. I'm sure-_

Her inner panic attack was cut off by the vibrating of her phone; a new voice mail. Reluctantly, she pounded in her password and listened to Brooke's worried and annoyed voice. All of a sudden she tossed her poor LG to the floor out of anger. The battery popped out and the three pieces of her phone scattered by the brake.

"DAMN IT!" Peyton yelled, her head titled upwards. Brought back to reality by a honking truck, she swerved out of the way just in time to avoid an accident. Her car scraped the metal fence on the side of the highway as she slammed into it, denting the passenger side.

Peyton brought her knees to her chin and sobbed into her legs.

Hate; such a strong word. But no other word in the dictionary could be used to describe how Peyton felt at this moment. Maybe she hated Jake for not telling her who Jenny's mom was these past few years they'd been friends. Maybe she hated Rachel for being such a bitchy slut who just couldn't stick to one guy. Maybe she hated Brooke for being selfish about her relationship with Lucas. Maybe she hated Lucas for being so sexy that she'd been lured into sleeping with him twice. But inside Peyton knew it was none of the above.

She hated what she had become, somebody who could trick herself into thinking her boyfriend didn't really love her. Somebody who would sleep with the man her best friend loves. But most of all somebody who wasn't Peyton Sawyer.


	19. Struggle

Author's Note: Let me clear up the confusion on how Rachel is Jenny's mom. In high school Rachel was there all along, not just senior year. Her and Brooke were enemies but Brooke wasn't dating Lucas, Rachel was. When Rachel wasn't with Lucas she was with Jake and got pregnant then pulled what we know as a Nicki and left town. If there's any more questions about the past(being I didn't make it very clear) ask in a review please. Badabing, badaboom. Read on fans, read on.

**struggle – n. to make one's way with violent effort**

"Jake!" Peyton yelled. She slammed the door to her car and ran into his arms where he was waiting by the main doors to his dorm. Suitcases were on the ground next to him.

"What's going on?" she asked, releasing her arms for a moment.

"I have to move out," Jake said quietly.

"What?" Peyton's eyes rose. "Can they do that?"

"I thought we went over this."

_Peyton scrambled to the ground of her car to grab her phone and piece it back together. As soon as she accomplished that she dialed Jake's number._

_"Peyton?"_

_"Jake! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Brooke said you're home and I can't believe I was so naïve to just leave! I'll come back now and we can talk."_

_"I was childish too Peyt. I didn't even think how it would affect you if I got up and left for a few days."_

_"It's okay; I forgive you. I understand how hard this must be. I mean, come on, I'm an expert on loss." Peyton wiped a stray tear off her face. "Promise me this; we're not going to lose eachother."_

_"What? Hell no, of course not. But there is something you should know…"_

_"Jake? What's wrong?"_

_"They asked me to move out."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Peyton spat._

_"It's not definite yet but the RA doesn't really want me here anymore."_

_"Well that's bull crap. We'll figure it out when I get back…probably around noon tomorrow?"_

_"How far did you drive Peyton?" Jake asked, astonished._

_"Farther than I should ever have."_

"But I thought-"

"Peyton, it's done. There's an opening in one of the dorm rooms across campus so I have to go live there for the rest of the semester."

"Jake! That's so far away from me."

"But it's only for about a month. Not a big deal right?"

_Only a month until the first semester's over?_ Peyton thought. _Man, time flies when you're getting some._

"I love you Jake." Peyton wrapped her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. The bear hug was cut short when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Well, well, well. So the prodigal son returns. Or should I say father?"

"Peyton," Jake said as he tilted his phone away from his mouth. "I gotta take this."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then. Love ya."

In response Jake picked up his bags, nodded, and walked away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Rachel?"

"I just wanted to pay my respects to Jenny. She was my daughter too you know."

"No, she never was. She was Peyton's daughter if anything."

"Aww, how cute," Rachel said as she circled a table in the campus café. "She really has been playing mommy these past few years."

"What's your point?"

"That bitch is probably the reason Jenny is dead in the first place Jake. Come on, she's best friends with my old enemy. This was probably all Brooke's plan, getting Peyton to take care of Jen Jen just so everything could go wrong."

"You bitch! Brooke is a great person Rachel. And so is Peyton. They're better people then you'll ever be. Besides, they didn't even know about you!" Jake sat down on a nearby bench, panting from anger. "Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from and have some more sex? You know, get pregnant again then abandon the child. It actually worked out great for Peyton and I, so thanks."

"Don't be silly Jake. About the pregnant thing, I mean. I don't have to get pregnant…I already am."

"Oh well that's just great. Who's the father?"

"That doesn't matter Jake. I was actually wondering if you wanted her."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if I have the child would you want her?"

"Don't shit me Rachel. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You took such great care of Jenny! I mean, she had a long, full, healthy life. I just thought you'd love to have that chance again."

"Bitch," Jake yelled, shutting his phone with such force it hurt. Rachel probably wasn't kidding about being pregnant, but how dare she joke with him like that. He wasn't going to let her get away with this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later after stopping home to make amends with Brooke, Peyton drove her dented car across campus to find Jake. When she finally found what she suspected was Jake's dorm, she knocked lightly.

"Yeah?" a groggy looking boy said when he opened the door a crack.

"Um, hi. Is Jake here?"

"Nah, he's at class. You must be the girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's me. You two talked much?"

"Enough to know about a beautiful girl like you."

Peyton hid her uncomfortable blushing face. "Thanks. I guess I'll come back later though."

"Or you can just stay and wait for him. His class should be over soon."

"Um, actually that'd be nice. I'm all the way on the other side of campus; it'd be pretty dumb to go all the way back and forth. Thanks." Cautiously, Peyton stepped inside and sat on the neatly made bed that she presumed was Jake's.

"Listen toots, I'm a little busy right now," Jake's roommate stated.

"That's fine. I'm okay just waiting. But uh, what's your name?"

"Mike. And yours?"

"Peyton. Nice to meet you." Peyton shifted on the bed. After twenty minutes she was becoming impatient.

"Mike, do you know exactly when Jake's class ends?"

"No, but I'm done with this report."

"Oh," Peyton responded, confused. "Good for you?"

"No," Mike said, creeping closer to Peyton. "Good for us."

"Whoa buddy," Peyton said as she stood up. "You're getting the wrong message."

"What? You come in while Jake isn't here then sit on my bed? I got the message gorgeous." Suddenly, Mike lunged forward at Peyton. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his fat hand. Pinning her to the bed, his body slammed down on top of her tiny frame.

"Let go," she mumbled.

"Hey!" Jake burst through the door at the perfect moment. "Are you okay babe?" He rushed to Peyton, tossing his new roommate aside. When she nodded a bit, he jumped up to Mike.

"You sick fuck!" A strong right hook knocked Mike to the ground.

"Jake!" Peyton gasped.

"Peyton, don't look!" he commanded. Peyton immediately ducked into her knees. Without looking, she knew that Mike had just tripped Jake and he retaliated by spitting on him. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Peyton peeked and saw Mike on the ground in between two split parts of his desk.

"Come here," Jake said to Peyton as he dashed to her. "It's okay now." He ran his fingers through her curls and she wept onto his shoulder.

"Can we go home?" she asked through her tears.

"Of course, let's go." Jake protectively wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist as he guided her out of his room. For sure, he was going to have to find another place to live yet again.


	20. Flower

Authors Note : Oh gosh, I realize its been over a month and sorry for that! Ive been crazy busy with school and work, and I think I warned everyone that updates would be slower, although I didnt exactly plan them this slow... I have this new chapter up today, and hopefully another one up tomorrow to make up for this. Its not the best chapter, but I really wanted to get one up before the year ended. This ones for Kris, whos been waiting for her dedication for a while. Read on, fanfic lovers, read on!

**flower – n. a plant cultivated for its floral beauty**

"When you're in college, what is really the party of the century? Maybe school year. Or better yet, semester. Not every pathetic attempt at a get together can be the best bash yet."

"Oh, but this one will be!" Nathan assured his wife. It had been a month since the Duke meltdown and slowly everyone had healed. It had taken some longer than others, but sure enough the tranquil feelings that had once been inside their hearts were back. Rachel had mysteriously disappeared after she talked to Jake, and he had moved in with Tony Battle, a star player on the Blue Devils who lived close to Peyton and Brooke's place. The two were as happy as ever but not happier than Brooke and Lucas. Now that they found eachother, nothing could tear them apart. Not even Lucas and Peyton's mistake which for the past thirty days had been forgotten. Bevin and Skills were almost done planning the wedding that would take place Christmas day. In about two months they would be happily married and four months later, parents. Finally, Nathan and Haley were at the perfect stage of their marriage. Both happy and healthy, they were planning out their future after college.

Three more semesters to go.

"I doubt that," Haley said as she scrubbed the counter.

"Would you quit that?"

"Quit what?"

"The negativity!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'd rather not spend my Saturday night getting wasted and shaking my ass for some frat boys."

"Nobody said you had to do that. And by the way, you're not _allowed_ to do that!"

"Oh I know," Haley whispered sexily. "I just wanted to make sure you were actually listening to my reasoning here."

"You little!" Nathan playfully tackled Haley and knocked her onto the couch. "If you go I'll make love to you so hard tonight." His steady breath onto Haley's neck was luring her in, but it wasn't quite enough.

"No thanks babe." Haley simply squeezed out from under Nathan and went back to cleaning the kitchen area. "Besides, end of the semester parties should be at the end of the semester!"

"Hales! There's only one more week left. Come on, we haven't done anything exciting or adrenaline rushing since the car crash."

With a heavy sigh Haley half-heartedly agreed to go to the party with Nathan tomorrow night.

"Wait!" Haley called to Nathan as he walked to the bedroom. "Does that offer still stand?"

"Oh you bet your ass it does; you just wait. Clean your heart out now, but later we will have the most mind blowing sex."

"Sounds good, Mr. Scott."

"Likewise, Mrs. Scott."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aroma of all sorts of flowers filled the church hall. As Bevin danced down the isle with Brooke and Peyton, they were also looking all around at the roses, daisies, and other colorful floral pieces gathered in the pews. It was Brooke the wedding planner/maid of honor's idea to play hooky from classes to see all the options Bevin had for her bouquets and decretive flowers in general.

"Alright Musician Girl, get your ass over here," Brooke called to Haley who had been playing the piano and giving the girls a beat to dance to. Haley skipped and hopped over to her friends, goofy as ever. All they had been doing for the past month was picking out details of the wedding and being silly. It was exactly what four college seniors needed.

"Bev, this place is so great," Haley noticed. "It's really beautiful."

"I know, right? I mean, it's not like I actually belong to one church. This one's the prettiest so this is where the wedding must be!"

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley laughed at Bevin's tactics of picking her church. But whatever would make her happy worked just fine. The past month had been nothing but morning sickness, an insanely strong kicking fetus, and late nights then early mornings. Whatever would make the now five month pregnant Bevin happy would be done.

"Let's get back to the flower picking please?"

"What's the rush P.?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Umm," Peyton stuttered as she realized she'd blown it. "Oh, nothing."

"You have plans with Jagielski, don't you?" Bevin connected the pieces.

"Well, now that we're okay again…"

"Yeah," Haley interrupted. "You guys were pretty rocky there for a bit."

_"Are we ever gonna talk about it at least?" Peyton asked Jake. The day after she got back, curiosity got the better of her and she asked about Rachel. Then six days later Jake came to his senses and brought it up again, wanting to clarify everything._

_"I want to Peyton, I really do. But I don't think you'll understand."_

_"Well can I at least try to? I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say you didn't know Rachel was here?"_

_"Hell no!" Jake practically screamed. "I had no idea at all. I saw her at the café one day and I knew that she probably already showed up at my doorstep and talked to you, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"When I bolted I didn't know she was here. Trust me, if I did I wouldn't have left you to deal with her. Rachel is a real mess."_

_"Well I guess so are you then."_

_"What are you talking about Peyton?"_

_"She's pregnant you know."_

_"What does that have to do with me?"_

_"Jake, who's baby is it if it's not yours?"_

_"Are you kidding me? Peyton, I haven't seen Rachel since Jenny was born! Somehow she found out about Jenny and came here. All. On. Her. Own."_

_"So you didn't know she was pregnant?_

_"Of course not. I try to keep her as far out of my thoughts as possible."_

_"Have you talked to her?"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me," Peyton repeated. "Have you talked to her?"_

_"She called me."_

_"And?"_

_"She made some wise ass jokes about Jenny's death and me wanting her next child."_

_"That bitch!" Peyton stood up defensively, ready to punch somebody in reach._

_"Whoa girl, I dealt with her. I haven't seen her around since then though."_

_After an awkward silence, Peyton spoke up._

_"Can we just forget about Rachel? I mean, if she's gone there's no point in worrying about her, right?"_

_"Right. You know I love you, Peyton. And I mean it."_

_"I know. And I mean it too, every single time I say it. I could never stop loving you Jake, and I never want to."_

"I know," Peyton responded to Haley. "And hopefully we'll never be that way again."

"So can we do three seconds on this party tomorrow night?" Brooke asked as she sorted through the arrangements.

"Yes, we can. What is the deal with it anyway? I don't even know where it is but it's like, the biggest party ever or something as Nathan says."

"Skills said the same thing," Bevin added. "But it's off campus so he found that out and went into daddy mode, panicking that I'd go into labor at the party or something."

"Aw," Brooke cooed. "He's gonna be a pretty great dad, Bev. Bev?"

"They're perfect!" The girls ran over to the pew Bevin was in and looked at the flowers she had picked out. There were smooth red poinsettias for the arrangements, and smaller, pink ones for the bouquets.

"They're amazing hon," Brooke agreed.

"Let's order some and hit the road girls," Peyton demanded. "I think I speak for all of us when I say after such a fun afternoon, a hot night is totally needed." With a wink and flip of her curly blonde locks, Peyton dialed the florist, ordered the flowers, and strutted her way out the church.


	21. Drunk

Author's Note: Well if I've confused myself I feel bad for you. If you have any questions about the fic or whats happened in the past just post it in a review and I'll clear things up in my next chapter. Sorry if anyones terribly confused. Hmm, that would suck, and the only kind of sucking I prefer is Brooke and Lucas...

**drunk – adj. overcome by intoxication of alcohol **

LATER THAT NIGHT

With the amount of joy a three-year-old has in a candy store, Peyton skipped into her bedroom with Brooke moping behind.

"What has you so excited?" the usually bubbly of the two asked.

"Oh nothing," Peyton sing-songed. She started tossing clothes from the closet onto the bed trying to find a suitable outfit for her night with Jake. Maybe that was what had her in a ridiculously giddy mood. Things hadn't been exceptionally well with them, what with Jenny's passing and "Rachoe's" return. But somehow they managed to get past it all. Finally they were going to have a romantic night together, the first in months.

"Whatever, just make sure you're not home tonight. I've got some big plans for Luke and me." Brooke and Lucas, although not as troubled as Peyton and Jake, shared their ups and downs as well. Brooke's selfishness about her relationship put a damper on things for a while but like with everything else, things had gotten better.

"Deal," Peyton muttered, slipping on a low cut shirt. "I'm out; see ya." She scooped up her purse and ran out the door. As she scrambled down the stairs, Lucas was making his way up and the two collided. Contents of her bag poured everywhere.

"Peyton!" Luke said, shocked. "I'm sorry, let me help." He bent over in a futile attempt to pick up various lip glosses, hair ties, and other feminine needs.

"No, let me." Peyton's breath was short and afraid. She couldn't let Lucas see what she had in that bag. Shoving him out of her way, she grabbed most of what had fallen. "Thanks; see you later Luke!" Peyton resituated her bag and quickly got to her car, hitting the gas as hard as possible.

"Wait!" Luke yelled from the steps. "You forgot…" He bent over and picked up a birth control pill container. "This." With a shake, he realized not only that she had forgotten the pill, but that it didn't matter anyway because the case was empty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton, what's up?"

"Nothing, how about you?"

"Peyton…"

"I just bumped into Luke, that's all."

"Oh, I could see why that'd be a little, ya know, much."

"I know. God, I feel like a fool. I better fix myself up."

"Nah, it's fine. You'll probably just get real sweaty and dirty soon anyway." With a gentle push, Tony Battle dropped Peyton on the bed. After a moment of silence, the friends burst out laughing.

"My God, what if Jake came in one day when we were doing this?" Peyton cracked up. Since freshman year Tony and her had been great friends. (Talk about relief when Jake moved in with him instead of someone else like Mike.) The two talked about anything and everything. Besides Brooke, Tony was the only one who knew about her and Lucas. As close as Peyton was with Haley, Nathan, or even Bevin, she trusted almost no one with this type of information as much as she trusted Tony.

"Then we'd _so_ be busted. I'd end up like Mike!" Tony fake gasped and started to wildly tickle his pal.

"Tony stop!" Peyton giggled. She curled into a tiny ball as tears started coming. Never did she have as much fun as when she was with Tony.

"Peyton?"

"Jake!" Peyton scrambled to fix her shirt and wipe the smirk off her face. Even though Jake knew the two were just friends, she could never help but think he was somehow jealous of Tony.

"Yo man," Tony said as he stood up to man hug Jake. "Take good care of her. She's a real special one alright." Jake put on an angry frown when Tony raised his eyebrows looking at Peyton.

"See ya later babe." He walked over to her and pecked her cheek before creeping out of the dorm.

Peyton held in her laughter. Seeing Jake jealous was almost as funny as the time Tony and her pretended to have sex on Bevin and Skills's bed the year before.

"What?" she demanded when Jake wouldn't let his guard down.

"Nothing," Jake whispered with attitude as he grabbed his car keys.

"Jake-"

"No Peyton, you don't get to explain."

"And that's because…?"

"Because," he sighed. "I have to."

"What?"

"I've been seeing someone."

Peyton stumbled backwards, almost thumping her head on the wall.

"How dare you! It's Rachel; I knew it! She never left! She's probably hiding under your bed right now. Damn you!"

"No, you don't understand!"

"Like hell I don't!"

"Therapist."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm seeing a therapist."

"Jake, why?" Peyton asked in a much more soothing voice than the one she had been using.

"This year screwed me up pretty bad so far. I know you're always there for me but sometimes it's just good to get it all out to an impartial party. You know what I mean?"

Peyton thought back to all the pod casts she made in high school.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. It does hurt though that you'd think for a second I was actually dating someone else."

"I know, God. I can't believe I said that," Peyton shrugged. "Am I forgiven?" She stepped closer to Jake and talked in a husky voice.

"Only if you promise to sleep over…?"

"Anything for you Mr. Jagielski."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A clinking noise echoed through the kitchen as Nathan chucked a beer bottle into the sink. Surprisingly enough, it didn't break. None of the six had. Nathan stumbled to the couch, out of beers. _Where the shit is my wife?_ Nathan wondered to himself. It was almost ten at night and the most contact he had with her was a voice mail saying she would be back as soon as she could.

A slight knock on the door was followed by a mousy voice.

"Honey, I forgot my key. Can you let me in?"

Nathan slipped out of his unconscious daze and made his way clumsily to the door.

"Well hello there my beautiful," he slurred, picking her up then dropping her right back down.

"Nathan," Haley said as she covered her nose. "Have you been drinking?"

"Who, me? Hell nah. Nathan Scott only drinks cocoa in the winter. So warm and nice and cozy and sweet and loveable. Like you." Nathan slipped his sweaty hands onto Haley's waist.

"Nathan, stop it," she begged. "Go take a nice shower, drink some coffee, and go to bed." She stormed her way into the apartment.

"I told you Helly, I only drink cocoa." His eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. "Woopsy daisy!" He shook it off and cracked up as he stood, only to fall again.

"What did you just call me?" Haley hissed.

"Helly, because you from hell." Nathan swooshed his head around in a way Will Smith would have back in his Fresh Prince days.

"I'll let this slide for now. Get to bed."

"Make me cocoa."

"Nathan," Haley pleaded. "Please get to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Haley made her way to the sink, prepared to clean up whatever mess her husband made while she was out but not ready at all for the shock she got.

"Nathan! Six bottles? You're kidding me right?"

"Cocoa!" Nathan cried like a child.

"Shut up now! Get to bed before I have to call the emergency room!" Usually kindhearted Haley exploded when Nathan hurled the television remote towards her head, missing by inches.

"Make me cocoa now!" he demanded.

"Nathan! Shut the hell up right now! You got yourself so goddamned wasted and I'm not about to put up with this! I have no idea why you felt the need to get drunk tonight but whatever it was can be forgotten now. Get to freaking bed or you'll be sorry!" Haley quickly turned her back to Nathan and began cleaning out the sink.

"No," Nathan whispered as he picked up a flower vase from the end table. "You'll be sorry." With one swift motion, the vase went hurdling silently through the air. A horrific cracking noise penetrated through Nathan's ears although to anyone else it would have been impertinent. Haley's limp body fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN : I just hope I wake up tomorrow in one piece and not in a box going out of the country courtesy of Naley fans. I'll pray for myself tonight.


	22. Harm

Author's Note: Oops, did this take really long again? And its pretty short but I needed to update. I know I left everyone upset with the huge cliffhanger so sorry bout that.. tehe. Some of you think I did that to Haley beacuse I dont like her but rest assured -ehem Kris and Rad- that I do like Haley but Naley just needed some drama. People were asking for more Naley so I'm giving it to them. But dont worry guys, I'm a sucker for a happy ending...

**harm – n. physical injury or mental damage**

SAME TIME THAT NIGHT

Brooke nuzzled her head under Luke's arm as he flipped through the channels on her bedroom TV. _I've got him right where I want him_, she deviously thought.

"Lucas, there is nothing on!" she whined into his muscular side. Brooke hoped he would finally realize this after the twenty minutes of channel surfing and give in. She was practically begging for it in her low-cut tank top and tight jeans.

"You got any better ideas what we should do?" he asked in the most innocent voice Brooke had heard in a while. She raised her eyebrows in mock disgust.

"In fact I do! But you would rather just watch infomercials, which don't offer any goods half as nice as mine, so suit yourself." Brooke got out of bed, making sure to shake her hips just a little more than usual in Luke's face.

"Pretty girl," Lucas reached over and grabbed her leg. "Care to share those ideas?"

_That's more like it._

"I'd rather show you." She turned back around and crawled toward Lucas. At first she leaned her head gently on his solid abs, slowly making her way down.

"Brooke…" Lucas mumbled nervous yet excitedly. She winked to let him know this was absolutely harmless; well, depending on your definition of harmless. With precision beyond belief, Brooke unzipped his dark wash jeans with her tongue in one easy maneuver.

"Don't resist," she whispered as her eyes drifted to his for a moment. "I know you want this. I can feel it." Brooke laughed a sly laugh at her own naughty joke before proceeding to slide his pants off.

Lucas moaned inside as preparation for the pleasure he was certain was coming. Suddenly he was reminded of the outside world when his phone started going off.

"Ignore that," Brooke commanded. How could he disobey her? Lucas clicked a button to silence the ringing then leaned back.

"Where were we?" he asked. Just as Brooke was about to finish the job – no pun intended – _her _phone began to vibrate right off the night table.

"Fuck," she groaned.

"Would you please?"

"Lucas!" she laughed, shocked at how much she was rubbing off on him. "Who was it at least?"

"Nathan, both times."

"Should we…?"

"…call him back?"

"If we must," Brooke sighed. Damn, the fun was just getting started and Nathan had to ruin it! She clicked the send button twice and Nathan's ring back tone blared into her ear.

_Th-th-that that don't kill me  
_

_Can only make me stronger.  
_

_I need you to hurry up now  
_

_Cause I can't wait much longer._

"Brooke!" Nathan slurred into the phone.

"Nate? What the hell's wrong?"

"It's Haley!" he yelled. At the same time he was sobering himself with coffee, although seeing the love of his life fall to the ground took care of the job for the most part.

"Calm down; what happened?"

Brooke mouthed "I have no idea" to Lucas who had a solemn, confused face on.

"I..I…I threw something at her."

"You did what?"

"It was a vase…it shattered on her head."

"Nathan! What the hell! You're kidding me right?"

"I wish to heaven and back I was. Brooke you have to come help me! I don't know what to do!"

"You mother! I'll be right over but not because I want to help you. You don't deserve my help but Haley does." She clicked her phone shut with such force she thought it might crack.

"What did he say?" Lucas questioned as Brooke scrambled off the bed.

"Get your pants on, get in the car, and I'll tell you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley!" Lucas cried as he rammed down the apartment door. He ran to his best friend's side, kneeling in the dried blood on the kitchen floor where she lay. Brooke stood back behind the table, holding on for support. It killed her to see Haley lying almost lifelessly.

"I called 911," came a weak voice from the bathroom.

"Brooke," Lucas ordered. "Go check on him?"

"Oh, you mean the son of a bitch who might have killed Haley!?"

Lucas pleaded with his eyes in a way that Brooke couldn't say no to.

"Nathan," she said as calm as possible as she walked into the dark bathroom. "Where are you?" She turned on the lights and there he was, curled in a ball in the shower. "What the hell are you doing in there? Get out!"

"I can't look at her. I can't do it, Brooke."

"Nathan, you did that to her! Get out there and face it like the God damn man you should be. The least you can do at this point is stand by her side through it and pray she lives. And if she does, pray you didn't because she'll never forgive your sorry ass for this."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. It happened so fast."

"I don't care what happened Nathan! Just get the hell out there and be with her. This could be your last chance." She whispered the last sentence with emence sadness.

Slowly but surely, Nathan got up and made his way into the kitchen. He collapsed next to Haley's body and sobbed into her shirt.

"Please baby, I didn't mean to. Hold on okay? You're going to be okay; you_ have _to be okay. You don't even have to forgive me if you wake up! I wouldn't forgive me. I'm the biggest mother shitter on this planet right now. Don't die, Haley. We need you. You have to help Bevin with the wedding and the baby! And Brooke needs your advice and Lucas needs his best friend. We all need you, especially me. Don't forgive me; I don't want you to. I just want you to be okay." He burried his face in her and took in her aroma. So sweet, just like she was. How could he hurt such a lovely person, one of the few who understood him?

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas as he stood up slowly to leave Nathan with his wife.

"I don't believe it," she whispered into his ear.

"Me neither," Lucas replied as a single tear dripped down his face.

"She has to be okay Luke."

"She will be; she's a fighter."

"What about Nathan? Can't he go to prison for this?"

"Of course."

Brooke started weeping into Lucas's chest as he lightly brushed his fingers through her hair.

"It's gonna be okay Pretty Girl."

"Why do I feel like this life is a bad soap opera?"

Just then, the paramedics scrambled in with copious peieces of equipment.

"Aren't you the same kids from that crash a few weeks or so back?" one asked as he attached wires to Haley.

Brooke nodded.

"How's everyone doing?" another paramedic asked.

"Not so good, obviously."

"Right, sorry. The gash is pretty deep but the trauma shouldn't be too bad. It wasn't real glass. Thank God."

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it! Really, I'm not lying!" Nathan bawled.

"Sir, the police will have to deal with you but for now we need to get your wife to surgery." Haley was strapped to a stretcher before being pushed out of the apartment.

"Hey baby... you know how you're always telling me you're not going anywhere? Well I need to hold you to that right now, ok? Just... I need you to come back to me. Listen, just... move one of your fingers if you can hear me, ok? Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know that you're still here with me." As Haley was whisked into the ambulance, Nathan could swear she raised one of her precious digits, just for him.


	23. Tears

Author's Note: What's up everyone? Thankfully, this update isnt taking as long as they usually have been. I'm pretty free this week so be on the lookout for possibly another update or so. Thanks as always to the reviewers; this chapter goes out to you guys. A special thanks also to OTK who deals with my sudden outbursts of ideas and nerdy grammatical comments all the time. (Flashbacks are in italics if you havent figured that out yet)

**tears – n. a fluid flowing from the eyes as result of emotion**

_Good-bye my lover, _

_Good-bye my friend._

_You have been the one,_

_Been the one for me._

God seemed to be punishing Nathan by playing this James Blunt song the minute Haley was being rolled to the OR for the second time in two days. But he deserved to be punished. Hell, if an eight ton milk truck was driving right outside, he should have been run over by it. Nathan was completely wrong in this situation; he couldn't even come up with one just reason for his actions the night before.

Now it was Saturday. They were supposed to go to that party together tonight but clearly that wasn't happening. Nathan wouldn't be going to any more parties to get drunk this year. The tragedy he had caused while under the influence was life altering and something that would drive anyone away from alcohol for sure.

"She'll be okay, right nurse?" he asked Connie, the dirty blonde nurse assigned to Haley's room.

"We can only hope and pray Mr. Scott. But I'm afraid in the mean time the police department would like to have a word with you. They should be here in a few minutes, sir."

Sighing into his arms, Nathan started to cry again. It was hard enough to think about what he did, but to have to restate it to a man who had the power to arrest him was another thing.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Connie whispered as she rubbed Nathan's back. "Can I get you anything this morning Mr. Scott?"

"A cup of coffee please? Black."

"Of course. It'll just be a minute."

When Connie sauntered out of the room, Nathan couldn't help but notice her firm buttocks. _Damn me,_ he thought. _My wife is in surgery because of something I did and I'm looking at some other girl's ass._

He tried to wipe away the tears and look a little presentable in yesterday's clothes that he had slept in.

"Mr. Nathan Scott?"

Nathan turned around as a police officer knocked on the doorway wall.

"That's me," he managed to croak.

"I'm Officer Chuck Jackson. I need to ask you some questions about this accident."

"Yeah, sure."

"I understand this is of your doing, correct?" Officer Jackson asked as he sat upon a small stool. "Now then, no reason for tears," he added when he noticed Nathan's puffy red eyes.

"Do you have a family Officer?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a wife or any kids?"

"I'm happily married, but that is beside the point."

"Not really sir. Wouldn't you cry if you did something this horrendous to your wife? Any man who is truly in love would and we both know it. Whoever said men can't cry was insane. Haley is in surgery because of something I did without thinking and she could die! I can barely live with myself knowing that I hurt her so bad and she won't forgive me but if I killed her, Officer, I'll end up killing myself. Haley means more to me than anything. I would give up my shot at being in the NBA just to live happily with her. I would give my life, just so she could have hers. I hope you would do the same for your wife."

"I see where you're coming from," Chuck said as he scribbled some notes down. "I'll keep this is mind. But I need to ask, how exactly did you do this?"

"In my ridiculous drunken state I picked up and threw a flower vase at her beautiful, innocent, unsuspecting head."

"And why did you throw it at her? Were you in a fight perhaps?"

"No, I just wanted some cocoa."

"Cocoa, Mr. Scott?"

"I was drunk, remember? I had this sudden craving for hot chocolate for whatever reason and when she wouldn't make me any, I got angry and threw it at her." Nathan sobbed as he remembered the awful noise the vase made when it collided with poor Haley's head.

"You were drunk. Why did you feel the need to drink last night?"

"I was angry," Nathan whispered with a scowl.

"And why were you angry?"

_Nathan jogged to his bedroom to grab his ringing cell phone. Maybe it was Haley, finally calling to say she was on her way home. But when he checked the caller ID it wasn't Haley or anyone remotely as nice as her._

_"What the hell do you want?_

_"What, I can't check up on you?"_

_"No, you really can't. I, unlike you, have a life."_

_"A little testy, don't you think?"_

_"Just tell me what the hell you could possibly want."_

_"Really, I just wanted to see how you and that girl are doing. Who is it this week son? Brooke Davis? Bevin Mirskey? That feisty redhead I enjoy?"_

_"Dad, shut the hell up! I'm married now whether or not you like it."_

_"Oh, I don't like it at all. How naïve can you be, Nathan? I thought I raised you better than this. Haley is just using you. Once you make the big bucks she'll vote you off the island like a reality TV show."_

_"That's not who she is. That's just who you are."_

_"You can tell yourself that as much as you want but we both know it's not true. Just think about it son. How many times is she late meeting you somewhere? Or how often would she rather hang out with somebody else over you?"_

_Nathan thought about the last few weeks, especially tonight, and how Haley was often late. Not to mention how much time she spent with Lucas or Brooke versus him._

_"None of that's true," he lied._

_"Really son, be the man I know you are and forget about her. You have such a bright future and that dull light bulb is just going to burn it out."_

_"Nice metaphor. Here's one for ya: Dan Scott, the donkey of America, finally left his son alone. Wow, not only is it a metaphor, it's an oxymoron too!"_

_"Glad to see you're passing English, boy. Talk to you later then. Say hello to Peyton for me."_

_"It's Haley!" Nathan yelled. But Dan had already hung up._

Emotionally, Nathan explained the scenario to Officer Jackson.

"Alright, I think that's good for now."

"What's going to happen to me?" a scared Nathan asked.

"Well, depending on how my partner sees this you could end up in jail. It also depends on Haley's feelings and your blood alcohol level last night when they tested you. It could go both ways, son. Just keep your head high, alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Nathan stood up and shook the officer's hand.

"By the way," Chuck said, walking out the door. "My dad's an ass too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That," Jake huffed, "was the best sex ever."

Laughing, Peyton rolled over onto Jake.

"Good morning to you too."

"Good? That was more like great. Where did all that energy come from Peyt?"

"Not sure. Lately I've just been feeling tired but I realized there's so much life I haven't lived yet and I wont be able to if I'm brooding around all the time."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Jake chuckled. He got out of bed to start dressing. How cute did he look in those tattered jeans and tight sweater?

"So we're on for that party tonight, right?" he asked, searching for shoes.

"Of course. Whose is it anyway?"

"Eh, who knows? Nate said it was some girl from out of town. It's a little off campus but apparently, a can't miss."

"Aren't they all?" Peyton sarcastically sighed. She finally emerged from under the covers and threw on some sweats just before Tony barged in.

"Whoa!" he screeched. "What am I interrupting?"

"Nothing, you little perv!" Peyton grabbed her purse off the ground and moved toward Tony, making Jake a bit uncomfortable. "Unless of course you'd like something to happen?" she winked.

"Alright, I'm out then," Jake said slowly.

"Where to babe?"

"Grocery store for a few things. I'll be over at tenish to pick you up?"

"Sure," Peyton said. "I love you."

"Bye," Jake half slammed the door.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Tony sing-songed while throwing down his gym bag.

"I don't get why he feels threatened by our friendship. Ugh, anyway, I have to go meet Brooke. Some big news or whatnot; probably bought a new Coach bag!"

"Yippee," Tony fake clapped.

"Tell me about it. Later dude." The friends high fived as Peyton skipped out the door and down the hall.

"B. Davis!" she yelled at Brooke who had her back to the building.

"Peyton, hey. I know I said I'd meet you at home but I wanted to tell you sooner," Brooke started, wrapping her arms around her to generate some heat.

"Brooke? What's wrong?"

Brooke proceeded to tell Peyton what had happened the night before, leaving her friend in tears.

"How could he?"

"Nobody gets it P. It's an enigma alright."

"Will she be okay?"

"Probably, yeah," Brooke nodded. "Physically that is."

"Does everybody know?"

"Pretty much."

"And we're all still going to a party?"

"Peyton, it's not like we're celebrating her injury. Think of it as a cleansing; a way to forget about it for a while."

"I don't know-"

"P. Sawyer! Don't you dare cancel. We're all going – well except Nathan and Haley but that's beside the point – and we're gonna have fun!"

"What about Haley?"

"I went to see her this morning."

"Okay, and?"

"The surgery went pretty well. They don't know when she'll wake up but Nathan's gonna be right there beside her when it happens."

"Well he should be after what he did."

"I know P.," Brooke whispered as one silent tear fell from her face. "I know.


	24. Consequences

**consequences – n. the effect of something occurring earlier**

Head-pounding music blared from the living room of the mansion where the party was. The host was still unknown, but it did seem to be a pretty good bash. Booze were on the deck out back along with a jacuzzi, multiple strippers of both sexes, and firecrackers. Inside, the amount of dancing was crazy and the percentage of people feeling eachother up freely in public was greater than how many of them were easily failing classes.

Brooke worked her way through the upstairs hallway searching for a familiar face. Last she had seen of everyone they were downstairs, but now nowhere to be found. She was feeling guilty of being at this party, no matter how fun it was, with Haley lying helplessly in a hospital bed with only the man who did that to her for company. Where was the DD, Bevin (who else?), when she needed her?

"Brooke," Peyton hissed from underneath a small hall table. "Brooke!"

"Peyton?" the brunette wondered out loud. Where did that voice come from?

"Shh, not too loud!" Peyton pulled Brooke down to the floor and crawled unnoticed with her into the nearest bathroom.

"Alright buddy, I know I look hot tonight and you're not too shabby either in that outfit might I add, but I feel like our boyfriends would be very betrayed if we had a make out session up in here," Brooke said sarcastically.

"This is not a joking matter B. Davis," Peyton scolded as serious as she could with Brooke standing there holding in her laughter. "Okay, you've got a minute to let it out."

Brooke opened her mouth and started cracking up. To see Peyton standing there trying to be so mature and serious was definitely a laughing matter. It was a party, and she couldn't imagine a girl who had been so giddy earlier being so upset now.

"Alright," Peyton interrupted. "You done now?"

"Fine. What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong is the better question!"

"O-kay, I'm not getting this…"

"Lucas found out something and told Jake this afternoon."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, curious of what the secret was.

"Last night I dropped my purse and Lucas found my birth control. Turns out it was empty so he told Jake."

"But you're on the pill right?"

"Oh yeah," Peyton convinced Brooke. "Sure I am. But Luke and Jake don't think so, so now I'm number one on both of their bitch lists."

"I think only girls have bitch lists Peyt."

"Not the point."

"Right, sorry. Did you try talking to them?"

"Well I tried Jake but he ran away and I can't even find Lucas."

"Lucky for you, I'm looking for Boyfriend too. I'll search with you."

"Thanks Brooke."

"You got it P."

Peyton twisted the doorknob to free the two from their cramped quarters and let in other horny, drunk, and asinine college students. Brooke and she giggled their way through the halls, stopping only when they heard Lucas's voice coming timidly from behind a bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Brooke whispered as she put her ear up to the door with Peyton right next to her.

"Get off of me!" they could hear him saying. "Just cut the crap!"

"I'm going in," Brooke nodded to Peyton. On three, she burst through the bedroom door and stood poised.

"What's going on in here?" she demanded with a flip of the light switch. Straight ahead she could see someone – a female – lying on top of her boyfriend. Clad only in a polka dot corset and English panties, she was trying to rip Lucas's shirt off much to his dismay. _Wait one damn minute, _Brooke contemplated in her head._ I've seen that lingerie before! What is that whore doing with it near my boyfriend? That's my freaking job!_

"Lucas!" Brooke screeched, speed walking to his side. With one good push, Luke knocked the bimbo right off him and sent her tumbling to the floor.

"What the…" Brooke couldn't even finish her sentence as Lucas wrapped his finely toned arms around her tiny frame. She broke free of his embrace and walked closer to the distressed girl on the floor. No words could explain the thoughts running through Brooke's head as she stared down at an upset, helpless, and pregnant Rachel Gettina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curled in a ball, Nathan yawned as he tried to fall asleep. It was finally night time to what was one of the longest days ever but somehow he couldn't close his eyes. Just knowing that Haley could wake up and he wouldn't be awake to comfort her was enough to keep Nathan drinking the crappy hospital coffee to stay up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott?"

Nathan rolled over on the edge of Haley's bed but immediately stood up when he saw Officer Jackson waiting for him.

"Officer, sir, how are you tonight?"

"Fine, yourself?"

"Um," Nathan stuttered with cotton mouth. "Not that good. I will be once my wife wakes up." He turned around just enough so he could look down at Haley's scarred face and brush it gently with his hand. "Any word from your partner, sir?"

"Actually," Officer Jackson started. "Yes. That's why I'm here. Take a seat son." He ushered a skeptical Nathan over to a seat by the foot of Haley's bed.

"It turns out when they tested you, you were over the blood alcohol limit."

"Oh man," Nathan clapped his hands together quietly with nerves.

"Actually, it isn't a bad thing. If you weren't drunk, the accident would have been completely on you. Your insaneness can now be blamed on the fact that you had much too much to drink that last."

"Wow," Nathan whispered to himself.

"In a twisted way, the only punishment you can get is a fine for manslaughter. You'll also be required to attend anger management classes and AA meetings."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Well that and the amount of guilt you must be feeling over this." Officer Jackson pulled a ticket out of his pocket for Nathan. "Give it time son. Everything heals in good time."

"Thank you, officer. Thank you so much." Nathan ferociously shook Chucks hand all the way to the doorway then proceeded to wave goodbye until he was out of sight down the hall. Seconds later as he stood, still watching, blonde curls bobbed into view.

"Peyton?" Nathan queried.

"Nate!" She jogged up to him, bent over, and started panting. "I ran all the way up here. Why'd she have to be on the ninth floor?"

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Well," Peyton began in her most sarcastic voice. "If you consider the return of Rachel the whore bag and then her attempt at seducing my best friend's boyfriend a good thing then yes, everything is dandy."

"I miss one good party and I miss everything!"

"So not funny. Oh, did I mention Jake currently would like me dying in a trash can somewhere or quite possible already dead in place of his daughter?"

"Slow down. What'd ya do this time?"

"Um, actually," Peyton scratched her head. "It's nothing. Forget I said that. How's Haley? We're all worried about her."

"No change. But the good news is I don't have to go jail."

"That's great Nate. But - "

"But what?"

"I don't know. I feel like maybe after you did something this bad you deserve to?"

"Peyton, police officers said I was innocent. Do you really think a college senior can change their mind?"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me."

"Damn right it wasn't," Nathan shrugged. "Come in. You can have some crap in a cup."

"Mmm, hospital coffee. It really isn't an acquired taste either; I would know," Peyton motioned with her hand. "I could go to the Starbucks downtown if you want? It's gonna be a long night. I'm sure our drama queen's gonna show up any minute now in hysterics of some sort."

"Yeah," Nathan laughed slightly. "That'd be nice." He dug into his pocket looking for a few bills, but Peyton refused.

"I'll be back in a bit. See ya," she waved.

"I guess it's just you and me again," Nathan said. He sat down slowly next to Haley and stroked her hand. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Haley! Oh baby, you're alright!" He leaned down, tears in his eyes, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, really. I feel awful. Oh God, Nurse!" he yelled. "You'll be okay. This is all gonna be better because we can get through it with our love. We really can." He stared down at her stoic face. "Say something, anything baby."

"I'm sorry," Haley said quietly, turning her head away. "Do I know you?"

"Hales? Don't joke around. This isn't funny," Nathan pleaded as his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not joking sir. I don't know who you are. I…I don't remember you."


	25. Confess

Author's Note: Thanks to some new reviewers! As always, enjoy.

**confess – v. to admit as true**

"Peyton? Peyton!" Brooke screamed as she stumbled down the stairs. She grasped onto the railing for support, trying to get away as quick as possible. She didn't even notice everyone staring her down like hawks and the fact that Peyton left she second she figured out what was going on. Brooke could hear Lucas's paced footsteps behind her and him yapping after her.

"Get away from me!" she turned around and yelled.

"Brooke!" He finally caught up to her and squeezed her arm.

"Let go; let go!" she fumbled near tears.

"Brooke, stop it! Stop it!" Luke covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her into the wall, not too hard that she would be in pain but just hard enough that she would be quiet. His face softened when he noticed how hurt she really was; maybe not physically, but her makeup was just starting to smear and tears were forming in her red eyes. Angry and upset, Brooke slammed her tiny fists into his chest.

"Brooke, please, just calm down," he whispered, finally releasing his hand.

"How could you? Luke, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let me explain babe. Please?"

Seeing as she was still pinned to the wall, Brooke let her head fall back and silently nodded for Lucas to continue.

"She was all over me, Brooke. I was trying to push her off but I didn't want to hurt her just like I don't want to hurt you. Believe me when I say nothing is going on with us. You have to trust me."

"I do, Luke. I feel like all I do is trust you! But you just keep betraying it," Brooke cried.

"I had no idea she was going to be here. Really, Brooke, do you think I would have known or cared? I'm in love with you, not Rachel. I haven't talked to her since we broke up back in high school and maybe for some crazy reason she's still not over me. But now I have you and that's what I want more than anything. Just believe me, Brooke. You have to believe me."

"I'm sorry," she cried into his chest. Luke softly stroked her head.

"I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you too, boyfriend."

Just as the couple was kissing, a voice boomed from the living room as a familiar red headed bitch stepped up onto a table.

"Well I hope you're all having a bang up time at this party here! Who's having a great night?" Rachel announced to which the crowd lifted their drinks and cheered. "Well I'm not!" A deafening silence fell over the room as Rachel stumbled.

"Oh no," Lucas said to himself, pushing through the crowd.

"Luke!" Brooke yelled after him with pleading eyes.

"I'll be right back."

"Lucas," she repeated a little angrier this time.

He backed slowly away at first and then quickened his pace to get to Rachel in time.

"You see," she continued. "One of you is a man whore. A big, fat, freaking man whore! First you slept with that blonde, then me, then the blonde again if I'm not mistaken. And now Brooke Davis. From one cheerleader to another, Luke. Good job, buddy!" She raised a drink, half of it pouring out from the side as the room started to get loud again.

Across from where Rachel was, Brooke stood dumbfounded. She felt like maybe she might throw up, or worse pass out. Her eyes met with Jake's who had the look of death in his eye. The two nodded at eachother, understanding the pain.

"Brooke!" Lucas bellowed, trying to catch her attention. He sprinted towards her while she shoved people out of her way in attempt to get to the door.

"It's one thing," she started sobbing. To sleep with that hoe. But then to lie about it? I thought you were above that Lucas Scott, but I was wrong. Maybe I was wrong about you all together. You didn't change since last year. People never change. Unless it isn't true?" she asked, hopeful.

Luke hung his head in self disappointment, ashamed that he couldn't tell his girlfriend everything Rachel just said was false. Brooke wiped tears from her eyes, not even caring about her appearance at this minute. Luke couldn't bear to chase after her as she ran to her blue VW Bug. Brooke got in and sped away at the speed of light.

"You screwed that up pretty bad, didn't you?"

Lucas turned around and was met with Rachel's face.

"How could you do that to Brooke?"

"No Lucas, the question is how could_ you_ do that to Brooke? I know you loved her when we slept together. Do you really thing it wasn't obvious?"

"Then why'd you sleep with me?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it takes two, but I never liked that bitch. Payback, in simplest form."

"Don't call her a bitch," Luke gritted his teeth. "Brooke is the most amazing person out there. And it's probably over now because of your little revelation in there. What kind of freaking epiphany did you have that made you do this? What, was the party just part of the plan? First you'd get us all here, and then try to seduce me. Real mature, by the way. Then, for your last trick, poof, make Brooke disappear."

"Are you going to stand here with a straight face and tell me you wouldn't have confessed to Brooke eventually? Come on, I know you Luke. Those sort of things eat at your insides. Just think of it this way, I took a load off your back by telling her instead," Rachel shrugged.

"You didn't do me any favors and we both know it. Really, what possessed you to pick now to ruin our lives?"

"I'm pregnant and alone Lucas. I live in this house all by myself and the father is out of the picture. I thought maybe you could live with me. Or maybe even Jake. I don't know; I just wanted someone to love again."

"I don't think that was the way to go about it Rachel."

"Well how about this way?" she almost-whispered with a look of pure evil genius in her eyes. "You're the father Luke. So what's it gonna be? Abandon your child and pull a Dan Scott or actually help me through this pregnancy? It's up to you, really, but either way, you're not getting rid of me easily."


	26. Emergency

Author's Note: Keep the feedback coming guys! Glad to see some new reviewers enjoying the story.

**emergency – n. a state in need of help from an unexpected event**

The cozy aroma of French vanilla coffees filled the hospital hallway as Peyton walked back to find Nathan. As she tried not to look into everybody's rooms, her cell phone started to ring. Peyton knew better than to answer a call in a hospital unless it was an emergency, in which case, why wasn't the person calling 911 in the first place? Once her call ringtone stopped, she started receiving multiple text messages. _Brooke,_ Peyton thought as the sounds of Barbie Girl came muffled from her pocket.

Carefully, she balanced the coffees in one hand and tried to slide her phone out with the other. All the text messages read the same thing.

_CALL ME RIGHT NOW, EMERGENCY_

_-iambrucas_

Peyton sighed as she read the messages and chuckled at Brooke's signature. It always gave her a little laugh. She dialed back her friend's number and Brooke picked up immediately.

"P. Sawyer," she said through tears.

"Brooke? Oh my God, I'm sorry I left. I don't know what came over me."

There was a moment of silence.

"Brooke," Peyton repeated. "You still there?"

"Um, yeah. Listen…you're not going to be too happy about this."

"Look, I know Rachel's Jenny's mom. It was probably a big surprise to all of you guys but-"

"She spilled everything Peyt."

"What do you mean everything?" Peyton questioned nervously, shifting from one foot to another.

"She told everyone about you and Luke. But that's not all…" Brooke mumbled through her tears. She wiped them away with the edge of her sweatshirt sleeve. She didn't even realize it was actually Lucas's old Keith Scott Body Shop hoodie which just started to fit her almost perfectly.

"Brooke?" The line went dead and Peyton felt a wave of nausea coming on. She went to put her phone away but lost her balance and dropped the coffees, causing them to spill all over her shoes and the floor.

"Oh shit!" she yelped. All it took was something this little to set her off. Peyton fell to the ground in tears. The maxim was don't cry over spilt milk; nobody said anything about coffee. Just then Nathan peeked curiously out of Haley's doorway.

"Peyton?" He bent down to her side. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she smeared the tears off her face. "I just made some mistakes and they're coming back to bite me in my fat, fucking, whore ass."

"Shh, calm down. Come inside the room for a minute." He gently picked her up and made sure one of the nurses came to clean up the coffee mess. Connie gave him a sympathetic look for all that he was going through. _First his wife, now this petite blonde girl to worry about,_ she thought.

"Now, what happened?" he asked as they stood right inside the door.

"It's not important now," she shrugged, her phone suddenly vibrating again. "It's Brooke, let me get this." She took a step right outside the room where Nathan could still hear the conversation clearly.

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay? It was my secret that whore bag revealed, not yours. You already knew about me and Luke…" Nathan pretended not to be listening and began twiddling his thumbs.

"I slept with Lucas twice then Rachel found out and told everyone, happy?" she whispered out of the phone to him. Nathan stood with a beyond shocked look.

"Peyton, that's not all. You know how Rachel is pregnant?" Brooke asked, oblivious to what was going on with Peyton and Nathan.

"What? Oh yeah," Peyton snapped back to reality.

"Guess who daddy dearest is?"

"I'm not exactly up for guessing games right now Brooke."

"Let's just say history has a way of repeating itself P."

"What?" Peyton gasped, staring straight at Nathan. "No way, he could never cheat on Haley. It can't be."

"What?" Nathan spit. "What the hell is she telling you?"

"Is that Nathan?" Brooke wondered skeptically.

"Yeah," Peyton responded. "Um…why?"

"Put it on speaker; he should hear all this too."

Peyton clicked the megaphone button on her phone and Brooke's usually excited but now emotional voice echoed through the hallways. When Nathan noticed how loud she was, even upset, he pulled Peyton into a tiny restroom off of Haley's temporary abode.

"Alright, listen up you two. Obviously, Nathan would never cheat on Haley and I don't doubt that for a second, okay Nate?" Nathan nodded his head, earning a slap to the arm from Peyton for being an idiot.

"She can't see you dip," Peyton shot out.

"Oh well excuse me, let's see how talkative you are when your friend thinks you would cheat on your wife!"

"I'm not a dyke Nathan! I'd never have a freaking wife to begin with."

"Hey; hey!" Brooke shouted through the phone, nearing tears once more. "Just shut up guys."

"Sorry," they apologized meekly. They both knew better than to mess with Brooke when something was obviously wrong.

"Well if it wasn't me…" Nathan was afraid to finish the sentence. Unless he had any other brothers wandering this earth, the truth killed.

"Where are you Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sitting in my car in our parking lot."

"I'm coming to get you alright? I'll be right there babe."

"Thanks P. Sawyer. See you both in a bit."

The three way call ended and left Peyton and Nathan in complete awe.

"I can't believe him," Nathan finally said.

"Yeah. Wow," Peyton reiterated how Nathan was already feeling. "I better go pick her up. I'll bring her back here for a while...?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you two need, I've got your backs."

"Thank you so much," Peyton yawned into Nathan's chest as they exited the bathroom. In a hug, she led him back to Haley's room.

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed. "I had no idea you were awake."

The cripple took a close look at Peyton. Gorgeous eyes with the shiniest blonde hair she could ever imagine. Long, thin legs and arms made for a small, yet beautiful physique. Peyton Sawyer is not someone you could just forget about. Instead of responding to her, Haley turned to look at Nathan.

"That nice nurse, Connie, she said you're my husband. If that's true then why are you hugging this other girl?"

Peyton loosened her grip on Nathan and stared blankly, first at Haley then at him.

"What's going on?"

"Peyton," he began, not knowing exactly what to say "There's something you – and everyone for that matter – should know…"


	27. Special

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys, but thanks for the awesome reveiws in the meantime. R&R and I hope you like it!

**special – adj. pertaining to a particular person, unique**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Thursday, December 5__th__. They let me out of the hospital last night. I think I'm going to miss my nurse Connie a lot. She was truly very sweet. Connie is the one who told me I should keep this diary. She said it will help the doctors track how fast my memory comes back. I don't think it's coming back very fast though. All my friends came to see me and I didn't remember any of them. _

_There was a nice boy, Lucas, who said we've been best friends since we were little. Lucas played on our high school basketball team with his half brother Nathan. Nathan is my husband now. We never talked during high school but once we got to Duke we started dating. Connie said Nathan is a great husband. I don't believe her because he told me this is all his fault. Anyway, that blonde girl, Peyton Sawyer, she's really nice. She can draw like freaking Picasso. She dated Nathan during high school and was best friends with Brooke. Brooke Davis is one of my best friends too, or so I'm told. She's dating Lucas right now but the other night she came in crying about him so I'm not sure how that's going anymore. She's also Nathan's friend but she slapped him the other night when her and Peyton stayed over, probably because she cares about me so much. Then there's Jake. He's in love with Peyton now and I heard their daughter died a while ago. Or maybe it wasn't Peyton's daughter. I can't remember. Lastly is Skills and Bevin. She's pregnant and after years of dating they'll be married in exactly twenty days. That's Christmas. Oh, the last girl is someone named Rachel. I'm not sure who she is but I heard everyone talking about how she's pregnant again. I don't think anyone is happy about it because every time someone says her name somebody – either Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, or Jake – starts crying._

_That's all I was told about everybody. I don't really remember anything. Except my name. I'm Haley James. Haley James _Scott_ actually._

Quietly, Haley zipped her pen back into her pencil case. It was too early for even Nathan to be awake for practice. Since she had woken up after the not-so-accidental accident, Haley had a bad case of insomnia. Nights were spent watching foolish infomercials and once the daylight came she would fumble around in her hospital bed. Now that she was back at home Haley thought she would feel comfortable enough to get some rest but that wasn't the case. Nathan lay awake in bed, facing the opposite wall. He still couldn't bear to look at her without wincing, but that just made her more upset so he tried to ignore her at certain times.

"Nathan!" Haley said with almost too much pep.

"Hey Hales. How you feeling?" Nathan groaned, turning over in bed because clearly he was figured out. He tried not to look into her precious eyes because even though he wanted to help her with all his might, all he could do was sit back and watch his poor love suffer.

"Not too bad actually. I just wrote in the diary Connie gave me. Now I'm going to go grab some dinner; want to come?"

"Dinner? I think you mean breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Haley squinted, confused. "No, I thought it was dinner."

Tears threatened to show from Nathan's eyes. It was one thing that she forgot all her friends and her life, but to mix up simple things like the meals in a day was even worse.

"No," he explained calmly. "Breakfast comes first. Then lunch in the afternoon and dinner at night. Got it?"

"Oh," Haley giggled. "Silly me! Anyway, want to join me?"

"Sure," Nathan hesitated. "How about I make us our special breakfast?"

Haley stuttered a bit before answering, "That's frozen waffles right? And blueberries?"

"Yeah! That's my girl," Nathan shot off the bed in glee and kissed Haley's stitched forehead. Maybe he couldn't take back what he did, but he would make it up to her in every way possible.

"Race you there!" Haley shouted like a little kid. Surprisingly enough, she didn't seem to be phased by her memory loss until something came up that she forgot about. Besides that frustration, Haley was even happier than usual and acting almost like a different person

Nathan smiled and chased after his wife into the kitchen, popping some Eggos into the toaster.

"Hey," he pointed out. "The sun's just rising. Do you want to sit outside and watch it?"

"I'd like that," Haley said, nodding. "I'll grab the waffles when they pop. You can go wait outside."

"Alright, see you in a minute."

Just as Nathan sat outside, Haley's cell phone rang from the other room.

"Skip, skip, skip to my loo; skip to my loo my darling!" Haley sang as she, well, skipped into the bedroom. "Hello?" she sing-songed into the mouthpiece.

"Hi Haley. This is Brooke. Did I wake you up?"

"Oh no, I haven't been able to sleep anyway. Nathan and I are about to eat breakfast."

"That's great Haley; would you mind if I came over for a little while? My roommate, you know her, Peyton, well her boyfriend just came over and they're in a bit of a fight so I don't want to interrupt. Do you know what the fight was about?"

Haley strained herself trying to remember.

"I think," she tried, "it had something to do with their daughter and her mom. Didn't her mother show up pregnant again?" Suddenly, a spark lit in Haley's head. "Rachel Gettina! She's the mom and she's pregnant now. Oh wait, but isn't it Lucas's – oh! Brooke, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Tutor Girl. I'll be over in a little while."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Am I Tutor Girl?"

Brooke felt like someone stabbed her poor heart. Although sometimes it was questionable as to whether or not she actually had one.

"Yup Haley; that's one of my nicknames for you."

"Oh, cool. See you in a little while then."

Haley hung up and put the waffles and berries on three plates, one extra for Brooke.

"Did I miss it?" she asked, swinging the door open with her foot.

"Hey, whoa. Let me help you there," Nathan said, standing up to grab a plate. "Who's this one for?"

"Brooke. She said Jake came over and since him and Peyton are fighting she didn't want to get in the way."

"Oh alright, cool."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Haley whispered as she watched the sun peek over the horizon.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Nathan whispered back.

"Oh Nathan." What seemed to be out of nowhere, Haley broke down in tears.

"Haley, are you okay? Shh, baby what's wrong?" Nathan knelt down at Haley's feet.

"I want to kiss you," she cried. "But I can't."

"Well why not?"

"If it's true that you did this to me, then how can I love you?"

Nathan felt as if all the oxygen in the world suddenly got sucked up by some crazy old lady vacuuming. Then again, his mother never did like to clean.

"Haley," he whispered back. "What I did was a mistake. I wasn't thinking straight because trust me, if I was none of this would have happened. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. You saved me Haley. I was so arrogant before I met you. You changed me for the better and I'll always be thankful for that. No matter what bad things you could ever do, I would never hurt you intentionally. I would rather die than watch you suffer. This is killing me Hales, to see you like this. To know that I'm your husband but not be able to kiss me? Well that just sucks and I wish to God it was me instead."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes with the edge of her sleeve and looked down into Nathan's eyes. She could just tell how sincere they were.

"Oh Nathan!" Haley plunged down onto Nathan, knocking him to the ground in the process. She sobbed into his chest for a minute before forcing her lips onto his. Maybe she didn't know what was going on, but it just felt right.

"Haley," Nathan huffed as she was about to take off her shirt. "We don't have to do this."

Haley looked down at Nathan than at her hands which were touching her chest lightly.

"Oh my god!" she wailed. "I don't even know you and I was about to have sex with you!"

"Haley - "

"No, don't "Haley" me! Until my memory comes back I will not have sex with you. And when that happens I'll probably just beat the shit out of you for doing this to…to…to…" Haley fell asleep suddenly on the ground

"Haley?" Nathan screeched. "Oh man."

"What's going on?" Brooke walked slowly toward where Haley was curled in a ball snoring.

"She got tired?" Nathan shrugged.

"Oh-kay. Why don't you take her back to bed? I brought real food," Brooke motioned towards the bag of bagels in her hand.

"Sounds good." Nathan picked up Haley and held her like a baby in his arms. Ever so gently he put her back in bed. As if she were a child, Nathan tucked Haley in and kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight baby. I love you."

"So," Nathan started when he went back to the kitchen. There he found Brooke silently weeping with her head in her hands. "Oh no, not you too! What's wrong?"

"It's Lucas, Nate. I'm so worried about him."

"Don't be Brooke. Luke loves you and everyone knows that."

"Really?" she questioned. "Then tell me this, why did he leave me this morning?"


	28. Reunited

Author's Note: Suprised I'm updating? Yeah, so am I. I realize how long its been so I'm sorry but things don't look like they're slowing down any time soon sadly. I promise the next update won't take quite this long. Thanks as always!

**reunited – v. to reunite, as after separating**

Nathan paced around the kitchen table as he pounded his one fist into his other open hand.

"Man, I'm really sorry Brooke," he started. "But are you sure he's gone for good?"

"Oh I'm sure," she whimpered into a pillow. "I woke up and there was a note saying he was so sorry but he had to make things right by Rachel and we couldn't be together right now."

"I'm sensing a "but"?"

"But he loves me so much and it's killing him to have to do this. He hopes one day we'll have eachother really soon."

"See Brooke?" Nathan walked over to the couch where she was laying and put his arms around her, slowly at first as not to scare her like a wounded puppy, then tighter. "He still loves you, not her."

"I know but if he's going to make things right by her than that means helping with the demon child."

"Hey," Nathan scolded. "This baby is going to be Lucas's too. You can bet it's going to have some good genes in it."

"For his sake, I hope so. Because if he left me it had better be for a damn good reason or he'll be sorry."

After an awkward silence Nathan suggested that they get a move on to their first class.

"Hey Nate?" Brooke said as she paused to pick up her bag.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

With a quick peck to his cheek, Brooke whispered, "A lot of things." and walked out the door.

--

"Twenty days!"

Brooke winced and covered her ears from Bevin's shrieks.

"I know babe." She opened her notebook and started mindlessly copying down what was on Professor Burke's board.

"What crawled up your skanky ass and died?" Bevin joked.

Brooke turned her head slowly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, giving her friend a death glare at the same time. Bevin could see how red her eyes were and that they lacked any makeup. She grimaced and turned in the other direction. Her happiness was infinite and she wasn't going to let Brooke douse it out with her buckets of seriousness.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered down a row to her. She turned around, still with a dark look in her eyes. Peyton shrugged in a questioning manner as if to ask Brooke why she had on please-just-kill-me-now-it'd-be-less-painful eyes. Nathan noticed the silent imputations going from one best friend to the other and sighed. Gently, he tapped the brunette's leg to let her know he'd handle it. Peyton shot more accusations, this time at Nathan, until he mouthed to her that he'd tell her later.

When class was over Peyton chased Nathan out of the hall.

"Hey!" she hollered. "What was that about back there?" she asked, readjusting her books and clumsily pointing back toward the room.

"Listen," Nathan started, holding onto Peyton's shoulders. She looked into his serious eyes. "Don't tell anyone but Luke left Brooke to be with Rachel."

"What?" Out of natural reaction Peyton slapped Nathan across the face, causing him to stumble a little.

"What the hell Peyton!" Nathan raised his voice. Passing by students started to look on and Peyton brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry!" she reached out to Nathan's face.

"Damn it, I don't know why I talk to you Sawyer," Nathan replied, a smile barely cracking on his face.

"It's because I'm so cool," she flaunted. "I get that a lot."

After a quick laugh Peyton put back on a gray face.

"So he really left her?" She took a seat on a nearby bench and sighed. It was crazy that after everything he had done to fight for Brooke he would choose not to be with her. "No wonder she was a mess this morning."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "I think he just doesn't want to be Dan Scott and leave Rachel alone. He definitely still loves Brooke but do you really think she'd understand him staying with her but taking care of Rachel too?"

"Of course not," Peyton shook her head. "I hope they can work it out," she added in a hushed voice.

"Me too. But on another note, what's going on with you and Jagielski?"

Peyton leaned her head back against the bench and laughed half-heartedly at something that evidently wasn't that funny.

"I've left countless messages," she explained, flinging some papers one way, "slipped so many notes under his door," she continued, tossing a notebook to her feet, "and tried to talk to him every time we cross paths," she finished, finally just throwing her whole bag aside. "But no matter what I do I can't get him to talk to me." Tears threatened to spill from Peyton's big eyes as she looked up at Nathan, begging him for help.

"Look Peyton," he said as he picked up all her things from the ground. "Jake's just really stressed right now. After losing Jenny I didn't think the guy would even survive so it's amazing that he did. Now he just needs to cool off after the whole Rachel coming back thing slash you and Lucas thing. I'm sure he can get over it in time." Nathan stuffed all her pages back into the backpack and sat down next to Peyton on the bench, looking at her sincerely. "I'm not really good at the whole shoulder to cry on thing but if you need to talk you know where to find me."

"Thanks Nate; that means a lot to me." Peyton started to reach out to hug Nathan, but saw Jake out of the corner of her eye. "Listen, I'll catch ya later." She hugged her backpack close to her body, like a protective shield that could spare her heart. "Jake!"

He stopped short and looked down at the pavement hoping maybe he could pose as an ostrich and she wouldn't notice him.

"What?" he spit with disgust.

"Uh," Peyton faltered as she tried to find the right words. "I called and dropped off some notes at your room. You, uh, never responded."

"Yeah I know. I've been busy Peyton, and honestly, I didn't want to talk to you."

Peyton rubbed her head. _Ouch,_ she thought. I _knew he'd be mad but I've only seen him get this upset with…_ She gulped.

"Well can we at least talk about it?" Peyton suggested.

"What's there to talk about? Oh, you mean how you weren't on birth control the other night? Or do you want to chat about little Lucas? Actually, you tell me. How little is he?"

"Jake!" Peyton screeched. Her voice cracked as she pulled her shirt up and took a step back. "Stop, please. I want to explain."

"Fine," Jake huffed. "If this is what it's going to take for you to stop stalking me, then why not?"

Peyton ignored his other jab and started to tell him about the empty birth control container.

"It was empty, yes, but I was still on the pill. I had more in my bathroom but I just didn't have it with me. Is that such a sin?"

Jake answered with a sigh and a shake of his head. "No, I guess not. I should've just asked you instead of believing that cheating son of a bitch."

"So what does that make me Jake?" Peyton said, placing her hands on her hips with attitude. "A bitch?"

"I never said that."

"Well I cheated too," Peyton struggled. "And if you're gonna call him names then you better throw some at me too."

"What is this? Are you sticking up for him or something?"

"No. Well, maybe a little."

"Peyton, he had sex with you. Do I need to spell it out?

"And I had sex with him; same difference Jake! Are you really this oblivious? You've been avoiding _me _because of this. So what's your deal?

"I love you Peyton," Jake stated while putting his arms on her shoulders, looking into her big, pleading eyes. "But you're right. You did cheat on me and I don't know where that leaves us."

"I'm sorry!" Peyton cried, starting to tear up. "I never meant to. I know it was wrong and I should've told you and it's all my fault and you probably never want to be with me again but I still love you and want to be with you and I care so much and it hurts me bad too that you can't trust me and I want things to go back to normal because I love you so much and I'm so lost without you and just lonely and empty so please don't leave me for good because I'd miss you too much!"

"Peyton, breathe!" Jake rubbed her back slowly to comfort her. "I still want to be with you."

"What?" Peyton stuttered, wiping a tear away slowly. "How could you mean that?"

"Because I love you too. But there's going to be some new… rules shall I put it, in the relationship if it's going to work."

"Okay," Peyton agreed, pulling herself together. "Whatever it takes baby."

"Well first, no more sleepovers."

Peyton laughed. "You're joking right?"

"No. Our relationship was too serious before, and if I'm gaining your trust back it has to be more relaxed."

"Okay, fine. What's next?"

"To be completely honest with eachother. This really is aimed for you, but I'll be more truthful too."

"Alright, I can do that, I swear. And what else?"

"To just be less protective. If we don't see eachother everyday, not to call and panic."

"So what is this," Peyton asked. "High school dating?"

"A little bit. It'll be like the beginning of a new, better relationship for us…if it works."

"It will!" Peyton assured Jake. "I only want to be with you, and this time I won't betray you. I love you Jake."

"I love you too." Jake gently kissed Peyton lips and she closed her eyes slowly. When she opened them, he was gone. She put her fingers to where she thought Jake's lips had just been, wondering if anything that happened was real at all.

--

Author's Note : So that whole birth control thing was thrown in there just for kicks to make you guys squirm and it just might have worked. Hope this was worth the wait, R&R.


	29. Always

Author's Note: Where have I been? Who knows. School took over for a while, but I'll be back up and running much faster this summer. Expect real updates instead of the semianual ones I seem to have become accustomed to. Forgive my absence, and please continue to read this seemingly neverending fic (finally hit 200 reviews, yipee!). Thanks as always to the dedicated and meaningful reviewers, this ones for you.

**always – adv. every time without exception**

Nathan slammed the door behind him and dropped his books on the ground. It had been a long day.

"Haley?" his voice echoed through the small apartment. He slipped his jacket onto the couch and went into the bedroom to find Haley rummaging through old boxes. "What's going on?" He sat down on the bed, moving the dark blue comforter over an inch or so to make room.

"Well," Haley whipped her head around, making her long ponytail swing in the process. "I thought that if I looked through some high school things and pictures I could trigger my memory and I did!" She jumped up from the floor with a smile as wide as the Atlantic Ocean on her face. "Look," she said, pointing at a cheerleading picture from senior year. "That girl is Rachel. She's the one who Jake knocked up. Oh, and Lucas. And he's my best friend. I remember it now. There's a tide in the affairs of men…" Haley drifted into her own world remembering a quote from a Julius Ceasar book her and Karen, Luke's mom, had bought him years ago. "High school is coming back to me!" She twirled around the room like a tipsy ballerina and fell back onto the bed, laughing next to Nathan.

"Oh no," Nathan smirked. "Please tell me you don't remember what I was like in high school."

Haley stopped for a second and looked up into Nathan's blue pool eyes. "See, that's the weird thing. I can place everyone else together now, but not you." Haley's eyes watered up like at any given second she would burst into tears again.

"Oh no," Nathan whispered. He laid down next to Haley on his side so they were face to face. "Listen, this has been a very long day." He paused to laugh slightly. "Now, I can order us some pizza and tell you all about it and what went on with our friends, or I can just lay here with you and hold you because I really miss doing that too. But it's up to you."

Haley wiped a stray tear and sniffled, gaining composure.

"Both?" she suggested, her bottom lip quivering.

"Of course." Nathan slid their bodies under the covers and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He grabbed the chain that was hanging from her neck and felt a small round circle attached on it. "Always and forever."

"I don't get it." Haley turned around to face Nathan. "Always and forever what?"

"Us," Nathan said, grabbing her tiny hands and kissing them. "You might not remember me but you will soon. I promise. And we're going to make things work because we will be together always. And I'm going to love you forever." He looked deeply into her eyes and moved his forehead up against hers, like he was transmitting memories to her brain.

There was a moment of silence, tension even maybe, and then Haley suddenly shrieked and rolled out of bed, taking all the blankets with her. She fell to ground with a thud and started kicking her legs and flailing her arms with tears of random childlike laughter.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as he crawled onto the floor and tried to calm her. "Breathe baby, breathe!" His attempts to quiet her down proved futile as she kept rolling away from him. She whacked into the boxes of photos and almost knocked over a lamp. "Hales!" Nathan commanded, finally taking a stronger grip on her. "Stop it!"

Haley stopped herself after hearing Nathan's hurtful voice. _No, you'll be sorry. _The words played over in her head again and again in the same tone Nathan was using now. _Helly, because you from hell._

"Baby?" Nathan crept closer to his wife's side, laughing. "I was just joking around, I'm sorry." He saw the tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls and a knife of guilt stabbed his heart. "I'm sorry Hales, come on. I was playing with you. You know I didn't mean it."

"Get away from me Nathan!" she screamed suddenly and sat up against their night stand, bringing her legs to her chest. "I mean it, stay away!" The tears were no longer of joy.

"What?" Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't mean it baby. You know that, come on. Let's go have that pizza. I'll make it all better." He inched closer to her side as she leaned her head against their bed and sobbed.

"Really?" she snapped. "You think those scars can go away? Do you think I'll ever actually forget what happened? Can you take back what you did to me? No, I don't think so. So until you can, you can't make anything better and don't for a second think it's alright!"

It took Nathan a second, but he finally realized what was happening, sooner than he expected.

"Haley, please. You need to let me explain this to you!"

"Explain?" she chortled. "That must be a joke Nathan! You could have killed me. I could be dead right now; should I spell that out? D-e-a-d, as in not alive! You can explain all you want but that won't change what you did."

Nathan sat still and started to cry silently as Haley's words stung him. "You don't think I know that?" he grimaced, making fists and digging his fingernails into his palms. "You're right. I can't take it back and this will stay with me for my whole life, just like it will you! You probably got off easier. You'll have some scars, but you can't see them. I wonder if this will go away though." Nathan slid a sleeve on his shirt up to reveal a slicing mark on his wrist.

"Nathan." Haley cried.

"Oh, don't go there. I didn't try to kill myself; even my life hasn't come to that. I did that the other night while I was asleep and fell out of bed. I scratched it on the side of the night table. I had another seizure. They came back Haley."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she whimpered.

"Well I went to the doctor. He told me stress causes them and he asked if I was overstressed lately. Why yes, I told him, I almost murdered my wife by accident the other night while I was drinking because I missed her. I miss her so bad I physically ache at night, enough to almost kill myself too. I miss her more than is probably humanly possible. I miss her because I realized she comes home late and my eyes were opened that she hangs out with her friends more than I get to see her. I miss her because she was out at a church with her engaged friend, and I missed our wedding and how strong our love was before a lot of shit started happening to us. I miss her because I feel like we're never together, or at least not enough. It could never be enough with you Haley. I miss you when you're not home. I miss you the nights you sleep at your friends rooms to comfort them, because I need you to comfort me. The pressure is finally getting to me and I miss having you just hold me and rub my back and tell me it's all going to be okay. I miss making love to you all night long, and the way you tickle me in the mornings. But most of all," Nathan finished with a deep breathe. "I miss when you talked about babies because I finally wanted a family to make you happy. But I guess I ruined all chances of that. Go ahead Hales, call a lawyer, get divorced or annulled from me even. I wouldn't blame you one bit. But I'll always love you no matter what. I'll never stop wanting you, aching for you. But if you'd be happier apart from me, I'd rather die from seizures than keep you from that happiness. You deserve everything the world can give you, but I can't. I'll miss you though. Always. Always and forever."

It took Haley a moment to respond, but she finally wiped away the last of tears. Slowly, she crawled closer to Nathan who was sitting Indian style, looking at the ground. She tilted his chin upward just enough to see his big eyes, filled with teardrops just waiting to fall. Why did she always have to be the bigger person, the one who would pretend not to hurt even when her insides were pouding with pain?

"Let it out," she whispered. With those three words, the second trilogy of them he had wanted to hear, Nathan cried openly, letting the tears pour freely. "Hey now." Haley said. "I can't leave you, as much as I'm tempted to, because I'd miss you too much. You were my whole world Nathan and I want to work back to that. I think we just need time and a lot of it." She nodded, confident in her choice, and cried just a little bit more. "One last thing Nate."

He looked down at her mascara-stained face. "Yeah?"

Like she knew it would make Nathan smile, she said those three words. Although they may be the smallest in length, they are the strongest in meaning. Eight letters, two people, and one undeniable bond. "I love you."


	30. Acceptance

Author's Note: I didn't realize the amout of favorites/alerts/hits I had here. Thanks to all the readers as always and a big shout out to the dedicated reviewers.

**acceptance – n. favorable reception; approval**

_Screw this,_

_Now it's December 7__th__, and Nathan is my husband. Yeah, I said that before but let me reiterate it for you diary. Nathan Scott, king of all the asses in the land – or rather, the prince – and the man who can charm you into just about anything, is my husband. Sure he almost killed me. Sure right now I only have time to write this because he's out at anger management classes and working to pay for hospital bills, but it's all good because I told him I love him and that I won't leave him. So about that prince comment, turns out the king would be Dan Scott, the God-awful man who produced my husband. Did I mention I married his sorry ass? (But my gosh, when I look into his eyes I just melt. I can't help the effect he has on me.)_

_Yesterday I heard Nathan talking on the phone to Lucas about how Dan called him and started going off about me. I felt like my heart was being ripped out because I truly do love Nathan, but after what happened, how can I forgive him this fast? I don't want to prove Dan right by leaving Nathan but I think it's the only way. I just feel bad that I started to make solid ground, but can he really blame me? I'm going to pack a small bag and stay with Brooke and Peyton for a few nights. Word on campus is that Lucas left Brooke and Jake and Peyton aren't really serious anymore, so it'll be like a fun slumber party a few nights in a row. I just want Nathan to understand this all, but if he doesn't, I can't change that._

Haley slid off the cushioned desk chair and walked over to the closet, reaching up to grab her duffel bag. She tugged clothes off their hangers, dug though drawers of pants and underwear, and rummaged through all the cabinets in the bathroom. She mindlessly tossed clothes for every type of weather into her bag.

"You never know when there might be a heat streak in December," she mumbled as she squeezed her feet into her Nike sneakers. Haley picked up her surprisingly heavy bag and slung it over her shoulder. Before leaving their apartment, she taped a note onto the bedpost, one she had rewritten more times than she could count on her fingers and toes.

Haley flicked off the bedroom light with a chipped nail and then the kitchen one. She stood in the doorway and looked at the couch. That was where she found Nathan having his first seizure. Slowly, she leaned her side against the frame. Staring directly at the dining room table, she remembered the romantic meal they had together when Nathan could finally please her again. Haley began to slide lower to the floor as her vision became clouded with forming tears. She wiped them away and turned her head to the sink, where she now knew was the place that Nathan had thrown the vase toward her head. She scratched under her hair and felt the stitches while she finally fell to the cold ground in tears.

"Haley, what's wrong hon?"

Haley gasped in fear and her body shook as she turned around to face Brooke.

"It's just too much Brooke. How can this all be happening?" She used her bag for support and pushed off to stand up. She sunk her head into Brooke's shoulder and continued to cry.

"It's okay Hales, you let it all out. Just try to hit my jacket and not my shirt with those big tears of yours; it's new and I don't plan on having polka dots on it."

Haley shook her head and laughed lightly. As quickly as she starting crying, she blinked back the rest of her tears and released the grip she had on Brooke.

"You're the best; thanks Brooke," Haley grinned.

"And don't you ever forget it," Brooke winked, slapping Haley's butt like football teammates do to eachother. "Now let's go. My home is your home now and everything's going to be okay. For all of us."

--

"So you really live here now?" Lucas asked as he cleared off the lunch table in Rachel's kitchen. The least he could do was make small talk and attempt to make things normal between the two.

"Yup, pretty sweet right? Mom and dad didn't need it anymore once they jetted off to Korea so I figured why not, right?" Rachel responded as she started to run the dishwasher. Over the years she became quite homely and since she was going to be a mother in a matter of months, she figured she could get organized and put her life back together before she ruined just another life with her old ways.

"So that's where they are now? Doesn't seem like an obvious choice." Lucas shut the kitchen light off but it was still illuminated from the skylight in the ceiling.

"Not to anyone else," Rachel retorted as she walked with pizzazz into the game room. "But remember how messed up I used to be? Just imagine where I came from."

Lucas laughed lightly at how natural Rachel was acting. It didn't seem awkward to her at all but he still felt guilty about leaving Brooke heartbroken, especially without the real goodbye she deserved. "So are you saying," Lucas suggested, "that you're not messed up anymore?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged, jumping up onto the pool table and squatting to be eye level with Lucas. "But I have to be mature for the baby," she finished in a close to sarcastic tone. When Rachel noticed the look on Lucas' face, she felt a little sorry. "Look, I meant that Luke. It's great that you're here now to help me out, and I'm not going to mess this up." She sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the table and the bump on her stomach almost reaching Lucas.

"Right," he nodded, unconvinced. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well actually, I was thinking we could go shopping for baby stuff."

"What'dya mean _we_, Kimo Sabe?" Lucas quoted The Lone Ranger, a show Rachel used to love to watch reruns of in high school.

"As in Lucas Scott and me," she laughed.

"Well seeing as my girlfriend – ex-girlfriend," Lucas corrected himself. "Hates me now I don't have anything to do with her. And everyone still loves her of course cause what could Brooke do wrong? She's so perfect and innocent."

"And?"

"Oh, well I guess none of my friends are going to want to see me today either. So what do we need for this sucker?" Lucas concluded, carefully putting his hand on Rachel's stomach. He looked up at her as if to ask if what he was doing was alright but she just rubbed the other side of her stomach in response.

"Everything from clothes and diapers to blankets and a crib. I need bottles and food and all that good stuff. Anything a baby needs really since I haven't bought anything yet. This has been a really hard pregnancy so far Lucas."

"I bet it has been Rachel," he sighed in response. "And you know we're not together, but our child deserves to have both parents in their life. I don't want our baby to end up like Jenny with a substitute parent. Don't get me wrong, Peyton was the best mom for Jenny at the time but you realize how much easier things are when the whole family is just together? One day I'll have two families. One with you and our child and one with Brooke. I still love her Rachel and I know you tried to piss her off by telling everyone our secrets but nothing can come between us when it comes down to it. I will always be there for you and we'll always have this baby in common but if Brooke can accept the fact that you're always going to be a part of my life from now on, I still want to be with her."

"That was really deep Luke," Rachel simply said. "But can you stop calling it the baby and our child?"

"What?" he gasped. "Why can't I call it that?"

"Because it's not just a baby. It's a baby boy."

Luke's heart dropped a little at first because everything seemed so surreal. He was going to have a son. He was a senior in college and his ex-girlfriend was giving birth to his son. After the disappointment that it wasn't Brooke, a smile crept its way onto his face.

"That's great. Well I'll always be around for our son, starting today. Get ready and we can start the baby shopping." Lucas walked out of the room in a deafening silence as Rachel watched him sulk through the door with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging rather low.

"Lucas," she gave in.

"Yeah?"

"I feel terrible."

"Why?

"All these years I've been thinking about you and this summer when we slept together I did know you loved Brooke, but I was selfish. I should've just minded my own business for a change. I'm not proud of that person Luke. The one I used to be. The one who would do drugs or stay out late partying. When I found out I was pregnant I knew it was yours because I haven't slept with anyone else in a long time. I've changed since high school and I'm still trying to change. You belong with Brooke. Once upon a time I hated her but that's old news. I can't hold that grudge anymore; it's unhealthy. So I feel really awful that I'm the one to tear you apart. I know I said I did all this just to make her mad, but I just really wanted to someone to keep me company through this. I had Jake when I was pregnant with Jenny, but I left after that. I was afraid that I'd be alone again Lucas. This house is so big and during the night it just gets worse. I lost touch with any real friends I had and I want people to see how different I am now, but acting the way I did at the party wasn't the way to do that, and so I'm sorry. There," she took a deep breathe. "You had your deep moment so I get mine too."

"You can still make it up to them Rachel, your real friends? Real friendships can't be broken. Look at Peyton and Brooke. They've been through more than anyone I know and are still best friends. You're not alone. You might have been, but now you have me, and soon you'll have a son and friends too. Now come on, let's go." Lucas walked back over toward Rachel and put his arm around her cautiously. It still felt weird to be acting like this with her again, but if Rachel was going to make an effort to change then he could to.


	31. Craving

Author's Note : The story picks up a bit from here. I think you'll all enjoy the next few chapters. Drop a review to let me know what's bouncing around in your head.

**craving – n. a consuming desire; a yearning**

"I miss Lucas."

"I miss Nathan."

"I miss being skinny."

"I miss Jenny. And sleeping at Jake's."

Brooke, Haley, and Bevin all looked at Peyton skeptically but just laughed when their friend shrugged like that was what any girl would have said.

"So Bevin," Haley said, turning on Brooke's bed. Brooke invited Bevin over so they could have a girl's night in and Skills was having the guys over at his place. "Have you thought of any baby names yet?" Haley's eyes sparkled talking about the baby. She wanted a family of her own and couldn't stop thinking about what Nathan had said.

"Nope," Bevin responded, taking a huge scoop of ice cream out of the carton on the floor. "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but he's really hungry."

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Then why did you just call it he?"

"Well it has to be something right?"

"Well what if it's a she?" Brooke added.

"Okay fine," Bevin agreed. "She's hungry. No. Well. The baby is hungry so stop harassing me!" She picked up the Turkey Hill gallon from the floor and continued to stuff her face with banana split ice cream.

"I guess I'll go get the rest of us something else to eat," Haley laughed. She walked into the kitchen to find something everyone could have since Bevin clearly wanted the ice cream to herself.

"Hey Haley!" she called from the bedroom. "Can you get me some pickles? Oh, and a bag of mini marshmallows? No wait, can you get some Tabasco instead of the pickles?"

"Yeah, sure Bev," she shouted back, letting out a quick laugh.

"So isn't this a little weird?" Peyton whispered behind the bedroom's closed door. "I mean, that Haley remembers everything again. I felt like she was a whole new person, if only for a little while."

"I know, right?" Bevin butted in. "It's like some alien took her brain and replaced it with someone else's but then they realized how much more intelligent she was then their life form so they brought it back." Bevin proudly nodded her head at her theory. "What? It could have been something like that!" she protested when Peyton and Brooke just stared at her.

"Well I'm just happy she's back to normal," Brooke concluded. "I mean, it would've been cool if she turned into this super stylish fashionista and could help me with my line and all, but I think I'd miss the Haley we know."

Suddenly, Bevin threw the spoon and ice cream back to the floor. "Bathroom break!" she exclaimed, holding her stomach and waddling into the bathroom.

"Man, she's pretty big for six months or so," Brooke laughed. "I wonder where that kid's getting its height." In the middle of Brooke's train of thought, their broken doorbell barely rang. "Hales, can you get that?" she leaned toward the door to yell. She heard Haley's muffled answer and assumed she would answer the door.

As Haley wiped her hands off with a dishrag from the mess she was making in the kitchen, she grabbed the doorknob and it opened it up.

"Why are you here?" she asked, a little upset.

"What?"

"You heard me Nathan, why are you here?"

"Haley, you just disappeared from our apartment and left some cheap note about being here. Was I supposed to just wait to see you in class on Monday?"

"I…I don't know Nathan. I need time to think about everything."

"How much time Haley?"

"Does it make a difference? If I say one minute or one year aren't you still going to wait for me?"

"Of course. I would wait until the end of time if that's how long you need."

"Psst, Bevin!" Brooke whispered as she knocked on the bathroom door. She cracked it open and slid in with Peyton so they could see what was going on with Naley.

"Guys!" Bevin hissed from the toilet seat. "What are you doing, you crazies?"

"Shh!" they both whipped around and put their pointer finger to their lips. They kept the door open just a crack to see clearly.

"Nathan, it's just not that easy," Haley sighed.

"Well why not?"

She looked up, her eyes filled with pity. "Why didn't you tell me about Dan?"

"What does he have anything to do with this?" Nathan spat angrily.

"I heard you and Lucas talking about him. Why didn't you just tell me what he said?"

"I wanted to be able to protect you. I didn't want you to have to worry about me; that's my job. I guess I just take after Deb sometimes," Nathan said, referring to his mother's old habit to drink when she was under pressure.

"I need to know that you're going to let me in, Nathan. I mean all the way."

"I will. Ok, I'll let you in. If that's what it takes, I'll let you in. It's just, sometimes I'm afraid that if I do, you'll see the real me, the guy I was before you. I'm not proud of that person, the one that I used to be, but if I have to be that guy to keep you safe, then that's who I'm gonna be. Look, if you want me to apologize for defending you, or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, I can't do that. I won't do that, okay, because, the truth is, that's a guy I'll never be. The guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you. Can you understand that?"

"That was so sweet," Brooke said quietly, holding her hand to her heart.

"Man, he really is a charmer," added Peyton who was leaning against the bathroom sink. "You okay Bev?" she asked when she noticed her friend holding the counter and staring blankly into the mirror.

"I think so. Just keep listening and tell me what they say."

Haley took a deep breathe. "I guess I can."

"Are you sure?" Nathan verified what Haley said.

"I'm sure Nathan. I wouldn't want you to be that guy. But just promise me," she pleaded. "Nothing like this will happen again. From now on no more drinking or keeping secrets."

"Of course not. I'm going to all of my meetings and I've heard some pretty messed up stories. Not that our story isn't. But I swear, I won't be drinking for a long time to come." He walked slowly over to Haley. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nathan." She fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around him as he leaned his chin gently on her head.

"Aww," Peyton and Brooke sighed. They shut the door with smiles plastered on their face.

"I knew they'd make it," Brooke insisted.

"Of course you did B. Davis. Are you sure you're okay?" she nodded at Bevin with concerned and confused eyes.

"Actually, I don't think so." Bevin hunched over a little more. "I think," she managed to puff out in between deep breathes. "That I'm having this baby."

"What?" Brooke gasped. She and Peyton leaped to Bevin's side.

"No," Peyton said. "It's way too early."

"Maybe it's a false alarm," Bevin talked into her hand which she was holding up her head with. Proving herself wrong, Bevin's water broke, dirtying the bathroom floor.

"Oh crap," Brooke yelped.

"I know!" Peyton responded, holding onto Bevin to give her support.

"No, these shoes were new!" Brooke exclaimed, earning two dirty looks. "Sorry, I suck. Let's get a move on. I've watched enough "A Baby Story" to know how hard it is to do a home delivery."

"Brooke!" Bevin screeched.

"Bad time?"

Bevin doubled over in pain.

"Bad time."


	32. Eye

Author's Note: I had this update ready the day after the last one was posted. I'm only putting it up now because of the lack of reviews. Reviews really do make the updates come faster, I swear it. It only takes a few seconds and I just need to know what you guys are thinking about everything if that isn't too much too ask. I know a lot of people are on vacation in the summer, but thank you to the readers who review every chapter; you don't know how much it means. Enjoy anyway, and please review. Oh, and I finally figured out how to use the bars. Thank goodness. Oh! And to keep talking, check out my profile for a wallpaper made for this fic by CW Louge member fmjl11. It's very nice... anywayyy, enjoy.

**eye – n. this organ with respect to the color of the iris: **_**blue eyes.**_

"Hate to interrupt," Peyton groaned, helping Brooke carry Bevin into the living room, "but we need some help here."

Nathan and Haley broke out of their romantic state and rushed to their friends' sides.

"Is she okay?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah," Brooke whined. "But she's really heavy guys! Nate?" She put on her begging eyes that no boy, not even one with a wife, could resist.

"My God Brooke," he muttered as he lifted Bevin into his arms, giving relief to both Brooke and Peyton.

"Can. Somebody. Call. Skills. This. Time?" Bevin huffed between deep breathes.

"I got it," Haley said, remembering the last time Bevin had to be rushed to the hospital and Skills wasn't informed until _after_ they got there. Haley got on the phone with him and started barking out orders once he started freaking out. "Bring the baby bag. What do you mean you don't have a baby bag?" She motioned for one minute and stepped into the kitchen.

"Haley, we really need to go!" Peyton said, noticing how much pain Bevin was in.

"Skills, just meet us there," Haley yelled over the sounds of his apartment as all the guys scrambled to get ready. "Okay," she breathed. "Let's go."

* * *

Brooke, Peyton, Haley – with Bevin attached to her -, and Nathan all slammed the car doors once they got to the maternity wing.

"Damn, there's like no good parking here," Nathan noticed as he looked around the lot.

"Guess a lot of people are having babies today," Brooke said sarcastically. "As long as none of them are Rachel, we shouldn't have any problems."

"You know Brooke," Haley grunted, walking with Bevin's arm around her shoulder. "Lucas is bound to be here. Are you sure you're not going to hurt him or anything?"

"And if I do," Brooke shrugged, "at least we're already in a hospital."

They walked the rest of the distance in silence, the only interruption being Bevin's deep breathing and winces.

"You're doing great Bev," Haley encouraged. "We just have to check you in and then you're going to have this baby. Everything is going to be fine." She tried to forget all the memories that this hospital held for all of them and make room for the newer, happier ones of the child on its way.

They finally made it into the hospital as Haley let go of Bevin and she sulked down into a wheelchair.

"Man," she cried. "I thought this whole giving birth thing looked bad on TV but this is a nightmare."

"Listen to me," Brooke reasoned with the nurse as Haley held Bevin's hand. "We don't have time for this. I'm sure every pregnant woman that comes in here says the same thing and what do you do for them? You listen, don't you? So you would be very, very wise to also listen to me, lady."

The nurse rolled her eyes and called in a doctor, leaving Brooke to nod triumphantly.

Just then, Skills walked coolly through the hospital's clear doors. "Yo, it's good. I'm good."

"Skills!" Peyton waved her arms in large gestures and pointed to Bevin. "You're kidding, right?"

"Little bit," he shrugged. Peyton nodded toward Bevin harshly. "Oh, right!" Skills exclaimed.

"How's my shawty doin'?" he asked in a low voice, rubbing Bevin's stomach.

"Just get me to a room!" she blabbered, ignoring Skills.

"You heard my baby! Get her to a room!" he ordered.

"Skills Taylor and Bevin Mirskey?" a doctor questioned, his clean white shoes squeaking against the tiled floor.

"Yeah dawg, yeah! Help her, please!"

Lucas and Jake followed in behind Skills. They smiled, wanting to laugh, at how long it had taken to calm Skills down when Haley called him.

"Hey Bevin," Jake said. "You'll make a great mom. Don't give Skills a hard time though."

"Yeah," Lucas chimed in. "I don't know how much pressure he can handle." He and Jake finally let out a small but hearty laugh.

"Breathe man," Lucas guided Skills, patting him on the back.

"Easy for you to say; your girlfriend ain't the one having a baby."

Brooke hid her head in shame when she heard Skills' comment and Lucas stood dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open.

"Sorry man," Skills added when he realized what he let slip out.

"Okay," Brooke butted in. "You guys go have this baby. We'll be out here in the waiting room, not killing eachother," she added for emphasis and winked at Haley.

"You're gonna do great Bevin; just stay calm and do all your breathing exercises," Haley smiled.

"Thanks everyone," Bevin screeched. The doctor wheeled her away and Skills walked beside them asking more questions than there were minutes in the day to answer.

"A baby," Haley whispered, relaxing into Nathan's arms.

"We're good now, right?" he asked seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I guess," she answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"Their baby, a baby…our baby?

"Nathan," Haley commented, a little bit surprised. "I love children but we really can't."

"We'll talk about this at home." He took her hand and brought her over to a cushioned bench. Haley wiggled her way onto his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm tired, Nathan," she whined. He fixed her body so that she was in a laying position with her head on his lap.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Nathan rubbed her head and ran his fingers though her knotty hair, not caring that it was tangled but just loving that he was touching her perfect head without hurting her.

"Sweet, isn't it?" Brooke said bitterly, walking to where Lucas was leaning against the wall.

"Brooke, not now."

"Oh that's fine. I'm sure it's much easier to just leave eachother notes. That's the way we talk about important things, isn't it? What did I do to deserve this?" she bursted out. "All I did was love you and you…you betrayed me so many times! I forgave you for everything, but silly, naïve Brooke. I just thought that maybe you were going to be the perfect man I used to love so unconditionally. I really have to stop believing in happy endings."

"I'm sorry Brooke," Lucas pleaded. "Do you honestly think for a second that I ever meant to hurt you?"

"Honestly? Absolutely."

"How could you think that?"

"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"

"I don't know!" he shouted.

"Well figure it out, and then we'll talk." Brooke gave Lucas a death glare and turned swiftly around, her hair flinging in his face.

"Come on," he reasoned, following her into the cold December air. "What can I say to make things better?"

"Oh please," she spat. "Words can only get you so far in life Mr. Writer Man. But this far? Not even close." She shook her head and scuffed over to the cold cement stairs, barely minding the feel of ice needles stinging her legs and butt.

"I couldn't leave Rachel alone," Lucas explained, sitting down next to Brooke. "Can you at least understand that?"

Brooke turned to look into Lucas' infamous Scott eyes. Those eyes, those eyes that could make a person want to dance spontaneously were the same eyes that could break a girl's poor heart. She bit her lip and nodded weakly.

"I couldn't end up like Dan. I didn't want to hold that legacy with me for the rest of my life. I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this to make things right with her."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed. "Me too."

"I think Rachel feels really bad about everything. She was drunk that night when she told everyone about well, everything. She knows it was wrong."

"Wrong to drink while she was pregnant or wrong to break me down in front of our whole school plus some?"

"Both," Lucas tried. "I spent the day shopping for baby things with her today. She's really excited about it all."

"Well that's great for you two," Brooke said, not seeing why he was telling her this.

"Yeah, it is. But Rachel's really lonely. She has me now, but I can't fully be there for her, probably not ever, because part of my heart is still with you."

"Part?" Brooke hid her head into her legs and rubbed her hands together. "Where's the other part?"

"With my son."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. "It's a boy?"

Lucas nodded, trying to not act too happy in case he made Brooke even more upset.

"I hope he has your eyes," she whispered.

Their faces slowly came closer together as Brooke moved in closer to look directly into the magical pools that were only a body part but had so much affect on her. Just as their lips were almost touching, Brooke whispered, "I still love you, Lucas."

"I love you too," he nodded. Slowly and carefully, he leaned in to kiss her. God, how he missed her taste. It had only been two days but it seemed like a lifetime when he wasn't with her.

Brooke broke the kiss apart for a minute. "I understand why you couldn't leave Rachel. As much as I dislike the girl, I would probably be disappointed in you if you didn't take care of her."

"Thank you; that means a lot, Brooke."

"But what I don't get," she continued, dazing into the nighttime sky, "is why you didn't tell me about her. Maybe it was a little awkward that you were together in high school and then you went off in college and made the same mistake, but you should be able to tell me things like that, damn it."

"I know I should. And I'll never keep things like this from you again. Not," Lucas clarified, "that anything along these lines would happen again, but you know what I meant."

"I know, but Lucas, that doesn't change the fact that you _did _keep it from me."

Lucas continued to convince Brooke to forgive him as Peyton and Jake watched from inside.

"You think they can make it?" Jake asked while drumming his fingers against the frozen window.

"I'm positive they can," Peyton assured him and herself. "If we can get through it then so can they." She nodded and brought over a cup of coffee to Jake. "I'm still sorry about Lucas…"

"You don't need to apologize anymore," Jake shook his head. "I forgave you and now we just have to move on."

"So, how's it going with the therapist?" Peyton ventured.

Jake shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Jake-"

"No," he cut her off. "You deserve to know. It's going really great. She actually helped me realize that avoiding you wouldn't do anything positive. So you can thank her for helping me forgive you."

"Whoa now, buddy," Peyton laughed. "You're seeing a girl therapist?"

"Peyton Sawyer, jealous?"

"Not jealous," she retaliated. "Suspicious is more like it."

"Well trust me, there's nothing for me in her."

"Because you love me so much?"

"That," Jake shrugged, "and the fact that she has clear braces, purple contacts, and a haircut that makes her look like her hairdresser was smoking something while they did it in the dark."

Peyton smiled at Jake's sense of humor and wrapped her arms around his back. They glanced out the wall long windows and watched as Lucas took off his jacket and wrapped it around a shivering Brooke.

"Look, look," Peyton said excitedly. Haley sat up and she and Nathan took a sneaky glance at their friends outside.

"Come on, come on," Haley silently encouraged them from her seat.

When Lucas picked Brooke up off the ground and pressed his lips onto hers, the waiting room burst into cheers as Haley and Peyton clapped their hands and Jake and Nathan pumped their fists in the air. Lucas noticed the ruckus his friends were causing and turned back to the entrance. His hands were starting to get numb, he could feel frost forming in Brooke's hair, and their lips were trembling and blue when they came up for air, but he gave the thumbs up sign to the gang and Brooke kept on smiling.

"Let's go in," Lucas suggested, holding his hand out for Brooke to grab onto. She took hold of him and together they went back into the warmth.

"Brooke Davis, you just can't resist him, can you?" Nathan said as soon as she stepped foot inside.

"You got that right," she winked, getting on her tiptoes to kiss Lucas again. "We have a lot of lost time to make up for," she said quietly into his ear.

"It's only been two days," he replied, thinking he was being equally as silent.

"Oh gross," Haley laughed when she figured out what they were talking about.

"Do you know how long two days is when your roommate is in the bathroom all the time?" Peyton added.

"What?" Jake queried, completely baffled.

"Oh no-" Nathan laughed.

"Peyton!" Brooke scolded, abashed.

"Oh wait…nice Brooke!" Jake laughed when he finally understood it.

Everyone started to laugh, ignoring the nurse staring them down and the doctors that kept passing by to stare at them quizzically.

"Yo, sorry to break this up guys," Skills rushed into the waiting room, a giant grin slapped on his face. "But I think there's a lil' someone you're gonna wanna meet."

* * *


	33. Baby

Author's Note: Normally I don't update this fast, but I'm having a crappy day and hope that some reviews will make it better. This one's for you Kristen.

**baby – n. an infant or very young child**

Bevin sat up in bed with her hair soaked in sweat and matted to her forehead and cheeks. Skills led the way in as their friends trailed quietly behind. Brooke mouthed "Oh my God," the first one to react to the small blanket in Bevin's arms where the baby undeniably was bundled.

"Congratulations!" Haley smiled and walked to the side of the bed. A chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" followed when all the girls gathered around the new mother.

"Can I hold it?" Haley asked.

"Hey," Bevin giggled, "if I'm not allowed to call it that then you aren't either."

"Well then, what should we call it?" Peyton said, already thinking of ways her and Brooke were going to spoil the child if it were a girl or how Lucas and Nathan would teach him to play basketball.

"You can call it," Skills said from the foot of the bed where he was rubbing Bevin's feet, "Kristen Andrea Taylor."

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke gasped. She leaned over and hugged Bevin. "We have to go shopping and buy this bundle of joy something to wear to your wedding!" She started to reach in to grab the baby, but Haley swatted her hand away.

"My turn first!" she admonished.

"Alrighty then," Brooke laughed.

Bevin let out a sigh of relief when she handed over the bundled child to Haley. After almost two hours of giving birth, she was completely worn out.

"Be gentle with mama's baby," she cautioned giddily.

"Oh Bevin," Brooke cooed, looking over Haley's shoulder. "She's gorgeous."

"Ain't she?" Skills said. "But Bev's convinced we outta call her Andrea 'steada Kristen."

"Why?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"Well," Bevin explained. "Andrea is her middle name and it's so unique to call someone by something other than their first name. And this baby girl has parents named Antwon "Skills" and Bevin. She doesn't deserve a normal name."

"I like it," Jake shrugged.

"Me too," Brooke pronounced.

"Well if Brooke thinks it's a good idea then let's go with Andrea," Nathan chortled.

"Hey," Haley whispered. "Be nice and be quiet. _Andrea_ is trying to sleep."

"She really is amazing," Peyton added to Bevin and Skills. She looked down at the baby's tiny face. Her skin was an unusual coffee color but she had bright hazel eyes that closely mimicked her mother's. When she smiled you could tell by that way that her forehead scrunched up that she was going to take after Bevin in more ways than one. Her chin was still tiny but Peyton had a hunch that it would also end up just like her mom's.

"She looks just like you," Peyton commented. "Iff that means her personality is going to be like Skills' then Lord help us all. What we don't need is a little baby girl running around in the Ugg boots we all know Brooke is going to buy her shouting 'dawg.'"

"What if that's Andrea's first word?" Bevin questioned, almost disgusted.

"Relax," Lucas soothed, finally getting up and walking over toward Brooke. "Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke won't let the kid be that messed up."

"Hey!" Skills defended himself.

"Wait." Bevin scratched her head in confusion. "I know I might be pretty out of it but I thought you two were…well, ya know." She made a motion like she was slitting her throat.

"We got past that," Brooke nodded, reaching her arms out toward Haley and taking Andrea in her arms.

"Hey precious," she whispered in a typical baby voice. "Auntie Brooke is going to take good care of you, yes she is, yes she is!" She pinched the baby's nose for good measure and suddenly Andrea burst into tears. "I'm sorry," Brooke yelped, passing Andrea back to Haley like a hot potato.

"Brooke!" Lucas warned his girlfriend. "Be careful with her!"

"I'm never going to be the motherly type," she realized to herself.

"Give her here," Bevin said, sticking her arms out and motioning for Haley to fork over her daughter. "My very own little girl is crying, how adorable!"

"Oh it won't be too adorable when she's doing that at 3AM," Jake said. "I remember when Jenny used to cry like that." He shook his head and smiled, trying not to put tension in the air.

"Well I'll just make Skills take care of her for nine months. If I had to carry her around for that long then the least he can do is get up earlier."

"Bev," Brooke said. "It hasn't even been nine months. It's barely been six!"

"Yeah, not exactly," Skills interjected. "Turns out ma over here read all the papers wrong and this kid is just on time. When she thought it was three months it was something like five. That's ma baby."

"Oops?" Bevin tried. She snuggled under a blanket with Andrea lying against her heart. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke managed to find room on the bed to sit and whisper with Bevin as she stroked the newborns fuzzy head.

"Hey," Lucas tapped Brooke's shoulder. "I gotta call Rachel and check up on her. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure," Brooke hesitantly said. She was still unsure if everything was going to work out between them with him living with Rachel and calls to her in between classes, but it was worth a shot. Anything was if it could bring their love back to the way it should be.

"I'm so tired," Bevin moaned. "Who wants Andy?"

"Oh," Peyton said, welcoming the baby girl into her arms. "Now we're calling her Andy?"

"We're calling her whatever her mother says we're calling her!" Bevin whined.

"You need sleep," Nathan noticed, walking over to the bed. "Rest. I think the girls have Andy under control."

"Thanks, I love you guys. And I love you too Kristen Andrea Mirskey Taylor." Bevin planted a kiss on top of Andy's soft, bald head and rolled over to fall asleep.

Nathan looked down at Haley admiring the baby.

"Wouldn't you love that to be your very own?" he muttered into his wife's ear.

"In a couple of years, maybe."

"Haley-"

"I wasn't serious, Nathan. Drop it," she said in a close to angry tone.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Nathan announced to the room. "Hey man, good job. You have a beautiful child." He man hugged Skills and patted a snoring Bevin's head. "Come on, Hales."

Haley put her coat back on and said goodbye to the girls.

"I think we should let them get some sleep too," Jake said to Peyton.

"Yeah, probably. You did great mama Bevin," she said even though her friend couldn't hear her.

"I'll come with you guys," Brooke tagged along. "Congrats, Skills." Her and Peyton enveloped him in a friendly hug and waved goodbye, giggling their way out of the room, still amazed at how perfect Andrea was.

"Yo man," Skills stopped Jake. "I know this was hard for ya, but it means a lot that you was here. It's cool about you and Peyton."

"Yeah, thanks Skills. You're gonna have a great daughter." He whacked Skills arm lightly and went to catch up with his girl and her girl halfway down the hallway.

"No way!" Brooke heard Lucas yelling from around the corner. She held her arm out to block Jake and Peyton from walking any further.

"Shh," she whispered, creeping close enough to hear his conversation clearly.

"I can't believe you did it by yourself. I would've come home to help. Nah, it's okay, she's fine by herself sometimes; Brooke's a big girl. I know you do. Well I can't tell her for you. I'm sure it would mean a lot Rach. Maybe she is, you never know. No, she's upstairs with the baby. I do love her Rachel." Brooke caught a glimpse of Lucas' eyes sparkle while he was talking about her.

_Those damn eyes,_ she thought to herself, a smile spreading across her face.

"I told you I wouldn't do that to her. That's good. Well say hi to the little guy for me. Aren't you supposed to talk to unborn babies? Well it was on TV once! Okay, I'll see you at home then, and good luck putting the rest of the crib together."

"Lucas!" Brooke galloped over to where he was standing.

"Brooke!" he exclaimed, practically falling over. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time to hear you tell Rachel that you do love me. About the same time when your eye's started to shine like they used to."

"Well I couldn't lie and tell her I didn't care about you the insane amounts I do." Lucas wrapped Brooke in a hug and was about to lean in for a kiss when Peyton interrupted.

"Unless you guys want to walk home, there's only one car left here and we're about to go."

"We're coming," Lucas sighed.

Brooke held her hand out for Lucas and the couple once again walked side by side, heart by heart. It was amazing how awful one day could be, and the next, the exact opposite. One day your best friend doesn't remember you, and two days later she's back to her normal self. One day your boyfriend leaves you, and just a few after you're back to loving eachother. One day you want to strangle yourself because of your pregnant friend's mood swings, and the next thing you know she's giving birth to the loving baby girl that was growing inside of her the whole time. It was amazing how terrible things had been going, but equally stunning at just how quickly the storm clouds that seemed to follow around this group of friends could clear up. But everyone knows thunderstorms and gray clouds never seem to go away for long before the rain starts pouring once again and the lightning strikes even harder.


	34. Friend

Author's Note: Out of inspiration currently. You'd think with the show coming back on I'd be exploding with ideas, but the thing is now that I was blessed to go to Wilmington and see them all as real people, it's harder to write about them as characters. Feel free to leave a kind, motivational review or ask me about the trip if anyone wants to know more. For now, sorry if it's half assed; I'm trying my best. I apologize in advance.

**friend – n. a person attached to another by feelings of affection**

"Say mama, mama!" Bevin cooed, sitting Indian style on Brooke and Peyton's bedroom floor.

"Bevin," Peyton explained. "She's only three days old. She isn't going to talk any time soon. You're lucky to even be home already."

"Shut up, Peyton," Bevin moaned, rocking Andrea in her arms. "I can dream if I want to."

Peyton shook her head and laughed then got up to finish cleaning out her closet. Skills and Nathan were at Bevin's place finishing up the nursery. They hadn't known until Andy was born that it was going to be a girl but the morning after she popped into this world Skills rushed out to buy pink paints, tiny flower covered feet-y pajamas, and any other baby product that wasn't blue. Nathan offered to help, figuring that he was going to end up a father someday – hopefully planned better than Skills and Bevin's child – so he might as well learn something now.

Bevin stood up and swung Andrea over her shoulder as she spat up on the front of her shirt. "Ugh, when is Brooke coming home?" To everyone's amazement, Brooke was the best with Andrea. Even Peyton's pseudo maternal skills from Jenny couldn't make the baby as calm as the more superfluous of the friends could.

"I don't know," Peyton muttered as she sorted through her clothes, finding a certain shirt she borrowed from a good friend long ago and never gave back. She ruffled it up a little in her hands and took in the scent that was all too familiar.

"Peyton?" Bevin cried when Andrea's face turned red and she teared up.

"Bev, you have to take care of her sometimes." Peyton stuck her head out of the closet and couldn't resist but laugh. Bevin had some of the clothes she threw onto the floor tangled around her feet as Andrea hung onto her only by a few strands of hair and her mother's bra strap. "Oh boy." She tried to release the little one's grip from Bevin's blonde locks, barely succeeding. "Come here you." She sat Andy down into her rocker and buckled her in. "Tada," she sang, clearly proud that she knew how to calm a child.

Just as Bevin was opening her mouth to thank Peyton, Andrea's shrill cries filled the room.

"Dear Lord," mumbled Peyton.

"When is Brooke coming home?" Bevin screamed.

"I don't know!" Peyton yelled back. "She said she was only going out to get some baby things; how long should that be taking her?"

"She left at ten this morning Peyton!"

"Well what time is it now?"

"Stop screaming! You're scaring Andrea," she said, equally as loud as Peyton's voice.

"Sorry," Peyton whispered, wondering when the hormones and mood swings would finally go away.

"It's already 1 o'clock," Bevin finally answered. She slowly crept to where Andrea was lying in her rocker and took her out of it. She looked up at Peyton for guidance but only got a satisfied smile.

"You're her mother Bevin, so you get to take care of her."

"But Brooke's so much better at it."

"And I thought Anna was so much better at it too, but when I met Ellie-"

"I'm sorry Peyton," Bevin apologized sincerely. "I wasn't even thinking." She scooped Andrea out of the rocker and walked with her around the room, making soothing sounds and swaying her gently.

"It's working," Peyton noticed, going back to her sorting.

"So when should Brooke be home?"

"Bev-"

"Just wondering," the new mother defended herself.

"She should be home before you two leave. I thought she was shopping with Haley for Andrea."

"Haley's with Lucas I thought?"

"What?" Peyton questioned. "No, Lucas is out practicing with Tony."

"I thought you said Tony was with Jake before?"

"Did I?" she stuttered, lost in the jungle that was her closet. "No, Jake's taking a long weekend to visit his parents."

"Then where the bazooka is Brooke?" Bevin and Peyton sat down on the floor with confused looks. Finally, Andrea let out a small burp and fell asleep in Bevin's arms. "Oh thank God. I'm going to sleep." She handed Andrea over to Peyton. "You do something with her." Before Peyton could even give another lecture about Bevin's mothering tactics, she was sprawled across the girls' bed, out cold.

* * *

The ball flew from half court towards the new basketball net. It looked like a great orange blur just hurdling through the air to nowhere, but its destination was clear. The basketball slammed against the backboard and bounced across the court, finally stopping when it hit the edge of someone's sneaker.

Lucas picked up the ball, laughed, and threw it back to his friend.

"You're really not very good at this," he mentioned.

Haley turned to give him a fake nasty glare. "There are a lot of things you aren't good at either, but you don't see me pointing them out, do you?"

"What aren't I good at?"

Haley swung the ball behind her head then chucked it back toward the net once again. This time it didn't even hit the backboard, but just flew into the gym wall.

"Keeping a girlfriend for one," she huffed, running to retrieve her ball before Lucas could. She was slower than him though, so he picked up the ball and held it high above his head.

"So now we're going there, are we?" he laughed, almost hurt by his best friend's comment.

"Lucas!" Haley jumped up and down on her tip toes to try to get the basketball back. "This isn't fair! You're taller."

"What else aren't I good at?"

Haley stuck her feet to the ground for a minute. "Being loyal." She continued to reach for the ball, this time grabbing onto Lucas' shoulders to push herself up.

"Whoa," he laughed, finally putting the ball down. "If you can give me three good reasons to support that," he pondered, "I'll think about giving you the ball back."

"Deal. Well for one, I'm told that you pretty much cheated on Brooke three times while you loved her."

"You're told?"

"I still don't remember it all," she whispered. She was embarrassed that every now and then things slipped her mind, and it was times like those that she remembered why she was so satisfied when Nathan had to wake up extra early to go to anger management class.

"What else?" Lucas added, rubbing Haley's shoulders.

"You let Rachel seduce you at her party. And then you left Brooke for Rachel."

"Not," he clarified, "For Rachel. For our son."

"Lucas!" Haley kicked the basketball out of her path as she jumped into his arms. "It's a boy!"

"Oh," he scratched his head. "Yeah!"

"Wow, congratulations," she sighed. "How's Rachel taking everything?"

"She seems genuinely excited about it actually. I think she really wants to change what everyone remembers her as." Lucas picked up the ball from the ground and closed his eyes. He took a perfect shot and the ball swooshed directly into the net.

"Luke," Haley seemed to laugh. "Rachel left her child alone with Jake. And then she shows up here, blurts out everyone else's business, and somehow gets you to take care of her. I don't think anybody is going to have a good opinion of her."

As Lucas was going to try to defend the mother of his child, the alarm on his cell phone went off signaling that he had to start getting ready for practice.

"Listen Hales, Rachel's making an effort to change and you should try to get to know her again. She's going to be around for a while so you might as well be civil with her."

"Luke," Haley retorted. "The one I have to worry about being civil isn't me. I'm committed to Nathan, remember?"

"Ouch," Lucas faked hurt. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Luke."

Lucas ran off into the locker room leaving Haley to trudge off to one of her afternoon classes.

"You'll do the right thing, Lucas Scott," she whispered toward the gym door after she exited. "You always do."

* * *

Brooke seemed to be floating on air as she walked out of Babies "R" Us. Her new shoes clicked perfectly against the pavement, her hair was finally cooperating and stayed perfectly curled, and happy just generally suited her. She tossed her bags full of things into the trunk of her Bug and lowered her sunglasses back onto her face.

"This is going to be a good day, B. Davis," she smiled to herself.

She sat herself comfortably back into the driver's seat and turned on the heat. _Crap,_ she realized. _Bevin and Peyton must be dying without me._ She immediately dialed the speed dial for Peyton's cell number and waited for an answer.

"Brooke! Where have you been?" came the answer from the other line.

"Relax," Brooke replied calmly. "I'm just picking up some stuff for the kiddies. I'll be back in no time."

"No time? Well Bevin already had a mini meltdown and I have half of your clothes on my side of the closet!"

"What?"

"Forget it. When are you getting home Brooke? I have class in an hour and no one's here to take care of Andrea."

"What about, oh I don't know, her mother?"

"Just get home, Brooke." Peyton snapped her phone shut and blew a raspberry at it. Her senses were so piqued that every time Andy made even the slightest movement she was compelled to check on her, only frustrating Peyton more.

Brooke just shrugged and threw her phone back into the latest edition Coach Hobo style bag.

"Lucas should be waiting for me," she muttered, planning out the rest of her day as she backed out of her parking spot. "I'll drop off the stuff for Baby Scott, kiss his daddy a couple times, – what the hell, maybe even a quickie – then get out of there before the demonic pregnant whore gets home." She made a quick left when she recognized the house on the corner of Rachel's street. Brooke drove down the road slowly as not to pass by her destination. "Aha."

She pulled into the driveway and took the key of her car out of the ignition. Just over a week ago she arrived at this very house. It looked completely different in daylight. She could see how green the grass was and how large the pool in the backyard appeared. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, she finally had the nerve to get out and go to the door.

She knocked a few times. No answer.

"Lucas?" she yelled into the crack between the door and the wall. "Baby?"

Brooke grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. Bingo. The door creaked open, unlocked. _Now I can surprise him. Even better,_ she thought to herself naughtily. She walked up the stairs to the same bedroom she found him and Rachel in. Head held high, she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Luke, you in here?" she whispered into the room.

"Well, well," came a voice from behind her. Brooke quickly turned around and slammed the door shut. "If it isn't the bitch who's naïve enough to think my boyfriend really wants her back."

"And if it isn't the whore who's stupid enough to think he's still her boyfriend," Brooke spat back, but softened up quickly. "How have you been…Rachel?"


	35. Tension

Author's Note: Thought I'd update once after the premiere and because school has begun yet again and I'll be much more swamped from here on in. Now, what did we all think of the season 6 premiere? The best parts were of course with Jamie dancing, first with Q then with Haley. Ah-dorbale. I could have done without Leyton though.. but I was so pumped for the show to just be back I didn't mind all that much. I know everyone despises Mouth for some reason, but I cried when Brooke and him had their goodbye. The Wizard Of Oz quote killed me. Finally, I'm looking foward to seeing Sophia act the part of dark Brooke. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and sorry that it's so short.

**tension – n. emotional strain; suppressed anxiety**

"How have you been…Rachel?" Brooke backed slowly away from the wall, planning her a-line to the front door. _Well I know that path pretty well_, she quipped in her head.

"Never better," the red head smiled devilishly. "I'm going to give birth to a precious baby boy with the man I love who loves me back. I couldn't ask for a better relationship." She stood with a wicked smile on, hands stretched behind her back in everyone's favorite pregnant woman pose.

"Still on that high horse, I see," Brooke fake smiled. "But that means you're either lying about it being Lucas' baby – which I don't put beside you for a second – or you're delusional. Could be both actually."

"Try neither. I don't know what Lucas has told you lately but he's still into me. Come on," she said while pointing to her bulging belly. "Isn't that a little obvious?"

"What's obvious is that you're about to get your ass kicked." Brooke moved in closer toward Rachel. She looked up into her eyes and came close to head-butting her into the wall, but decided against it. "You're lucky that's Lucas' kid you're carrying."

"I know. I feel lucky too." Rachel just stood poised, not letting Brooke break her.

"He said you wanted to change," Brooke moaned in a much softer voice. "He said you felt bad about everything, but you're really not convincing me of that."

"I don't have anything to convince you of. Except that Lucas doesn't love you," she shrugged. "But I guess I have a few more months to work on that before this little sucker pops out. Speaking of pop, I found a wedding ring in Lucas' drawer the other day."

Brooke laughed. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't believe it either, but only someone who's dated Brooke Davis would be dumb enough to put a ring in his sock drawer."

"At least I have a college education. I know things they don't teach you at stripper school. Like how to love with my heart instead of my bed."

Now it was Rachel's turn to let out a laugh. "If I remember correctly you were one of the class whore's back in high school."

"Well it figures your memory would be fuzzy; drugs and alcohol can do that to you. It was actually this slutty redhead who was the class whore. Man, she had some nerve to come back after she deserted her child with Jake. And especially to date his best friend? What a bimbo."

"So you want to play that game?" Rachel walked down the stairs and into the hallway. "Come here hoe, let's get this over with."

"You're joking, right?" She followed Rachel coolly and calmly. "What kind of mother are you going to be?"

"What does my wanting to slap you a few times have to do with what kind of mother I'll be?"

"You don't even get it!" Brooke yelled. "You're the same Rachel you were throughout high school! No baby, no boy, - especially not mine- , and no angel in heaven can help you at this point. When Lucas said you wanted to change I took him seriously because he means the world to me. If Lucas was going to say something positive about you, then I thought I could believe him. But coming here today just proved that no matter how much you love someone, you can't believe everything that comes out of their mouth. Just like Luke never should have believe you when you said you cared."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Rachel screamed back. "All this time you could've had Lucas and you kept letting him go! He always tried to do what was best for you but that was never enough for little perfect Brooke! Brooke Davis who gets everything she ever wanted! Well guess what? You can have it all, Brooke, because apparently no one thinks I can handle it anyway."

"And whose fault is that?" Brooke spat. "Everyone that ever tried to care for you, you pushed away and just made their lives worse. Jake, Lucas, Bevin! You had one friend in high school," Brooke bellowed, putting emphasis on one, " one true friend, and you screwed her over in a matter of seconds. Bevin is one of the sweetest girls I've ever known and to hurt her you have to be pretty shallow. I can imagine people hurting Jake and Luke because hey, that's what life's about, even more so when you're involved, but when Bevin needed a friend like you, you fled town. But I shouldn't be surprised, should I?" Brooke took a deep breathe and walked over to a seat in the living room, making herself comfortable and showing that this was her territory too.

"You have some nerve," Rachel whispered, her fists clenched. "You aren't exactly the poster child for good decisions yourself."

"Probably not, but at least I fix my mistakes. You, on the other hand, wallow in your misery and make people fall for your hot body and sexy moves. There are better things in life then sex, Rachel. I thought if I could figure that out, then maybe you could too. All these years I wondered what happened to you, how awful your life turned out, and now that I see this pathetic lifestyle, I honestly feel sorry for you. You drove away anyone you ever had, and now you're alone. You think you have Lucas but you and I both know that he's mine. It's time to move on."

Rachel sat silently for a second, her head hanging low enough that she could count the fuzzes in the carpet.

"Do you think people can change, Brooke?" she suddenly asked. "I mean, truly change."

Brooke, caught off guard by the question, did her best to answer. "Well, I'd like to say yes, but honestly I don't really think people can change. You know, at the end of the day you are who you are and it's probably who you've always been."

"So that's what you think of me?"

Brooke picked up her purse and buttoned up her jacket. Walking to the door, she shook her head. Once there, she let herself out and stood on the front porch. She got ready to slam the door, but not before saying, "Prove me wrong."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Haley sang. She shut the door behind her and dropped her basketball on the floor, letting it roll all the way into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm in here," Nathan called from the bedroom. Haley pranced in and bounced on the bed where her husband was tying his clunky basketball sneakers.

"Someone's in a good mood," he noticed.

"I guess I am," Haley replied. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and leaned her head against his back, encumbering him from getting to practice on time. "Things aren't as bad as I think they are sometimes."

"Then this probably isn't a good time to bring this up-"

"Not the whole baby thing again," Haley whined.

"Actually, not that. There's a problem with the press."

"Um, alright. I'll go to Bed Bath and Beyond and get a new one?" Haley was baffled that Nathan cared about a clothing press.

"Not that kind of press," he laughed. "Listen, maybe we can talk about this when I get home tonight. We can talk about other things, too." He broke free of her embrace and gently placed a kiss on her stitches, a new ritual of his. "Don't worry about it." He waved goodbye and left Haley on her knees.

Peyton was at class, but Haley knew that Brooke could use help studying for their chemistry test the next day. She packed some of her books into a bag along with her laptop, a few study snacks, and a DVD or two for when they finished covering the material, which knowing Brooke, could take a while. Haley slipped into some sweatpants and threw her hair into a sloppy bun before shutting the bedroom door and grabbing her apartment keys from the kitchen table. When she turned to leave, Nathan was still standing dumbfounded in front of the door.

"Baby, you alright?" Haley rushed nervously to his side, but maybe she shouldn't have. When she looked out the window, swarms of reporters flashed their cameras in her face.

"Haley, go back into the bedroom!" Nathan commanded.

"Nate-"

"Haley!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Right now, I just need to keep you safe. Go into the bedroom and close the blinds."

Before she could say another word, Nathan gave her a gentle push in the right direction. She fumbled to pick up her things then scurried into the bedroom. Haley threw her backpack down onto the bed and climbed onto their desk. She pressed her ear against the wall closest to the front door to hear what was going on. Not much could be made out, and although Haley couldn't hear anything, she could feel that the good mood she had previously been in wouldn't be returning for long.


	36. Secret

Author's Note: Not much to say except please R&R, and RIP #44 Quentin Fields.

**secret – adj. done or conducted without the knowledge of others**

The chemistry class shuffled their way out of the room, handing Professor Burke their thick exams on the way out.

_I really should've studied more, _Brooke thought to herself as she placed the test face down in her teacher's hands.

_How am I going to stay on the team with grades like these? _Nathan wondered.

_Burke must like torturing us, _Peyton pondered about the hard test.

"Did anyone else find that impossible?" Lucas finally asked.

"Yeah, man. I got like three right on the whole thing I bet," Skills muttered.

"I'm more worried about what Coach is going to think." The gang had to strain themselves to hear what Nathan was saying. His face was covered by a low-hanging hat with a hooded sweatshirt sloppily thrown over it. He was staring directly at the ground, barely lifting his feet off the pavement to walk.

"You alright, Nate?" a concerned, maternal Bevin asked.

"I've been better."

Everyone stared at Haley for an explanation but she also looked away.

"I think we're going to the library to do some more work," she lied. "See you guys later!" She grabbed Nathan's hand, squeezed it tight, and walked away at a quick pace. "The guys don't know yet?" she said when they were far enough away from Jake, Lucas, and Skills.

"They would've said something if they did."

"Nathan," Haley sighed. She sat him down on a bench and paced back and forth, thinking for a minute before joining him. "This is serious."

"Don't you think I know that, Hales?" he exclaimed. "This is my career we're talking about. If I don't have basketball, I'll have nothing."

"Nothing?" Haley's hurt eyes looked up at Nathan like they were pleading for a better explanation.

"No, no," he quickly changed his mind. "I'll always have you. We'll have eachother. I meant that I won't have a job."

"You could always work at Hot & Twisted for the rest of our married lives," Haley joked. "Sorry, not funny."

"I'm barely bringing in enough money to pay for our groceries and rent most months. What happens when we have actual bills to pay and a child to take care of?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, I just want you to tell me exactly what happened last night." After Nathan forced her back into the bedroom the prior evening, Haley hadn't seen anymore of her husband. When she woke up in the morning, he was asleep at the kitchen table.

"Well…" Nathan began his long story of exactly what the press knew and what they wanted to find out. Apparently, word hadn't gotten around about what he had done to Haley. The only thing they knew was that Duke's NBA bound Nathan Scott had a serious medical condition that could affect his game. Nathan knew he could get over the seizures with proper treatment, but that didn't make for an interesting newspaper story. They wanted an interview with him to get the details, but he refused. Now it was up to him and his friends to keep what happened between him and Haley a secret to protect them furthermore from the press.

"It doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would." Haley managed to produce words to say how she felt. "I think you can get past it." She nuzzled her head onto Nathan's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him for warmth.

"What if they find out about, you know." He gently scratched Haley's stitches.

"We won't let them, baby. We'll talk to everyone about it and they won't tell; why would they?"

"You know, you always figure out exactly what to do. It's a wonder a bum like me could get a girl like you."

"Nathan," Haley giggled as she snuggled closer to his body. "That rhymed, silly."

"And I thought you were the smart one! I love you, Haley James Scott."

She looked longingly into his eyes before meeting his lips with hers. "I love you, too."

As the couple sat in ignorant bliss, frozen droplets of water started to fall from the sky.

"Is that snow?" Haley gasped.

"We haven't had snow in so long," Nathan added.

"It's so romantic," Haley cooed.

"Hey now, I can't be seen out here kissing you too much. If the press finds me they'll either swarm us or think you're cheating on me since I am quite unrecognizable in this disguise."

"Well, we can't have them thinking that!" Haley mocked. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" he laughed, following close behind his wife who was leaving dainty footprints in the gathering snowfall.

"To do something I forgot about after the accident."

"What do you.. oh.. oh!" Nathan's thoughts processed.

Haley chortled gleefully and spun around, her arms spread wide and her scarf blowing every which way in the breeze.

"Come here, you!" Nathan scooped her up.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled. "Put me down!"

"You don't mean that, do you?" he asked knowingly.

"Not unless you're putting me down onto our bed." The couple smiled at eachother and time stood still just for them it seemed. The snow was a clean white that only a Crayola crayon could be as it landed on Nathan's hood and Haley's hair.

"Alright," Nathan finally moaned. "I can't take this much longer."

"What?" Haley gasped as Nathan took off his sweatshirt. "Nathan," she whispered. "Are you joking?"

"What, a gentleman can't let his lady wear his jacket? You looked cold." He smiled innocently and pulled the hoodie over her snow-covered head.

"Okay," Haley breathed carefully. "Now I can't take it any longer. Race you home!" She got a head start and dashed around campus to their apartment. "Slow poke!" she yelled behind her when she reached their parking lot.

"Not so fast!" Nathan laughed. He quickly caught up behind her and ran up the stairs. "You have the key, don't you?" he realized.

"You got that right." Haley walked up the steps with a goofy grin plastered across her face. "I can keep you out here waiting all day." She spun the keychain around on her finger to taunt Nathan.

"I wait for nobody." Nathan pretended that he wasn't freezing to death and slipped off his t-shirt on the front porch.

"Hold your horses, buddy," Haley commanded when Nathan started to undress. "I won't take my chances." She finally stuck the key into the lock and turned it open.

"Oh thank gosh!" Nathan fell onto the hall carpet and rubbed his face against it to create heat like a small child might. "Do you know how soft and warm this stuff is?"

Haley looked down at Nathan who was sprawled across the floor topless.

"No," she winked, sliding her jeans down around her waist and tossing Nathan's sweatshirt over the side of the couch. She slammed the door shut and closed all the curtains. "But I have a feeling I will in a second."

* * *

"You up for some hot chocolate P?" Brooke called from the kitchen. Peyton was sitting on the couch staring out at the slow falling flakes.

"Yeah, why not?" she hollered back. A few minutes later, Brooke appeared with two tall mugs full of steaming hot cocoa, topped with miniature marshmallows.

"Penny for your thoughts," Brooke offered when she noticed the hard thinking face her friend had on.

"No," Peyton shook her head and accepted the warm beverage. "It's nothing worth even one cent."

"Peyton?"

"I was just thinking about you and Lucas."

"This oughta be good," Brooke mumbled. She grabbed a few blankets and cuddled herself and Peyton underneath them. "Care to explain?"

"Your love is just so strong," she stated, putting emphasis on 'so.' "Sometimes I can still barely believe the things you guys have put aside just to be together."

"Well believe it. It hasn't been an easy road for the two of us and you know that first hand."

"I know, and I still feel awful about that," she pleaded.

Brooke shook her head with a small grin. "Don't. We forgave you and now Jake has too. Everything is going to work out for all of us – even Rachel." Brooke shuddered and crossed her eyes saying Rachel's name.

"Is she still that bad?" Peyton wondered. She took a big sip of her drink and placed it down onto the coffee table.

"Worse."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. Rachel has ruined a lot of lives in her days, and I hope yours and Lucas's aren't included in that."

"Thank you, Peyton. That means a lot."

Peyton reached over and hugged Brooke. She shook her curls and started to smile. "So how's the sex?" she joked.

"You would know."

The girls turned around and Tony was standing in the doorway with swaddling blankets balled up in his arms.

"That isn't funny," Peyton warned.

"He knows?" Brooke spat her drink back into the mug. "Since when does he know? He wasn't even at the party."

"My bad," Tony excused himself. "I thought ya knew."

"Oh gosh," Brooke laughed. She hid her head into her lap.

"What'd you got here?" Peyton asked. She squirmed out of the blankets and walked over to him. "Kristen?"

"Andrea," Tony corrected. "Skills made it clear that this kid is to be called Andrea for Bevin's sake. Anyway, they didn't come home when they said they would and I have class in a few minutes…"

"We'd be glad to take care of her," Peyton finished.

"You're lifesavers; thanks." Tony wrapped Peyton with his one free arm and waved to Brooke at the same time.

"Anytime," came the muffled response from Brooke, her face still buried in the blankets.

"Take care." Peyton watched Tony escape to class and walked with Andrea in her arms back inside.

"Peyton!" Brooke finally emerged from her sanctuary and screamed. "I can't believe he's known all this time and you didn't tell me!"

"Shh," Peyton sounded. "It just didn't seem relevant." She shrugged it off and sat the baby down in the rocker that had become permanent in their apartment.

"If you say so P. Sawyer," Brooke sighed. Just as Peyton was about to come back and sit down, Andy started to wail uncontrollably.

"I think she needs to be fed," Peyton observed, already being able to identify the I'm-hungry, please-change-me, and where's-mommy cries.

"Do we have a bottle or something?" Brooke whined, covering her ears and coming over to where Andrea was sitting on the floor.

"I think she needs Bevin to feed her right now-"

"Okay, say no more," Brooke interrupted. She grabbed her phone and called Bevin and then Skills, but neither of them picked up.

"Crap," Peyton mumbled. "Are her and Skills finishing out the menu today?"

Brooke's face fell flat hearing how on spot correct Peyton was.

"We're going to find them; I cannot take this crying," she decided. She snuggled Andrea into her arms and walked out of the apartment.

"Alright, sure," Peyton said to herself. "Let's go to the restaurant where Lucas is meeting Rachel for lunch. Great idea, Brooke." She shook her head and locked the door behind her. "Maybe we can call Jake and have a triple date plus one. Maybe order some wine to numb the pain…" She kept mumbling scenarios to herself, not being able to conjure up quite as ugly a situation of what was actually to come.


	37. True

Author's Note: Happy October first! Felt like updating even with the extreme lack of reviews for the last chapter...hmmmm. Anyway, I wrote this at like, six different times all at unholy hours of the wee morning so take that into account when you realize how random most of this is. Hope you enjoy it anyway; I did have some sort of fun writing it. Please R&R. Tanks.

**true – adj. real, genuine, authentic**

Tiny snowflakes fell off of Brooke's wedges as her and Peyton shuffled into the restaurant with Andrea bundled in their winter clothes the baby got to wear instead of them just for the occasion. Shaking her hair out, Brooke smiled confidently at the host.

"Hi," she waved at him. "We're here to find a few of our friends. If you could just let us through the main room-"

"Name?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "We're not here to eat."

"Do you have a reservation?"

Brooke looked impossibly at Peyton who stepped forward and gave it shot.

"Excuse me, my friend and I just need to talk to someone who is here planning their wedding menu." She held up the baby carrier where Andy was munching peacefully on one of her torn up gloves. "She needs to see her baby."

"Ahh, Miss Gettina?" the host mumbled as he sorted through some papers.

Peyton and Brooke looked at eachother curiously before Brooke intervened once again.

"I think you have the wrong person. Rachel Gettina isn't here right now."

"Actually…" Peyton started. "She just might be."

"What do you mean?" Brooke tapped her foot impatiently and glared at her friend.

"She and Lucas are here for lunch today. I think they're surprising Bevin and Skills when they're done with the menu." The words spilled out of Peyton's mouth so fast Brooke could barely understand them.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Taylor!" the host finally exclaimed when he recognized the bride's name. "I'll get them for you; just one minute."

"God, he's as dumb as Bevin can be," Peyton tried to laugh.

"What is he doing here with her?" Brooke barked. Peyton replied with silence. "I said, what is he doing here with her?!"

"Brooke, relax," Peyton soothed. "It's just a friendly lunch."

"And he didn't think to invite me?"

"Well, in his defense, would that really have been a good idea?"

Brooke thought back to her confrontation with Rachel the day before and shook her head in a defeated sort of why-me manner.

Before she could pity herself any longer, Bevin jogged through the main dining room toward them and continued to jog in place even when she reached the host's stand.

"_What _are you doing?" Brooke laughed. Bevin was wearing a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, three-inch high stilettos, and a low cut sheet white shirt, but she kept huffing and puffing as she exercised.

"Working…off…the…baby…fat," she said in between breathes.

"Speaking of which…" Peyton handed over the bundle of joy to her mother who finally sat down to rest. "She needs to be fed."

"You guys drove all the way over here to tell me that? We're busy making the menu; couldn't it wait?"

"Let me go help her," Peyton sighed to Brooke. "Go find him."

"Thank you." Brooke hugged Peyton and made her way through tables. She wove in between couples, families, and people generally enjoying themselves, but couldn't find Lucas anywhere. Everyone seemed to be staring as she clumsily searched through the restaurant, barely fitting in with her Hardtail Forever pants in a four star dining facility. Just as she was relaxing, Brooke heard a cackle come from the back of the room. There was no mistaking Rachel's hyena laugh.

"Well, well," she announced. "I thought we were in North Carolina, not at Pride Rock."

"I thought so too," Rachel responded coolly. "But then I couldn't figure out what the dumb warthog was doing storming in here."

"Why, you little-"

"Brooke," Lucas got out of his chair. "What are you doing here?" He tried to wrap his arms around her lovingly but she stood like a rock staring at Rachel.

"I was wondering the same about you two."

"Bevin and Skills needed some help and since Rachel knows a thing or two about food we were going to surprise them down here. We were just grabbing something to eat."

"This isn't exactly a place you just 'grab something to eat'," Brooke said as she pointed out the fancy dress code, table cloths, and candles.

"Well we were already here. Why don't you sit down with us?" Lucas offered - almost commanded - Brooke. He pulled out a chair next to his and pleaded with his eyes, trying to make the girl he loved realize just that.

"Sure, why not?" She gave Lucas a genuine smile for his attempt and snarled at Rachel. "Can I have a bite?" she asked in a cute voice, eyeballing Lucas's plate of stuffed shells.

"Of course, my lady," he responded in a fake gentleman voice. Lucas cut a small piece out of one shell and brought the fork to Brooke's mouth. "There you are." He placed it delicately on her tongue and she smiled, still looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, sir." She put her hand on his leg and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the check. It wasn't anything special, but enough to make Rachel squirm a little more in her seat.

"I think I'm going to make a trip to the ladies' room. This pregnancy is driving my bladder nuts." Rachel rubbed her stomach as she got up and eyed Brooke. "Be right back, Luke." She added a sexy smile. If Brooke was good at pushing Rachel's bulging buttons, then the red head was the master.

"Uh…" Brooke sat with her mouth open. "What about me?" she giggled at Lucas.

"She's trying to make you jealous, Brooke," Lucas explained as if she didn't know. "But please, I don't have feelings for her and you know that."

"I know," Brooke replied. "But this is kinda fun." She clapped like a giddy child holding hands with their preschool boyfriend.

"Care to explain?" Lucas asked, feeding her another bite of food.

"Well," she began, scooting her chair closer to his. "After yesterday I'm ready to give this girl a piece of my mind. I told you she hadn't changed. I know you have to stay by her side, but that doesn't mean I can't piss her off a little."

"What happened yesterday, Brooke?" Lucas kept chewing, looking up from his plate casually.

"I thought she told – you know what, never mind." She shook it off just as Rachel made her way back to the table.

"Told me what?" Lucas asked more forcefully. "Rachel, did something happen yesterday?"

"No," she calmly replied, resituating herself at the table. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"She is lying through her teeth, Luke," Brooke pointed out. She stood up from her chair and pushed it in a little too violently. "Come talk to me when she finally speaks a sentence that isn't a load of crap."

Brooke walked away with her head held high, turning around for a second just to check what was happening with Rachel and Lucas. He was leaning across the table to talk quietly to her, but she just kept shrugging her shoulders. She nodded her head toward Brooke then made the crazy sign with her pointer finger.

"Hey," Peyton surprised her.

"Oh! You scared me." Brooke clutched her heart and kept glancing discreetly toward Lucas's table. "How's Bevin?" Brooke asked, barely concerned and not even looking at Peyton's face. From where Rachel was sitting, it looked like Brooke was having an invigorating conversation with a fern plant in the waiting area.

"She's fine now. How'd it go over there? Not so well?"

"What makes you say that?" _I'm supposed to be playing it cool_, Brooke reminded herself.

"Well," Peyton answered, "you look like you're talking to this tree right now. So either Rachel caused you to go mentally ill, which I somehow wouldn't doubt, or you're spying on them."

"Act natural! He's coming this way," Brooke snapped. When Lucas got closer she turned toward Peyton. "So, that's why I think one of these plants would look totally sick in our kitchen."

"Yeah, totally," Peyton played along sarcastically. "Maybe we can get some poison ivy for the bedroom too!" Brooke stuck her tongue out and started to tackle her friend.

"Miss!" The host scurried over toward the disturbance. "Please, take your intruding little bodies outside."

Before Lucas could even catch up to them, Brooke nodded her head vigorously, grabbed Peyton's hand, and ran out the door with her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye standing scratching his head. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slumped back over to the table.

"How are we going to see him from out here?" Brooke brainstormed.

"Can't you just talk to him later?" Peyton whined. "We can go home and watch movies!" She twirled her pointer fingers in circles to show what a party it would be.

"I want to know if Rachel told him," Brooke complained. "Can't you go back in and find out?"

"Why me?"

"Because that creepy host doesn't like me. Please Peyton? Get back in there for me!"

"Fine. I'll get Andy back too. Then can we just go home and relax?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go see." Brooke pushed Peyton back in the door and stood under an overhang to keep dry.

Inside, Peyton sat down on a bench in the waiting area. "Just waiting on some friends to be done," she explained when the host started eyeballing her. He walked away, skeptical to leave the psychotic blonde by herself. She took out her cell phone and pretending to be text messaging, but slowly looked up at Rachel and Lucas. Now they were making angrier motions at eachother but still keeping quiet enough that she couldn't hear them. _That shouldn't last long,_ she realized, predicting Lucas too well.

"What are you watching?" Bevin bounded out of the bathroom and hollered into Peyton's ear.

"Shh!" she warned. "Go outside and tell Brooke that the raven is trying to peck Elmo but Elmo is attacking back. I'll keep Andy inside." She snatched the baby out of Bevin's arms as her friend recited the coded lines and went to tell Brooke.

Peyton almost looked down again, but before she could a smacking noise echoed through the restaurant. Everyone seemed to go silent like a bad scene in the movie where someone is about to die. Lucas practically fell out of his seat, a red hand mark printed on his face.

"Fine! You can pay the bill!" he shouted before rushing out the door. Peyton counted slowly to ten before picking up the baby and following him out.

Outside, he was leaning against the back of Brooke's car as she tried to calm him down.

"Let's hope your mommy and daddy don't end up like this," Peyton whispered into Andy's newborn ears.

"I swear to God," Brooke started yelling, "if she comes near you again, I will kick her pregnant ass back to Tree Hill."

"Wait until the baby is out, Brooke," Lucas advised. "Then go right ahead. I really thought she was changing guys; I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well," Brooke worked out the words, "everyone else could tell she was lying."

"Is this really the time, Brooke?" Peyton interjected.

"Peyton, get in the car," Brooke whispered back to her.

"What? Why?" She turned around and saw Rachel charging toward them, Skills finally showing his face to try and restrain her. Peyton nodded to Brooke and hopped in the front seat to keep the baby safe.

"This is like a nice little reunion," Rachel shouted in the parking lot.

"Rachel," Bevin muttered to herself. "Rachel," she said again, louder this time. "What the hell? You whore!" She walked in front of Rachel and stood still for a minute, thinking about how Rachel abandoned her, abandoned Jake and Jenny, and abandoned the good life she could have had.

"Bevin – " Skills tried to stop what was imminent, but Bevin formed a fist in her hand and punched Rachel's chin.

"Dear God!" she screamed, falling to the ground.

"Bevin!" Lucas screeched. "She's pregnant – "

" – Again," Bevin finished for him. "I'm not surprised." She shook her head in disgust and got in the car with Peyton.

"I'm not done with you," Rachel yelled, scrambling up from the floor with a bit of Lucas's goodhearted help.

"Like hell you ain't," Skills stepped in. "Luke, control her."

"Bevin's the one who almost knocked her out!"

"Don't defend her," Brooke spat.

"She's pregnant, Brooke. She can't be getting in fights. Rachel," he turned to the redhead and added, "take the car and go home. When I come back – if I even do – you better be ready to explain all this crap."

"I know you'll be coming back," she replied, "because you need to get that ring."

"Not this again," Brooke mumbled to herself.

"That is not even mine Rachel, and you would know that if you didn't just snoop around all the time and acted like a human being instead. If it matters," he shrugged, "it's Bevin's. I was holding it for Skills."

"Yeah, like I believe that," Rachel scoffed. "Whatever, love is overrated."

"Actually," Brooke stepped in. "It's probably underrated. The day you think love is overrated is the day you're wrong, but I guess you're used to that. There are very few couples who actually have true love like Bevin and Skills, Haley and Nathan, Jake and Peyton, and Lucas and me. So until you know true love, you won't know how bad it can hurt but how much it's worth fighting for. You have no reason to say anything about love, because you have never loved anything in your life. Not Lucas, not your friends, and probably not even your unborn son. Now why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of here? No one wants you here right now Rachel, so just go home and cry. Cry, because your life has come to such a pathetic state that you have to get pregnant just to have someone care for you again. Cry, because nobody wants you in their lives. Cry, because you're jealous of the love you've never felt…and never will."

Brooke stood confident with her arm around Lucas's waist. He squeezed her tightly as Rachel stared around the circle of friends. Slowly but surely, she backed away, one hand over her stomach, and one covering her face as she looked like she might cry.

"Oh man," Lucas said to himself. He felt the part of his face that was fading red and stopped feeling as bad about what Brooke had just said to Rachel. The group stood in silence and watched Rachel pull out of the lot, giving them the finger on her way out.

"Whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty clan," Peyton opened the car door and called. "We ready to go now?"

"I'd say so," Skills answered. "Gang?"

"Yeah," Lucas said inaudibly.

"Come on." Brooke led him into the car as Skills and Bevin hugged everyone goodbye and drove home with Andrea gurgling in their backseat.

Brooke drove the car home with Lucas in the passenger seat, staring blankly out the window, his nerves getting the better of him as he wondered about Rachel and the baby. He didn't want anything to happen to his son, but Rachel seemed pretty defeated when she left. Peyton sat in the back seat next to a familiar item of clothing. The shirt she found the day before was stuffed into a bag which she was going to return to her friend soon. It was time; it was time for closure.


	38. Impending

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to naley19, the most consistent reviewer I have with this story. Thanks a million for reviewing every chapter; it means a lot considering the erm, small amount of reviews this seems to get during the school year. The song at the end of the chapter is Everything by Michael Buble. Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics. R&R, por favor.

**impeding – adj. about to happen; imminent**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Peyton asked as she set her steaming hot chocolate down at a table for two in the campus café. "Thanks for meeting me here, Luke."

Lucas nodded in response, contently sipping a soda as he watched Peyton get situated in her seat. She swirled her straw around in the mountain of whipped cream on top of her drink and sucked the edges of her cup to get the excess off. Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Peyton mumbled, eyebrows raised.

"You got that habit from Brooke, didn't you?" Lucas commented as he motioned to her hot cocoa.

Peyton giggled a little too. "I can't believe how much she rubs off on people when they're around her too often."

"Yeah, you and me both."

After a little more small talk, mostly about Brooke, Luke had to get to the point.

"Why did you really want to meet up today, Peyton? I mean, I care about you a lot, but we haven't been normal since that day."

"That's kind of what I came here for," Peyton said. She reached into her purse and dug out a brown paper bag to hand to Luke.

"It isn't my birthday you know," he joked.

"Look inside," Peyton said, slightly impatient. Lucas hesitantly stuck his hand inside the bag and took out what was inside.

"My shirt?"

"From 'that day'," Peyton finished.

"Peyton-"

"I've had it since last year, Luke. Given it was buried under most of Brooke's clothes, but it's been in my closet since then. It's the little piece of you I still had all this time. It even smelt like you until I had the guts to wash it, God forbid Brooke recognize your scent which she swears to be the most intoxicating, in case you're ever wondering. She loves you Luke," Peyton closed, "and I love Jake. This is it."

Lucas just stared down at the shirt and played with some of the fabric in between his fingers.

"Can we go back to normal now?" he asked.

"Normal? Luke, normal for us was thick sexual tension and Brooke acting like a hooker to get to you."

"Then how about better than normal?"

"I think we can mange that." Peyton slipped back into her coat and got up to hug Luke.

"You're an amazing friend, Lucas Scott. You're a great boyfriend to Brooke, and I know you're going to be the perfect father for your son."

"If only I believed that half as much as everyone else seems to," Luke sighed.

"Luke, are you kidding me?" Peyton laughed. "You have a perfect example of the kind of dad you_ don't_ want to be. With Karen as a mom, I'm pretty damn sure you can figure out parenthood."

"As long as parenthood comes with a diploma," Luke smiled. "Thank you, Peyton."

"Of course." She leaned in again for another hug but was interrupted by a great shove.

"Jake!" she screeched as he pushed Lucas into the wall. "What the hell are you doing? Let him go!"

"Peyton, you stay out of this!" he hissed back. Jake's usual melancholy manner had been replaced by the one Peyton had seen only three times: The first time when Rachel left him in high school, the second when he found out Jenny was dying, and the third when Mike tried to pull something on her.

"Listen to your girlfriend for a change, man. Let me go," Luke muttered with Jake's hand to his throat.

"You're not getting away with it that easy, 'man'," he mimicked Lucas's voice. "Brooke might have gotten over it fast but we all know I'm nothing like her. Most people aren't, and isn't that a relief?"

Lucas's face become red and he swung to hit Jake's chin.

"Guys!" Peyton yelled. The whole café had moved to one side of the store to get out of the boys' way. "Where the hell is the manager of this place when you need him? Jake, let Lucas go!"

"I told you to stay out of this, Peyt." He pushed Lucas into a table as he stumbled over a few chairs, bringing down somebody else's drink in the process. Lucas got right back up and grabbed Jake's wrist to restrain him from doing further damage.

"Calm down; we're friends," he tried to assure Jake. "I didn't even know you two were dating when everything happened."

"Is that suppose to make it any better?" he huffed and puffed, trying to break loose from Luke's grip.

"Actually, it should," Peyton stepped in. "Brooke had every right to be mad at Luke and me because they loved eachother, you had every right to be mad at me because we were dating, but Lucas didn't know that. I'm the only person you have to blame, and you forgave me. At least, I was pretty sure you did."

"But he did Rachel this summer too," Jake retaliated as he elbowed Luke in the stomach, "Then you. That isn't right and I'm pretty sure even he knew that."

"Just let it go, Jake," Lucas commanded.

"No, you let go!" He mustered up all his strength and spun around out of Lucas's hands. Taking an enormous swing, it was like a slow motion moment when he forced his fist onto Lucas's face. Peyton, standing meekly in the background, couldn't escape in time. As Lucas came down, he came down on top of her, colliding with yet another table and taking that with them too.

"Holy shit!" Jake gasped. He fell immediately to the floor and pushed Lucas aside, only concerned with Peyton. "Peyt, are you alright?"

Peyton grimaced and screamed at the top of her lungs. "First Nathan, now you! Can't you guys just leave us the hell alone? It's like your macho egos can't handle just sitting back and leaving things be! Luke," she said, taking his hand and pulling him off the ground, "I'm glad at least we worked things out. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, averting his eyes to Jake for an quick evil glance.

"Good. I'll see you guys later." She picked up her purse which was shoved underneath a mass of chairs. Holding her aching shoulder, she limped out with a bruise instantly forming on her knee, not bothering to acknowledge Jake as she left.

* * *

Brooke sat bouncing Andrea on her leg when Peyton suddenly burst discombobulatedly through the door.

"Is that child always here?" she asked frustrated, tossing her jacket onto the floor and flopping down onto the sofa.

"Something like that. Bevin and Skills are still doing wedding stuff," Brooke answered. "What crawled up your hot ass and died?"

"I was grabbing something to drink with Luke just now and Jake showed up and started to beat the crap out of him," she moaned into a pillow.

"Whoa!" Brooke replied, shocked. She rocked Andrea to sleep quickly and set her down in the carrier. "First, what were you doing out with my boyfriend?"

"Getting things back to when we were just friends. Next question."

"Did Jake know you were there or something?"

"That's a really good point that I don't have the answer to, but it seems like he did," Peyton contemplated, biting her lip. "Next."

"Why did he try to beat him up?"

"Try? Rest assured, he succeeded. Apparently the never-ending one afternoon stand Lucas and I had pissed him off enough to hurt him."

"Is Luke alright?" Brooke finally sounded worried about one of Peyton's answers.

"He might have a nasty black eye tomorrow, but he's going to be okay. I on the other hand, have a throbbing shoulder right now."

"Jake hit you?" Brooke practically screamed.

"Well he hit Luke and I got knocked over with him and the rest of the café."

"Oh my gosh; are you okay?" Brooke stumbled into the bathroom to look for a first aid kit.

"Brooke," Peyton followed her up. "I'm fine. I just need to rest."

Brooke nodded in agreement and watched her friend sulk into their bedroom, attempt to slam the door, and trip over a pair of her Prada heels lying on the floor.

"Brooke," Peyton moaned.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and snuck back to the couch. Within minutes her choice paid off when she heard Peyton's light snores from the other room.

"Anybody home?"

Brooke turned around from where she was snuggled on the couch to find Haley in the doorway.

"Hey there; come on in!" She moved over so Haley could take a seat and threw a part of her blanket onto her friend's lap.

"So I heard about the restaurant yesterday," Haley said quickly in hopes that maybe Brooke wouldn't hear her.

"Oh no," Brooke said. "Who told you?"

"Would you shoot me if I said Rachel?"

"Well I don't have a gun so locking you outside in the cold is probably my best bet. What were you doing near that whore in the first place Haley?"

"Lucas forced me to go check on her last night since he didn't want to stay there to sleep." Haley continued on to explain what had happened between Rachel and Lucas the prior night. "It wasn't pretty…"

_"Rachel," Lucas begged. "Put the knife back. Don't do anything stupid; you could really hurt somebody."_

_"That's my point, Luke," Rachel hissed. She held the knife close to her bulging stomach and gave him a suicidal stare. "Now get out before you regret coming back."_

_"I'm not leaving you alone until you calm down." Lucas moved in slowly toward his son's mother. "Please, just come sit down with me Rachel."_

_"You know I'll do it Luke," she warned, a slight laugh escaping her devilish lips. "You'll probably feel more pain than I will." She made motions with the knife closer and closer to the unborn child's resting place. "And if you take one step near me," she added when he started to move toward to her, "I'll get you too."_

_"You can't be serious."_

_"Do I freaking look like I'm kidding? You're lucky I didn't kill myself in the car coming home from the restaurant today after the way your slut of a girlfriend acted. I have feelings too Lucas, and I was really trying to change to prove that to everybody. No one seems to believe me," she whimpered, falling to the couch, "but it's true. People can't just tell me I've never loved anyone! I did love you Lucas! I loved Jake! I wanted to love our son, but this could be it." She reached to pick up the knife off the floor where it had fallen. _

_"Rachel!" Lucas moved fast to get to it before her. He scooped it up and put his hands behind his back. "How about we stay in a hotel for the night?" he offered, still scared for her and his son's lives._

_"No," she wailed. "You need to leave right now!"_

_"Come on; Brooke isn't that bad Rachel."_

_"I said that you need to get out! I'm not joking around with you Lucas. Either you leave my house this second or I'll call the cops and tell them that a college student broke into my home to try to kill me." She eyeballed the knife that Lucas was still holding behind his back._

_"Please, Rachel," he pleaded, hiding that and all the other sharp objects in the kitchen away, "Don't do anything stupid."_

"That's horrible," Brooke whispered. "That kid is having one hell of a week."

"The baby?" Haley asked, a mouthful of colorful M&Ms that Brooke had sitting in a candy bowl on the coffee table for times like these stuffed in her mouth.

"No, Lucas." Brooke went on to explain best as she could what had happened to him earlier that afternoon.

"And just the other day everything seemed like it was going to work itself out," Haley added. Brooke shook her head and dug her hand into the bowl of candy as well. For a few minutes the girls sat in complete silence, only the humming of the refrigerator and Peyton's sleep talking to keep them company.

"Did you actually start the conversation?" Brooke said suddenly.

"What?"

"Well, when you went back to Rachel's. Did you just start randomly talking to her?"

"No. I mean, not exactly. It just sort of happened. I'm not friendly with her or anything now but she just needed someone to listen, you know? I try to be that person to anyone."

"Yes you do. You are too good for this world Haley James Scott."

Haley twirled her wedding ring around on the table and smiled.

"How are things with you and Lucas? I feel like we never have girl talk anymore."

"That's because when we used to have girl talk you were still asking Peyton and I what everything meant."

"Ha, ha," Haley laughed slowly. She elbowed Brooke lightly in the stomach and punched her arm. Before long they were tackling eachother on the floor with pillows like little girls. Neither of them heard the light knock on the door before Lucas let himself in.

"Girl on girl," he observed as Haley and Brooke untangled themselves, still laughing. "Oh gosh, Haley! Brooke's even brought you to the dark side."

Brooke strode closer to Lucas and grabbed his faded Abercrombie shirt sexily. "Come to the dark side," she said in a melodramatic voice. "We have-"

"Ehem," Haley interrupted.

"Safe sex," Brooke finished, saluting her friend's cleanliness.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Haley said. She noticed how close Brooke was moving in on Lucas and felt the need to leave the room.

"I'll call you later Tutor Girl," Brooke waved. "What?" she asked when Haley smiled at her for a moment longer than normal.

"I missed my nicknames."

"There's something else I've missed," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

Haley slapped her hand to her mouth and laughed. "I'll be going now." She placed a kiss on baby Andrea's head before shutting the curtains for good measure and closing the door behind her.

Lucas pushed a few locks of hair out of Brooke's face and leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hands against his chest to stop him.

"What happened last night, Luke?" she got right to the point.

"Nothing. Everything's going to be okay. Why do you ask?"

"I worry about you… and how you're really doing sometimes."

"Brooke, you don't need to worry about me." Lucas took Brooke's hand and sat her down on the couch, kneeling in front of her. "I'm working everything out with Rachel. We might not even end up friends when this is over but for the kid's sake we're acting civil."

"That's all great," Brooke replied, pushing Lucas's hair back with her perfectly manicured fingers, "but how are _you_ doing?"

"I'd be a lot better if you would kiss me, Pretty Girl."

Brooke felt like strangling herself. She was trying to have an in depth moment with Lucas but he wouldn't open up with his feelings. The only reason she would give in was because Peyton's meaningless mumbling was making it hard to think straight– and because Lucas's lips were so irresistible. She leaned down from the couch and pressed her lips gently against his, pulling him up onto the sofa with her and climbing onto his body.

"You had me at hello Lucas Eugene," Brooke told him.

"You had me at let's have sex Brooke Penelope."

"Glad to know it was my stunning personality, intelligence, and humor that truly captured your heart," Brooke giggled.

"It's everything about you, Brooke. You're my everything."

Brooke began to quietly sing into Lucas's chest.

"And I can't believe," Lucas continued. "Oh, that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can."

Brooke looked up into Lucas's eyes and knew at that moment that the fear she was feeling about his child, the anxiety about the problems with Rachel, and the worry about how he was handling everything meant nothing, because she meant everything and that was what mattered the most.


	39. Chance

Author's Note: Happy two days ago was Halloween! Hope everyone had a fun, safe day. Thank you to my loyal reviewers as always. Honestly, the most basic reviews can serve as great inspiration so keep that in mind as you read my story or any other for that matter. I think things start to pick up again from this chapter with a few twists and some new drama so let me know what you guys are thinking! Thanks and enjoy.

**chance – n. favorable time; opportunity: **_**Now is your chance.**_

"You'd think," Haley paced around her bed, "that six days before the wedding these two would have everything planned out." She flipped through the folder full of wedding papers in attempt to find another form or any menial job she could help with.

"Haley, breathe," Nathan instructed from his desk where he was going over credit card bills. "Shouldn't the maid of honor be taking care of this stuff?"

"Technically, yes, but Brooke's been taking care of Andy and she has no free time."

"Why can't she do the work and you can have the baby?"

"Nathan," Haley whined. "Brooke is like this child's mother; you can't just take Andy away from her after she's spent almost every waking second since she was born with her. We've gone over this." Haley took a seat in Nathan's lap and temporarily distracted him from his work. "Besides, I don't want a baby."

"That's funny, because I recall before we got married all you wanted was kids."

"You know what the best Christmas present in the world would be?" Haley changed the subject. She played with the Santa hat that was resting atop her head and smiled. The apartment was completely decorated for the holiday since her group of friends was spending theirs on campus for the wedding.

"A real Christmas tree instead of the Charlie Brown one we have sitting on the kitchen table?" Nathan played along. He'd make Haley talk to him eventually, one way or another.

"Hey!" she defended the tiny plant-like tree. "There was no room for the regular kind. When I used to room with Shelly she never had a problem with it. We would decorate it every year and then watch Christmas movies all night."

"Yeah, well," Nathan said, "I'm no Shelly, that's for sure. Isn't she the chick with the hot leather pants Luke's roommate rolls with?"

"That's her, but so not the point. Guess again."

"I don't know, Hales," Nathan gave up. He picked her up and put her down across the room. "I'm gonna make some dinner, so tell me later." He exited the room. Haley couldn't see it from behind, but he wore a cool smile and a knowing look on his face. Nate didn't need to turn around to see that Haley stood dumbfounded before probably finishing the bills for him.

After taking a shower, Haley snuck into the kitchen where Nathan was watching the oven. She came up behind where he was sitting and started to rub his back.

"Wanna hear what the present is now?" she whispered into his ears.

"Not unless you want our dinner to burn," Nathan responded, trying not to turn around. If he did, he was sure to give into his wife.

"Are you sure about that?" Haley walked in front of Nathan where he couldn't ignore her. She was clad in only one of his large golf shirts with the first three buttons undone so he had a perfect view of her cleavage. "Now, what were you saying?"

Nathan bit his bottom lip to keep himself from pouncing on Haley.

"I'm trying to make us dinner here. Why don't you put on some clothes baby?" He got up and breathed deep, calmly going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him so Haley couldn't get in. It was taking all he had to pretend to ignore her, but maybe now she would see how it felt.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley banged on the door. "Let me in."

"I'm always trying to," he answered, "but you don't seem to want to talk back."

"What are you talking about?" She sat down on the floor next to the door. "What's wrong?"

Nathan slid down the door and let his head rest against it.

"We were dating for three years Haley, three years. Constantly you talked about how much you'd love to have kids once you were married, and you even said that you wanted to have them young so you could relate to them. You'd be a great mother, no doubt about it. Then when I bring it up, you shoot it down and won't even talk about it. You tell me what's wrong, because I don't know anymore."

"Is that really what this is all about?" Haley questioned, disbelieving.

"I locked myself in the bathroom while you're sitting right outside, practically naked. Do you think I'm joking?"

"Nathan," Haley started to explain, "I love you, and I do want kids one day, but this just seems like horrible timing. With everything going on with your condition and us still being in college? It doesn't seem realistic to be having children now. I mean, look at Bevin. She wasn't prepared for this; she barely even takes care of the baby. I don't want to be one of those mothers, so until the time comes when I can fully commit myself to our family, I don't want children."

"See," Nathan replied, "that would all make sense if we hadn't gone out on a limb and gotten married. If you would do that in college, why wouldn't you want to get pregnant? You took a chance on me once; why wouldn't you do it with me again?"

"To tell you the whole truth," she continued, "I feel like you only brought this up again because of, you know. I want you to want us to want a baby because it's what you want, not because you're trying to make things up to me. Does that make sense?"

Haley pressed her ear to the bathroom door: Silence.

"I'm sorry," Nathan barely said. He cracked open the door and opened his arms, signaling Haley to come closer. She crawled into his embrace and the couple sat quietly for a while, the only sounds being their steady breathes and Nathan's gentle kisses against Haley's neck. "I didn't realize that's what I was doing. Damn it, Haley, I love you so much I'm oblivious to the world around me whenever you're involved."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, Nathan; you can bet on that."

Nathan nodded in response as everything fell into place. "So, what was that Christmas present you wanted?"

As Haley was about to open her mouth, loud beeps echoed through the apartment.

"I think my dinner burnt," Nathan said in a monotone voice.

Haley sped off the floor and into the kitchen, bravely taking on the cloud of black smoke that engulfed the room. Seconds later, white foam from the fire extinguisher covered the area.

"It looks like a winter wonder land," she commented, leaning into Nathan's chest.

"Now all we need is some mistletoe," Nathan brainstormed.

With a smirk, Haley added, "I'm almost positive that can be arranged."

* * *

Brooke pushed open the front door and it got caught on boxes of holiday ornaments, making her smile. Christmas at the Davis/Sawyer residence was always the most fun. Since neither of them had family to go home to on break, they always spent it together in the apartment, creating new traditions each year.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" Brooke asked. She dropped all her shopping bags on the floor and watched Peyton do a series of shots at their kitchen table. "Where did you get all that alcohol?"

"Ah, my dear," Peyton clarified. "Try one and you'll see that it is not alcohol but merely a delicious, snazzy holiday drink." She brought Brooke, still standing by the door, a shot glass and the brunette downed it without thinking twice.

Peyton watched Brooke's happy shopping face disappear.

"What the hell is in that?" she cringed.

"Some eggnog, hot chocolate, green tea, coffee, and just a drop of vodka. You don't like it?"

"Ew, Peyton, no! What were you th-" Brooke put her hand up to motion one minute, crouched over, and immediately threw up on the floor.

"Come on, Brooke!" Peyton shrieked. "I just mopped up the floors the other day! You're cleaning this up."

Brooke glared up at Peyton.

"What," she practically growled, "were you thinking?"

"I was trying to mix together all the holiday drinks and make a perfect shot to serve at the wedding. I guess I haven't gotten it right quite yet?"

"Not quite," Brooke spat. She gagged a little more then went to brush her teeth. "You know," she told Peyton as she scrubbed up the mess, "I haven't seen Jake around this week. Have you two talked much?"

Peyton sat quietly and continued to mix drinks, only shaking her head to answer Brooke.

"Peyton, he forgave you for everything! If you just talk to him, it'll be okay."

"What if I don't want it to be okay?" Peyton said to herself.

"What?"

"Brooke, I know why Jake forgave me so fast."

"Yeah," Brooke recalled, sitting down at the table, "you said his therapist told him to or whatever."

"That isn't why. Ever heard that expression 'an eye for an eye'?"

"Yes, and quite frankly, it's a disgusting little phrase. Why?"

"Well Jake's no stranger to the cheating game. Remember when we broke up junior year of high school with no explanation?"

"God, that was forever ago Peyt," Brooke scratched her head.

"Well, I caught him sneaking around with Rachel once. It was just flirting really, but it was in her jacuzzi and he was trying to untie her top."

"That whore was taking my moves even back then?"

"What?" Peyton paused to look at Brooke.

"Nothing," Brooke poured herself and went on to down a shot of vodka. "Continue."

"Well of course he swore that was it, but then I caught them again. We were supposed to be meeting to study but he called me sick. I went to bring him some soup and he was shoving his tongue down her throat. I sat on his front steps all night until she snuck out in the early morning. She didn't even notice me. I was sitting on the stairs plain as day, and she walked right by. That's when I knew it was over forever. Getting back together with him this summer was a mistake; it had to have been."

"So you think that Jake forgave you because back then he did the same thing?"

"Something like that. He cheats on me, I cheat on him, and it's over. There was nothing more after that, no matter what I want to think now. I mean, why did you forgive Luke so fast?"

"I guess it was partly because I slept with way more guys over the summer than he did girls anyway."

"Exactly my point."

"You on baby duty right now?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. She's sleeping on the dryer. Why?"

"Go talk to him," Brooke advised. "You're not going to get anything accomplished sitting here, mixing drinks or whatever you call this."

"Thank you B. Davis." Peyton slid on a winter coat and gloves. "Hey," she called to Brooke, the cold air blowing in from the open door. "Try that one."

Brooke reached across the table and drank a deep purple shot. Her face turned an ugly shade of green and she darted for the garbage pale.

"If at first you don't succeed," Peyton muttered, "try, try again."


	40. Mystery

Author's Note: First, happy late Thanksgiving, gobble gobble. Second, do the chapters keep getting shorter? Do the updates keep taking longer? Woops. One Tree Hill just hasn't been inspiring me lately and I have no motivation to update.. ever. My obsession with Twilight has hit a pique, and I can't seem to tear myself away from hunting online for any and all Twilight videos/fanart. I continue to have no life and love it. Review please, yadayada, and try to inspire me so I can update before Christmas. Thanks for sticking by this story guys.

**mystery – n. anything that is kept secret or unexplained**

"So she just napped, and she was fed before. I think if you play with her for a little while she'll fall right back to sleep. Bevin, are you even listening?" Brooke hollered. She was standing in the doorway to Bevin and Skill's bedroom where the bride-to-be was struggling to try on her wedding dress. "Alright, let's get this over with." Brooke placed Andy's carrier on the floor where the baby continued to blow spit bubbles.

"Why doesn't it fit, Brooke?" Bevin cried. She sucked her stomach in as far as it would go as Brooke pulled the zipper up with all her might. It only reached the small of Bevin's back before the fabric tore and the zipper fell right off.

"Where did you buy this piece of junk, Bev? How many wedding dresses even have zippers anymore?" She held the torn fabric in front of Bevin's face which turned the same color as the dress.

"Oh my God; I'm so huge! An icicle would look hotter in this dress," Bevin screamed. Andrea teared up from her place on the carpet at the sound of her mother's cries. Bevin ignored the baby's whimpers and went on to collapse onto the bed.

"What the hell?" Skills said as he stepped into the room. He walked straight past the crying child and crawled onto the bed to help Bevin out of the frock.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Brooke couldn't help but erupt, picking Andrea up out of the carrier and rocking her back and forth. "Your baby is sitting here crying but your priority is that hideous mess of a dress? Bev, I can have that thing totally remodeled by the wedding but Kristen Andrea Taylor is a person, and her last name is Taylor, not Davis. Between the two of you, can't you find some parental blood in your bodies to take care of her? Because in case you haven't noticed, I have my own life too and as much as I love Andy I am not her mother, and right now Bevin, neither are you."

Brooke took a deep breath and pulled the dress which was finally off Bevin into her arms. Her friend sat in nothing but underwear and a loose strapless bra, but the new mother burst into tears instead of putting on clothes.

"Now look what you've did," Skills scolded Brooke.

"Someone had to say it, but I'm sorry it had to be me. I'll fix the dress," Brooke muttered under her breath.

"You're just as bad as Rachel," Bevin spat as Brooke turned away to exit the room.

"I won't even respond to a comment that low, Bevin." Brooke shook her disappointed curls and dropped a calmed Andrea back into the comforting carrier.

"I hate you!" Bevin screamed.

"Give up Bevin! I'm your best friend. You're just being all hormonal; I know you don't mean that."

"I was talking to the baby," Bevin yelled. She climbed out of the bed and walked toward Brooke, grabbing the carrier out of her hands.

"Bevin, give her back to Brooke," Skills commanded. He held Bevin's wrists tight, causing her to drop the carrier and Andy to flail her tiny arms with fright. "Brooke, please!" Skills begged.

Brooke hesitated but reached for the carrier and picked it up once more, carefully leaving the room and sitting down in the kitchen, hoping Skills would come and talk to her.

"I don't want a baby! I can't be a mother! Get rid of her," Brooke could hear Bevin screaming from behind the bedroom's closed door. A few minutes later, Skills came out and popped two beers from the fridge, offering one to Brooke.

"Yeah, what the hell," she agreed, swallowing a huge sip of the drink. "What's gotten into her?"

"If you can't tell, what makes you think I could? She's been crazy for the past two weeks since Andrea is born." Skills guzzled his drink then rested his head on the cool counter. "She's drivin' me insane," he mumbled into the marble.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"It ain't depression," he shook his head. "We were there yesterday. I think she really just don't want this baby."

"Well I'm sure either way you guys will figure out what to do with Andy. There are a lot of us willing to help out if Bevin just needs time."

"Thanks Brooke."

"You know where to find me if you need me," Brooke replied. She got up from her stool and took Andy's carrier and the dress in her arms. "Call if you need anything."

"Brooke," Skills yelled as she was going to slam the door. "I'll take Kristen for the night."

"Andrea."

"Kristen."

"Fine, Kristen." Brooke handed the snuggled baby back to her father as she feared for the well being of her mother.

* * *

Lucas hadn't seen Rachel in over a week – eight days, not like he was counting – and he was worried. Haley had been doing checkups on her every other day, and the two girls had formed an odd relationship, being able to relate to each other's problems. Luke never would have expected that. But Haley hadn't been to see Rachel in three days, and he needed to know what was happening. His best friend reported that she was doing just fine, and had even returned Skill's wedding ring and most of Lucas's belongings to Haley so she could hand them over to him.

As Luke sat outside Rachel's mansion, a thousand thoughts were running through his head. What do you say to someone who threatened to kill you and your unborn child? _Hey, how's it going? Nice weather we're having. So how'd that murder attempt go?_

He slammed his car door shut and slowly strode up to the front door. _Knock or don't knock? Let yourself in or ring the bell? _He dug up a spare key from the soil in a potted plant on the front porch and unlocked the door, dirt under his fingernails and all. The house was dark besides a light on in the kitchen, most likely from a forgotten open refrigerator door. It didn't seem like Rachel was home, so without a word, Luke explored the rest of the property, checking the upstairs bedrooms, the bar in the basement, and the guest wing. He let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to deal with Rachel that night and went to grab the last of his things in his spare bedroom.

As he was stuffing miscellaneous items into his flimsy suitcase, the phone rang. _Answer or don't answer?_ He let it ring until the answering machine picked up. "This is Rachel's place; leave a message and I'll probably ignore it unless you're sexy, in which case, come on over." Lucas shook his head at the beep and listened to the voice echoing from the living room.

"This message is for Mr. Lucas Scott. We were told you would be available at this number. This is Dr. Evans from the hospital. We have Rachel here and she asked we call you first if anything happened. It is crucial that you come as soon as you get this message. Miss Gettina will be in Room 436 on the third floor. Please ask for myself or Nurse Block when you arrive. This situation is regarding –" but his speech was too slow and the answering machine cut off the rest of Dr. Evans' message.

Lucas sped to the phone even though the doctor was long gone.

"Regarding what? What happened to her?" he screamed into the dial tone. No answer. The phone battery slowly faded to nothing as Lucas hurled it back to the receiver and ran to grab his car keys off his bed. Falling over his own feet, he rushed down the stairs and didn't manage to even close the front door on his way out, leaving the house in cold, black silence.


	41. Best

Author's Note: Yes, I love Twilight. No, I am not going to ruin the beautiful world Stephenie Meyer has created by trying to write it myself. I'll stick to One Tree Hill with the firm belief that I can still write these characters better than Mark often chooses to. Review, please.

**best – adj. of the highest quality, excellence, or standing**

Brooke, barely opening her still made up eyes, slipped out of bed, tucked the covers over Peyton's body, and mindlessly dragged herself into the kitchen to make some coffee. She started her instant machine without plugging it in and brought a mug of warm tap water to her mouth instead, lipstick stains placing themselves gently on the side. Talk about long-lasting. Sitting down on a kitchen stool, she could hear the ruffling of the comforter coming from the bedroom and light snores from…

"Lucas? Why are you still here?"

Her boyfriend's eyes fluttered like a butterfly for thirty seconds before he blinked his contacts into place and smiled at Brooke.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he greeted with a tequila infused breathe.

"Are you wasted?"

"No," he mumbled. "I only took a few of the shots that were on the table last night." Brooke stared into his groggy eyes.

"Lucas, I had the whole table covered in shots last night when I went into the bedroom and there's like, four left. I know I'm not the best at this whole math thing, but I think you must have had more than just a few." She loosened her robe and yawned, shuffling over to the dining room table where about fifty shot glasses were knocked over, empty. Contemplating where the rest could have gone, besides the few she had done, noises of retching came from the bedroom, giving her a pretty distinct hint.

"Peyton?" Brooke called, hurrying into the bedroom. Her friend was leaning over the side of their bed with her head stuffed into a garbage pail. "Honey, he isn't worth this." She grabbed a box of Kleenex off the dresser and threw them on the bed next to Peyton.

"I tried to be nice! Oh yes I did!" Peyton screeched in her heartache stupor. "But he was nice back! And btw," she sounded like a high schooler, "that wasn't part of the plan. Is everything complicated with him?"

"Sweetie," Brooke comforted. She pulled Peyton's stringy hair into a sloppy ponytail and clipped it back while the blonde began to throw up more. "At least it's all over now. Can you remember exactly what happened?"

_Peyton stood in Jake's doorway, shivering more out of nervousness than from the cold weather outside. He finally opened the door, his expression changing from what was probably a joking one with Tony to a serious, deadpan bad boyfriend one, very perfected over the years._

_"Can I come in?"_

_Jake looked to where Tony was studying on his bed and came into the hallway. "If this is about what happened with Lucas, I'm sorry. He had it a long time coming and I just wanted to give him what he deserved."_

_"It's not about that," Peyton whispered with fear of being heard even though nobody was in listening distance, "but thanks for the real heartfelt apology."_

_Jake let out a sigh and put his familiar lips to Peyton's frozen ears._

_"We could talk about that some more, but I think I have better ideas of what you want to do." He continued to whisper tempting scenarios to Peyton. Anyone walking by would have seen her blushing, switching her weight from foot to foot, and scratching nervously at her temples._

_"Jake," Peyton ceased him from going any further. "I think we should break up."_

_Jake stood in confusion, an unsure grin stuck on his face as he ran his fingers through the brunette jungle on his head._

_"Well it couldn't have been something I said. What's going on Peyton?" He took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes, making her feel incredibely guilty._

_"I just don't think we're right for eachother, at least not now. Maybe we were once upon a time, but life is not a fairytale and the happy ending doesn't come this easily. I think the first moment I realized I was in really, truly in love with you was when you and Rachel snuck around our junior year of high school. It made me so angry to see you with her. But this year, my heart stopped pounding for you like it did then. I wanted someone to mend my heart this summer after Lucas, and I found such a sanctuary in you holding me close again. After everything that's happened, I finally figured out that you are not the same Jake you were when I loved you way back when. You act the same sometimes, but half the time I feel like I'm talking to a stranger. You had to go to a therapist to get someone to listen to you for God's sake! There will always be a spot in my heart for you and even though we aren't meant to be, nobody will ever fill that void. You have a pure heart Jake Jagielski, but this year you lost your way. Please, find your way back to us. Maybe one day we'll find our way back to _eachother_, and then we'll know it's meant to be forever, but for now I have to let you go to find out if what we have is real. If not, that's fine. But if you find the old Jake, Jenny's mom, the goofy, lighthearted Jake, let him know Peyton Sawyer is waiting to meet him again."_

_A single tear ran down her rosy right cheek as Jake only moved in closer, water filling his eyes._

_"What did I ever do to you?" he asked, genuine hurt in his voice._

_"It's not like that Jake, and you know it," Peyton responded, close to crying. After a minute of silence, Jake embraced Peyton in what might have possibly been the tightest hug of her life. Her tears fell freely, but silently, as the couple slid down against the wall and held eachother close._

_"I lost myself this year too," she whispered into his now soggy shoulder._

_"It's okay," he muttered, his hands slowly running through her blonde curls._

_"I never meant to hurt everyone like this. Brooke, Lucas, Jenny, you."_

_"Pneumonia, Peyton," Jake sighed. "Jenny had pneumonia and I didn't notice it before it was too late. One of her lungs collapsed and she was too weak for them to go in and fix it."_

_"Why haven't you ever told me this?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"It's okay," she repeated after him. It was time to get every truth out in the open. "And I wasn't on the pill that night. I thought I could get pregnant and give you a baby and I'm pretty sure I was drinking when I thought up that master plan. I didn't get pregnant but I'm sorry I even thought like that and then lied about it."_

_It took a minute for Jake to soak that in, but he gave his reply. "It's okay."_

_"This is not okay! How can you say this is okay?" she cried._

_"First, because I believe in our love. I have since the day I laid my eyes on you at the Rivercourt with Nathan. He had you back then, but I knew I'd get my chance. You said that if we're meant to be, we'll find our way back to eachother. I can't promise that'll be anytime soon, but I know that our love is forever. And second, because I want to be that old Jake too. You think I like acting like such a dick all the time? I want to find the nonviolent, cool guy I used to be. And if in finding myself I get you, then that'll just be a bonus."_

_"You aren't mad?" Peyton whined, her head now laying on his Indian style legs._

_"Of course I am. I was hurting before this and even more now, but that's part of life. It was your decision and I can't change what happened anymore. But instead of yelling at you, I'm going to take it like the man I want to find inside myself."_

_Peyton turned her head and looked up into Jake's sincere eyes._

_"I think you just found a little part of him." She sat herself up. Awkward pause. "Have we ever had breakup sex before?"_

_"Come again?" Jake almost laughed._

_"I hear it's the best kind."_

_Jake sat quietly. He proceeded to hold Peyton's hands and lift her from the ground._

_"Is Brooke home?"_

_"She went to the hospital. Something happened with Rachel… I don't know."_

_Jake nodded slowly. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. Together, they walked in silence to Peyton's apartment to do the deed that put them in this situation to begin with. Through her tear stained eyes, Peyton couldn't see much, but she assumed that they looked like a couple that loved eachother, and always would._

"Let everything work itself out," Brooke advised. "By the sound of things, you ended on a pretty good note, all considering."

"Why can't I be as strong as you Brooke?" Peyton asked the ceiling, unwilling to turn her pounding head.

"P. Sawyer, I'm only as strong as the martinis I drank and the tables I danced on last night. Apparently so is my boyfriend considering he never went home last night."

"You guys…" Peyton made dirty hand motions. "On our coach?"

"Lucas needed comforting and you were kinda busy with the bed and I was way too drunk and horny to drive back to Lucas's dorm. I don't think Mouth is very into sex in his bedroom anyway. I mean, I know I've done some of my best studying at Haley's desk while she and Nathan were fooling around behind me, but still. P.S., they should consider moving the mirror next to her computer. Not that I haven't seen everything Nathan has to offer, but he's married now and I shouldn't be watching, right?"

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"What was the relevance in that?"

"I don't – I'm not sure."

"Were you saying something more important to make me feel better?" Peyton begged.

"Right! Well I saw Jake walking out this morning and he seemed really satisfied. Oh. Not like that. He was smiling and I could tell he was heart-broken but he had this look of determination on his face, like somehow he would have you back one day. He knows you'll wait for him."

"I don't know if I will. I might be ready to move on before I can give him my heart again."

"Then the man he's becoming? He'll be able to accept that."

Peyton moaned and sat up, leaning in for a hug.

"Can I tell you something else? As a friend?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded in response.

"You really need to take a shower."

"Get outta here B. Davis!" She gathered her little strength to smack Brooke's arm with a pillow.

"Watch it, you know who the master of pillow fights is," Brooke winked.

"Wait," Peyton called after her. "Thanks for being there for me last night. I know you wanted to spend more time with Lucas but it means a lot that you actually got up off the couch and sat in here, even if I was unconscious and more drunk than I originally anticipated."

"Hoes over Bros, P. Sawyer. I'm always going to be here for you. Now take a shower, get dressed, and there'll be a pot of coffee waiting on the counter when you're done."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Honey, Lucas just had all those shots recently. I'm pretty sure he's still a little drunk and that, my dear, is the best kind of sex." She clicked her heels together and shimmied out of the room.

Peyton's head fell back against the bed as she muttered, "Beg to differ."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, more info on what was happening to Rachel in the previous chapter coming soon. Remember, updates come faster with reviews, so if you really want to know what happened... ;)


	42. Family

Author's Note: Hope everyone had a great Christmas, Hannukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate. This is the last update of 2008 and I think it's a pretty good one to end the year on. Happy holidays, and - of course - enjoy. R&R.  
IMPORTANT NOTE: KEITH IS ALIVE IN THIS STORY. I know very much earlier there was a scene using the lines about Keith being in heaven, but I end up mentioning him in upcoming chapters, so Keith has officially been raised from the dead.

**family – n. parents and their children, considered as a group, whether dwelling together or not**

Haley's phone vibrated from the coffee table as she baked Christmas cookies, careful not to set fire to the kitchen again.

"Babe, get that for me?" she called to Nathan, licking some batter off her thumb. Never taking his eyes off the recording of Duke's last game that was playing on their DVR, Nathan leaned forward and picked up his wife's cell.

"Yo?"

"Nate?"

"Luke?"

"Can I take to Hales?"

"Dude, you sound like ass. What's going on?"

"Can I just talk to Haley?" Lucas was standing against Brooke's car door in her parking lot and had fled the scene without even a goodbye or explanation.

"You know she's just going to tell me everything anyway," the younger brother smirked.

"Come on man."

Nathan put the speaker away from his mouth. "It's Lucas and he sounds pretty messed up."

Hearing Lucas's name, Haley dropped her mixer on the counter and came quickly to the phone.

"Luke? Where the heck are you? Brooke called an hour ago and said you disappeared. She was worried where you went considering how drunk she thinks you were slash are."

"I've just been thinking. Can you meet me somewhere for lunch?"

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Haley readily agreed. "I'll pick you up in five. Stay put." She shut the phone and slid it into her messenger bag.

"I'm going out with Luke. Don't let my cookies burn," she warned.

"You sure you want to leave me in charge of the oven?"

Haley considered things for a moment. "Luke needs me. Say a prayer for the motorcycle, the kitchen, and I."

The key turned to lock the door, and Haley was gone. Seven minutes later - Luke timed her - she showed up in Brooke's parking lot on Nathan's death trap.

"You actually learned how to drive that thing?" Luke laughed.

"Hey, I did not get much of a choice mister. Now get on. I'm taking you to T.G.I.F."

"Hales!" Lucas whined. "Why Fridays? Can't we just go to the café?"

"Do you remember what happened last time you stepped foot in there or should I paint you a pretty picture?"

Luke scratched his head before climbing onto the back of the bike.

"Do you know how wrong this looks with me on the back and the girl driving?"

"Quite frankly, I don't care. Now, we're going for a drive then I'll buy you lunch."

"What? Why?"

"We're going for a drive because I'm your best friend, and I'm buying you lunch because my dinner last night got ruined and people in New Hampshire can hear my stomach rumbling."

Haley started the motorcycle, giving Luke no time to protest any further. He kept his arms tight around her stomach and let his head rest lightly on her back out of exhaustion. Meanwhile, she kept alert in the front, driving past places that a half conscious Lucas probably didn't notice as being very out of route. At the first red light they hit, a small dress shop was on the corner. In the front window display was a simple black halter dress with green circles on the skirt. Haley kept driving, passing acres of empty space with nothing but dead grass, wild flowers, and a few stray horses. Lucas's head picked up a little, and Haley knew this meant he realized they were driving by – what was supposed to be – his secret spot. There was a small bench by a dilapidated barn which had become the place where his best writing inspiration came. Now he was completely awake, puzzled by the sharp left turn Haley took. She stopped in front of an empty store, boxes piled to the ceiling and a padlock on the metal handles of the entry. Expecting his confusion, she explained.

"Peyton's art studio. She has it rented out starting this July until whenever her income affords. The gallery is in the basement and she'll do her work upstairs. See that attorney's office next door? She has a position reserved there as a secretary in the mornings to bring in extra cash."

Not letting Lucas speak, Haley sped away, her hair blowing wildly in the breeze. Luke tried to picture his childhood friend wearing a tough leather jacket riding this and chuckled to himself at the sight. Haley drove them to their final stop, a normal house with a sign on the door, "Donna D. Dots Daycare." Suddenly, it clicked what Haley was showing to him. He didn't say a thing, but waited until they pulled into the parking lot at T.G.I.F.'s.

"Luke," Haley started, still not letting him get a word in, "before you spill whatever life-altering event occurred last night, I just wanted to show you what you have to live for. I know things haven't been easy, but we have shining futures waiting for us when college comes to an end. It isn't going to be simple to move on, but we all have a destiny to fulfill. You're going to become a big time writer, Peyton's going to pursue a career as an artist, and Nathan and I are going to have a family. No matter what happened that made your eyes droop like this today, that is still the future."

"What about Brooke?" Lucas questioned automatically.

Haley smiled. "You didn't notice. The first light we stopped at, there was a dress store on the right corner. Brooke used to have a dress on hold there and I'm pretty sure the second she wants it they'll give it to her."

"Oh-kay?"

"What happened Luke?" Haley abrubtly changed the subject.

"With Brooke?"

"No, last night or this morning or whatever made you drink so damn much."

"I'll tell you over a burger."

Haley shrugged and got them a table. They sat down across from eachother as Lucas recounted the events from the prior night. First was the drive to the hospital…

_What had gone wrong with her? Did she have the strength to call 911 from home or did someone have to bring her to the hospital when they knew something was wrong? Was she in some sort of accident or was she having the baby? Could she survive or were the chances slim? Would their son be okay? Why hadn't she given them his cell number to get in touch with him sooner? How did she know he would be at the house?_

"Well how was she when you finally got there?" Haley asked.

_"Rachel, her name is Rachel Gettina. Is Dr. Evans or Nurse Block here?" Lucas stuttered at a doctor in the hallway._

_"I'll page Dr. Evans and tell him you're here. He'll be in right away. Calm down sir." The doctor walked to the nearest phone and made an announcement on the floor for Harry Evans to be in Gettina's room ASAP. Luke calmed down and hunted for room 436. When he found it, he slid the curtain aside and stared at Rachel's pale face. IVs were wired into what seemed like every place of her body, a steady beep coming from a machine in the corner. Relieved to see that she was still very much pregnant, he sat on a chair next to the bed and waited._

_"Lucas Scott?" Dr. Evans said, waltzing into the room._

_"That's me. What happened to Rachel? Is the baby okay?"_

_"Rachel went into premature labor, Lucas."_

_"But she's still pregnant."_

_Dr. Evans nodded. "She had an allergic reaction to the anesthesia that would have made it unsafe to perform the caesarian we had planned. It should wear off soon so she can give birth naturally. As the father, you should know there is a chance the baby will be stillborn Mr. Scott. With all the drugs and alcohol we found in Rachel's blood and with the baby being close to two months premature - "_

_"What are the odds?" Lucas cut to the chase, his head buried in his hands and eyes quickly becoming irritated._

_"Fifty-fifty."_

_Lucas sat in silence while Dr. Evans filled out charts. Only a few minutes later, Rachel's glassy eyes opened._

_"Lucas," she cried, weak tears streaming down her face._

_"You might have killed our baby," he whispered._

_"I'm so sorry," she shook._

_"Miss Gettina, are you ready to push?" Dr. Evans cut in._

_"No!" she wailed._

_"Rachel," Lucas calmed, "we're doing this together. I am right here. This isn't about us or what we've been going through; this is about our child. As long as we have a healthy baby I will look past all the hell you've put me through. But we have to find out if this kid is going to even make it. Hold my hand." Rachel didn't hesitate before grasping onto Lucas's right hand with her left, remembering the pain Jenny's birth had put her through and how she almost broke Jake's fingers squeezing so hard._

_Just as the nurses and doctor were going to start the delivery, heels clicked their way into the room._

_"Lucas?"_

_"Brooke?'_

_"I guess you_ both_ got my messages," Rachel panted at Brooke. Without thinking twice, Brooke threw her purse down on a counter and sat on Rachel's right side, holding her hands out to the soon to be mother. Lucas smiled at his girlfriend, proud of the woman she had become._

_"Ready?" Dr. Evans asked again._

_"Yes," Rachel replied. With all her might, she pushed and clamped onto Lucas and Brooke's hands._

_"Come on, you've got this Rach," Brooke encouraged._

_"You're doing great Rachel," her nurse prompted. "Push, you can do it."_

_Rachel's screams echoed through the tiny room, sweat pouring on her face and soaking her hair. Brooke managed to push it back out of her way._

_"Luke!" Rachel yelled, still pushing. "Breathe with me!"_

_Brooke caught on before he did and began to take breathes they taught pregnant women to do when delivering the baby. Her eyes prompted Lucas who managed to get the pattern and calm down Rachel._

_"One last push, Rachel," Nurse Block commanded. "Big push!"_

_Rachel's perfectly manicured nails cut into Brooke's palm, but she dared not say a thing or release the grip she had on the red head._

_Rachel's final scream was louder than anything Brooke had ever heard from her and even Lucas was surprised that she could be louder than she was in bed. She leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around Lucas as he stroked the back of her head, her right hand still squeezed together with Brooke's._

_"I need to hear my baby cry," Rachel whined, the room silent besides her panting. "Why isn't he crying?"_

_Lucas realized the reality of what was happening and hid his oncoming tears from Rachel. Even Brooke was stunned enough to put her hand to her mouth and cry silently._

_"No," Rachel gasped. "He's fine. Just let me hear him cry!" The storm of doctors and nurses in the room were hollering medical terms at eachother. Lucas held Rachel's head tight to his chest, too afraid to let go of even her and expose her to the sights of what was happening._

_Just as he was prepared to hear time of death whipped around with all the other hospital jargon, an almost inaudible cry piped out of a tiny set of lungs. Nobody else would have picked it up, but it was all everyone in the room wanted to hear._

_"Oh my God," Rachel cried. She let go of Lucas and let her head fall back against her pillow, tears streaming down her face as her entire body shook. Brooke stroked her side, still weeping for what might have been. Lucas shot up from the chair and walked over to Dr. Evans._

_"It's a boy. Would you like to hold him for a minute before we send him to the ICU?"_

_Lucas only reached his arms out in response, and the smallest baby he had ever seen was placed in his embrace. The child was trying to gurgle a cry, his red nose wrinkled and eyes shut tight._

_"I have a son," Lucas smiled._

_"Let me see," Rachel called. She wiped her face of tears and put her arms out. Lucas looked down at her vulnerable, mascara stained face. Her eyes were wide and for the first time he truly saw the person Rachel swore she was going to be. He placed the baby into her arms and she rocked him back and forth._

_"My sweet little baby. You're going to make it; I know you are."_

_Brooke smiled from her seat, loving the scene playing out in front of her. Lucas was ecstatic, but she knew his heart belonged to her. The baby was alive, and Rachel already looked determined to be a good mother if he survived. The doctors grabbed the tiny child before Brooke could hold him, rushing him off to the ICU to be properly cared for. Dr. Evans and Nurse Block explained what would happen to their son now that he was alive, and nobody even asked Brooke to leave since she wasn't part of the family. Not by marriage, not by blood, but somehow, Brooke had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she would be Rachel and her baby's family._

_When the doctors finally left the room and Lucas and Brooke were ready to leave after a crummy hospital dinner, she whispered exactly what Rachel had thought she might into her ear._

_"People can change. You're proving me wrong."_

"Lucas! I had no idea!" Haley smiled and came to the other side of the table, suffocating her best friend in her embrace. "Congratulations daddy! I hope the baby's okay, I really do. I'll say a prayer for you guys every night. Any name ideas yet?"

Lucas laughed. "Rachel is stuck on Xavier, but I think we'll come up with something better."

"I'm so happy for you, I really truly am," Haley reiterated. "I don't know what's going to happen from here, but we will all help you, baby Scott Gettina, and even the baby mama through this."

"Thank you Haley."

"Now eat your burger, big shot. We have some very last minute I-might-have-forgotten-to-buy-Brooke-and-Peyton-presents Christmas shopping to do!"

"Haley!"

"Eat the dang burger, daddy," Haley commanded, pointing at the juicy meat getting cold on his place. "What?" she moaned, noticing how strangely he was staring at her.

"I'm a daddy."

"Wow, Luke," Haley joked, stuffing some fries in her mouth. "You catch on fast."

Lucas let out the notorious single laugh, when something was pathetic in a funny way. And Haley joking around with waffle fries jammed down her throat was quite worth it.

"Daddy," he mumbled to himself. "I'm a daddy."


	43. Drive

Author's Note: I may or may not have a history paper to write, but I love you guys more than I love school. Just a short filler update for me to waste my time with, R&R please.

**drive – n. a trip in a vehicle, esp. a short pleasure trip**

"Lucas, come here; let me fix your shirt!" Brooke fussed trying to smooth out wrinkles in a maroon dress shirt that had evidently been at the bottom of his laundry pile for quite some time. After shopping with Haley, Luke returned to Brooke and Peyton's place. The social butterfly she was, Brooke had managed reservations at an elegant restaurant about forty five minutes away. After ditching her that morning, Lucas couldn't possibly refuse.

"Brooke, I look fine!" he whined like a child. "And you? Well you look absolutely stunning. You _are_ absolutely stunning"

Brooke spun around, the dark purple ruffles of her favorite boat necked dress opening like a flower and her yellow stilettos carrying her in a perfect ballerina circle. "Thank you, Boyfriend. Now let's go! We don't want to be late for our reservations."

"Wait, what about Peyton? What's she doing in there?"

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged mischievously. "Staying home with a good tub of Ben&Jerry's?"

"Alrighty then." Lucas held his hand out for Brooke. "Shall we?"

She happily fit her fingers between his. "We shall."

* * *

Haley rang Peyton's doorbell, rubbing her mittens together for extra warmth.

The blonde came to the door in an olive pencil skirt that hit just above her knee with a mature black tank tucked in. Haley noticed the leather jacket she was slipping on and the beaten black Chuck Taylor's her feet were in and knew which parts of the outfit Brooke had picked out and which actually belonged to Peyton.

"Ready to go?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. So what's the deal with this? Did Brooke tell you why we're all going?" She shut the door behind her and followed Haley to Lucas's car which Nathan had snuck for the night.

"Nope, just said we'd all get a nice surprise. In Brooke world that could mean we each get a lap dance," she laughed, although she had a pretty good idea what the announcement would be.

"Lap dance?" Nathan questioned as the girls slid into the car.

"Down boy," Peyton warned, patting his shoulder from the middle back seat. "From Brooke."

"Whoa, Brooke gave you a lap dance?"

"Never mind," Haley changed the subject. "How are things with you and Jake?" she asked the rearview mirror.

"It's not gonna work out," Peyton answered dimly.

Nathan mouthed an "I'm sorry" and Peyton nodded.

"But hey, this is going to be a good night!" she quickly added. "Did Bevin find somebody to watch Andrea?"

"Her name is Kristen now apparently," Haley corrected, "and I think I gave her a pretty good reference for someone who's always here on the holidays."

* * *

"Brooke says she really likes the bunny with the cute floppy ears. She likes to chew – sorta spit on – old clothes. She cries a lot, but if you play some Taylor Swift she'll calm down and fall asleep. If she wakes up after you put her down it's probably because her blanket isn't warm enough so make sure she's nice and cozy. And of course, if she wakes up and asks for her mama, call me."

"She can't talk," the babysitter pointed out. "Don't worry though. I'll take good care of little Kristen."

"Thanks, and you know you and your boyfriend are welcome to come to my wedding as pay. We'll see you later. Oh!" Bevin turned around as she was walking out the door. "Nice skirt. I love leather."

"Thanks," Shelly semi-blushed. "Have a nice night."

Bevin waved goodbye to Shelly and cooed at Andrea before running in her red knee high boots, white skinny jeans, and spirited Santa sweatshirt to the car.

Skills and Jake were waiting for her and Skills stared at her when she climbed back into the automobile.

"Am I still that fat?" Bevin worried aloud, curious the reason for her soon-to-be husband's glare.

"Naw, you look hot, baby. I'm just so proud you heard what Brooke was sayin' yesterday. You already being a better mama. Ima be a better dad to Kristen, too. You still wanna keep her?"

"Of course!" Bevin put her hand on Skills's leg as he drove away. "I was just stressing out yesterday over the wedding. I can't believe that I'm actually getting married and have a kid! I'm going to have to get a real job and everything. But I love our baby girl, and me and whoever I hire as a nanny will take good care of her."

"Where do you think you guys are getting money for a nanny?" Jake said. "No offense."

"I have some ideas…"

"I don't wanna know," Jake and Skills chorused. "I don't want to know."

* * *

"Brooke, can you at least pick a good station?" Lucas whined. Brooke was playing with the dial on her radio and trying to stay on the road at the same time.

"No, we're playing the radio game! Unless you want me to sing…"

"Radio game it is!"

"Then it's your turn," she practically ordered.

Lucas sighed. "Oh wise radio," he mimicked Brooke's voice, "why is Brooke dragging me through traffic to dinner so far away?" He eyeballed Brooke and stopped on a station. It must have been a '90s night, because the A*Teens song "Let Your Heart do All the Talking" came on.

"And what is my heart going to say?" he asked Brooke.

"That you have a son?" Brooke ventured, shrugging her shoulders.

"Brooke…" Lucas moaned. "What did you get me into?"

"Well when I played before on the way to the mall I asked the radio if I should trick you into dinner. 'Let Love In' came on and I took it as a yes. Good idea, I know. So guess who else is coming?"

"The whole basketball team?" Luke hyperbolized.

"Close. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, and Jake."

"And let me guess. You want me to tell everyone about the baby. Brooke, why do I love you so much?"

"Because you know that everyone is going to want to hear about this and what better way to tell them then all together and over an expensive dinner my daddy's credit card is paying for?"

"That sounds about right," Lucas agreed. He carefully kissed Brooke on the cheek as not to throw her off course. "You know, I was wondering something." He clicked off the radio. "Why did you come to the hospital yesterday for Rachel? I love you for it, but what prompted the change in spirit?

Brooke pushed her hair behind her ears and tried to come up with a well-worded explanation. _I secretly like her? She seems pretty cool even if she isn't in her right mind? I'm trying to save the world one pregnant dropout at a time?_

"Luke, secretly, I've always sort of liked her. She's the kind of crazy I used to be, and probably would be if I wasn't in college. As a fellow party girl, I respect her in a twisted way. And even though sometimes she isn't sane, every now and then she's actually a pretty cool person. And now that she's going to act normal all the time, I could see myself getting along just fine with her. And don't tell, but I'm trying to save the world one pregnant college dropout at a time, starting with Rachel."

"Brooke?"

"I realize I sound high saying that, am I right?"

"Yes. No question about it."

"Sorry. But if she's going to be a part of your life, I guess I finally acknowledged that she'll be a part of mine too. Rachel needs a friend and I'm willing to become that friend if she treats you and Tiny right."

"Tiny?"

"Well the kid doesn't exactly have a name, now does he?"

"The doctor said we shouldn't name him until they know for sure if he's going to survive. It's like naming your pet fish and then flushing it the next day, you know?"

"I'm sorry. After dinner I can drop you off at the hospital if you want?"

Lucas held Brooke's free hand and nodded his head.

"That would be great; thank you."

"Anything for you and Tiny."

* * *

Peyton fumbled with her hands, looking through all the crap Lucas had in the pockets on the back of his front seats. A CD case from Counting Crow's latest album, a folder with basketball plays scattered in it, a copy of Nathaniel Hawthorne's novel _The Scarlet Letter_, a pack of unsharpened pencils, and a picture of his family - Karen, Keith, Lilly - and him filled the left pocket. She scooted over to the right seat and found only a magenta lace bra. _Brooke._

"Are we there yet?" she faked whined at Nathan, quite finished searching.

"I wish. Why did Brooke pick a restaurant so far out of the way?" He honked the horn and cursed at a red pickup truck that cut them off.

"I don't know," Haley spat quickly, "but wasn't that…"

"What, Haley?" Peyton questioned.

"Nevermind."

"So what do you think Brooke's 'big surprise' is?" Peyton changed the subject.

"I don't know," Haley played along. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

"Jake, you could totally be our nanny!" Bevin clapped her hands.

"Whoa, who says I work cheap?"

"Yeah, it could work out perfect. We'll all move back to Tree Hill and me and Skills-"

"Skills and I," Jake corrected.

"Skills and I will get an apartment with Kandy-"

"Kandy?" Skills and Jake gasped.

"Duh, Kristen and Andy. It's a perfect combonation."

"Can this baby not have just one name?" Skills begged. "And not the name of that hoe Nate got with junior year of high school…"

"Oh man!" Jake cracked up from the back seat. "That was the most expensive stripped we ever hired."

"As I was saying," Bevin interrupted, "as long as you live in town Jake, you can babysit Kandy all the time."

"Well I haven't decided where I'm moving after college, but this isn't such a bad idea."

"Really?" Skills' 'really' was a shocked one, and Bevin's excited.

"If I get a job close to home I can live with my parents in town. I could take care of Kristen whenever you guys needed me too."

"You and P. Sawyer ain't moving in together?" Jake asked.

"Not yet. Things didn't work out with us right now. One day, you know."

"Sorry, man."

"No big deal."

"I see the restaurant!" Bevin cheered. "Finally!"

"Finally," Skills and Jake added. "Finally."


	44. Dinner

Author's Note: Does anyone actually read these notes? Thank you to the 3 faithful reviewers last chapter. Would it kill the rest of you to take 30 seconds like those divine people? If you guys aren't enjoying the story anymore, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Lack of feedback isn't exactly inspirational.

**dinner – n. a formal meal in honor of some occasion**

Lucas slammed the door shut to Brooke's car and ran to the driver's side to escort his girlfriend out. He grabbed her dainty hand in his just as Skill's sped into an empty space close to the restaurants door.

"Whoo, baby!" they could hear Bevin holler. "Nice one!" She leaned over, grabbed his shirt in her fists, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. Jake shook his head and climbed out of the car as fast as he could.

"Well look who it is," Lucas remarked.

"Hey man." Jake patted Luke's back for their man hug. "Sorry about the other day. I lost my cool and I should've just let Brooke and Peyton kick your ass instead," he joked.

Luke squinted and smiled. While he and Jake chatted, Brooke opened the passenger door where Bevin was sitting.

"Brooke," she said calmly, accepting her friend's hand to get out of the worn out, sunken-in seat. She stood in front of Brooke with a straight face for only a second before bursting out into a smile and embracing her maid of honor.

"I'm so sorry. I love you and I love Kristen and I love that I'm getting married and starting a family and I love how you've been there for us through it all. How's my dress doing?"

Brooke puckered her glossed lips into a thin smile, still squeezed in the blonde's embrace. She assured Bevin the dress would be ready in time for the wedding and was let go accordingly. Skills finally emerged from the car, his door in risk of being taken clear off as Nathan rushed to cut off the red pickup truck that they had road battled with earlier in the trip, leaving the other driver to hunt for another spot further away.

"Is the party bus on its way?" Lucas whispered to Brooke when he saw Nathan, yet another car, speed in. She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow, quite satisfied. Luke went to greet his brother and winked as Haley and Peyton stumbled out of the car, adrenaline rushing from the law-breaking speed they had been driving at for the second half of the trip.

"People, people!" Brooke stopped the small conversations. "Let's proceed into the restaurant and enjoy ourselves some dinner. You are all in for a treat!" She flashed a Colgate smile and took Lucas's hand in her left, Peyton's in her right, and strutted to the entrance. She coughed politely as Lucas fumbled to open the door, holding it open for everyone after Brooke.

"Whipped, whipped," Skills, Jake, and Nathan coughed at Lucas who then let the door swing shut in their faces. They laughed their way in and followed a hostess to a round private table in the back of the restaurant which was usually reserved for VIPs.

"I gotta hand it to ya, B.," Skills credited. "This place is tight."

"Only the best for my friends. How fitting, I know." She sat down and promptly opened a menu. Lucas beamed with pride that nobody else could see. He scooted his chair closer to hers and snaked his arm around her waist.

"I love you, you know that Brooke Davis?"

"I've heard it a few times," she whispered back, pecking his cheek.

Meanwhile, Peyton struggled to pick a seat. She settled for one on Brooke's left. Being ignored by her in-love best friend beat the hell out of the awkwardness of sitting next to Jake. He glanced up from spreading his ivory napkin on his lap, certainly not realizing the affect such a small glare could have on his ex.

"Mmmk, Brookie," Bevin said, "I'm no math genius – "

"You and her both," Lucas laughed at their inside joke. Brooke smiled along.

"Right, okay. Anyway, I think this table is three seats too big."

"Is someone else meeting us here?" Haley ventured, Nathan barely keeping his lips off her neck which was fully exposed in the strapless Juicy terrycloth top Bevin had grown out of.

"Actually, I think our last three guests have just arrived." Brooke stood, the proper hostess she was, and held her arm out like Vana White. From behind a wall that separated them from the rest of the restaurant, a relatively young, curly haired woman walked in, her face aged from a restless life. A man had one hand in hers, and the other held a tinier set of fingers. Lucas hopped up from his seat, a genuine smile glued onto his face.

"Mom! Keith! Lily!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother, hugged his surrogate father, and picked his sister up with one arm.

"Lil, this is Brooke, my girlfriend. Brooke, this is the best little sister in the whole wide world, Lily." The little girl reached out to Brooke, not shy at all.

"Hi cutie," Brooke replied, trying to hug the small body.

"Hi Brooke. Lucas," she motioned for him to come closer, "are you going to marry her?" He smiled as Brooke, who had clearly heard what Lily said, blushed and strained to hear his answer.

"Come here, Lil!" Haley called from across the table. Lily hopped out of her brother's arms and ran over to Haley. Brooke moved on to Keith.

"Uncle Keith!" she exclaimed.

"Brooke Davis! You just keep getting more beautiful every time I see you." Brooke giggled and squeezed Uncle Keith harder in her embrace. She let him move on to say his hellos as she greeted Karen.

"Nate," Keith went to his younger nephew. They hugged and did the usual greeting of "how are you?" before Keith busted Nathan's chops. "So I see you're not any better of a driver then when you crashed Cooper's racecar back in high school?"

"I knew I recognized that truck!" Haley snapped out of her daze. "Keith!" She set Lily down off her lap and reached to hug a man she had looked up to her entire life.

Everyone settled back into their seats in time to order and had no trouble starting the conversation up once the wine was served.

"So you two are married?" Karen motioned at Nathan and Haley. "I'm so sorry we haven't seen you since then. Congratulations!" Lucas looked up from his bread and butter and smiled.

"Good surprise?" Brooke asked as Nathan and Haley chatted about their marriage.

"Amazing surprise. Thank you, Brooke."

"Your welcome."

Lucas ignored the announcement he was dreading and instead watched as Jake cut a slice of bread off the loaf for Lily. He admired the dad his friend had become over the years and was trying to slowly learn from his paternal actions.

The dinner came and went, conversation was made on every subject from Karen's latest business conquest to how Peyton's dad was doing these days, and Lucas still sat in ecstasy. Brooke sent him daggers with her eyes, cueing him to grow a set and tell everyone.

"I have something I want to let you guys know, the reason Brooke invited everyone tonight," he slowly announced, making sure he had everyone's eyes. "I guess this won't come as too much of a surprise, besides to you, Mom and Keith -"

"Wait, I have a text!" Brooke interrupted. "Sorry, I just want to be looking when everyone reacts," she smiled. She quickly flipped open her phone and opened the text message from Rachel. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Dr. Evans said the baby is definitely going to live!"

"Brooke!" Lucas smacked a hand to his forehead and rested the other one on his girlfriend's shoulder. Her smile faded as she mentally bitch slapped herself.

"Baby?" Peyton erupted. "Is that where you guys were all night?"

"God," Jake added, "you're going to love being a dad."

"Rachel had the kid?" Skills spat.

"Clearly," Bevin reminded him.

"Rachel was pregnant?!" Karen screamed. "When did this happen? Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Mom," Lucas calmed. "It was over the summer. It was a one time thing. I'm not with her, but I'm taking care of her and the baby."

"I'm a grandmother and I didn't even know it was coming!" she exclaimed. Karen took a long sip of her glass of wine and went to her happy place.

"Where do babies come from?" Lily asked from her seat, her head barely visible over the tall table.

"Well, when a man and woman love eachother –" almost the entire table chorused.

"Lucas didn't love Rachel," Lily pointed out.

"You smart little booger," Haley laughed.

"So wait," Peyton asked, "what happened that you didn't think he'd make it?"

"It's a boy!" Keith cheered, hearing Peyton say he. "Nice work, Luke."

"Uh, thanks," the father stuttered. "There were some complications with her delivery and he's in the ICU but _apparently_ he's going to make it."

Brooke smiled innocently.

"Well, I thought the happy grandparents might want to meet their new grandson…" she began.

"We'd be delighted!" Karen snapped back to reality and smiled her warm, familiar grin.

Lucas smiled and said his goodbyes to everybody. There was a round of hugs between the group leaving as Brooke signed her signature to the check and slid her credit card into Peyton's pocket. She warned her friend not to go overboard at the bar she was sure they would all head to before letting Lucas slide her warm vest back on.

"Want me to pick up Kristen from the babysitter's?" she broke up Skill's grab-ass session to ask.

"I think we've got it," Bevin replied coolly.

"You guys just might make it after all."

She blew air kisses to her friends and turned to Lucas, quickly teasing him by linking arms with Keith.

"Rejected for my own uncle?" Lucas laughed.

"Am I such a bad constellation prize?" Karen joked. Luke shook his head, a goofy grin still very much there. He grabbed Lily in his one arm and wrapped the other around his petite mother's shoulders.

"I missed you, Mom," he confessed.

"I missed you too, my boy."


	45. Smile

Author's Note: I know it's a short update after a while, but do you think you guys could do me a favor and try to get this to 300 reviews? That's only 9 more. Please and thank you!

**smile – n. to assume a facial expression indicating pleasure**

"Hey Rach." Brooke waltzed into the room alone, making sure Rachel was ready for visitors. She was sitting with the ancient TV remote loosely in hand and a bored expression on her face. The new mother continued to flip through the channels as the half-eaten dinner of a turkey burger and sweet potato fries got cold next to her.

"If they're going to make me stay tied up to this damn bed," she complained, "they could at least give me something decent to do!"

"I think I have something to occupy you." Brooke smirked mischievously and shut off the broken down television set. "You up to seeing anybody?" She glanced at Rachel's unbrushed hair, nude face, and imaged the bad breath. "Don't answer that." She took a stick of gum out of her purse and tossed it to Rachel. "Chew."

"Is Lucas with you?" Rachel wondered as she began to unwrap the piece of Trident.

"Yes. And as long as you agree, so are three other important people in this baby's life." Rachel looked at her with questioning eyes, chomping furiously at the gum.

"This is the best tasting thing I've had in my mouth these last few days," she laughed, overly content with the spearmint flavor.

"That's what she said," Brooke fake coughed.

"You just said that with a straight face?" Rachel started to laugh and Brooke joined in like they had been friends for years, painting eachother's toenails and gossiping about crushes late at night. She suddenly spotted Lucas waiting outside the door and waved him in. He grabbed Lily's hand and led the family to Rachel's bedside.

"Well, well," Karen began, "I didn't think my summer babysitter would end up with one of her own, my baby boy's nonetheless, and here we are." Rachel opened her chapped lips to explain but was only greeted with Karen's friendly embrace. "If Lucas can accept how – what's the word you kids use? – 'whack' this is, then I can too."

Luke shoved his mother playfully as if to warn her to watch her vocabulary.

"Hi Rachel. I'm Uncle Keith." He smiled kindly and stuck a hand out to the former stranger. When she reached out to grab it, he brought her in for a gentle hug. "I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting this summer."

"I've heard so much about you," Rachel assured him. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. And this," she said, turning toward Lily, "must be Luke's precious little sister from all those pictures because you don't look a thing like the little girl I babysat this summer! You've gotten so big so fast." Lily was hidden behind her mother's leg, holding on for dear life and afraid of Rachel's hospital bed. Karen gave her a slight nudge. That was all it took for Lily to jump up next to Rachel on the bed and play with her hair.

"You're still pretty," Lily cooed.

"Well if I'm still pretty," she responded, "you're still the most beautiful girl in the world!" The child continued to tug at Rachel's knots. Lucas expected to see her scowl, and Brooke was waiting for an army of curse words to march out of her mouth, but Rachel just placed Lily on her knee and bounced her up and down.

"I thought I might take Mom and Keith to see Tiny," Lucas suggested to Rachel, barely earning a glare from her, her warm eyes stuck on the little girl in front of her.

"Tiny?" she laughed.

"That's what Brooke's been calling the baby."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Calling the baby Tiny? Because I didn't mean you should name him that!" Brooke jumped in.

"No," Rachel giggled, "going to see the baby. I went in earlier today to sit next to his little container." Her voice cracked and Lucas's heart broke a bit as well. "We can't hold him yet but they said if you sit there and talk to him it helps. Why don't I stay here with Lily and you guys go say hi to him from his mommy?" Lucas agreed and went to grab Brooke's hand.

"You three go; I'll give you some alone time."

"I love you," Luke whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Brooke kissed him on the cheek, barely restraining herself from shoving her tongue into his always welcoming mouth. When he walked out with Karen and Keith, she went to sit back down and watch Rachel interact with Lily.

"But the pink one is always so in charge!" Rachel fake argued.

"But Bubbles is the cutest!" Lily laughed.

"Bubbles doesn't have an adorable clip in her pretty hair!"

"Whoa," Brooke added. "If we're trying to decide the best Powerpuff Girl, I should just add that although Bubbles and Blossom both rock, Buttercup is by far the toughest and best crime fighter." The brunette playfully raised her eyebrows.

"Can we at least agree that Mojo Jojo is the coolest villain?" Rachel settled. Lily clapped her tiny hands together and nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes of talk, she nodded off.

Noticing this, Rachel tucked her under a part of the rough blanket the hospital supplied and wrapped Lily under her arm.

"I have to ask: What drugs does this place have you on?" Brooke spoke quietly as not to wake Lily. "There is no way that unless you're hyped up on some painkiller or antidepressant that you are actually this good of a mother."

"I suck, I get that, but I'm human. Does it surprise you that much that deep down I'm a good person?"

Brooke pretended to be thinking before replying with an exaggerated "duh." Rachel scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out at the stunning brunette in front of her. For the first time in a while she concentrated on Brooke's radiant beauty. Her curls were perfectly gelled so it looked natural and not overdone, her makeup was applied so well that it looked professional, the colors complementing her eyes and outfit, and her overall appearance was classy and sophisticated. Why she had ever disliked this girl was an enigma since Brooke was the epitome of the type of person Rachel would hang around with. The wall that had been put up between the two girls was slowly coming down, and Rachel would let them naturally climb over it to begin the friendship that could have started years ago.

As Rachel was rubbing her fingers through Lily's mother-styled hair, Lucas, Karen, and Keith tip-toed back into the room.

"He's beautiful," Karen whispered, a massive amount of happiness pouring out with each word she spoke. "I'm so proud of you two – you three." She threw a smile Brooke's way and the young lady returned the gesture.

Keith grinned at where Lily was sleeping and went to pick her up. Rachel uncovered the child slowly and gave her a kiss on the forehead before Keith could take her away.

"We should get going," he said to Luke. "You should be one hell of a happy man with a beautiful girlfriend and son, Luke. Take care of Rachel and don't forget the little people who got you here. I missed you, kid."

"I missed you too, Uncle Keith." Luke sighed and hugged Keith tightly, hesitant to let go of the man who had raised him. "When will I see you guys again?"

"Sooner than you know," his uncle smiled, a hint of mystery.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, curious.

"We got a hotel room not too far away. We're going to stay for Christmas and the wedding!" Lucas couldn't help but hug Keith again at this news. For how often he got to see his family, every second they could have together mattered.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you soon, Ma." Lucas hugged his mother goodbye. "I love you." He kissed his sleeping sister on the cheek and walked them out of the room.

"Stay safe, Lucas," Karen admonished. "You are doing the right thing by taking care of Rachel, but don't let Brooke slip away. She is an amazing girl and I can see how much you two love eachother. Never take love for granted, because although it seems to flourish in young hearts, it is truly scarce and a precious treasure to have. I love you, Lucas."

"Thank you, Mom." Lucas hugged Karen goodbye and waved as his family disappeared down the hallway and into the elevator.

"You ready to go Brooke?" he asked, coming back into the room and picking his jacket up off a seat.

"Yeah, I guess so." She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "We'll see you tomorrow?" she questioned to Rachel.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. The father of my son and his girlfriend spending countless hours entertaining me bored in bed. Although I guess I could never be _too_ bored in bed with..."

"Do you realize who you're saying this to?" Brooke managed to laugh.

"Not the best person," Rachel concluded.

"See you tomorrow, Rach," Lucas smiled. "Take care and call me the minute you hear anything about Tiny." He wrapped one of his arms around Brooke's waist and noticed a peculiar grin spreading across Rachel's face. "What?"

"Nothing. Tiny is just catching on, that's all."

"We are not," Lucas clarified, raising a finger in a no-no fashion, "naming our child Tiny."

"I guess that would be a bad idea considering how genes are a bitch and tiny doesn't exactly describe his father."

"Rachel!" Brooke gasped. "Don't push it."

"Sorry. Goodnight, Lucas. Goodnight, _friend_."

Brooke smiled a simple smile as Lucas waited to see how she would respond.

"Sweet dreams, _friend_."


	46. Morning

Author's Note: This is the chapter where I start getting a little fluffy. I was missing Christmas when I wrote this, so pardon the ridiculous cheerfulness that must be seeping out of your computer screen. R&R.  
Also, I have a question for fellow fanfiction writers. Since I'm sped, I still don't know how to get to the Stats page on the new (well it's new to me!) layout. If anyone could leave a review or PM me how to get to the Stats page, I would be forever grateful. Thank you.

**morning – n. the beginning of the day; dawn**

The apartment was silent. Brooke's eyes shot open and scanned the bedroom. Peyton was breathing lightly next to her and the alarm clock on her side of the bed said 6:23AM. The shades were completely pulled down over the windows, but there was no sunlight in danger of peeking in at this hour of the morning. The brunette slowly emerged from the comforter and mass of blankets she had been slumbering under. She tiptoed to Peyton's side of the bed in excitement. She put her face dangerously close to her roommate's. In record time, Peyton was spooked awake.

"Brooke!" She smacked Brooke gently across the face. "What the hell?"

"Come on; get up!" Brooke encouraged. She grabbed the blanket that was covering Peyton and whipped it off to leave her friend freezing in a pair of girl boxers and an old sweatshirt of Jake's. After questioning what time it was, Peyton whined into the bathroom to make herself presentable. When Brooke woke up on Christmas morning, so did everybody else.

Minutes later, Peyton walked into the living room in red Juicy sweats, a solid white long sleeve tee, and Brooke's old fuzzy slippers. Her friend was sitting anxiously in front of their small Christmas tree wearing a "Christ-moose" t-shirt from Abercrombie & Fitch and her jingle bell covered pajama pants. There were already two mugs of steaming hot chocolate on the coffee table and a platter of cookies that Haley had delivered the night before. Peyton grabbed a chocolate chip one and plopped down on the floor in front of the tree.

"Merry Christmas, P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, B. Davis." Peyton leaned in for a hug before pushing the first gift toward Brooke and motioning for her to unwrap it. Before tearing at the paper, Brooke admired the silver and gold pattern and gigantic green bow on top.

"It's not gonna be Christmas if you wait any longer to open that!" Peyton joked. Taking the hint, Brooke ripped the wrapping paper off the box. She pulled at the tape until it came loose and she could get inside of the package. She looked at Peyton with questioning eyes, wondering what could be wrapped up in so much bubble wrap. She dug inside the deep box until she finally came across two tiny pieces of paper.

"I was trying to trick you," Peyton clarified as to why the box was so big for such a small gift.

"Peyton." Brooke Davis, shockingly, was at a loss for words. She examined the plane tickets and lunged at Peyton for another, larger, longer, hug.

"I figured we need one last hurrah before next year. I'm gonna be living down here alone and I'm gonna miss my best friend when she moves to whatever glamorous town she moves to. So this summer, we party hard."

"I've always wanted to go to Europe," Brooke finally said.

"And this summer, we will."

"Greece, Italy, England, Ireland. We have to do it all," Brooke screeched.

"We have two months. I think we'll have time."

"And I thought my present was good. Well open it and tell me how much of a disappointment it is from this amazing trip." Peyton picked up a gigantic Santa bag from under the tree and threw all the tissue paper onto the floor. Inside were dozens of new colored pencils, Sharpies, paints, canvases, erasers, and pastels. Brooke could see Peyton smiling as she dug to the bottom of the bag and found one of her best pieces framed.

"I drew this in high school. I thought it was at Dad's house. How did you…"

"Easy. I had him send it to me. Now look on the back."

Peyton flipped over her classic "People Always Leave" work and found a blue ribbon.

"What the hell did you do Brooke?" she asked.

"I entered it in a contest for on the rise artists. You won first prize last month." Peyton said nothing as she tore the check of prize money off the back of the frame.

"Brooke, this is awesome! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome so much. Did I mention that for winning they're giving you your own studio?"

"Brooke, that's great – but I already have my own studio rented out starting this summer."

"Well clearly, you aren't going to be here much this summer Ms. I don't think things out. And _this_ studio is going to be way better…"

"I think you should open another present before things get weirder than I think they are." Peyton interfered with Brooke's train of thought. Without hesitating, Brooke grabbed another box from under the tree, this time opening it immediately. The girls took turns until there weren't any gifts left, only torn wrapping paper and ribbons.

Peyton turned the Yule log on the TV in the living room and grabbed a blanket. She and Brooke cuddled on the couch, waiting for their other friends to wake up since the sun still hadn't. Brooke was examining the new pair of Steve Madden shoes Peyton had given her. Including the vacation and heels, Peyton had delivered well this year. It paid to have rich friends who could buy you two sets of pajamas from Victoria's Secret, a two-year subscription to Vogue, and a new mannequin to make clothes on. Then again, Brooke still had money to spare after getting Peyton the art supplies. She splurged on a new Canon PowerShot, a pair of black skinny jeans, and Monopoly: Here and Now for their girl's nights in.

As they were enjoying the feeling of Christmas all around them, the front door burst open and Bevin and Kristen came plowing through. The baby was wrapped up in a reindeer decorated blanket and Bevin was still in her green and red pajamas.

"I'm getting married today!" she screamed like nobody already knew.

"Merry Christmas and happy almost wedding, Bev," Brooke said from the sofa. Bevin came over and gave both of her friends a hug before settling under the blanket with them. Brooke took Kristen and rocked her back and forth as she handed Bevin a present to open from both her and Peyton.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Bevin giggled. When she saw the gift inside the box, she took that comment back. It was a Tiffany necklace with a tiny pink shoe charm hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you guys. I just wish Kristen's foot fit in it."

"Bevin, it's not for her to wear…" Peyton tried to say.

"Kidding!" Bevin laughed. Somehow, Brooke and Peyton doubted that.

"Well where's the groom?" Brooke asked.

"He went to hunt down Lucas. It's so cute; he's getting all nervous."

"Lucas is awake?" Brooke's head perked up.

"Well if he wasn't, he is now."

"Well I have to give him his present before the wedding!"

"Brooke," Peyton cut it, "it's eight in the morning. You have plenty of time."

Brooke nodded and grabbed Bevin's hand. "I want to show you something." She dragged her into the bedroom and Peyton followed curiously behind.

"Oh. My. God." The two blondes echoed at the same time. Bevin's wedding dress, formerly an ivory halter mess with a cheap zipper, had been completely transformed. Bevin ran her fingers over the pure white fabric, surprised Brooke had found the time to bleach it. The halter straps had been unsewn to make the gown an elegant strapless one. She hurried to try it on. It fit perfectly. She played with the embellishment on the corset and tried to move around in the room. The tulle skirt barely fit out the bedroom door.

After thanking Brooke a thousand times, Bevin carried her baby and the dress carefully out of the apartment and went home to relax.

"Brooke, that gown was beautiful." Peyton commented like the designer didn't already know.

"Bevin's my friend. She deserves my best work."

Peyton nodded in understanding, proud that her best friend had such talent. She took Brooke into the kitchen a pulled a box of Cinnabuns out of the freezer. Every year they had some sugary dessert treat for breakfast. Last year was waffles and ice cream and who knew what the next holiday would bring for the friends. Peyton slipped two rolls into the oven and heated them up, Brooke squeezing packets of icing into a bowl for them to smother the buns in. They enjoyed a nice meal in the peaceful atmosphere that Christmas always brought with it. When the table was cleared and the wrapping paper from that morning thrown away, it was still only 9:30.

"You can go find Lucas if you want to," Peyton offered from the kitchen sink. "You have my permission to leave me here alone on Christmas morning."

"Well gee, when you put it like that!" Brooke laughed. "You sure?"

"Of course. I'll probably go stop by Haley and Nathan's soon so I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, sure. And do me a favor Scrooge," Brooke joked, clipping a pair of spirited reindeer antlers over Peyton's messy curls, "don't think about him today."

"Thanks, Brooke. Merry Christmas."

Brooke gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek then, newly snug in a pair of olive green Solows, she sang her way out of the apartment.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"


	47. Gift

Author's Note: More EXTREME fluff, I apologize for this. Can anyone go back to the previous chapter and please respond to the question in the author's note? Thank you. The wedding begins in the next chapter, so if you want the update to come in record time, all you have to do is R&R. Seriously. Please. Review. Please? I'm begging. Love ya'll. Enjoy.

**gift – n. something given voluntarily without payment in return**

"Well, well," Nathan moaned from his side of the bed. "I'm surprised you weren't awake earlier."

Haley was sitting in her desk chair with a warm cup of coffee in between her hands and her Santa cap finally appropriate for the day atop her head.

"Oh, I was," she assured him. "I've just been waiting for you."

"Well Merry Christmas, Haley. We've gotten this far."

"Ha, real funny mister. Now put on something festive so we can open presents. Breakfast is waiting on the table so the faster we eat the faster we get gifts."

"What," Nathan smirked, "last night wasn't my present?"

"Nathan, no! I wasn't giving you your present until this morning."

"Well that was thrown to hell last night. Three times if I'm correct," he winked.

"Four, actually. And if you don't want anything else you can lie in bed and imagine me there with you, but I'm going to eat breakfast."

Haley left Nathan to put on black track pants and a red sweatshirt, the closest thing he had to Christmas clothing. He found Haley at the island shoving fork loads of dyed green scrambled eggs into her mouth. Laughing at the sight, he joined her in eating toast with red strawberry jam, not daring enough to put something unnaturally colored that Haley had made into his mouth. He helped her clean up the breakfast table and paused her under their new mistletoe as they were walking toward the tiny tree.

"I love you, Haley James. I want to spend this Christmas and every other one that I'm alive for in your arms. I don't need any presents because I have the best one right here with me, my beautiful wife." He held her close and kissed her lips passionately.

"Scott. Haley James _Scott. _And I love you too, Nathan. Merry Christmas," she managed to say in between kisses. Still forcing his lips onto hers, Nathan led Haley to their couch. They fell gracefully onto the cushions. Haley ran her fingers through Nathan's hair, oblivious to how much present opening time they were wasting, something that mattered to the anal side of her. Nathan pressed her into the sofa and let his tongue creep into his wife's mouth. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and the couple continued to make out until Haley's cell phone rang with a text message from Peyton.

"She said she's coming over soon. Is that okay?"

"I guess, but does that mean _this_ is over?" Nathan leaned into Haley's neck and placed a series of gentle kisses on it to show her just how great _this _was.

"I think so," Haley moaned, trying to control herself. "Let's open presents!" She quickly tore herself away from Nathan and went to sit on the floor next to the tree. "You coming?"

Nathan watched his wife in amazement. She was a complex person, but he understood every inch of her personality, and body of course. She sat with a giddy smile on her face, waiting for him to join her on the ground. The sun framed her face so perfectly that he couldn't help but stare for a minute before sitting down next to her.

Haley had the honor of opening the first present which turned out to be a box of macaroni and cheese with a new wooden spoon for stirring. She leaned over to kiss Nathan. He opened his first gift to find ten packets of seeds, pictures of purple wild flowers on the packet to show him what would grow from them. He leaned over to kiss Haley. It was her turn again, and the harmless romantic gifts were over as she unwrapped a Victoria's Secret box filled with five pairs of skimpy underwear and an electric blue see through bra.

"I think you're going to enjoy this more than I am," Haley mentioned, kinking an eyebrow. Nathan laughed in agreement and picked a bag with his name on the tag. He took out a brand new pair of New Balance basketball sneakers he had been eyeing for months.

"These are great; thank you Hales. Now I feel bad I didn't get you something more meaningful."

"Oh, I'd say those kisses were pretty meaningful," she laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been bringing in more money for gifts. I promise you that next Christmas you're going to have a house full of presents you won't know what to do with."

"Nathan," Haley said, moving in closer to her husband, "it isn't about how many presents you buy me or how much they cost. It's the thought that counts, as cliché as that may be. I love you and you love me, and that is all I need to be happy today and everyday."

As they were about to start another kissing session, Peyton walked in the front door.

"A very merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

"Hey Peyton; Merry Christmas!" the couple chorused together.

Haley pulled a bag out from under the tree and handed it to Peyton.

"This one's for you."

Peyton shut the door and sat down on the floor with her friends. She tore into the gift and found a Converse shoe box. She opened it up to find a brand new pair of Chuck Taylors in dark red.

"These are really nice. Thanks, you guys." In the Christmas spirit, she gave both Nathan and Haley a hug. "Brooke insists we wait for her to get here before you guys open your presents."

"Where is she?" Haley asked, getting up to make something for Peyton to drink.

"With Lucas, wishing him the merriest Christmas of all."

* * *

"Brooke, slow down," Lucas huffed in between breathes. Brooke had her hands moving swiftly up his back in preparation to pull his shirt off as the couple kissed furiously. Mouth wasn't in the room and she was planning to take advantage of that. "You have to open your present first."

"Why?" she asked, knocking him down onto the bed. "Is it a box of condoms?"

"Brooke," Lucas laughed. With ease, he brought them up into a sitting position. He gave her a few last kisses before pulling out a box from underneath his bed. "For the best girlfriend the world could have blessed me with."

Brooke admired the wrapping like she had with Peyton's present before carefully opening the package. She recognized the name on the box but hadn't thought Lucas would know what the store was if they sold books and basketballs part time. The top of the box came off first, then the numerous sheets of light pink tissue paper covering the actual gift. When Brooke saw what it was, she almost burst into tears.

"How did you know?" she asked happily.

"I have my ways. Merry Christmas, Brooke." She ignored her boyfriend leaning in for a kiss and unfolded the dress out of the box. It had been her favorite dress since she saw it many months prior in Dressed for Success's store window. It was long and elegant, but not too serious, it had designs all over, but they were small enough to be flattering, and it was for one of the most special occasions in Brooke's mind, but she would prance around it in all the time anyway.

"Want to see it on?" she asked, sliding off her Solows so she was standing in only her thong. Lucas's mouth went dry but Brooke was forced to put her pants back on when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, you guys." Lucas hugged his family hello and let them into the tiny dorm room where Brooke was sitting innocently on Lucas's bed. "Merry Christmas."

There was a round of hugs and wishing of happy holidays before everyone settled down for more gifts. First Karen and Keith pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to Brooke.

"You're part of this family now, Brooke," Karen said. Brooke opened the box to find a pair of stunning pearl earrings.

"These are beautiful," she whispered. "You really shouldn't have."

"But we wanted to. Hopefully we'll see you wearing them for many years to come," Keith said, eyeing Lucas a lighthearted warning. She admired the earrings as his mother and uncle handed Lucas his gift. She paused to watch him open the present. Lucas was stunned as he pulled out a copy of a book he didn't think anyone knew he had written.

"I wrote it this summer on the computer at home," he remembered to himself. "You found it and had it bound for me?"

"It's an amazing book Lucas," Karen said. "Someone deserves to read it besides me browsing through my laptop."

Brooke was confused in all the talk about a book.

"I'm not going to go professional playing basketball, Brooke," he stated the obvious. "I want to be a writer and this summer I took the first step and here it is in palpable proof. Thank you Ma, Uncle Keith."

"That's going to be hard to top," Brooke remarked, "but I'll try anyway." She opened the back of Mouth's closet and pulled out a brand new tuxedo with a designer tie.

"Brooke! How long has that been there?"

"Since three weeks ago when Mouth cleared me out some space. Now you don't have to wear that horrible rental tux to the wedding.

"It's really, really nice, Brooke. Thank you." He kissed her politely in front of his family. They made small talk before Brooke decided it was time to go see Nathan and Haley.

"No, we'll just see you at the wedding," Keith and Karen declined the invitation to join them. "You kids go have fun."

"Thank you again," Brooke said to Keith while she embraced him tightly. "You two are the sweetest people."

"You really are part of this family," Keith told her. "You're the best thing that's happened to Lucas in a long time. Take care of him for us."

"Don't you worry," she promised, watching Lucas hug his mom and sister out of the corner of her eye, a small grin spreading on her face. "I always do."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke burst through Naley's front door with a pile of present's from her and Lucas in hand. She made herself comfortable with everyone else and motioned for Lucas to sit on the floor. Agreeing, the whole gang now had a place on the carpet. Once she was settled, Brooke took the liberty of giving Haley her present from Peyton and her first.

"You guys, this is way too nice!" Haley gasped. She pulled the new iPod Nano with video out of its box. She kept searching through the bag since it still felt heavy and found an Apple brand microphone.

"Guys…"

"It's so you can record your music and put it on the iPod," Brooke explained. "You like it Musician Girl?"

"Yes, I love it. Thank you!" She took a box out from under the tree and handed it to Brooke. "I'm not sure either of your presents quite live up to this one, but I tried," Haley laughed. Lucas winked at her, knowing just how hard Haley had tried when the mall was packed with last minute shoppers and everything worth buying was sold out.

Brooke smiled politely at the Haley-picked set of a matching winter hat, scarf, and gloves. It would only take her five minutes with a needle and some thread to fix these things up.

"Cute, Haley; thanks." She hugged her friend good naturedly. Lucas and Peyton laughed on the inside, knowing Brooke all too well and how cute she was really thinking the set was. She played with some tinsel on Nathan's side of the miniature Christmas tree before handing him the gift Peyton and she had once again collaborated on.

"Wow, our gifts to you really suck compared to this," he noted as he slipped season tickets to the Bobcats out of an envelope. "Thanks you two."

"Well, we try," Peyton flipped her hair in fake arrogance. "Luke, what'dya got for me?" She looked over at him and smiled. Of course he bought her a gift – it was the kind Lucas Scott thing to do.

He pulled a bag out from behind his back and slipped it into Peyton's hands. She didn't waste a moment before tearing into the gift.

"Dude, this is awesome!" She pulled out five Vinyl albums. One Led Zeppelin, one The Replacements, one Cheap Tric, one Jimi Hendrix, and one NoFx made up the array of music. She took her present to Lucas off the ground and handed it to him. Everyone watched as he opened up three classic books he had been reading since middle school: Pride and Prejudice, And Then There Were None, and The Five People You Meet In Heaven. The friends exchanged an innocent hug as Brooke sat fiddling with her new scarf.

"Here Haley," Lucas said to his best friend who was sitting Indian style in her husband's lap. He handed her two presents, one wrapped in red and green paper and the other taped together with brown paper bags and colored over with marker. "One's from me and the other my mom and Keith told me to give to you. I think you can guess which is which."

Haley giggled and crawled off of Nathan's lap to grab the gifts. She first unwrapped the neatly done present from her pseudo parents. She took out a Banana Republic zip up sweater, a pair of ripped dark wash jeans, and shiny new Puma sneakers. She mentally reminded herself to thank them at the wedding before tearing open the gift from Lucas.

"What are best friends for?" he said when he saw the humorous expression on Haley's face. She put the brand new, mellow yellow motorcycle helmet on as all of her friends erupted into cheers and laughter. As Nathan was about to grab a present to give to Lucas, Peyton's cell phone interrupted with a cheery holiday ringtone Brooke had set it to.

"I'll be right back," she excused herself. The gang went on to chat as Peyton went onto the front porch. She opened the cell phone and took a deep breath in. Everything around her was refreshing. The snow had melted quickly, but it still felt like Christmas when she took in the crisp air and looked at the warm sun peeking between a gray cloud and the faded blue sky.

"Merry Christmas," came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, you too," Peyton mumbled less enthusiastically.

"We have to walk down the aisle together today, so don't get all distant on me."

"Jake, what do you expect me to do? We broke up. We aren't supposed to be best friends anymore." Peyton leaned against the railing and tried to think about all the good things she had going in her life. Having a boyfriend didn't matter; she had her best friend, and Lucas, Nathan, Haley, baby Kristen. She had her art. She didn't need Jake.

"Peyton, I need you. Don't just pull away from me like this because I know you're better than that."

"I'll see you at the wedding okay?"

"Okay. Have a nice Christmas morning." Peyton heard the phone die on the other end of the line. She looked out to the campus and saw happy couples walking around, Santa hats on with holiday clothes. Everybody was walking around with presents in their arms and somebody else's hand in theirs. She shook all the thoughts of Jake out of her head before going back inside, just in time to see Lucas open up a new basketball and pair of shorts from Nathan, with a little extra photo album full of college memories from Haley.

The last of the gift exchanging was done when Lucas gave Nathan the present from him and from Karen and Keith. Nate opened up the new Playstation games happily, but was quite interested in why Karen and Keith had bought him a wedding frame and IKEA gift card instead of Haley – probably so he could give her what she wanted.

"I think we better go help Bevin," Brooke announced. "Her wedding is a few mere hours away and it's probably going to take that long just to get her back in the gown."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll bring over some stuff we bought for Kristen," Haley said, running into the bedroom to grab some baby clothes and supplies. "You guys can stay here, chill out, call Skills, make sure he hasn't gone back into his dark place." Haley laughed lightly, her thin lips creeping into a smile. "Merry Christmas, husband and… secret lover." Haley gave Nathan a deep kiss on the lips and winked as she pecked Luke's cheek.

"Bye boyfriend," Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear. "Wait for me at the apartment before the ceremony and you might just catch a glimpse of what you missed out on this morning." She slipped into a winter jacket and hugged Nathan and Lucas before setting out to Bevin's place.

Lucas licked his lips lustfully.

"And what a Merry Christmas that would be."


	48. Wedding

Author's Note: I'll post pictures of Bevin's dress as well as Peyton/Haley's and Brooke's when I get the chance. Sorry the update took so long. Seriously, just review people. Please and thank you.

**wedding – n. the act or ceremony of marrying**

"In, out, in, out," Haley directed. Bevin was sitting in an armchair in the church with her head in her lap. Brooke was rushing around to make sure everything was in place while Peyton touched up Bevin's hair and nails. With only forty five minutes left until the ceremony they had been preparing for since months before, every second mattered.

Brooke scrambled back into the bride's room complete with a headset on her head and four dresses slung over her shoulders, including Bevin's jaw-dropping gown.

"Time to put on the dresses before we all do last minute makeup and hair touchups. Let's go people, let's go!" she hollered into the headset. A message was relayed from the best man, Lucas, that all the guys were dressed and watching a basketball game to kill time. Men.

"I can't do this," Bevin panicked. "What if I trip on the dress? What if Kristen starts crying in the middle of the vows? What if somebody looks prettier than I do?" She picked her head up and followed Haley's deep breathing.

"Bevin," Peyton said, "I would love to say you aren't going to trip on the dress, but thinking back to high school graduation, it is a possibility. Walk like you're a princess. Karen and Keith have Kristen under control in a pew and I highly doubt Karen will need any help mothering the child. As for someone looking better than you do? Bevin, this is your day. Brooke has made you an amazing dress and the only person everyone out there wants to look at is you! So let's get that frock on you and prepare to say 'I do.'"

Brooke nodded her head to signal just how impressed she was with Peyton. Without further ado, she slipped off the sweatshirt and sweatpants Bevin had been relaxing in and started to slip the dress on. It took all three friends to get the gown successfully onto the bride's body, but it was worth the trouble. Even with her hair and makeup done sloppily, she looked like the ads in David's Bridal catalogues.

"And these," Brooke instructed as she handed two simple holly green halter dresses to Peyton and Haley, "are for the bridesmaids."

"Brooke," Haley asked, graciously taking her dress out of her hands, "what are you wearing?"

As she and Peyton slipped into their dresses, Brooke untied her winter trench coat to reveal the Christmas dress from Lucas. Haley supressed a smile, not giving anything away to Brooke about how Lucas knew to get her the dress.

"Only if it's okay with Bevin," Brooke quickly added.

"Of course Brooke. It looks great."

Brooke immediately slipped the coat off and went to re-straighten her hair and bangs. The steam from the hot iron filled the dressing area until her locks were pin straight. Haley added a clear coat onto her French pedicure while Brooke used her hands to fix the eyeshadow that had already faded since the makeup artist left. When all of her needs were taken care of, she slipped into a simple pair of silver strappy heels and sat next to Peyton. Bevin managed to repaint some of her home done black nails without getting polish on the dress while Haley and Brooke worked together to run a brush through her knotted hair. Haley's turn was next as Brooke completely redid her makeup and Peyton spritzed shine gel onto her naturally wavy hair. Sticks of eyeliner flew in every direction and an occasional puff of bronzer clouded the girls' view. The bridal party finally looked presentable.

All three girls assumed a position to start working on Bevin. Haley crawled onto the floor and grabbed her feet to make sure Bevin's pedicure was perfect. Peyton and Brooke worked together to pin some of the bride's loose curls up while leaving a few tendrils to perfectly frame her face. Nobody heard the knock on the door as Nathan came into check on how things were doing.

"Is this what it looked like backstage before we got married?" He laughed at the sight of his wife on the floor, Brooke and Peyton falling over eachother, and the countless hair products scattered on the ground.

"Not quite," Haley replied. She pushed herself off the ground and went to give Nathan a quick kiss. "Whatcha need?"

"The bride. The ceremony starts in five minutes. Is everyone ready?"

Haley had a wad of hairspray sticking her foot to her heel, Peyton's hair was tossed into her face, and even Brooke managed to become a disaster with her dress riding up far enough to expose the bottom of her butt cheeks.

"I guess we'll just see you in five." Nathan closed the door behind him and the girls all erupted in an explosion. The next five minutes were a loud, tear-filled, sloppy hair of a blur. When the moment of truth arrived though, everybody looked fantastic, especially the glowing bride.

Brooke led the way into the foyer they would walk into the church from. She placed Peyton and Jake next to eachother with Nathan and Haley behind them. She had decided to go unconventional and have the maid of honor and best man walk in together so Lucas was waiting precisely in his place. When everything was settled, she got into line next to him.

"You are so beautiful, Pretty Girl," he whispered quickly in her ear as the music started for Peyton and Jake to walk down to.

She gave him a smile that he caught out of the corner of his eye.

_Walk to the music, _Peyton occupied her brain. _There is nobody walking with you. It is only you coming down this aisle._ The thoughts of loneliness were thrown out the window when Jake squeezed his arm that was linked into hers tighter. They arrived at the altar and smiled as Nathan and Haley walked happily together like any married couple would. The four friends watched as Lucas and Brooke came next. She was glowing in the new dress, and Haley noticed how happy Lucas was looking for a change.

Every person in the church stood and turned around as "Here Comes The Bride" blared from the organ. Lucas nudged Skills in the side at the sight of Bevin walking down the aisle. She was holding a simple bouquet of red poinsettias, the flowers her and the girls had picked out forever ago. Everything that had happened since Bevin found out she was pregnant led up to this moment. She saw Mouth and Shelly watching her, Karen rocking Kristen back and forth, Keith with Lily in his arms pointing toward the stunning bride. She even spotted Skills' and her parents – another one of Brooke's idea to walk in without her father – in some of the front pews. Skills lost a little bit of breathe each time the mother of his child took one rehearsed step toward becoming his wife.

Bevin finally made it to the altar, the tulle skirt flowing up the steps behind her. The crowd took their seats once more and waited for the boring part of the ceremony to be over. Even Bevin and Skills found themselves counting the ceiling tiles during the priest's gospel.

Then, after waiting five years, it came time for the happy couple to recite their vows to eachother. Skills went first, thinking he would set the bar relatively high with an allusion to their high school love in the form of a classic romance movie.

"Bevin," he began, taking her hands in his, "you found me five years ago on the Rivercourt, and in some ways that is still where we belong. Our love is just as strong and wholesome as we stand here today as it was the minute I laid my eyes on your fine assets back in high school. When our eyes met across the basketball court it was instant love, like with Rose and Jack on the Titanic – except we ain't gonna drown anytime soon. When I look at you, I see the person our daughter is going to grow up to be and that is an intelligent, good-hearted, beautiful person. I'm not so good with words so I cannot tell you how much love I feel in my heart every time you just walk into a room, but it's more love than I thought existed. So, today we're finally gonna get married here in God's home, but I've felt like you were my wife for so much longer than this. I love you Bevin Evan Mirskey, and if I _did _drown right now, I'd drown a happy man. I'll never let go."

Brooke's eyes teared up at the romantic, grammatically correct words that came out of Skills's mouth. He placed a silver wedding band on Bevin's left ring finger and waited for her vows.

"I didn't exactly have anything planned," Bevin confessed, much to the delight of the crowd, "but I think I can manage a few words. Skills, you never cease to teach me new things about myself and the world around me. You accept me for who I am and that's more than I can say for most people I meet. A marriage is about commitment, trust, and love and I can ascertainly say that between you and I, we have plenty of those three things. Kristen is lucky to have a father that will protect and cherish her as much as I am sure you're going to. I don't know where we're going to end up after graduation, but if I have you and our precious little daughter by my side, I can always look into your two sets of eyes and know that everything is going to be okay. Love that lasts this long is only supposed to exist in fairytales, but baby, I'll be your damsel in distress any day. Antwon Skills Taylor, I love you, and this is our happily ever after. Amen."

"Amen," Peyton chorused.

Bevin slipped Skills wedding ring onto his chubby finger as the priest began his banal words.

"Do you, Antwon Taylor, take Bevin Evan Mirskey to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer-"

"We get it man. I do."

"And do you, Bevin-"

"I totally do."

The couple looked loving into eachothers eyes, waiting for their cue.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The church stood in applause, watching Skills tip Bevin over and give her the most passionate, tongue filled kiss of her life. Haley remembered her wedding to Nathan and became teary while Brooke squinted her eyes in an exuberant smile. The newlyweds skipped back down the aisle together and the three other couples followed in their footsteps.

"Congratulations!" Brooke screamed, breaking up a kiss.

"Thank you for everything Brooke," Bevin yelled over the noise of the rest of her friends and family coming to congratulate her. Karen came through with Kristen wailing in her arms, but nothing could bring Bevin down. She stood for a half an hour hugging everyone that had showed up for the occasion and showing off her baby and dress. They finally walked out of the church as a married couple, Brooke blowing the most furious bubbles at them in excitement. They laughed and smiled their way into the limousine that would take them to the hotel where the reception was.

The guests dispersed to their cars in time to follow the limo to the party. When she had the chance, Peyton slyly broke away from Jake and snuck up on Nathan and Haley.

"Mind if I ride with you guys?" she asked, motioning to Brooke and Lucas. "I wanna give those two some time."

"Yeah, come on," Haley laughed. "We're just about to leave."

Lucas looked up as Peyton, Haley, and Nathan made their way to Karen and Keith's SUV to get driven off. He turned his head a little and spotted Jake, brokenhearted.

"Hey man," he called him over. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you guys, too." He smiled lightly, but Brooke could see him looking over her frigid weather exposed shoulder at Peyton.

"Why don't you ride with us?" she offered.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll definitely see you guys there!" He waved goodbye and walked over to his car, leaving Lucas to wrap his jacket around Brooke's freezing body. In return, she snaked her arm around his waist and cuddled her head under his chin.

"Wasn't that romantic?" she cooed as they walked over to her Bug.

"It was."

"Don't you want a nice, fancy wedding like that?" she asked.

"I do." He looked directly into her deep, vulnerable, loving eyes and moved in for a slow kiss. "I definitely do."


	49. Bliss

Author's Note: Pictures of the dresses are up on my page. Do I dare beg for reviews at this point?

**bliss – n. supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment**

As Skills and Bevin were stepping onto the dance floor for their lovely first dance, Lucas was sitting in his seat, texting Rachel under the table.

"Lucas," Brooke came up behind him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders, "you can call her if you need to. It's Christmas. Even she deserves some merriment."

Lucas closed his phone and left it on the table.

"Will you dance with me, Brooke Davis?" He extended one hand for her to grab onto, and she did.

They walked onto the dance floor to join the other couples swaying to "My Only Wish (This Year)," a Britney Spear's Christmas song Bevin felt was appropriate for the day. Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder and peeked at Karen whisking Jake off his feet, Haley smiling at Keith, and Nathan and Peyton dancing slowly together.

"You ready for your best man speech?" she said quietly in Luke's ear.

He nodded and she felt his head moving against hers.

"What about your maid of honor one?"

"We'll have to wait and see how that goes." Brooke rewinded to all the oral reports she never wanted to present and all the student council speeches gone wrong back in high school. Needless to say, she was not the most eloquent public speaker.

The song came to a quick end as waiters rushed out from the kitchen to serve the first of five courses. The usual couples reunited and sat down together to enjoy tortilla chips and guacamole. Haley's face went blank seeing the starter put down in the middle of the table while Nathan simply shrugged and helped himself. Bevin looked up to see their reactions. Chips and dip. It was typical Skevin.

Soon everybody was back on the dance floor. First it was the electric slide as Brooke fumbled to stay on her feet in her high heels. Then it was Peyton's turn to fall on her face during the Cotton Eyed Joe when she tripped over part of Bevin's neverending skirt. Even Haley took a spill over Nathan messing up simple dance steps. Each song ended with a thunderous applause from drunken partiers. The air quickly became stuffy with the smell of sweat and sex, but that didn't stop anyone from enjoying the night.

"I think I'm gonna go see Rachel!" Lucas screamed over the stereo to Brooke.

"What, now? Lucas, I was just about to give my speech!"

"Then I guess Rachel can wait." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went to stand by the door, getting a breeze of cool air from December outside.

The music paused, Bevin scrambling up the stairs to introduce her maid of honor.

"As most of you know," Bevin got the attention of the crowd, "a good wedding is nothing without an equally amazing maid of honor. My best friend was no letdown from those anal bitches on Bridezilla trying to take care of every little detail – except Brooke did it all politely, sorta.. There was nobody better to stand up as my maid of honor then a girl who I have loved since high school. So give it up, for my best friend and yours too, Brooke Davis!"

Brooke shoved through the dance floor onto the stage and took the microphone out of Bevin's hands.

"Well, Bevin Taylor everybody," she started, motioning her hand to the bride sitting only feet away with Skill's arms wrapped around her back. There were some cheers and a small applause before everyone settled in for Brooke's speech. Her stomach did a few flip-flops, but when she looked to the back of the room and saw one sincere smile, her courage reappeared.

"When I was writing this speech in my apartment a few weeks ago, Peyton Sawyer saw what I was doing and had some lovely advice. She told me that one, nobody cares what I'm saying up here and two, that I'm not funny, so I shouldn't try to be. Well thanks for the great tips Peyton, but I'm going for this anyway." She started them off with a laugh, then continued. "So, as most of you know, Bevin and Skills have been together since their junior year in high school. Some people would whisper that high school sweethearts only end up together in movies or a sappy TV soap opera, and maybe that's true. But being friends with these two is more dramatic than any good love story on television could ever be. From an unexpected, but miracle, pregnancy, to a devastating car crash, we've gone through it all in this year alone. No writer could ever script out this kind of insanity and no actor has enough talent to portray it. We can all look at Bevin and Skills and see that they're going to be together forever. They give us hope that we can find a love so true – and entertaining – as well.

"Now, Bevin started out high school as the popular cheerleader, and Skills wasn't exactly part of the in-crowd. They had been in school for five years together before the magic began. The three of us were actually blessed by being in homeroom together in eighth, ninth, and tenth grade. Bevin and I suffered through every joke in the book Skills and his friends could come up with. Those pranks were not the best first impression of the man who would become her husband one day, but Bevin didn't realize Skills was that same goofball from homeroom when they met on the Rivercourt. All it took was one trip for these two to meet and fall in love. So here's to Bevin and her handsome groom on their wedding day. We all saw it coming even back in high school and all I have to say is what took you so long? May you continue to remind us all that a bond so pure and strong still exists and that sometimes, everything we'll ever need is right in front of us."

Brooke raised a glass of wine and watched everyone drink up at their tables. Bevin's face was red from holding back tears when Brooke hugged her, careful not to spill wine on the unique dress. Stepping off the stage, she looked back to where Lucas had been standing. All she saw was an open door leading into the Christmas cold.

_An open door of opportunity, _she thought optimistically.

Like fate had been listening in on her views, Brooke turned around and almost knocked over an elderly woman. The grandmother like lady looked good for her age, most likely because of all the Mary Kay makeup she had on. Her outfit was impressively stylish and Brooke couldn't help but compliment her cardigan with a muffled apology.

"I hear you designed Bevin's dress," she spoke in a weakened voice.

"Oh, it was no big deal," Brooke responded under the assumption that this was a grateful family member.

"Oh, but it is. Brooke Davis, right?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing. "I talked to Bevin earlier and she told me that you are a fashion designer."

"Well, I think the dress gave that away," Brooke joked.

"I suppose it did. How would you like it if Vera Wang distributed that dress?"

"Dear God, I would die for that, but this dress is a one-of-a-kind for my friend."

"Then how about you switch the design a little? Maybe add some straps, change the embellishment, redo the skirt?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not sure I understand exactly what's happening."

"Brooke, my name is Jeanette Cohen. I'm an old friend of Vera's and she's been looking for a new dress to have as her main piece for next year's winter wedding dress collection. I think this could be that piece."

Ideas and questions swirled through the brunette's pretty head, but the lump in her throat prevented anything from coming out.

"I – an honor! Thank you. I'd love – thank you! How?"

Jeanette chuckled at Brooke who tried to play along with the laughter.

"Why don't I give you Vera's assistant's number? Just mention my name and they will send you right through to her!"

"I don't know what to say!" Brooke shrugged and flailed her arms in excitement. She took a slip of paper with a New York telephone number from Jeanette.

"You have much potential, Ms. Davis. I'm sure my friend will see that."

"Thank you so much, I hope so. Thank you again!"

"You're very welcome." Jeanette walked away and disappeared into the crowd like she had never been there at all.

"Okay," Brooke said to herself, "what the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Don't the best man and maid of honor give their speeches right after eachother?" Rachel questioned. Lucas had just arrived to tell her how the wedding was going and wish her a very merry Christmas.

"You know Bevin and Skills. They aren't doing anything the normal way."

He played around with some things on her night table before actually sitting down.

"Lucas, go back to the wedding. I can keep myself company."

"Rachel, I can stay here for a while. Nobody should be by themselves on Christmas."

"I won't be. Dr. Evans said that Casey's immune system is up to normal and if I just keep him in bed with me he can spend the rest of the night out here!"

"Rachel, that's great!" Luke smiled and reached in for a friendly hug. Casey. The final name for their son had been picked just the day before. Casey Jonathan "Tiny" Scott. "Why don't I wait for him to bring Case out? It'll just be a few minutes."

"No, Lucas," Rachel shook her head. "Go back. Give your speech. Spend time with Brooke. Don't come back tonight because I'm sure you'll be drunk and horny. Just come see me tomorrow morning. Bring Brooke."

"But I just got here," Lucas argued.

"Luke - "

"Rachel!"

"Did you really come just to see Casey?" Rachel asked mock nonchalantly.

"Of course not." Lucas admitted defeat. "This situation we've been put in has brought us closer than I imagined it would. I don't know how things are going to be in a few months, but for now I'm just trying to understand how something so messed up could turn out so perfect. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you for bringing our son into this world - just barely. I want to spend as much time as a family as possible before things can change. In a few years I don't want to look back and say Mommy and Daddy missed out on loving their son _together, _Rachel. We're never going to be in this moment again - this moment of having a child together and believing that he is going to change the world someday. I'm just trying to soak it in."

"I was kidding" was all Rachel could think to say. "Look, you're being a great father, and I don't know what's making you so "in the moment" right now, but you are the best man at Skills' wedding, escorting your girlfriend, the maid of honor. You pretty much need to be there." She waved a hand in the direction of the door. "Shoo. I'll call you later and you can talk to him on the phone."

Lucas's slight smile told Rachel that he was giving in after getting his emotions off his chest. He soon stood up, hugged her goodbye, and drove carefully back to the wedding. Just thinking about Brooke being there made his speed - and the beat of his heart - a little bit faster.


	50. Lucky

Author's Note: I have to thank LongLiveBrucas and twilightnaley19 for reviewing the last chapter and most others. Thank you two so much for being so dedicated to the story. The only reason I still post this at all is because of the reviews, but I apologize that you guys have to wait so long for updates because of the lack of reviews for this story. Everyone, please just leave a short review for this chapter so I can finish this story up... I wrote this chapter over a year ago just to give you an idea of how long it's taking to get this posted. Thank you again.

**lucky – adj. having or marked by good luck; fortunate**

Lucas snuck in the back door of the ballroom to reenter the party. He didn't say hello to anyone before standing on the stage and grabbing the microphone. He tapped it to obtain the guests' attention with the fuzzy banging noise. Brooke stopped midtwirl on the dance floor. She, along with the other girls, flattened out the wrinkled fabric of her dress and went to grab a glass of champagne and a seat.

"My name is Lucas Scott and I'm Skills' best man tonight, and every other night for that matter. We're seniors at Duke University. We play basketball. I have a girlfriend – and technically Skills used to. Skills met his wife back in Tree Hill. Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world, or maybe it's nothing like it. But if you look closer, you might see someone like you. Someone like Bevin trying to find their way. Someone like Skills trying to find their place. Someone trying to find their self. Skills was trying to find himself by joining the Tree Hill Ravens his junior year. Bevin looked closer and found the person that was like her in our small hometown. She helped him find his spot on the team and never let him forgot that she would always be there. We all need a little help sometimes - someone to help us hear the music in their world. That someone is out there, and that someone will find you. Bevin and Skills found eachother, and tonight we're here to celebrate their love with them. There has to be something that no one has ever said in the history of the world that I can use to explain how much happiness we all wish upon the newlyweds tonight, but I'll just stick with we all wish you love and the best of luck tonight and every other night in your many years together to come. To Bevin and Skills…Taylor."

"Taylor!" the crowd echoed, taking sips, or gulps, of their drinks. Lucas stepped down to where Bevin and Skills had been listening.

"That was just beautiful!" Bevin jumped up out of her seat and into Lucas's open arms.

"And you just look beautiful. Congratulations."

"Hey," Brooke came up from behind, "no flirting with the newlywed."

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully and moved onto Skills.

"Bevin, I wanted to ask you about one of the guests," Brooke said before the bride could run away.

"Yeah?"

"Jeanette Cohen? Who is she?"

Bevin ran her fingers through hairspray infused curls and tapped her head, deep in thought.

"One of my mom's old coworkers back in the day, I think. From when she worked as a fashion merchandiser for Macy's. Why do you ask?"

"She gave me Vera Wang's office number," answered Brooke. She was aware how crypt and unrealistic she sounded.

"She liked the dress! Oh Brooke, I'm so proud of you; it really is beautiful." She picked up the tulle skirt and did a little dance for good measure.

"Did you set me up?" Brooke questioned as she tried to hide her smile.

"Could be."

"Bevin, this is supposed to be your big day!"

"Oh, come on Brooke. With all you've done for this wedding you deserve it. You have so much, what do they call it, potential. This is your big break!"

"Well," Brooke didn't know what to say, "thank you!" She leaned over the poofy skirt to embrace the bride in a hug. "Go have fun. We'll see you later!" She grabbed Lucas's arm and pulled him away from Skills midsentence.

"You are the second half of we," she said, dragging him back to their table.

"Well, okay then." Without arguing, he sat in the chair Brooke pushed him down into.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?"

"I went to go see Rachel and Casey."

"Before my toast was over?"

"No, I waited until the end. I wouldn't do that."

"Lucas."

"Brooke."

"Boyfriend."

"Pretty Girl."

"Broody."

"Cheery."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lucas leaned into Brooke for a soft, passionate kiss. Coming up for air, he asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

"I really should stay and make sure everything is going right."

"I think Haley and Peyton can hold down for the fort. Come on, just for a little while," he offered, his hand waiting to be accompanied by hers.

"Well…"

"Pretty please with me on top?"

She took his hand in hers and whispered in his ear, "But you know I like to be on top."

They walked hand in hand, Brooke eyeing Peyton on the way out and receiving an eyebrow raise from her friend.

"So Haley," Karen asked at Peyton's table as the main course was being served, "what did you decide on when you graduate?"

Peyton turned her attention away from Brooke and munched on her turkey burger, cooked carrots, and mashed sweet potatoes.

"Well I think I'm going to become a teacher near where we end up moving. I've just always loved kids and they don't call me Tutor Girl for nothing."

"What about you Peyton?"

"Oh, me?" Peyton dropped some carrots off her fork. "I'm opening an art gallery here – or somewhere," she added, remembering the prize from Brooke's Christmas gift. "We'll see how much I like living alone off of canned peaches and Campbell's soup."

"You've already got the struggling artist bit down," Keith laughed.

"Well, I've had a little practice with struggling." She played with carrots that had fallen off her fork and shoved them into her mouth so she couldn't talk anymore.

"And you Jake?" Karen continued the conversation.

"I think I'm moving back to Tree Hill with my parents. Maybe becoming a nanny," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she strained to hear what he had said.

"Oh, nothing." Seeing Peyton fill her mouth, he took a giant bite out of his burger and shrugged his shoulders to indicate he couldn't answer any more questions either.

As they sat in the noise of clinking dishes, Bevin dashed over and collapsed into a chair.

"Phew, I'm exhausted." She took a spoon off of Haley's napkin and dug into Nathan's mashed potatoes. Haley laughed it off, but Nathan looked genuinely sad at his new lack of a side dish. Bevin babbled on about random things and tried to tell a funny story, much to the dismay of the table.

"So," she tried, "how's Rachel?"

* * *

"So, how's Rachel?" Brooke swung her arm with Lucas's back and forth. They looked like the picture perfect couple taking a romantic Christmas walk. Lucas had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around Brooke's shivering shoulders once again. Her heels clip-clopped perfectly against the pavement, and her chilled cheeks matched the festive color of her toenail polish.

"She's doing better. They release her in two days."

"No rehab?" she joked.

"She doesn't want to be alone again," he shook his head.

"So are you moving back in with her?"

"Probably. I owe her that much."

"Lucas, you don't owe her a thing. You've done everything for this girl and I'm so proud of you. She doesn't deserve someone like you in her life, and I probably don't either sometimes," she laughed.

"Oh, you've deserved better at times."

"Ha-ha, don't remind me." She squeezed his fingers lovingly, glancing down at their hands. Upon looking up, she was greeted with a shock. "What the hell?"

"Surprise. Come on." Brooke had stopped in her tracks so Lucas led her forward. There was a fully lit gazebo in the middle of the park they had been walking through. The bench lining the octagon shape was cushioned, fresh white daisies encased the outside, and there was a silver platter sitting covered inside.

Lucas took her carefully up the steps, then sat down next to her in a corner near the platter.

"Lucas, what is this for?"

"It's for us."

"Well, yeah, but why?"

"To show you how much I love you. I love you, Brooke Davis."

"God, I love you too, Lucas Scott." She moved in closer and dove in for a kiss. They were furiously making out before Lucas could stop her from straddling him or from making him want to tear her dress off.

"Brooke, not again," he laughed, referring to that very morning. He slowly broke away from the kiss and opened the platter to reveal a can of whipped cream, a miniature apple pie, and two forks.

"Luke." Brooke didn't know what to say. Her mind flashed back to the night months ago when they had officially gotten together.

_"Brooke, let's get out of here," Lucas hissed down the row at their local drugstore. She was on her knees searching the shelves for the biggest box of condoms they had. She snatched it and skipped up to Lucas._

_"Don't you think it makes more sense to buy in bulk?" she queried, shoving the box into Lucas's chest. "Plus," she pulled a can of whipped cream out from behind her back, "for dessert."_

_"You know, I would be flattered if I didn't think you were such a professional at picking out condoms."_

_"Watch it Mister, or I am not showing you what was in that bag after all," she whispered into his ear. She took the box back from him and went to the register to pay._

_Shaking his head, Lucas muttered, "The world is not ready you Brooke Davis." _

"What's the pie for?" she asked as Lucas rubbed her back.

"To make up for that one you destroyed our senior year of high school. We were taking Foods and Nutrition the second semester and you told me that you would show me how to become a master of the cuisine, just like you. Naturally, when we went to bake at your house, you set the kitchen on fire as you watched Top Model instead of the oven."

"Gosh, I cannot believe you remember that," Brooke marveld. "And then I got ash all over my white terrycloth Juicy suit."

"That's right. And Victoria came home and saw half her kitchen was gone and she said - "

"Brooke," Lucas and Brooke mimicked together, "This Scott boy is bad news and I don't care if he has the hots for you!"

"And we couldn't stop cracking up," Brooke giggled, "because she so unintentionally used the phrase 'hots' after I set everything on fire. I just felt lucky you were there to put it out before the entire house was in ruins."

"You're welcome for that," Lucas smiled.

"So," Brooke lingered, "how about we try that whipped cream?"

"We're in public," he reminded her quietly.

Brooke's bangs bounced in laughter as she uncapped the whipped cream and pried Lucas's lips apart with a perfectly manicured finger. She pressed down on the nozzle and unleashed more than what Lucas's mouth could handle. He looked adorable with his head tilted back and a mountain of cream sticking out of his mouth.

"Let me help you with that," Brooke giggled seductively. She licked the whipped cream that didn't fit in his mouth off of Lucas's face and continued to kiss him, sucking more and more out with her tongue into her own mouth.

Lucas slurped down what was left after Brooke had plowed her way down his throat and watched her gulp down the whipped cream.

She moved her face in so their cheeks were touching and her mouth was right by his ear. He heard the whipped cream go down her throat. "I swallow."

Lucas, not having any words, simply kissed her earlobe.

"I guess we should go back to the wedding," Brooke controlled herself, pulling away.

"Wait, Brooke. I brought you out here for a reason."

"Okay, what? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is more than okay. Brooke, in these few months I've learned more about life, love, and myself than ever before and it's because of you. Give me your hands," Lucas commanded. Brooke complied by putting out both of her hands for Lucas to hold in his. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say it's too soon, that with everything that has happened with Rachel and Peyton this is a bad idea, but if it was I wouldn't put myself out here like this. Remember junior year of high school when your parents moved to California? I told you that if you left I would miss the girl behind the red door. I haven't been apart from you since then, but I would _still _miss the girl behind the red door. I don't ever want to have to miss you Brooke, not for the rest of my life."

"Lucas, oh my God," Brooke started to say. And then her entire world seemed to come crashing down just as quickly as it had been lifted up.

"Brooke, will you move in with me after we graduate?"

Brooke's face dropped. "What?"

"In an apartment together. Will you?"

"Lucas, what is wrong with you!? I hate you." She closed her eyes and stuck her head into her lap.

"Brooke."

When she looked up again, Lucas was on the floor of the gazebo with a tiny velvet box sitting on his one raised knee.

"I love you with all of my heart," he began, popping open the container.

Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"Haley told me about this dress. She told me it was your engagement dress. So, Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"


	51. Congratulations

Author's Note: Been a while, huh guys? This is my holiday gift to anyone who is actually still reading this story. Sorry for the wait after a cliffhanger and for the horrid writing since this is from two summers ago now. I'll probably just post the last few chapters all in a row if I can this week. Review, seriously, please? I beg one last time.

**congratulations – n. an expression of joy in the success of another**

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke stared flabbergasted at Lucas on his one knee and at the beautiful ring he was holding up to her. From her designer's point of view, it was a stunning diamond. Four karat, princess cut, any girlfriend's dream ring.

"Lucas, I – I'm at loss for – don't know – words. Uh."

"What can _I_ say to convince _you _to say yes?"

"Do you remember when we were apart for a few days and I told you that words couldn't fix everything?" she managed to say. He nodded. "Try."

"You're perfection, Brooke. Your heart, your smile, your soul. I love everything about you, like the way you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, and how you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, and you're the girl for me."

"Rachel."

"I have a baby with Rachel, and no matter how much I love Casey, I have no feelings for his mother. I want you to have my children one day, Brooke. Rachel was never part of my plan."

"We've only been dating for a little while…"

"But I've loved you for so much longer, Brooke, and I know you feel the same way. We're meant to be together forever."

"Lucas, I love you, but I don't know what to say to this," Brooke replied, her head spinning as she continued to examine the ring.

"Say yes."

* * *

"Lucas, I told you not to come back," Rachel said from her bed. "Unless you're horny for me," she winked.

He came walking in with his tie slung around his neck and a few buttons of his shirt undone. He sulked into a chair next to Rachel and saw Casey resting in her arms.

"Can I hold him?" Lucas said quietly.

"Yeah." She handed the baby over to his father. "Is everything okay Lucas?"

------

Brooke's high heels clicked against the floor as she trudged back into the ballroom and went to where Haley and Bevin were doing the Cupid Shuffle. She joined right in with a smile on her face. The dance ended and Peyton bounced over to her.

"Where," she asked, "have you been missy?"

"With Lucas."

"Doing?"

------

"I think so," Lucas answered Rachel. He drummed his fingers across the blanket Casey was snuggled in. "Rachel, when I move away, what are you going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about that."

"Well if you had to decide right now, where will you be in five months?"

"I want to go back to school. I have three years completed at Wake Forest and I would want to go back and graduate next fall."

"Is that the only school you would graduate from?"

"It would be my first choice, but if you have to move away for basketball I would come with you. Why?"

------

"Peyton, that studio that you won, it can be anywhere in America you want. You can give up that space you have reserved down here and move to any place."

"Brooke, are you kidding me? That's awesome."

"Where do you want to move when we come back from our trip this summer?"

"Well, I don't have a reason to sell art in North Carolina. I think I'd want to move New York City. Quit my secretary job, get more business. Why?"

------

"I'm moving to New Jersey once I graduate Rachel."

"What? Did you already get an offer from a team?"

Lucas shook his head and rocked Casey back and forth.

"Rachel, I'm not going to play professional basketball. I'm good, but there are other things I'm better at."

"Sex?" she shrugged.

"Writing. I'm going to try to get my novel published."

"Lucas, that's great. I had no idea you had a manuscript written."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Rachel. I – I want Casey to be with me, but I want him to be with his mother as well."

"You want me to move to New Jersey with you?"

------

"I think I'm moving to New Jersey when we come home this summer, Peyton."

"Brooke, what? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, but if Vera Wang decides to manufacture my dress that'll be my big break."

"What?" Brooke explained to Peyton about Jeanette Cohen. "That's great Brooke! But in New Jersey?"

"It's close to New York and the city wouldn't be ideal for Lucas to raise a child."

"Well why don't we just move in together again? Yeah Brooke, it would be perfect!"

"Peyton, I can't move in with you."

"What, why?"

"Lucas asked me to move in with him."

"Oh, Brooke, that's awesome. I'm gonna miss my roomie." Peyton leaned in for a hug. "It won't be the same after having you around for almost six years!"

"Yeah, I know. I think a lot of things are going to change."

"At least we'll be close to eachother."

"Of course. I just have one last question."

"Yeah?"

Brooke asked her question to Peyton who couldn't hear over the music.

"What!?"

"Will you be my maid of honor!?" Brooke held her left hand out to Peyton who stumbled at the sight of the gigantic ring.

"Merry Christmas, Brooke Davis!" She wrapped her arms around Brooke and kissed her on the cheek.

During their embrace she whispered, "Brooke Davis Scott."

------

"I want you to move to New Jersey with me, Rachel," Lucas answered, "and Brooke too."

"In one big house?"

"An apartment. I found two just down the road from eachother. Brooke and me in one, and you and Casey close by. They're right across the river from the city so I'd be close for my book and Brooke would be close for her fashion line."

"I could apply to NYU. You could watch Casey when I'm at classes."

"Exactly."

"I want to be an accountant."

"You? An accountant?" Lucas tried to picture Rachel in a serious pantsuit. Of course she would have her blazer unbuttoned, a skimpy top underneath, and a short pencil skirt in place of the trousers.

"I was always good with math."

"I think that's great, Rachel. Everything is coming together."

"I guess it is."

"So you and Brooke living together?"

"Married people do tend to live with eachother." He looked up to see Rachel's reaction.

"You proposed to her? Way to go, McFoxy! Congrats. You deserve this."

"Thanks."

"Well, well, this isn't how I picture my life turning out. Mothering my ex-boyfriend's son and moving in down the street from him and his new wife who happens to be my old enemy. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis."

Lucas smiled at Casey, Rachel, and himself. "Brooke Davis Scott."

* * *

"Hello beautiful," Nathan said into Haley's ear. The wedding reception was over but the gang was in the hallway on their floor of the hotel having an after party. Haley put down her beer bottle and kissed Nathan. He could taste the alcohol so clearly that it seemed to being pouring down his own throat.

"I didn't know you drank beer," he laughed lightly. How much had he rubbed off on his innocent wife?

He sat down with her and watched Bevin and Skills dance drunkenly next to the elevator. The door suddenly binged open as the uptight manager of the hotel came out and tripped over Bevin's skirt.

"Excuse you!" she hollered at him.

"Mrs. Taylor –"

"Taylor!" a tipsy Peyton echoed.

"Ehem, the other guests in this complex request that you please turn off the music and go into your rooms. It is 3:20AM and our valued customers would very much enjoy their beauty rest."

"And I would very much enjoy another martini," Peyton slurred. Brooke cracked up and flung a hang over the blonde's mouth to silence her. Peyton licked her palm and threatened to bite the new rock resting upon Brooke's left ring finger.

"Oh no you don't." She pulled her hand away immediately. Word traveled fast between a close knit group of friends, and the bottle of champagne had already been popped in celebration of their engagement.

"I suppose we could continue the party in the bedroom," Haley garbled in her husband's direction

"We're out," he announced automatically. He grabbed her hand and slid into their bedroom discreetly.

Haley jumped right onto the bed and untied the back of her halter top.

"Here's the deal," she spat, "I am not drunk. I had one beer to prepare me to say this. Don't freak out okay?"

"Um, okay?" Nathan sat down on the bed next to her and slid the dress off. "What's up?"

"I want to have a baby."

Nathan's face dropped. "What? Two weeks ago you didn't."

"I know but seeing Skills and Bevin and now Brooke and Lucas take the next step in their lives made me realize there isn't anything to be afraid of. We have strong, stable marriage and naturally we're going to have children someday. And someday should be now."

"Haley, are you sure?" Nathan put his hands out and rested them on her shoulders to look honestly into her big doe eyes. "We can wait."

"The only other thing I've ever been so sure of is that I wanted to marry you."

"Well, okay then."

"Yeah?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah!" Nathan tightly wrapped his arms around Haley and took in her scent. They fell back onto the bed together as their clothing naturally crept its way off.

"This is what you want?" Nathan clarified one last time, panting hot and heavy breaths on Haley's neck.

A passionate kiss was all he received in response.

* * *

A man in a suit came out of the elevator as the manager got back in.

"Tony!" Peyton shouted. She stumbled up to him for a great big hug.

"Well hello darling," he replied. "Skills, Bevin, sorry I couldn't make the party. Some family stuff going on today, ya know?"

"Yeah, no problem," Skills answered.

"He's mine!" Peyton grabbed him away from Skills. "All mine." She rubbed his chest up and down and laughed devilishly.

"Okay," Brooke cut in. "I think it's bed time, P. Sawyer." She tried to pry her friend away from Tony.

"You got that right," Peyton winked. "Goodnight everybody. Hey, hey," she turned to Bevin. "Thanks for the great party and alcohol."

The equally intoxicated bride hugged her bridesmaid goodbye. Peyton took Tony's hand and dragged him toward her hotel room.

"Well okay then," he complied, confused. "Night guys."

Peyton entered the room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Brooke laughed into Lucas's chest and wrapped her left hand around his head so he could feel the rock digging into his scalp. When she finally let him go, he waltzed with his hands in his pockets to where Jake was sitting in a corner.

"You're going to be okay, man," he tried to convince his friend.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Without a goodbye, he got up and walked to the stairwell. His steps could be heard for a while until they became faded and then nonexistent.

"Hey," encouraged Brooke to a worried Lucas, "he'll be fine; don't worry about him."

Lucas's squinted eyes told her that he was doing exactly that.

"Come on, let's get to bed." She held her left hand out in front of him. Lucas smiled at the sparkling diamond and kissed the top of her palm. The ring was almost as beautiful as the girl adorned by it.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be watching the baby?" Tony asked from the bed. He was sitting with his head bowed sheepishly. He could see Peyton's reflection in the closet mirror as she slipped her dress off in the bathroom.

"Nope, Karen and Keith are taking the little sucker with them for the night. We are worry free." She shut the bathroom light off and came into the main room with her arms crossed over her bare chest in a pair of boy shorts.

"Peyton," Tony turned his head away.

"Please," she begged, "Tony, please. I am drunk out of my mind and I need someone to take my mind off of everything."

Tony took a robe off of the bed and wrapped it gently around Peyton.

"You need rest."

"Don't you want me?" Peyton's words ran together.

"Peyton, you're one of my best friends and I won't let you do this to both of us. I'll go get Brooke." Tony placed a peaceful kiss on her head and walked out the door.

"Brooke!" he caught her just as she was walking into her room.

"Yes?"

"I think Peyton needs you."

Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"Babe - "

"Go ahead." He nudged her in the direction of Peyton's room.

"Mmmm, I love you," she told him, releasing his hands and backing into Peyton's room.

"Oh, honey, not again," she whined, taking in the sight of a half-naked collapsed bridesmaid in front of her.

"I tried, Brooke," Peyton cried to her. "I really tried and I don't have any idea what I'm doing."

"You're lying down and going to sleep and I'm staying right here with you."

"No!" the blonde shook her curls. "You're supposed to be with Lucas. You're life is worse because of me!"

"Peyton, stop it." Brooke tucked her under the covers. "Hoes over Bros. Which is odd seeing as how I'm marrying a bro…"

Peyton's eyes fell shut and she drifted into slumber the second her head hit the pillow.

"Change of plans." Brooke peeked her head into the hallway where only Bevin, Skills, and Lucas remained. "We're crashing in here."

"On our engagement night we're sharing a hotel room with your best friend who..."

"Whom you cheated on me with. Yes. Come here." She nodded her head toward the bedroom door.

"Congratulations," Bevin called as Lucas and Brooke migrated back into Peyton's room.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled at the beautiful bride, "you too."


	52. Stable

Author's Note: Woops. I didn't forget about this story or anything. Honestly, it feels like another lifetime when I wrote this. Figured I need to get around to finishing what I started though. Almost done guys - for real, just one chapter and the epilogue after this. And a three chapter sequel that I don't remember writing. Reviews are always welcome... I may not update uhm, ever, but I swear I read them all.

**stable – adj. likely to continue or last; dependable**

The front door swung open. The house looked just like she had left it, but everything was different somehow. Lucas's room was refilled and once again looked like somebody lived there, the old guest room turned nursery was complete - changing table, yellow bunnies and all - and it now felt more like a home than just a solid house.

Rachel kicked the door shut and dropped the mountain of mail she had collected over her eleven day hospitalization on the floor in front of her. With a deep breathe she took in the moment of silence that had crept upon her. No IV's to refill, heart monitors to stop, pills to take. It felt good to be back.

A sudden wail broke the trance the new mother had fallen into. She rubbed her red eyes and made her way to the kitchen where the whining was coming from.

"And I thought I was only going to have one baby."

Lucas sat on the kitchen floor with Casey who was having a full on fit. The refrigerator was carelessly left open with an abundant number of baby food jars inside. Rachel pushed it shut and crawled onto the floor next to Luke.

"What's wrong?" she said in a baby voice.

"He won't stop crying! Brooke's expecting me at her place in a few hours for her New Years Eve thing and I'm supposed to be bringing all the food and I haven't even thought about what we need yet. I told you he wasn't ready to come out of the hospital! God, I wasn't ready."

"Lucas?" Rachel raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "I was talking to Casey."

"I knew that," he stuttered. For somebody who could juggle a fiancé, being on the Blue Devils, and rewriting parts of his novel, fatherhood was no easy task.

"I'll tell you what," Rachel suggested. She took Casey into her arms and brought him to the nursery. She ran her fingers over a faded picture of her and Bevin freshman year of high school that had been making her calm during late nights awake with Casey in the hospital. "Why don't you invite everyone over here? Bevin, Skills, their kid, Jake, Peyton, dearest Brookie, Naley?"

"That's okay, I'll - "

"Let me rephrase that. Invite everyone over here tonight or I'll kick your scrawny ass back to Tree Hill."

"Do you kiss our child with that mouth?" Lucas felt proud of the comeback Brooke had used years ago when he would curse in front of Lily.

"I could kiss you with this mouth, if you want." Rachel winked and sat down in a plush rocking chair with the baby in her lap.

"I'll invite them on one condition," Lucas bargained. "None of this harmless flirting around Brooke. You know I don't mind it but it's hard enough for her to accept that I'm living and have a son with you. If you're really going to be friends with her, don't make the situation any harder than it needs to be."

Rachel nodded her acceptance and made a mental list of all the things that needed to be done for that night, Lucas hustling out the door to spread word of the party. They would ring in the New Year with a bang.

* * *

Haley ran into the bathroom with her single purchase from CVS, Nathan following awkwardly behind.

"Go wait outside," Haley told him.

"Why?"

"Just, I don't know. It's embarrassing." Her face turned a cute shade of pink.

"I've seen you naked more times than I can count but I can't watch you pee?"

"This could be the pee that changes our lives forever," Haley taunted in a melodramatic voice.

"Hales, I really don't think we can find out this early. Are you even sure you should be taking the tes –"

"I'm convinced, Nate. I can just feel it – there is a child inside of me."

"Already? I just don't want you to be let down if –"

"Nathan. Just let me take the test and see, okay?"

Nathan went to wait in the bedroom but not before kissing Haley and telling her he would love her no matter happened next. She came out moments later and the two waited together.

"It's been three minutes."

"It has not been three minutes."

"Baby, yes it has. I've been counting."

"I didn't know you could count that high."

"Hardy har har."

Nathan and Haley sat on their bed together, staring into the bathroom.

Haley's sudden yearn for a child perplexed Nathan a bit. It seemed almost out of character. When Brooke and Lucas had announced their engagement it was Haley, after all, who was worried they were rushing their relationship. Wasn't this similar? It had been a mere six days since the wedding. He didn't think it was possible that the test could even be positive this early, but telling Haley this did no good. She insisted that anything was possible.

"Now it's been three minutes," Haley announced quietly. She squeezed Nathan's sweaty palm. "I can't look."

"Because you know it's negative. It's only been six days."

"Nathan!"

"Sorry. We'll do it together," Nathan encouraged. As he was willing his body to just do it, there was a rapping on the door.

"I'll get it." Haley, eager for a distraction, jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Hey papa!" She wrapped her arms around Lucas and called Nathan into the room. "Where's Brooke?"

"Sewing or something? I'm actually here on Rachel's behalf."

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"She's having a New Years thing at her place and wanted me to invite everyone."

"Because her last party turned out so well, right?" Haley semi joked, grabbing a mint out of the bowl on the coffee table and popping it gracefully into her mouth.

"Hales, come on."

"Well we've got nothing better going on tonight. So I guess we'll see you there," Nathan accepted the invitation for both of them. "Right, Haley?"

"Of course."

"See you guys later then." Lucas let himself back out of the house to go find Skills and Bevin.

Haley mumbled something about Reba being on and tried to grab the TV remote.

"Seriously? Haley, we can't just not look." Nathan grabbed her wrist gently.

She took yoga style deep breathes and followed Nathan back toward the bathroom. She knew he was right. How could she be thinking about watching TV at a time when their lives were stuck between two stages?

"I can do this," she said aloud. Nathan nudged her forward into the bathroom. She stared at the pregnancy test on the counter for what seemed like light years. Nathan's life flashed in front of him. What would he become if he had a child hanging off his leg at work functions or strapped onto his back during jogs? He knew the answer. He would become a man, a father.

Nathan gave Haley a moment and walked in to see for himself.

There it was written in plain, English, digital words.

Not Pregnant.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Nathan whispered to her. He grabbed her hips and swiveled her around so they were facing eachother. "Hey, look at me." He tilted her chin up. "I told you it was too early. You might still be pregnant. Even if you're not, this is one time; we can just keep trying."

"Okay," Haley said in her mousy voice.

"Please don't cry. I don't think I can handle any more crying."

"Babies cry all the time," she reminded him in a hushed tone.

"Hales, not like that." He grabbed her off the floor and carried her back to bed, tossing himself on top of her.

"We can just keep trying," he repeated while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Haley shook her head and scrambled out of Nathan's embrace.

"Not yet."

"That's fine. You say the word and I will be ripping your clothes off so fast you won't have time to finish your sentence."

She stifled a laugh, sniffled, and nodded.

"Haley." Nathan positioned his body so he was facing Haley's lying down on the bed. "You can't always get pregnant on the first try. It's only been a few days and we have the rest of our lives. If you get pregnant now or ten years from now, I'm always going to love you and the child, no matter when they come. I will give you a beautiful, healthy baby. I promise."

Haley gained her composure.

"If I didn't feel like someone just told me that Chris Keller, multi-billion dollar man, six time Grammy winner, and all around pimp, lip-syncs I would totally be all over you right now."

Nathan smirked.

"Can Chris Keller do this?" He nibbled her sensitive bottom lip. "Or this?" His tongue grazed hers. "What about this?" He ran his fingers tenderly from her scalp to her dead ends.

"How do you know me so well?" Haley asked. "Am I predictable or easy?"

"What? Neither."

"Then why after I just said I didn't want to try again do you know how to make me want to?"

"I'm Nathan Scott."

"Buddy, that does not make me feel better," she giggled at the remnants of his sexual past that were scattered through her brain. "But I think you know what might."

* * *

Brooke straightened out her flashy purple cocktail dress and rang Rachel's doorbell. She hadn't thought twice about the gang coming over for New Years Eve and the day flew by after Lucas had told her their new plans.

The redhead came to the door in sweatpants and a bra.

"Rachel," Brooke laughed. The mom looked like she had been caught in a bad tornado.

"You're early." The words seethed out of Rachel's mouth.

"My fiancé lives here," she said, flashing her ring like a backstage pass. "I have full access. Which reminds me, why are you walking around in a bra in front of Lucas?"

"He's seen girls in bras before," she said, letting Brooke in, "and out of them too."

Brooke bit her tongue. _Be the bigger person_, she commanded herself.

"So where is he?" She eyeballed the mansion, getting a better view of it than the past two times she was there. Plus now there were baby toys and spit rags thrown across all the furniture.

"Out picking up some last minute things," she called, running up the stairs to the nursery. Brooke made herself at home and hopped onto the couch, clicking on the plasma TV while she waited.

When Rachel appeared back downstairs she was wearing dark was skinny jeans, a small striped maternity top, and Casey on her back.

"Nice accessory," Brooke commented.

Like he knew they were talking about him, Casey burst into baby boy tears. Rachel unclipped the back carrier and tried to soothe him, but Casey would have none of it.

"Why won't you shut up?" she yelled. Casey sat on the couch and continued to cry as Rachel fell backward onto the floor.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled at the baby's mother. She scooped the tiny child into her arms and rocked him the way Kristen liked. Before Rachel could stand back up, the shrieks had been silenced.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas came in the front door, bags of food hanging off his arms.

"My boyfriend…slash fiancé!" Brooke hollered. She jumped up with Casey in her arms.

"Baby," he said, snaking his arms so Casey was snuggled safely between them. "And, baby." He made a perfect "o" with his mouth and brought his lips to Brooke's.

"And baby mama!" Rachel hopped up from the floor and came over to the happy family. "That would be me." She held her arms out, motioning for Brooke to hand Casey back over.

"Oh no," she laughed. "It's my turn with the little booger."

"I haven't seen him all day," Lucas reminded Brooke.

"That was a pretty good kiss," she lingered on her words. "For one more, with tongue, I might hand him over." Lucas moved in slowly to Brooke.

He was too slow, and Rachel broke between them to peck Brooke then run her tongue over smooth vanilla lipgloss.

"Can I have my baby now?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Rachel!" Brooke burst into laughter, forcing her to let Casey's mother take him back. She took him over to the couch where the TV was still on.

"That was kind of hot," Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear.

"You are such a guy!"

"Well you wouldn't marry me if I were a girl. But if I knew Rachel had a shot…"

"Okay, this conversation is so over!" Brooke chortled. She helped Lucas carry the food into the kitchen where they could still see Rachel and Casey through the doorway.

"She's not so bad after all, right?" Lucas made sure, popping open a container of crescent rolls for pigs in the blanket.

"Oh yeah, not so bad." Brooke mentally rolled her eyes. If only he had seen Rachel leave Casey crying on the couch. She wasn't so bad as a friend, but Brooke wasn't too sure of Rachel's maternal instincts. She watched the redhead try to pop a pacifier into the baby's mouth. At least she was trying.

In the mean time, Lucas was rolling up mini hot dogs in the crescents. He turned on the oven and slipped them in. The rest of the food was premade.

"Nothing else needs to be done," he reminded Brooke.

"Hmmm, then do me," she smirked. "I hear married sex is boring, and by the judge of how much action Nathan and Skills probably get, I'll assume it's true. So we should probably have sex as much as we can before we're married."

"You think so?" Lucas smiled.

"Totally. How does right now work for you?"

Lucas was opening his mouth to respond, but mid inappropriate thought, Casey started crying again.

"Lucas, help me!" Rachel yelled from the living room. She was turning an angry shade that matched her hair.

"I'll be up in a minute," he told Brooke. "My room's the third on the left."

"Boring," Brooke singsonged. "I'll be on the pool table when you're ready. And I'll be naked," she added in a hushed tone. "So hurry."

She skipped off toward the game room and flashed him quickly once she was out of Rachel's view.

No, the world was definitely not ready for Brooke Davis.


End file.
